


Exo Prompts

by coley_merrin



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 114,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley_merrin/pseuds/coley_merrin
Summary: Various pairings and themes





	1. Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> A few years of Exo requests from [tumblr](http://coleyextras.tumblr.com) and ask.fm. These are a variety of themes and pairings. Please pay attention to the prompts for any information. Previous compilations are over here: http://coley-merrin.livejournal.com/467773.html
> 
> Pairings in this part: chankai, chanho, chanakaisuchen, chansoo, xiukaiyeol, chenyeol, xiubaek, xiuchen, xiukai, xiuhun, sudi, baekchen, baek/exo, mi/chen, seboa

***

**Prompt:** chankai based on little big town's girl crush and with krystal as the blond jongin is seeing on the side

***

Chanyeol didn’t even know her name for a while, and then he spend a good amount of top pretending now to know her name and referring to her as “her” to Jongin. It was all too passive-aggressive, and yet still he persisted with it until he had a nice long talk with himself. It was embarrassing. Jongin was probably oblivious, but it was still embarrassing.

Her name was Krystal and they were beautiful together. They could’ve made wedding toppers out of them, and no one would’ve been the wiser. At first, Chanyeol avoided times when they would both be there. Then he went like it was a sickness. Jongin saw something in her. Her hand had held Jongin’s. Jongin had looked at her, smiled at her, kissed her. Kissing her would be almost like kissing Jongin, and wanting her, being close to her, he wondered if it’d mean that some of what Jongin saw in her, maybe he’d see in Chanyeol.

He thought of them in Jongin’s bed, thought of them together, and it hurt, and it made him want, and there were too many conflicting feelings for one human being to hold.

Chanyeol saw the way they looked at each other. And it took him just as long to realize that nothing he wanted was going to change that.

***

**Prompt:** Prompt: Chanyeol has a special surprise for Jongin to celebrate their 4th anniversary - he figured out some time ago Jongin likes to catch glimpses of themselves having sex in their bedroom closet mirror, so Chanyeol takes the day off to put up a bunch of mirrors on the walls of the guest room they never really use...

***

It was clear what Chanyeol meant by it, both by the way that he led Jongin in and present it, and the way that he’d shed his robe and was naked about three seconds after the door closed. The walls, they were all mirrored.

“Happy anniversary,” Chanyeol murmured against his neck, and Jongin turned his head, getting to see all that skin reflected around them.

There were times, when they were in the right position, if the lights were on, when Jongin would watch in their closet mirror. Chanyeol on top of him, Chanyeol against his back, it didn’t matter. He’d watched himself come so many times, watched Chanyeol come when he couldn’t just turn his head and see. It was like playing voyeur to their own pleasure, but the closet limited his view.

Not there, not with the mirrors around them.

“None on the ceiling?” Jongin asked.

And when Chanyeol sent a thoughtful look up, Jongin pushed him and started getting out of his own clothes.

Though when he was on his back, wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s hips, he thought maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. But he turned his head to the side and there was a whole wall of mirror. He could see every flex of Chanyeol’s body, the way his hands tightened on Chanyeol’s back, the way his mouth parted as Chanyeol lifted his hips and thrust faster. He watched himself with his control shattered, watched Chanyeol all over him, and his eyes rolled back as he arched and came. Chanyeol moaned above him, moving both of them as Jongin panted, and Jongin shuddered, opening his eyes and watching intent as Chanyeol came for him.

That was that, then. They were pretty much always never having sex in their own room again.

***

**Prompt:** Prompt: Chanyeol is very talented with his hands, and enjoys giving massages - something his group members like to take advantage of. Joonmyun has never before asked for one because he secretly has a thing for Chanyeol's fingers and he's not sure how he'd keep it together. But when Chanyeol spontaneously offers to help after Joonmyun throws his back out, it's hard to say no.

***

It didn’t matter how badly he ached, or how many times Chanyeol offered, he always declined. The others swore by Chanyeol’s massages, how sprightly they felt like Chanyeol was just absorbing their pain or something. Joonmyun couldn’t imagine being that close to Chanyeol’s hands for that long. Even the quick five second shoulder squeezes Chanyeol gave him sometimes were too much, making him need to go adjust himself in his pants when he thought about how strong they were, how good they’d feel all over him, touching him everywhere. Everywhere. And they were thick, too, which—

Joonmyun always had to stop when his thoughts wound that way in public, because he definitely did not stop at imagining sucking on them.

It was just bad timing was all. He could hardly stand up. Getting out of bed felt like he had to crawl to get up first. Their chiropractor couldn’t see him for another day, and Joonmyun felt like a 90 year-old man creeping around.

“Did you want me to see if me working on your back helps any?” Chanyeol offered, rubbing at Joonmyun’s shoulder.

His pained moan was one of defeat.

Chanyeol’s one insistence was that his shirt came off, and he undid half of Joonmyun’s buttons for him. The thought of lifting his arms above his head had been too much that morning. It took both of them to edge Joonmyun onto the bed face down, and Joonmyun heard a bottle being uncapped.

“I think you’ll like this kind,” Chanyeol said. “Just breathe and tell me if it hurts.”

It smelled like a spring breeze, as Chanyeol smoothed his hands over Joonmyun’s back. He just stroked him from lower back to shoulders and back again, getting his skin smooth with the oil. It was like Chanyeol was feeling for the pain. His fingers and hands began to dig in, working at muscles, smoothing, making little noises to himself as he worked on Joonmyun. Joonmyun wasn’t sure what got to him more, the touch or the sounds, but he began to throb, trapped against the mattress and groaning as Chanyeol worked out knots and all but made him a puddle on the mattress. Chanyeol pulled at his hip, pulling him onto his side so that he faced the wall.

“Tighten up down here,” Chanyeol said, patting at Joonmyun’s butt.

He tried to align his spine, tightening his muscles, wiggling a little and trying again. He felt three or four pops in his back and he gasped in pain and relief both. He didn’t know if that’s where it hurt exactly but part of it felt better. Part of it, surely, though he didn’t want to move too much and risk it.

“I hope that was a good sound,” Chanyeol laughed, his thumb rubbing at Joonmyun’s shoulder. “Did you need anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Joonmyun said to the Chanyeol standing behind him. But when Chanyeol was gone, he said, “Yes, please.”

And he turned onto his back, spreading his legs and opening his pants and imagining Chanyeol’s mouth pulling at him, Chanyeol’s fingers teasing him. He came all over his belly but in his head he was coming against Chanyeol’s tongue And between the orgasm and the relief from pain, Joonmyun slept through ’til morning.

***

**Prompt:** Can we have a reverse side of the massage chanho with Chanyeol thinking about how attractive Junmyeon is and how much he likes Junmyeon's body? :) 

***

Chanyeol could tell how much tension that Joonmyun carried. Sometimes he’d rub at his neck when they were coming back from schedules, or hold himself awkwardly after they’d done a lot of practice. He could see the pain of having his back not quite right written in the way that Joonmyun did everything, right down to smiling unless it was on camera. His first motive was to help. He could do with his hands what some people couldn’t, and to take that pain away was something he enjoyed. Joonmyun’s body was overall a bit smaller than his, but he couldn’t really sit around casually admiring his own back like he could Joonmyun’s. It was the pain, not his curiosity to feel, that had him helping.

But he couldn’t deny he admired. The curve of Joonmyun’s neck to his shoulders, the tapering of his ribs, and his waist, the shape of his shoulder blades. Joonmyun made little sounds, and they made Chanyeol smile, knowing when they weren’t pain, when the knots of his muscles were giving in and releasing. Joonmyun had always had a handsome face, but there were forms he was going to remember. Chanyeol had never denied that. He worked Joonmyun toward being able to rest, his hands warmed and tingling from the touches, half wanting to lie down next to him and keep him warm as he slept. But he let himself out, instead.

***

**Prompt:** SCREAMS OMG THANK YOU FOR THE CHANHO IT WAS AMAZING ;A; Is it ok if I ask for another installment? Where they both start to realize that the other might be mutually attracted to them? 

***

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked, getting up close to him.

Joonmyun tested his back a little. It didn’t make him want to groan to move any more, though it was still a ways off from perfect. Still, things took time. And having Chanyeol close like that wasn’t really helping him think. He’d had a few too many thoughts about having Chanyeol touching him all over. Some of those thoughts he had to abruptly avoid when he was in public and where they were going to be inconvenient to his pants. But he’d had to avoid them a few times in private, too. At least to assure himself he could get off thinking of other things.

“It’s definitely feeling better, thank you.”

“I like helping,” Chanyeol almost chirped. He put a hand on Joonmyun’s shoulder, gently squeezing over the tense muscle there. It was so unexpected, and the jolt of pain and relief was so immediate, that Joonmyun moaned, bracing himself on the table. His eyes shot up to Chanyeol, because that, that had not been an innocent moan, and he had to be sure Chanyeol didn’t take it the wrong way.

But Chanyeol’s eyes were wide, squeezing his hand one more time as he stared at Joonmyun’s face.

“You’re too good at that,” Joonmyun rushed out, heat rushing into his face.

“Yeah. I’m glad. Let me know if you need…”

More? Chanyeol’s voice trailed away, and when Joonmyun nodded, so did Chanyeol. It left Joonmyun trying to get himself together, still feeling the echo of Chanyeol’s hand on his shoulder and replaying the look on Chanyeol’s face.

***

**Prompt:** Heeeeey coley....I really love the chanho :) Do you think we could have another installment? ;~; But only if you're interested in it! 

***

Joonmyun found little ways to touch Chanyeol, maybe things he’d done before but ways he realized he was going out of his way to do. He leaned against Chanyeol, when Chanyeol was standing next to him. Just barely, a press of his chest against Chanyeol’s arm. It was innocent. In theory, if not in practice. Chanyeol’s hand brushed against his elbow, against his lower back, their fingers catching when they handed each other something. He didn’t know— Maybe it wasn’t just him.

Though he argued against that, and for it, and against it.

And when he found himself behind Chanyeol in an interview, Chanyeol’s shoulders were just natural hand rests, putting his hands there between takes, while they were talking. It kept him steady too, like Chanyeol was absorbing some of his nerves. He squeezed, absently, feeling muscles and the give of his shoulders. It made him think of holding onto the shoulders for other reasons, and he startled, almost pulling away his hands as Chanyeol made a sound and leaned his head back against Joonmyun’s chest.

“Right there,” Chanyeol murmured.

Oh. Oh, no, he put that right out of his head, lifting his face to try and get a waft of cool air.

“You’re pretty good at that,” Chanyeol said, nudging against him as they were walking out.

Joonmyun’s mouth was too dry and too slow to make any kind of suggestion.

***

**Prompt:** I have a fic request, if you don't mind...? tsundere suho and stupid in love yeol based on suyeol's 2nd box couple interview ^^ Please and thank you~ 

***

“Why are you following me?”

At first, maybe Chanyeol didn’t know the answer to that question. At first, he did it because Joonmyun meant something, because he was someone Chanyeol admired. It changed, eventually, because of a lot of things that Chanyeol could see, a lot of the ways that Joonmyun showed himself in a way he probably didn’t know.

Everyone thought Joonmyun would’ve known by the way that Chanyeol laughed around him, the way he reached to touch. Chanyeol had a special joke for Joonmyun, had a way of looking with his eyes a bit widened, with so much hope.

But what was also clear was Joonmyun’s response. Or sometimes, lack thereof. There were the little rebuffs, moving away from Chanyeol’s touches, or at times even moving his seat away when Chanyeol got very close. There were the little criticisms, that Chanyeol was being very loud, or that Joonmyun was attempting to do something that Chanyeol was in the way of. Instructions.

The smiles didn’t go unnoticed though, not on either side. It was hard to admit, hard to imagine, hard to say when t was that Joonmyun maybe had wanted to lean in a little. When he’d discovered he’d wanted Chanyeol’s answer not to be, “I don’t know why,” but instead, “because I like you.”

“We are getting to know each other better,” Chanyeol said one day.

Joonmyun smiled down at his phone. They were.

***

**Prompt:** Could I request chankaisuchen with ChanKai trying out Swinging for the first time (and SuChen are more than willing to give them a thorough introduction)? (I'm sure you have no idea who this could be) 

***

Jongdae kissed Chanyeol like he was trying to absorb him, the obvious thrust of his tongue, the tug on Chanyeol’s hair. Jongin watched, horrified to see his boyfriend naked and being kissed so aggressively.

Jongdae’s only question had been: have you been fucked before?

And Chanyeol had said yes. Yes, of course. Jongin had been intimidated a little by Chanyeol’s cock, so he’d sucked it and rutted against it, but Jongin had fucked Chanyeol first while letting Chanyeol work up to getting fucked by him. So yes, Chanyeol had been fucked before. And Jongdae wasn’t all that different of a size, as he ran the backs of his fingers up and down Chanyeol’s cock. He was turned on, how not to be, and the sound of their lips parting was wet and loud.

“On your knees,” Jongdae said, and Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

Jongin had wanted to see him get fucked. They’d taped themselves but there was a certain embarrassment to watching that, seeing his unconscious reactions and faces and— Chanyeol was always wonderful. He looked wonderful then, all long limbs and submission as he knelt on hands and knees and offered himself to Jongdae. They were sideways, so they could be seen, and Jongdae knelt on the cushioned floor, rubbing at Chanyeol’s ass.

“That’s quite a cock he’s got on him,” Joonmyun said, and Jongin almost startled, almost forgetting that Joonmyun was there, too. Joonmyun wasn’t remarking of Jongdae, but Chanyeol, of his cock that was swaying and hard as Jongdae ground up against him and got them both slick.

Chanyeol’s moan filled the room as Jongdae’s cock pressed into him, and Jongdae hissed, his face pleased as his hips moved forward.

“He loves fucking guys and getting them off,” Joonmyun said, rubbing against Jongin’s leg. “He’d fuck you, too, if you wanted him to.”

Jongin gasped as Joonmyun’s lips met his neck just as his hand cupped against the front of Jongin’s pants. His moan had Chanyeol looking, staring as Joonmyun rubbed against him and Chanyeol met his eyes.

“Don’t leave any marks,” Chanyeol croaked, and Joonmyun hummed, nodding. But then Chanyeol was gasping, arching, as Jongdae’s hand gripped his cock, bringing his focus back to Jongdae alone. Jongdae’s hips rolled against him, fingers raking against the skin of Chanyeol’s back, up his thighs, leaving marks, fucking him like they were feral, moans filling the room and Chanyeol echoing them as his cock swayed.

Jongin inhaled, as Joonmyun touched him skin to skin, his pants open, Joonmyun’s fingers squeezing around his cock.

“They look good together, don’t they. Jongdae knows what he’s doing. Walking the edge between pain and pleasure. He knows how to make a guy feel like he’s dying of pleasure. Look at Chanyeol’s face.”

Chanyeol was panting, moaning, his back rounded, braced, pushing back against Jongdae.

“Please, touch me,” Chanyeol begged, and Jongin’s skin flashed cold. He wanted to be there, wanted to soothe Chanyeol, wanted to stroke over his skin and wrap his lips around him, and Jongin gasped as Joonmyun’s thumb rubbed against him. He was so close, so close, and Jongdae was growling, humping against Chanyeol, his hand flying on Chanyeol’s cock. Joonmyun began to squeeze but not to stroke, keeping Jongin on edge, making him wait, making him moan.

Chanyeol’s moan was loud and strangled as he came, fucking into Jongdae’s hand, Jongdae’s hips never slowing. And it was only when Jongdae came into the condom inside of Chanyeol that Joonmyun paid attention to the hand that Jongin had clamped onto his wrist, stroking fast, nibbling under his ear, until Jongin was whimpering, shuddering, watching Jongdae lazily stroke his cock into Chanyeol as he came down from coming. Jongin came in Joonmyun’s hand, but he didn’t realize Joonmyun had waited until Chanyeol’s head had turned, until he could see Jongin coming at the hands of someone else.

“He liked seeing you two,” Joonmyun said, and Jongin shuddered, too sensitive, too much. Chanyeol moaned a little when Jongdae pulled away, but Jongdae was unashamed, tossing aside the condom and leaning in to press a kiss against Joonmyun’s mouth.

“Looks like you’re the only one who didn’t get off,” Jongdae said to Joonmyun, glancing as Jongin inched over as Chanyeol got closer. Chanyeol wrapped around him, pulling Jongin back against his chest as Jongdae opened Joonmyun’s pants and swallowed him down, right there in front of them.

“Oh yes, use that mouth on me,” Joonmyun moaned, his hips tilting so he could get more of Jongdae’s mouth. He looked to Jongin, grinning a bit, like he was promising Jongdae would be willing to do just that to him, too. Chanyeol sucked hard against his skin, leaving marks against his neck as they watched Jongdae pleasure Joonmyun. Jongin shuddered in Chanyeol’s arms, watching marks bloom on Joonmyun’s thighs as Jongdae sucked against him, scraped his nails against him, and then, as he sucked and stroked, and Joonmyun came for him.

Chanyeol was still breathing hard.

He didn’t know that it was what he expected. It might have been more.

***

**Prompt:** chanyeol is in love with kyungsoo but he's too afraid to say anything when he's sober so kyungsoo never believes him when chanyeol says he loves him

***

Everything was a little loopy, his steps unmeasured, his laughs a little too loud even to his own ears which sometimes made him laugh harder. All he could taste was oranges, sweet juice he’d used to chase the burn of the shots. He loved Kyungsoo’s eyebrows, the way he frowned, the way he smiled a little reluctantly at Chanyeol’s joked.

“I love you,” Chanyeol said, his hand landing a little sloppily on Kyungsoo’s arm.

“I know, I know,” Kyungsoo said, gripping his arm like Chanyeol was just going to fall over without a hold on him.

He said it again, a week and a half later, their faces close and light flashing over Kyungsoo’s face from the street lights outside the taxi. Well, he whispered it anyway, and Kyungsoo’s eyes flickered.

“Love you.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said. “Of course. Just focus on me.”

And not throwing up. Don’t think about throwing up. They did not want a repeat of that one night. He never drank that much.

“I love you,” he said, as they were hugging to part, some other night, some other night.

“Sure, whatever,” Kyungsoo said, shrugging into his jacket and making sure that Chanyeol wasn’t going to try to follow him out.

Kyungsoo probably had no doubt that Chanyeol loved him, as a friend. An emotional drunk, is what Kyungsoo probably told himself. In a way, it felt good to say it, to admit it. It was too much to even imagine saying when Kyungsoo couldn’t brush it away, and fuzzy fear of Kyungsoo divining the reality of it faded to that unburdening relief, which faded to it feeling almost like a lark, and then to discontent. Because if only one of them thought it was real, then it wasn’t. The joke wasn’t with Kyungsoo, it was on Chanyeol.

He typed out, “I love you,” into the text field on his phone. Then he deleted it. Because if he couldn’t say it to Kyungsoo’s face, sober, then maybe he didn’t deserve to say it at all.

***

**Prompt:** Jongin is xiuyeol's treasured pet (feline hybrid) and they like to spoil him with gifts even though he never asks for them. They know Jongin enjoys the gifts because sometimes he's perched on the couch with only black lace covering his skin when they come home from a long day's work (xiuyeol being indulgent and Jongin being shy even when he wants them to make him feel good)

***

It wasn’t unusual for Jongin to welcome them home. But it was a little different for Jongin to be waiting on the couch, the end of his tail flickering, his cock hard in black lace underwear and his torso framed in a black lace tank. They’d given that to him the week before, both pieces, and he’d snuggled them for it.

He didn’t wait on the bed, no. He waited where they would see him, first thing after they came in. He waited, eyes wide, licking his lips as he looked between them.

Chanyeol reached him first, cupping Jongin’s cheek and stroking one of his ears.

“You look so good,” Chanyeol crooned, and Jongin’s lips pressed against his immediately as Chanyeol kissed him. He purred, unable to help himself, an ear twitching as Minseok stroked along his arm.

“Have you been good?” Minseok asked, and Jongin nodded.

“Yes,” he said, and whimpered as Minseok kissed him, too. He gasped, as Chanyeol touched him through the lace, and they both laughed.

Jongin stood, caught between them, humming, gasping between kisses and strokes of their hands. But Jongin wasn’t idle either, stroking hands, touching them through their pants. The lace slid down his legs, and it was Minseok who found lube, sliding fingers into Jongin as they supported him.

“You want to ride me?” Minseok asked, kissing against Jongin’s neck.

“Please,” Jongin begged, overheated, overly needing.

Please, to be pulled back against Minseok on the couch, to be kissed by Chanyeol as he sank onto Minseok’s cock. He rode, Minseok’s hands steadying him, helping him, staring up at Chanyeol’s chin, imploring him. And Chanyeol watched, opening his own pants. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair how much he wanted, looking at Chanyeol’s cock, moaning.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin said, and closed his eyes. He didn’t— He wanted, flushed, because he’d been about to ask for more. He only looked up when Chanyeol touched his shoulder. So close. His exhale shuddered out on a moan as he reached for Chanyeol’s hips.

And Jongin was caught in heaven. Minseok’s cock hard inside of him, Minseok teasing his nipples through the lace, and Chanyeol rubbing his cock against Jongin’s tongue. He tried to open his mouth to wrap his lips around Chanyeol, but Chanyeol seemed content to tease, to move his cock against Jongin’s lips. He made a sound of displeasure as Chanyeol evaded sliding into his mouth again, and Chanyeol cooed at him and let him have his way. Jongin just shivered, guiding Chanyeol’s cock with his fingers and sucking the head into his mouth. He couldn’t take it all. He’d tried. He’d tried so many times, but he took all he could as Minseok kneaded his straining thighs and made his cock throb, neglected.

“How long were you waiting for us?” Chanyeol asked Jongin, knowing he couldn’t respond with his mouth full of Chanyeol’s cock. Jongin’s lips were desperate, wrapped around him, and he moaned as Chanyeol fondled his ears. “Yeah, you feel so good.”

“So good,” Minseok echoed, gripping Jongin’s hips and grinding into him.

Jongin needed so much that tears prickled, desperate as Chanyeol thrust for him, cupping Jongin’s head, getting closer as Jongin tongued him, moaned around him. Chanyeol grunted, his hips shifting, come spurting, dripping down his chin when he couldn’t swallow fast enough as he tried to suck Chanyeol right on through.

Chanyeol’s moans as he came shot right through Jongin, trembling deep in him, and he whimpered as Chanyeol pulled his cock away and got on his knees, kissing Jongin, sliding his tongue against Jongin’s and tasting himself.

“That’s one,” Chanyeol murmured to him, kissing his chin and then his collarbone, and his—

Jongin was adrift, no one in front of him to brace himself on. He got one hand onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, the other flailing until Minseok caught it, grounding him. And as he sank down and took all of Minseok’s cock, Chanyeol’s mouth surrounded Jongin. He was caught, spasming in a silent moan until Minseok couldn’t stand the stillness any more, his hips lifting in short, sharp jerks. Jongin didn’t know how to live, his ears pressing back, hissing, riding in messy loops as his brain couldn’t process so much all at once.

“Like that,” Minseok crooned and gripped Jongin’s hip. And instead of taxing Jongin’s trembling thighs, Minseok moved, fucking up against him, moaning behind him as Chanyeol teased him with maddening little licks, pulls of his mouth, and rumbling moans, that built up, and up, and up.

But he couldn’t last, not like that. Jongin gasped, Minseok rubbing so fast inside of him, Chanyeol’s lips so tight around him. His tail thrashed as he moaned, coming into Chanyeol’s mouth, Minseok moaning as moving became unbearable. He was still pulsing between Chanyeol’s lips when Minseok’s sweaty hand squeezed around his and he pulled Jongin’s hips against his and came for him.

Jongin was trembling, overwrought, and Chanyeol soothed him, letting Jongin stroke through Chanyeol’s hair, and Jongin let Chanyeol kiss against his fingers as he touched Chanyeol’s reddened mouth.

Minseok struggled up, Jongin still in his lap, and Chanyeol kissed him long as slow over Jongin’s shoulder as Jongin watched them, breathless.

“That was worth the commute,” Chanyeol joked, making Jongin purr again as he stroked one of Jongin’s ears.

“I think we’ll order in tonight, how about that?” Minseok asked, kissing against Jongin’s cheek.

It sounded very, very good.

***

**Prompt:** Xiukaiyeol anon~ could I request xiuyeol's adoption process of jongin? Maybe if jongin was a rescue case from an abusive household and wouldn't let xiuyeol touch him for the first few weeks, but eventually started opening up? At first, just a few words and then being the one to initiate physical contact (holding hands, shy hugs, eventual friendly kisses, etc.). Thankyouuuu~~~

***

They let him do what he wanted. For Jongin it was almost harder than having expectations, because at least he knew what they wanted, when. They let him eat where he felt secure, sleep when he wanted. He mumbled his favorite foods, and they had every one of them for a week. They drew up a little chore chart, for all of them, but it kept him feeling like he was included. Even if his daily chore while they were gone was somethings only sweeping the kitchen, or cleaning the bathroom counter. He watched as they touched each other, a hand on an arm, fingers squeezing, a hug, a kiss. It was casual, normal. Jongin couldn’t get those out of his mind sometimes.

No one made a note when he started standing closer if they were cooking. When they sat on the couch, they always left a spot open on either side of them, in case if he wanted he could sit by whichever one of them he felt comfortable. He started on the floor, inching over. Resting his head on Minseok’s knee. No one touched him. Minseok only apologized when he had to stand up an hour later.

Eventually he took a place on the couch, too, switching sides night by night. He even made a mark on a calendar for it, because he wanted it to be even. Shoulders were nicer than knees, and warmer. He slipped his fingers into Chanyeol’s hand, like he’d seen Minseok do, and Chanyeol’s hand twitched, before gently closing. Minseok the next night was faster, squeezing a bit firmer, but that was nice. Sometimes one of them would go out for food or groceries, and Jongin would tag along, or stay behind. When he came back with Chanyeol, they put their bags on the counter and Minseok hugged Chanyeol as they always did when one of them had come back home.

Instead of slipping away to hang up his coat as he usually did, Jongin stared at the counter, glancing to Minseok and back as he shifted from foot to foot. Minseok’s mouth opened, and he looked to Chanyeol first before stepping forward.

“I— Did you…?”

Jongin’s whole face was on fire as he nodded, and he stood like a telephone pole as Minseok wrapped his arms around him.

“Welcome home,” Minseok said.

Just a few moments. It was like having his fingers squeezed, only better.

He had to prop his chin up on Chanyeol’s shoulder when it was Chanyeol greeting them. But when he finally lifted his arms to hug back, that was when he found it hard to let go.

Chanyeol touched his shoulder one day without thinking and Jongin jolted, leaning into the touch before Chanyeol could pull away. It felt like his skin was hungry, blank and open. He was the one greeting them when they came home, expecting a hug from both of them, flushing at a stroke against his hair. He remembered, once, someone—

His lips pressed against Minseok’s cheek, there and gone again, turning and waiting for Chanyeol to hug him, and getting most of Chanyeol’s jaw instead. He stalked away after, his tail twitching, hiding for a while before creeping out to join them on the couch.

Minseok kissed against his cheek a week later as he was saying goodbye, and Chanyeol against the other. It made him shiver. He curled with a book in his favorite chair while they were gone, and purred. He was happy.

***

**Prompt:** Thank you for writing theeeeeese~~ XKYanon: xiuyeol realizing that they're in love with Jongin, fumble and anxious about telling him, but surprisingly, their kitten (who is just as nervous and maybe scared) beats them to it with flustered cheeks but a sweet smile during dinner.

***

“How are we going to tell him?” Chanyeol asked, his voice so low that Minseok almost couldn’t hear him. Which was a feat, considering who it was.

“Right out is probably best. I just hope he doesn’t think that comes with expectations.”

“Yeah, but we can’t just be all, pass the shrimp, by the way we’re deep in fucking love with you.”

Minseok hissed at him, and Chanyeol huffed a bit and conceded they wouldn’t have said it like that anyway.

“We’ll make it special,” Minseok suggested. “Not out somewhere where we’re on display, but set the table nice, candles. He likes candles?”

A special dinner, at any rate. It wasn’t like them being in love with him made anything different after the dinner than before, but—

No, any way they sliced it, they just wanted him to know and wanted him to feel special, that was all. Because he was special to them.

They set the scene, Chanyeol taking Jongin out for errands like sometimes they did, and Minseok setting the table and getting everything just so. The three candles were lit, the plates placed perfectly even around the round table so that they were all equally close to each other. They had chicken, Jongin’s favorite side dishes. Minseok had considered wine, but settled on juice because he didn’t want to get Jongin tipsy that night in particular.

Chanyeol suggested dressing up, but if it was going to be a surprise, Jongin didn’t get that chance. They didn’t want him to feel out of place. It was just dinner. A special one.

Minseok dimmed the lights, just a little, when he got Chanyeol’s text that they were heading back up. He put out the food, blowing out a breath and gripping hard on the back of the chair he’d be sitting at. If nothing else, the candles caught Jongin’s eye, his mouth dropping open as he saw the three plates. Minseok saw Chanyeol squeeze Jongin’s shoulder and urge him forward.

“It’s a special dinner tonight,” Minseok said, and Jongin slipped into his own chair, looking small for a moment but sitting up fully as he saw the food.

“Oh. Oh, wow,” Jongin said, and they grinned, all of them passing around food, serving themselves.

Jongin ate slowly, glancing back and forth between them like he wasn’t sure what was going on. Minseok hated that, that they were making him anxious when it should have been happy. Minseok was trying to do some kind of Morris code with Chanyeol via his eyes and Chanyeol was looking at him confused, like he was just asking for more food or something.

“I don’t know what all this is for, but,” Jongin said, shifting and immediately getting both of their attention. That. That was it, their chance. The perfect segue. Except, Jongin didn’t stop, his lips curving as he glanced between them. “I’m really happy here with you, and I— I love you.”

Minseok was glad he was sitting as Jongin looked down immediately, shy, flustered, his ears twitching in his embarrassment. Minseok stood almost in time with Chanyeol though, because it wasn’t something to show across the table, their acknowledgement of Jongin’s feelings, their joy in it, their return of it.

“I love you, too,” Minseok said, taking Jongin’s hand and kissing his palm as he knelt by Jongin’s chair. “We love you so much.”

Minseok could feel Jongin shaking as Chanyeol cupped his jaw and kissed him, murmuring, “I love you,” and kneeling too. The air was sobbing out of both of them as Jongin turned to Minseok desperately, kissing him, too, and their arms went around Jongin, holding him, comforting him, making him hitch out a laugh as they confessed how nervous they’d been, how they’d wanted it to be perfect. They all held each other, sharing kisses, the food going cold but none of them caring.

The three of them, that was how it felt perfect.

***

**Prompt:** chenyeol pls ❤️ - massage after a long day 

***

Jongdae laughed a little at the sound Chanyeol made when Jongdae’s hands first pressed on his back. He hadn’t even pushed at all, just barely touching, but Chanyeol was into it from moment one. Their massage oil was sometimes used for fun purposes, but also just for days like that, when they both had been worked too hard. But while Jongdae felt tired, he knew Chanyeol was tense and sore. So it was a soothing thing himself to set himself over Chanyeol, to get his hands slick and to work Chanyeol’s back, his arms, and hands.

“You can’t fall asleep because you need to drink water after this,” Jongdae reminded him. For a number of reasons, he paused until he got a response that wasn’t a moan.

“Right, ‘kay,” Chanyeol said.

Jongdae wasn’t heartless but if Chanyeol dropped off mid-massage, he might have to wake him. Though, Chanyeol had drank some water before he brushed his teeth. So maybe that’d be enough. The soft pressure of his hands wasn’t enough to tire him, just enough to soothe, and Jongdae could feel the relaxation sinking through Chanyeol’s body.

There wasn’t going to be any reciprocation, but Chanyeol would make it up to him. He did get Chanyeol to take a few swigs of water, before he soothed Chanyeol a little more. He felt Chanyeol begin to breathe, slow and even, and bent, kissing against Chanyeol’s hair. One more success of the day.

***

**Prompt:** You know how xiubaek jokes with each other a lot. Can you write me a smut or fluffy fic where this one time baek is actually feeling jealous or insecure over minseok's teasing? And minseok trying to make him better afterwards. Tq so much

***

Baekhyun didn’t realize how deeply the words had sunk into him, until Minseok called them back into the light. The little joke from Chanyeol, who had meant nothing by it, of an acquaintance being Minseok’s type had made him laugh at the time. They looked a little bit alike, so that just made the joke funnier. At least, until Minseok had teased maybe they were running away together. Maybe Minseok had heard the joke, too. But it seemed a little bit less like a joke, hearing it from Minseok himself. Like Minseok was confirming, yes, he’s my type. Not that he could see Minseok running away with anyone. Moving out, maybe.

“Where would you run away to?” Baekhyun asked.

“Probably to the grocery store,” MInseok said, his head half in the fridge. “What are we having for dinner, anyway?”

Minseok wasn’t following. “You’d take your new boyfriend to the grocery store?”

Dark eyes appeared over the fridge door, and the rest of Minseok’s face with it. Baekhyun tried not to look like he was pouting, and he was pretty sure he failed.

“What? What new— Oh. That was a /joke/. Someone told me… Baekhyun.”

It felt a bit silly, but he leaned in as Minseok just about squeezed him in two, their cheeks rubbing together.

“He is your type,” Baekhyun muttered.

But Minseok was patting him on the butt and getting his head around so that Baekhyun could see his eyes. “I love you, and I don’t want to run away with anyone unless it’s with you.”

It felt nice to hear, and nicer when Minseok repeated it, and nicer still when he repeated it a third time before catching on to Baekhyun’s requests. Then Baekhyun was laughing and leaning hard against Minseok.

“Where would we run away to?”

Minseok thought a moment. “The beach. Or the grocery store.”

Right. Dinner. “Let’s get delivery and pretend were at the beach,” Baekhyun suggested.

The nice thing was, Minseok didn’t call him silly. But Minseok did kiss him, and let Baekhyun drape all over him, and listened to why he’d even brought it up. So Baekhyun ran away with Minseok, to their imaginary little beach cottage, and it was only just the two of them.

***

**Prompt:** Secret Service Head Xiumin coming home to a Chen that misses him so much, please?

***

Sometimes it was hard to let it go, but when he stepped out of his car and realized yes, he was home and the only thing he had to worry about was getting in his front door, his steps were a little quicker. There was no sneaking in with the door chime, and Jongdae had turned around in his seat, staring like it might’ve been a stranger. But his smile seeing Minseok, Minseok barely got a chance to enjoy it because Jongdae was already in motion, bouncing up out of his seat and skirting the furniture.

It was a bear hug for both of them, wrapping each other up tight as Minseok inhaled against Jongdae’s neck and knew Jongdae was doing the same. It had been almost a week that time. Too long.

And when he thought they were about done, Jongdae kept holding on, letting out a slow breath and letting go just enough so that they could kiss, soft hums as Jongdae stroked along his back.

“I’m glad you’re early. The food should still be warm,” Jongdae said, his arms still locked around Minseok.

“Oh, that’s what smelled so good,” Minseok teased, and Jongdae scoffed at him.

They kissed again, both agreeing wordlessly that the food could wait.

***

**Prompt:** abo xiukai with jongin giving birth to their baby and minseok kissing the heck out of jongin and crying a bit

***

Jongin knew that it hurt Minseok to see him in pain, but Jongin knew the pain was worse for him. He’d been sweating, in the worst pain of his life, for hours in the modified bed they’d made. People tried to poke their head in, give him encouragement, and he shouted them all out, all but Minseok and the omega that helped to get their baby free. There was so much blood, and Jongin was sobbing, aching, his legs numb, his hands shaking as the baby was lifted free. Two legs, two arms, squalling in short sharp bursts, and Minseok was caught between them, touching Jongin’s face, staring at the baby who was being wiped down, wiped clean.

“Look. Look our baby,” Minseok said, having chosen Jongin kissing against his cheeks as Jongin watched as though the baby would disappear. “A little girl. Jongin.”

The baby was swaddled, all dark hair and whimpers, placed onto Jongin’s chest, and she left them both breathless. It made him take his mind off of being cleaned up, patched up, touching her head and looking up at Minseok. Minseok looked back at him, tears rolling down his cheeks, kissing Jongin, and again.

“Look at her. Look at her,” Minseok said, and nuzzled against Jongin’s face. “I love you.”

Their fingers tangled, holding their daughter other, as she fussed and got acclimated to the strange world she would be living in.

***

**Prompt:** If you can write us something about abo xiukai life after the arrival of their little ones, that will be great! Like minseok is so smitten with their children that everyone is teasing him and all that and jongin is so amused of his mate new side.

***

Minseok wanted to show them everything. The forest, the house, the gardens. He wanted to teach them, to talk to them, to watch them light up. What he had was a drooling baby and an impatient toddler, and it was good that he had two arms and two legs because he could hardly be found outside of their rooms without one child or both. It wasn’t like Jongin didn’t get a chance to see them, but Minseok would stop in the middle of conversations to coo at a cute facial expression, or get down on the floor to play toys.

It wasn’t at all very dignified, but it was very cute, even if some of the pack thought it was cute to tease Minseok about it, too. “All it took to bring this side out in him was a couple of cute children!” and “I know who to bring with me if I want Minseok to consider saying yes.”

No, it wasn’t fair to use his kids against him, but he also probably wouldn’t have minded. He just about was bursting with pride, really, even as they watched the kids sleep. The hikes in the woods would probably have to wait. But they were content, and happy, and safe, and that was enough for right then.

***

**Prompt:** xiukai abo - OH I DO *wags tail* can i have them finally getting some alone time because they have a little girl now who maybe is with grandma so they have some marathon sex instead of quickies

***

It was hard to get enough of anything with a growing baby. When she’d been small, they could sneak a little time here or there, but at the sound of a cry, they needed to be able to move—

And that was hard to do with a knot. It was good they loved sucking cock so much, because they did a lot of that, or Minseok pulling out before knotting, or Jongin sliding over him. Jongin was desperate to keep the smell of his mate on him as much as possible and Minseok wanted to be sure Jongin was able to relax well with the stresses of having a child. Sometimes all Jongin needed was for him to be there, sometimes touching but other times not.

It was hard to know what to do wth an evening free. There was something nagging like they were forgetting to do something, to check on something. But it was Minseok’s goal to make Jongin forget, to remember how good it was, to enjoy everything. He stroked over Jongin’s nipples, kissing against Jongin’s neck, rubbing his urgent cock against Jongin’s ass.

“I’m going to fill you so full,” Minseok promised, licking Jongin’s skin. “My knot might never let go.”

“Please,” Jongin gasped.

It was enough. With Jongin so wet, he still felt so tight around Minseok’s throbbing cock. He bit his lip, steadying himself. His mate was all bent over in front of him, Jongin moaning like he was being roused with pleasure as Minseok stretched him full and never stopped moving. Minseok half wished Jongin was on his back so he could see every bit of pleasure there on Jongin’s face, but there was time for that, when they both wanted to go slower. His mate, closing around him, his mate moaning. Jongin, gorgeous Jongin trying to push back against him, urging Minseok to fuck him, and Jongin’s cock twitching against Minseok’s stroking fingers.

“I’d almost think you liked having me in you,” Minseok teased. He teased, and he ached, his knot promising as Jongin dripped against his fingers. “Here’s what you’ve been wanting.”

“Your knot,” Jongin moaned as he felt the beginning stretch of it.

Minseok slid deeper, deeper, moaning, his head falling back as he enjoyed the warmth, the pleasure almost pain as it built to desperation. He moaned as his hips jolted, moaned as Jongin gasped. He was pressed flush to Jongin, pulsing inside of him, coming so hard his breath left him, gasping out his satisfaction as Jongin came against his fingers and tight around his knot. He rocked his hips and Jongin gurgled. 

“Jongin,” Minseok said, stroking up his back. Jongin purred for him, knotted with him, mated to him. There was no need to rush. They had hours more to please.

***

**Prompt:** can I get xiukai in the sudi abo verse, maybe jongin muttering about stupid alphas then joining his in bed ;)

***

“It just isn’t supposed to happen that way. Most alphas are clear about what they want,” Jongin muttered, moving around the room. And he corrected himself before Minseok did. “No, and not just getting their knot in someone. You couldn’t have been misunderstood. One moment we were dating, and then next you told me, I want to put my knot in you and mate you.”

Jongin changed his voice to sound vaguely more like Minseok as he flopped into bed, and Minseok burst out laughing both at the failed imitation and the words themselves.

“That is not what I told you,” Minseok said.

Jongin waved away the protest. “Close enough.”

“My mother would’ve been horrified to know we had called it dating.”

“Courtship. Evaluating a future mate. Whatever,” Jongin said, and widened his thighs as Minseok eased over him.

“Have you evaluated me?” Minseok asked, before kissing Jongin’s collarbone.

Jongin thought about it, sliding his arms around Minseok’s neck. “Maybe not sufficiently.”

“Let me help with that, then.”

Jongin lifted his hips, letting Minseok rub against him, feeling him harden further and his own body respond with need of his own. When Minseok pressed into him, he was slick with it, moaning against the kisses that Minseok pressed against his neck. Minseok watched him, watched his face change as Minseok’s hips sped, and angled, and slowed. Watched how Jongin gasped for him, how his lips parted for Minseok’s kisses, how he moaned at the stretch of Minseok’s knot. A mark, it wasn’t always necessary, but Minseok worried the bite he had left. It had barely bled, and Minseok had asked before they’d even climbed into bed if he could leave it. But they liked it, that mark, permanent - to them, beautiful.

Jongin came in MInseok’s hand, felt Minseok groan and come, his hips stilling as the knot swelled full.

“I just want Joonmyun to be happy,” Jongin mused, about ten minutes into the knot.

Minseok sighed a little, nuzzling him. “Just love him, and he’ll get there one day.”

***

**Prompt:** If possible, can you write the continuation of your xiukai abo au? tq

***

Even as Minseok’s mate, Jongin was not second in command. He had sway, but there were other alphas, other seasoned, respected alphas that took charge when Minseok could not be there. Like when winter approached, and Minseok took charge of their most desperate trading. Jongin waited, and he waited, keeping himself busy with the pack, writing letters to his family. He did not like being left - he hated it more each time, it seemed. Always waiting. It was easy to think in those times, to wonder which alpha would step up and lead if Minseok couldn’t return. It brought a tightness to his throat that he found hard to get away from. If he was not needed there to make decisions, if all he could do was argue for Minseok’s side, then he had value. But pack leaders changed. Alphas were ousted. Had Minseok felt unrest, he knew he would not have left his family behind.

But Jongin worried. He could not run out the door and flee to find his mate as he once could have.

Minseok returned. He did, and tightness melted out of the small of his back as he waited as Minseok greeted the others, passing by them, answering questions, quick and low. He waited no longer when he caught sight of Jongin, parting the others and pulling Jongin against him. He was warm, and he smelled so good.

He would not have to worry again until spring, if the winter held. They would talk before then. Before Minseok left alone again.

***

**Prompt:** Jongin is being tortured by minseok's recent addiction to candy canes, things come to a boil during a friend's Christmas booze fest

***

Minseok was singlehandedly ruining Jongin’s year. It had all been going so well, until sometime around December 4th, and then the bottom dropped out. Jongin had liked candy canes before. He’d liked eating them, and seeing them as decoration.

He hadn’t realized he could hate them. Or rather, hate watching Minseok’s tongue swirl around them. Minseok was obsessed. He had little ones stashed in his bag, and Jongin could see the way he sucked them, manipulating them in his mouth. The bigger ones he held onto, sliding them from candy-reddened lips to talk, working the long shaft of it in his mouth.

Jongin’s body rebelled, each errant thought causing Jongin to have to adjust himself as he got nearly as stiff as the candy Minseok was eating. Jongin had a fantasy for every bit of it, except maybe the part where Minseok crunched the leftovers between his teeth.

Probably the worst was when the candy was gone, and there were little red traces on Minseok’s mouth that Minseok had to lick off. Of course he did.

And even at a party, a very nice party with cocktails, and overflowing liquor and beer, Minseok had a damned candy cane hooked on the edge of his drink. Jongin could escape it.

“Oh no. Do you have to look like your blowing your candy here, too?” Jongin grumbled, and of course no one else around them with the exception of Minseok himself heard.

Which was worse, and Jongin’s eyes widened.

“I—What? Blowing my…? Oh.”

They both stared at the candy cane which was mocking Jongin. He was going to apologize. He was going to make a joke.

“Is that because you want me to stop, or because…?”

Jongin’s whole body flushed. Definitely because. Every time he saw the peek of Minseok’s tongue that night, ever flash of a grin around a piece of candy, Jongin heard Minseok’s words.

“Text me when we’re both sober. Maybe I’ll find something better to lick.”

Jongin would have panted his whole body red and white for the opportunity.

***

**Prompt:** jongin is traumatized when he accidentally finds sudi's sex toy chest and has to complain to his ~minseokkie hyung~ about it . (established sudi w pre-xiukai pls)

***

Jongin actually forgot what he was looking for, after the fact. There had been a magazine, or—

He pulled out the box, and it looked so innocent! Such a cute little box, really. It had a latch on it, where a lock was supposed to sit, but there wasn’t any lock when he flipped up the top and prepared to rifle through some of Kyungsoo’s papers.

Only. There weren’t papers. He saw the handcuffs first, and his hand twitched, wanting to slam the top closed, and all he did was squeak. Some kind of vibrating egg…thing. Scattered condoms. There were multiple bottles of lube in…was that flavors? His eyes fixed on something that looked like a plug, and that was it. That was it, he slammed down the lid and shoved it back under the bed, and walked out all jerky like a wooden puppet trying to walk.

He just didn’t want to see either of them until he could get that out of his brain, and he beelined to Minseok, collapsing by Minseok’s bed and then instead scooting to his desk because beds were seared into his brain now.

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asked, eyeing him. Apparently, it was obvious.

“I just…really realized. That Kyungsoo and Joonmyun have sex.”

Minseok blinked. “And?”

Because it was hardly a secret. Everyone knew. Kyungsoo seemed to relish testing Joonmyun’s capability to hold his sounds back.

“No, I mean. Sex with. Toys and. Things,” Jongin rushed. “I didn’t mean to see it, I was just! Shouldn’t they lock that stuff up! Other people live here!”

Minseok was trying not to laugh, he could tell, and Jongin made a face at him. “Stop, I’m in pain here!”

“It was in their room,” Minseok reasoned. Which, fine. That was true.

“Those are just not images I needed,” Jongin grumbled, and Minseok laughed.

“Here, let me take your mind off it.”

Jongin leaned beside Minseok as they watched a movie, and it did what Minseok promised. Jongin forgot about his trauma, for a while anyway.

***

**Prompt:** continuation of jongin finding sudi's sex toy chest au where he walks in on them doing things in ugly Christmas sweaters on the living room floor. hugs and kisses from minseok hyung are the only remedy.

***

There was a chair, partly blocking what was going on. Jongin’s brain went to something logical like a tickle fight, or wrestling. Those two things happened often enough. It looks like a red and green thread factory vomited on their sweaters, but they were definitely not laughing.

No.

Jongin caught sight of a swath of skin, heard Kyungsoo say something, heard Joonmyun make a sound that was far too close to a moan.

No, it was a moan. Kyungsoo was all over him, and— And Jongin beat a retreat so hasty that he almost skidded around a corner. He almost forgot to knock, not waiting for a response when he burst into Minseok’s room.

“They’re making out in the living room,” Jongin groaned, sinking to his knees beside Minseok. Minseok was not wearing red or green, and that made him glad as he pressed his face against the soft blue fabric.

“Who?” Minseok asked, rubbing at both of Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin mumbled an answer and Minseok made a sound. “Ah, I see. Maybe I should say something to them.”

Jongin shook his head. At least they hadn’t had any toys out there. Or had they? He shook his head again, and Minseok pulled him in, pressing kisses against his hair, against his temple.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Minseok said.

And Jongin still wished for all his mental images to fly away, but cuddling with Minseok on his bed almost, almost made it worth it.

***

**Prompt:** the sudi xiukai au is SO CUTE THANK YOU. maybe something with jongin using sudi as an excuse to basically move in to minseok's room. and minseok is like are we dating now?

***

It was certainly partly that there was a way of not getting traumatized again. No having to see anyone’s secret stashes, or having to sneak past moans. The bigger reason, well. That was Minseok, wanting to be near him, and in one way, all that had been a perfect excuse. And Minseok seemed to like him close, too, so he wasn’t seeing a problem. So it wasn’t as much to hide, but more of a strategic move, a place he could relax and not wonder. First, he took over a drawer. And then a swath in the closet. And then his extra shoes. Finally, himself, his laptop, and his headphones. He was going to be a good roommate. Minseok would never have cause to question at all. No one had ever complained sharing a bed with him anyway, so they could both get good rest. And whatever.

Unsurprisingly, Minseok noticed the influx of belongings, and the sort of obvious presence of Jongin himself.

“It’s okay if I stay?” Jongin asked, putting a little hope into it since Minseok wasn’t dense.

“Is this just because you want to get away from them, or are we dating now?”

“Well, not getting traumatized is one reason,” Jongin said. “I don’t snore.”

Minseok crawled up onto the bed beside him. “Is that right?”

“I’d rather be in here with you.”

Minseok made a sound like he was thinking about it, but he let Jongin burrow right in, and that might have been a content sigh.

“It took you long enough,” Minseok said.

There it was, then. He was staying.

***

**Prompt:** xiukai escaflowne au but happy ending pls

***

It had been six months since Minseok had fallen from the sky, to look up to see the Earth and moon in the sky of Gaea. He’d made little charcoal marks, at first, as he had traveled with Jongin. He’d watched Jongin fight, watched the Escaflowne destroy, protect.

He’d stopped making daily marks, and instead marked one for each full moon. There was so much to be done, and when he looked up, expecting to see the Earth, he had to look away when he saw it wasn’t there.

“One day it might return,” Jongin said. He’d said it twice, once before he’d trusted Minseok, and once after. The second time had been more hesitant, as though speaking the words would make it happen. “You are important.”

He touched the necklace on Minseok’s chest, met his eyes.

Jongin didn’t say more than that, but he could see the strain. All he wanted was to take that away. Little things - Jongin’s smile, when Minseok brought him tea, talking together, leaning together. The fighting, it was over, but people were counting on Jongin. He was, too, whether he admitted it or not. Because if the Earth didn’t appear again, if it was long after Minseok’s lifetime, then he needed Jongin to be whole, to smile at him, to let Minseok help. He’d made his peace, and Jongin’s fingers curled tighter around his.

***

**Prompt:** jongin's hair color changes according to his mood but minseok doesn't know because jongin's hair is always pink around him

***

Jongin wished sometimes that he could hide his feelings. He’d worn hats before - his eyebrows still changed color, though. When he was stressed in class, the whole room knew it and the teachers seemed to use him like some kind of barometer. His parents knew if he was sad, or guilty.

His crush could see with every moment that Jongin was happy, adoring, so glad to be near him. It made Jongin feel even more shy, but was so happy just to be near Minseok, talking to him, studying with him. Minseok grinned at him sometimes, and Jongin just wheeled away from those meetings, flying high.

“I think we should play some kind of bingo with Jongin’s hair color,” Sehun said one day, throwing wadded up paper at the ceiling.

“I could fill out part of one. Hey Jongin, how many colors are there, even?”

Like he was a box of crayons. He was waving them down, trying to shush them, and Minseok looked intrigued.

“Your hair color changes?”

“It’s kind of a mood thing,” Jongin mumbled.

“You never want to see it turn green,” Sehun warned, shuddering.

“I’ve only seen your hair this color,” Minseok said. “That’s really cool!”

Sehun snickered, wisely staying silent though he knew exactly why Jongin’s hair was that color. Though, it was a little more violent for the embarrassment. But it was a pretty shade of pink, and he knew one day Minseok would ask him what that stood for. He had a couple of options then, lie or confess. He was working himself up to do that before Minseok could ask at all.

***

**Prompt:** follow up to the xiukai w jongin whose hair changes color maybe where minseok asks what pink means and jongin tells him

***

It wasn’t like his hair was some kind of thing that people got to ask about like it was their right to know. It was personal. But Jongin, Jongin was waiting for the day when Minseok asked. He’d told himself he was going to confess, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought confessing when Minseok asked was the best option. Though he couldn’t just wait indefinitely. Two weeks was the last chance, and if Minseok hadn’t asked by then, Jongin would start hinting so that he would. He had horrors about Minseok asking him when they were with others, but he refused to think of that. 

He’d run it through his head a dozen times, and then a dozen more. He could be suave. He could be coy. He could be blunt. Most times he tried any of those it made him swallow back a laugh. Mostly he was just thinking honesty was best. He didn’t know if he had it in him to be anything else.

But that still didn’t prepare him for Minseok actually sitting near him on a bench as they waited for class, his eyes curious.

“Does the pink have a meaning? If you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay. It looks nice on you, though.”

Jongin knew what it was. It was a confession.

“Sometimes I don’t know what the colors mean,” Jongin said, reaching up and almost touching his hair before letting his hand relax back down. “But pink… Pink usually means I’m happy, or affection. That I have a crush on someone. Normally it happens when I’m with them.”

Which, if Minseok was paying attention, meant right then, and a dozen other times previous to that. They were sitting on their own, no one else near them that he knew.

“A crush?” Minseok asked.

“I’d been kind of hoping that you’d ask,” Jongin said, and he had to force himself not to duck his head as shyness reared. “I really… like you. If you want to? We could go to lunch sometime?”

That Minseok’s eyes were on Jongin’s hair wasn’t strange. It was for him, brightening again for Jongin’s blushing, a signifier that couldn’t be ignored.

“Are you busy today?” Minseok asked.

“No,” Jongin said.

Minseok was smiling, and Jongin’s heart was flopping. He didn’t know what color his hair turned when he was in love, but he suspected that with Minseok, he could find out.

***

**Prompt:** xiukai minseok being shocked that his friend has never watched the original series, (in reality jongin just wants to cuddle with his crush) 

***

“Wait,” Minseok said, putting a whole halt to everything. Their conversation, their walking. They had to scuttle out of the way to keep from getting glared at, and Jongin raised his eyebrows. “You mean, you haven’t seen the original— Are you serious? None of it?”

“No. I always thought I’d get back to it, and everyone tells me I’m missing out, but I just haven’t yet.”

Minseok was looking at him like he’d admitted to some horrible illness, some kind of mix of sadness, and dawning determination.

“We will fix that,” Minseok said, and waved Jongin with him out into the flow of traffic.

“We will?” Jongin asked, almost having to trot to keep up with Minseok’s battle march.

“We’ll need food. There’s nothing worse than having to stop to go get food. Here.”

They’d planned to go back to Minseok’s place to hang out anyway, so Minseok had just stumbled on a New Plan, one Jongin wasn’t going to argue with. They detoured, filling a bag with snacks and drinks, picking up more substantial food.

Minseok’s grin was mercenary as they settled in and he pushed play, like all he lived for was seeing Jongin’s reactions and getting to show it to him.

Jongin didn’t say so, but he was glad to see it. More glad he was with Minseok. Even more glad, when Minseok relaxed into him, laughing into his shoulder. It was something for them to share.

***

**Prompt:** with minseok injuring his knee at idol Olympics Jongin goes into protective boyfriend mode and minseok can't help but think it is cute. 

***

Jongin all but leaped up when Minseok made to get up. It was like he thought by hovering he could make sure that Minseok didn’t put too much weight on his bad leg, or maybe that he could just haul Minseok upright by force of will. He was good about not offering help when it wasn’t wanted though, when he’d wanted to take Minseok’s arm as he was limping, when Minseok had had to swat him away.

But that didn’t keep Jongin from twitching every time Minseok mentioned getting water, scrambling off to get some for him, or to ask if he was hungry, or to stay near him as they were walking out the car in case Minseok needed help or someone to support him.

Minseok did let Jongin help him lift his legs into bed, Jongin stroking along his thigh and settling against Minseok’s side nearest his uninjured leg.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Jongin said.

“It wouldn’t be for your lack of trying if I wasn’t,” Minseok said, and Jongin was all precious, getting embarrassed about that. “Thank you.”

“Don’t want to have to travel without you,” Jongin mumbled.

No. It was happier with everyone together. And getting better as soon as he could meant they could make that happen. They nuzzled together, and he was one day closer towards removing the worry from them both.

***

**Prompt:** Minseok got Jongins best friend Joohyun to help him pick out a ring and now he's ready to propose to his boyfriend on Christmas eve

***

Minseok wasn’t sure why he was nervous. There’d spoken of marriage so many times, and he knew Jongin’s expectations, his hopes, knew that they were on the same page. It was a formality, something that they could remember, something more noteworthy than mumbling into each other’s necks at night. Christmas eve just seemed apt, like some kind of special gift they were giving themselves. He had a cake secreted at home, had Jongin with a red nose stomping his feet next to him as they waited to get in to see a Christmas light display.

Maybe he should’ve just proposed in the kitchen. Picking out the ring had been hard enough, with Joohyun vetoing some of his choices, but validating the one he kept going back to. It felt right. It was safely tucked in a satin case in his pocket and he kept fondling it in case it was going to fly away or something.

“Come on,” Jongin said, actually dragging Minseok out of his thoughts.

Then the race was on to find which display was the best to propose by. Lots of lights, lights were hope. The little gingerbread house seemed a little too idyllic, the dancing reindeer didn’t seem to mean enough.

Then he saw the display of five gold rings, and laughed to himself under his breath. That was it.

When Minseok un-linked their arms, Jongin looked at him. When Minseok started sinking down, Jongin’s eyes widened. When he flipped open the dark blue satin case, he had Jongin staring at him, his face lit by lights, his cheeks ruddy, and his mouth parted.

“It’s not quite as big as those,” Minseok joked, gesturing at the lighted rings nearby. “But it has all my love with it. Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes!”

Minseok was all but pulled to his feet, laughing as Jongin fumbled with his glove. They admired it, as the ring slid on, and then Minseok was surrounded by the fake fur of Jongin’s hood. He had Jongin’s cold nose against his neck, and a smattering of applause around them.

They went home with a picture saved and shared, smiling together with the golden, shining rings behind them, and the ring on Jongin’s finger on full display.

***

**Prompt:** biffles xiukai maybe talking about their wedding and minseok getting naughty as they pick out suits

***

“I’m glad it’s not going to be too big,” Jongin said, eyeing the choices as they made their way. They’d rebuffed an offer of help, wanting to an idea of things first. Neither of them knew if they were just going to end up with formal black suits, or if something else would catch their eye. The closest they would get to seeing their choices on each other was holding it up in front of themselves there in the store. There would be some surprise left to it. Minseok was the one who insisted they go together. It was something for them to enjoy, another memory they could make.

Minseok picked up a rather bold pinstripe jacket, and Jongin considered it.

“That might wear you,” Jongin said.

“It would,” Minseok laughed, hanging it back up, and looking through to see if something else caught his eye. Jongin found one with quite a bit more subtle gray striping, holding it up to himself in front of the mirror.

“I’d enjoy taking that off of you,” Minseok said from beside his shoulder. “Though…it doesn’t matter what you buy, I’ll enjoy that anyway.”

It was possible for skin to burn, and Jongin hissed, swatting at Minseok’s leg. It wasn’t like anyone was close, and could hear them. Minseok was grinning like he’d just won something. Right. The suits. Their wedding. Not just thinking about what they could do when they got home. Jongin got that suit, though. And he couldn’t wait to see what Minseok chose.

***

**Prompt:** can I get xiukai first time sex please  <3

***

Jongin clutched at the sheet under him, and his were rolling at the combination of Minseok’s fingers in him, Minseok’s lips around him. Minseok moaned a little too, like he was getting pleasure from sucking on Jongin, and as good as he’d been at getting Jongin off, Jongin believed it. Jongin’s last boyfriend hadn’t been so great with his mouth, but his hips had done excellently. Minseok— There was no way Minseok could be bad at either.

“Got anything bigger than fingers down there?” Jongin tried to joke, and almost wheezed at the lazy flickers of Minseok’s tongue. But he did hiss as Minseok’s mouth pulled off him.

“At least one thing,” Minseok teased. Not like Jongin was unaware, since he’d swallowed Minseok whole not an hour before. Minseok had been stroking himself while sucking Jongin, and as Minseok sat up, he saw just what he wanted.

“I’ll take it,” Jongin said. And he didn’t think it was too vague a point, when he slid out his heels and let his thighs widen. 

“I hoped you’d say that,” Minseok said, and they grinned together. He licked his lips, watching Minseok get ready, watching him get slick and edge forward.

“Tell me when, then,” Minseok said, and Jongin both laughed and moaned as Minseok rubbed the tip of his cock against him before pressing in. And in. And further. And when Minseok was against him, nudging and able to go no further, Jongin let his eyes laze up Minseok’s belly and chest.

“When,” Jongin said. Just enough. All Minseok had to give him, and he wanted Minseok to give it to him again. “More.”

“Maybe we should be sure,” Minseok said, pulling almost out before taking a quick, sure slide in.

“When,” Jongin choked. “Oh, fuck.”

Minseok’s hands holding Jongin’s hips as he fucked him, Minseok’s eyes watching his every reaction, Minseok licking his swollen lips. Jongin reached for his cock, moaning, his legs tensing as Minseok’s hips rolled faster. Minseok had gotten him so close with his mouth that he couldn’t help himself. They were in time, stroke for thrust, and Jongin keened, come falling on his belly and Minseok’s pace not slacking.

“Jongin,” Minseok rumbled, and he jerked, his hips pushing tight, as deep as Jongin had wanted him. Minseok had come for him twice, and Jongin’s lips curved in satisfaction at that. Yeah, Minseok definitely was all right.

***

**Prompt:** Would you continue the xiukai abo? I always wonder if they'd have trouble getting pregnant or it'd be easy and kai would smugly show off to luhan.

***

The first conception had been so easy. One heat, one knot, and it was all over. They were back to their lives, and just waiting for the baby’s arrival.

The second, they were lucky or unlucky depending on how it was looked at. Lucky, in that Jongin’s mother was there to babysit so that they had little to worry about. Life went on without them for a while anyway. Unlucky that if they thought it was going to be easy, it turned out to be more like a marathon.

Minseok realized Jongin’s heat hadn’t broken about fifteen minutes into the knot, and about two minutes after Jongin had started squirming.

“Did it not take?” Minseok asked.

“Things don’t happen that fast. Heat breaking isn’t a guarantee, it’s just— It’s biology.”

Biology that had Jongin still flushed, and nuzzling into Minseok’s neck.

“Just more time together,” Jongin murmured.

More time alone, as well. It wasn’t about trust at all, but Jongin wasn’t leaving the room until his heat was done for sure, not unless there was an emergency. But it was a day and a half and five knots later than Minseok became a little concerned.

“How long can a heat go for?”

“Days,” Jongin said, shivering under Minseok’s stroking hand. “We’re close, I can feel it.”

Two more knots, followed by a day of recovery, and they emerged like bears from their den. And maybe it had been the first or the seventh, but there was already a change in Jongin’s scent that was confirmation. Jongin cooed over the toddler in his arms, who saw Minseok and reached with a cry. Jongin smiled to see Minseok kiss against the soft hair.

“That took a while. Not so quick this time,” Lu Han said.

Not a dig, more an observation, but Jongin smiled.

“Good things that lead to good things,” he said. And there was no mistaking his meaning, when he rested his hand low against his belly. No, there was no question. They were rewarded with that time together, and would find their reward in that soon enough.

***

**Prompt:** I think my ask got deleted too. Can you do continuation of xiukai abo, where they're now expecting and jongin likes to remind other omegas that /he's/ the one carrying xiu's pups not them. And if it features seething luhan lol

***

It may have hit a tipping point around the time Jongin really started showing. Not where maybe no one could see, but out and out, that’s a baby bump, right there. Jongin liked to rub his hands over the swell of it when he was alone, and maybe twice as much when he was out around the others. Some of the omegas had mates, too, among the betas, but others didn’t. It was pretty easy to work into the conversation something about Minseok. Minseok helped him not get sick in the mornings, or Minseok helped him if he got sick in the afternoons, or Minseok can’t keep his hands off the bump.

Which, anyone with any eyes at all could see when Minseok was within three feet of Jongin.

“Minseok has a feeling this one might be bigger,” Jongin said, petting his belly.

“Maybe it’s twins,” Lu Han suggested. “Or triplets.”

He wasn’t that big, no.

“Multiples don’t really run in the family,” Jongin said.

Lu Han made a surprised sound at that. “They do in mine. Well, never give up hope. I’m sure Minseok would love that.”

Jongin agreed. Minseok probably would. But Minseok wasn’t there, and all Jongin could do was go back to their room and lie down, and fight off the nausea he’d been feeling for hours. Minseok would be home soon. He just had to wait.

***

**Prompt:** xiuhun~ party where they're both dressed as vampires and sehun just /has/ to talk to the other vampire that just walked in (and maybe make out with him, too) ♡ 

***

Sehun wasn’t offended to see another vampire walk into the party. He’d expected it, really, having a little joke about it being nice to see family anywhere he went.

But he caught sight of the other vampire’s face and all thoughts of jokes totally went out the window. All he wanted to do was get closer and maybe introduce himself, and who knew, maybe offer himself up for a bite or two as long as they were gentle.

“Oh hey, another vampire,” someone said as Sehun lurked closer. It was as good an invitation as any to insert himself. And then he wished he had some kind of a joke, or anything at all really.

“I’m Sehun,” he said. “Great costume.”

“Not Count Sehun?” hot vampire asked, flashing a grin. “I’m Minseok. I like your costume, too.”

“It’s imported,” Sehun joked.

“From Transylvania?”

They laughed at each other and eventually were abandoned to a series of vampire jokes. He’d thought of all the costumes he could find hot, and a guy basically dressed like him hadn’t factored in.

“Want to get a seat?” Sehun offered.

“Depends on if you’re already in the seat,” Minseok said.

Oh. Then he would find the very most comfortable chair there was, and then maybe never leave.

***

**Prompt:** vampires (actual vampires) xiuhun where minseok has a thing for marking up sehuns pretty skin c: 

***

Sehun chest stuttered on ragged inhales as Minseok bit him. The marks scattered up his arms, his neck, his chest, they were not all bites. Some were marks left by flat and even teeth, or the sealing of lips against his skin. Some were left by nails sliding along his skin. He could trace the path of Minseok’s tongue along his skin. It made him shudder, and what marks had pained him, it had been exquisite, traveling along his nerves and making him groan low in his throat. Minseok’s fingers walked along his skin, and his lips pressed against the marks he left with so much pride. 

They didn’t last long, so the patterns were always changing, always moving. For every location they roamed to, every meal they ate, ever time Minseok’s teeth sank against his throat and shared a meal, things changed. Minseok was his constant, warmth as they hid away, his arms around Minseok’s neck and moaning as Minseok nipped along his neck. There would be new marks, new pleasure shivering through him.

Minseok’s mouth was soft against his, and Sehun could feel the tug of a smile, the content of a full meal, a safe place. It didn’t matter if it was the twelfth town that month. They were there together.

***

**Prompt:** Prince Sehun can has anyone but the only one he wants is minseok, the king's bodyguard who never talk and look at him unless necessary.

***

Sehun began to believe he was a distraction. Unless they were traveling, and Minseok was checking his security as well as his father’s, Minseok did not look to him, and would barely respond especially if he was on guard. Obviously he wanted his father to be protected. Men, women, some of them looked Sehun’s way. He’d become good at evaluating if someone wanted him, or if they wanted what he could offer him.

Minseok wasn’t so much older than Sehun, a position that spoke of much trust in him as he considered all people passing by for possible threats. Sehun wasn’t a threat. He was a gnat. An interruption. He almost felt like a pest, trying to get a response, to get a reaction, or a smile. His father thought he was funny! His mother enjoyed speaking to him!

He could have gone off to one of the others who fawned and laughed. He wondered that Minseok didn’t tell his father and have him banned. That was the only thing that kept him coming back, a time or two a week when he would go to visit his father. Persistent, but not completely rude about it.

“I’ve heard you speaking to other people,” Sehun said, sagging back against the wall and examining a waving end of a spiderweb on the ceiling. “I don’t suppose you’d talk to me any more if you were my guard. Do you get to talk to anyone, about anything other than my father?”

Maybe it was Minseok’s face, the set of his mouth. The determination. Maybe a little of it was the fact that Minseok was a challenge. There had been one smile, unawares, months before. He kept that with him as he stood up straight, and left Minseok to his duties.

***

**Prompt:** xiuhun ; wedding night

***

They had made it through an endless amount of greetings, goodbyes, toasts. Sehun’s face felt frozen into a smile, his cheeks hurting, as they slipped into their hotel room like they were escaping a mob. When Sehun emerged from the bathroom, Minseok was on his back on the bed, still fully dressed, and Sehun was tempted to just crawl right on top of him. He felt almost too tired even for that.

“You married me. You ready for married sex?” Sehun said, rubbing the backs of his fingers against Minseok’s pants.

“I’m ready,” MInseok said, sounding insulted. But he was interested, too, watching Sehun as Sehun stripped off his jacket, undid his cuffs, tossed away his belt. Bit by bit of fabric, inch by inch of skin exposed until Minseok was opening his pants and stroking himself because of the show. When Sehun rolled onto the bed, Minseok was all over him almost immediately, bracing himself up and shrugging out of his jacket and shirt. But all he did was get his pants open, teasing Sehun with lube, teasing until he was slick, and sliding into him.

“Good as it was two days ago?” Minseok teased, and Sehun groaned and pulled on Minseok’s hips for more. Minseok had no reason to doubt, but that was only part of the reason Sehun had married him.

***

**Prompt:** xiuhun sending dirty text messages to eachother from across the room

***

Minseok’s phone continued to buzz every so often, with little pauses and obnoxious little chuckles happening from 15 feet away. His first thought had been amusement, and he’d sent back a retort to Sehun’s observation that if he kept licking his lips like that Sehun would think he wanted something.

“You realize that we’re in the same room,” Minseok said out loud, and Sehun blinked innocently at him. The texts were not getting less filthy in nature, but Sehun had his legs drawn up so that MInseok really couldn’t see how it was affecting him. He was beginning to think that was on purpose when Sehun laughed again and fired off another text.

“Trying to see if there’s something you like? ;)”

Minseok leveled a glare at him and texted back, “It doesn’t disappear when it’s not begging to come, does it?”

Sehun snorted. “It’s always begging.”

Minseok could understand that. “Are you going to get off and let me watch, or are you going to put down the phone come over here so I can help?”

Minseok sent that text, and very deliberately, very slowly licked his lips.

Sehun seemed to get the picture, because technology was abandoned for both of them as they filled their hands with something much warmer.

***

**Prompt:** sehun accompanying fem!minseok to shop for her underwear

***

Sehun, to his credit, didn’t appear like he wanted to sink into the floor when they walked in. There were racks and racks and tables full of delicate panties, utilitarian bras, and everything in between. Minseon had shopped there before, so she had a good idea of what sizes she was looking for, needing to replace one bra whose underwire had become an instrument of death, and just to find something comfortable to wear all the rest of the time. If they came with matching underwear, she was getting two. No questions.

Sehun trailed her, poking at the paper tags, sizing up the mannequins, including one devoid of anything.

“How much do you think whatever she’s wearing costs?” Sehun cracked, and Minseon snorted, deciding on one bra that was beige and smooth, and another that had just a bit of lace on top of the cups.

“Too much for anyone to afford.”

While she was choosing panties, she looked up to see Sehun holding up a tiny lace thong that she didn’t think would hardly fit his hand.

“It suits you. Are you doing some shopping, too?” Minseon asked, and Sehun started, looking at her, looking at the thong and hastily hanging it back up. “Sorry, I shouldn’t tease. There isn’t some kind of fabric or style that’s only for men or women, besides what they’d like to tell us there is. That one might be a little tight, though.”

Sehun started to look slightly alarmed, and hissed at her after her last sentence. She held up one of her completed sets.

“What do you think?”

Even if he was still faintly pink, she got the thumbs up of approval.

And she bought him lunch, too.

***

**Prompt:** het!xiuhun ; skinny dipping

***

The lights were off in the yard, the lights off in the pool as well, and Sehun had asked him half a dozen times if he was sure no one was home, or coming home. Yes, he was sure, because he wanted to be right there where he was, catching glimpses of Sehun undressing, pulling her shirt over her head and revealing the white of her bra. He focused on his own clothes so she wouldn’t see him peeking.

On the count of three, there was the sound of splashing and her muffled shriek as they plunged into the cold water. They’d had pool parties there before, but they’d always been in suits - he remembered one bikini of hers in particular. And he blessed the moon as she came up gasping, slicking back her hair, water glinting on the curves of her breasts.

“It doesn’t feel all that different,” Sehun said, moving a little to test how the water felt without any cloth in the way.

It was the fact it was forbidden. Deliciously so. And it definitely felt different in another way as Sehun giggled as he tugged her closer.

“Don’t judge, the water is cold,” Minseok said.

It was like having his own sea goddess to steal kisses from. At least, until she splashed him and raced away. Then it was a battle. He was okay that she won.

***

**Prompt:** Minseok falling asleep on top of Sehun. When Minseok wakes up in the morning, he realizes Sehun has a huge boner.

***

Having the warmth of another body nearby made it easy to fall into sleep. There weren’t too many covers, the air was up, so Minseok slept to the rise and fall of Sehun’s chest, rolling with him a couple of times as they readjusted during the night. Sehun was a quiet sleeper, which helped, and Minseok fell asleep easily.

But when he woke to an annoyance of light, he almost shifted before he realized that Sehun was still asleep.

Correction, part of him was still asleep. Minseok had shifted his leg that he’d thrown over Sehun, and all of the sensory feedback was that Sehun had imported something into the bed that was warm and insistently thick, or that Sehun was going to wake up and discover it was hard to pee because he was so…hard.

Minseok really did need to move though, his eyebrows raising as he felt just how far along his thigh Sehun extended. Very warm, and definitely eager.

It made him throb a little, keeping himself still because Sehun would wake up soon enough. He let himself relax, anticipating just that. They’d feel just how warm each other was soon enough, but Minseok was in no hurry.

***

**Prompt:** xiuhun ; sexual tension

***

Dinner wasn’t supposed to be so…difficult. Sehun was in charge of a few different things like stirring, and making sure that timers were set. He watched Minseok with a knife in his hand, capable, chopping onions that made both their eyes sting, broccoli. He slid the knife around and diced a green pepper, using his hands to drop them into the pan. Sehun had never really been interested in watching someone cook before, standing up a little straighter as Minseok moved around him, a hand on Sehun’s back to let him know he was passing behind him, leaning in close beside him to smell.

Or offering Sehun a spoon dipped in the creation Sehun had been stirring for Minseok, and Minseok watching as Sehun’s lips parted around it.

“It’s good,” he said, belatedly tearing his eyes from Minseok’s mouth.

“It’s almost ready.”

Their fingers tangled as Minseok helped to stir, catching the edges of the pot, watching as it bubbled, mingled, melded. Sehun swallowed hard, almost wanting to give up the spoon because having Minseok beside him was too much. Minseok stroked against his opposite side, fingers rubbing against his shirt, and Minseok spoke of something, of the friends they were waiting on, of the weather. All he could do was remember to breathe, and wonder if Minseok knew what he was doing to him.

***

**Prompt:** xiuhun ; stealing kisses

***

Sehun’s finger drilled into Minseok’s side, and Minseok jumped, hissing and squeaking as that was all Sehun needed to sweep him and sneak not one, but two kisses. Minseok sputtered at him, swatting at his ass as Sehun danced away, pleased with himself.

“I am going to paint you and not the wall pretty soon,” Minseok threatened, waving his paintbrush.

“With what?” Sehun asked, looking Minseok over.

“Filthy,” Minseok sniffed, going back to painting like he minded in the very least.

He didn’t mind, not when they were trying to make themselves lunch and he nipped Sehun’s chin and got a kiss, or when he very thoroughly helped Sehun to wash off the paint in the shower.

It wasn’t so much stealing then, as sharing, though.

Sehun begged for them, kisses, shivering against Minseok’s hands, even as he firmed them so he didn’t tickle. He wanted Sehun focused on his touch, on nudging against his lips. He licked water from Sehun’s skin, and Sehun pinned him back, gasping, letting Minseok pull him in. And the kisses were stolen then, with stolen breaths, stolen touches.

“Are you going to paint me now?” Sehun teased.

Well, it would be a shame since they were finally clean. But he thought he could manage.

***

**Prompt:** More fem!xiuhun pls? Where sehun and minseok showers together.

***

The soap smelled like roses, and it was slicked over their skin in lazy passes, stroking with fingers, with little scrubbing sponges. Sehun was sure that Minseok had only the best of intentions when she got her hands all slick with soap and slid her hands up to squeeze Sehun’s breasts.

“You’re so helpful,” Sehun observed, just barely avoiding having part of it come out as a sigh as Minseok’s thumbs rubbed against her. Minseok nuzzled against Sehun’s neck, her hair all slicked from washing.

“Anything for you,” Minseok promised, muffling her amusement as Sehun turned in her arms and helped her wiggle closer. “You know I like when you’re wet.”

The waggled eyebrows. The little smirk. Sehun almost groaned at the double entendre, and pretended to be very interested in washing Minseok’s back as they kissed. Minseok just pressed closer, her hands lingering, their bodies pressed together. The water kept them warm, at least, until it started to go lukewarm before either of them were ready.

It would go to lukewarm to freezing in a heartbeat, so they rinsed off, shared a towel before Minseok helped Sehun into the fluffy robe she had bought her, helped her wring the water from her hair and wrap it with a towel, and let Sehun help her, too. Curled together on their bed with a throw blanket, that was all the warmth they needed.

***

**Prompt:** xiuhun ; angry sex

***

It started out almost stilted, rushing touches, biting out demands. More there, that’s enough, just do it, faster. Minseok’s hand only made Sehun harder, stroking at him not gentle at all but firm and demanding in a way that drove Sehun wild.

“If you stop again—“ Minseok threatened, indicating he would walk out if Sehun made him wait. But he’d said that five times before, when Sehun had pulled his mouth off of Minseok’s cock after choking on it half a dozen times, and when he’d pulled his fingers out of Minseok’s ass.

“Maybe I like making you wait,” Sehun shot back, but instead of a comeback, all Minseok had was a moan because Sehun’s cock had slid into him. It felt good to let his hips go, good to see he’d taken Minseok’s words away, so good as Minseok’s thighs widened.

“Don’t…stop…”

Not a demand, a reproof, but a request. His pace wasn’t fast to punish, but because he needed too much, lust overriding anger, Minseok gasping, bucking under him. He felt Minseok’s hand moving, felt him stroking himself underneath of him and Minseok’s halting groan as he orgasmed as Sehun fucked him. He steadied Minseok’s hips, sliding deep and desperate, and Minseok moaned for him as he came, panting into Minseok’s shoulder, pulsing for him. It felt good. It felt—

Minseok kissed against his neck, an absent motion, but Sehun smiled.

***

**Prompt:** Minseok taking a call while Sehun fucks him

***

There were no bigger groans that night than the sound of Minseok’s phone clattering on a book on the bed. But it wasn’t just that: Minseok ignored most calls, but that had a special ringtone that indicated it was for work. His boss, most specifically. Normally, not an issue. But Sehun was balls-deep inside of him and his expression not relishing the thought of pulling out.

“Maybe it’ll be quick,” MInseok said, nothing but hope.

He didn’t sound too breathless answering the phone, and he was proud of himself for that. He was shaking the fog of arousal to follow his boss’s statements, interjecting, agreeing.

His gasp was inaudible, as Sehun began to pull out of him, but there was a hitch, obvious, as Sehun pushed back in. He glared at first, looking up at Sehun’s closed eyes as his hips rolled and tilted, slowly fucking him, and nearly making Minseok’s eyes roll back in his head as Sehun’s hips snapped a little faster.

“No, I think that’s definitely possible tomorrow,” Minseok said, biting his bottom lip after speaking to keep from moaning as he lifted his hips for more. Sehun wasn’t slowing down, and Minseok’s fingers clawed into the sheet, his pulse heavy in his throat. “I’ll— I’ll e-mail you an update first thing in the morning.”

His voice had gotten so thick, and he made sounds of agreement, hoping the sounds weren’t carrying through the phone as Sehun panted and filled him in slick thrusts. The first thing Minseok did when he made sure the phone call was disconnected was to moan. He pulled Sehun into a kiss, nipping at his lips, wrapping around him.

“Fuck me hard,” he begged, and Sehun groaned, obliging, making the bed, making Minseok shudder. The strokes of Minseok’s hand on his own cock were erratic, feeling pleasure spike, getting so close, and getting thrown off his rhythm as he could do nothing but feel the drive of Sehun’s hips. His eyes were blurred, gasping, and Sehun pressed hard, again. Again. Minseok wheezed as he came, rubbing, filled by the jerking thrusts of a man about to come. He was still throbbing when he heard Sehun breathe his name, tried to squeeze tighter, heard Sehun’s moans.

He wrapped an arm around Sehun, breathing against his neck as Sehun gusted for air. “You are so bad,” Minseok told him.

He wasn’t sure, but he thought Sehun took it as a compliment.

***

**Prompt:** XIUHUN ; CHRISTMAS EVE PROPOSAL ♡u♡ 

***

They picked one present each to open together on Christmas eve. The tree was fake, and about three feet high, but it was twinkling brightly and when Sehun came home before Minseok each night it made him happy to flip on the lights and have it waiting. The little skirt under it was going to make getting glitter off of absolutely everywhere a nightmare, but they’d cross that bridge eventually. The room was lit in little but the tree lights, their mugs of tea growing cool as they turned their attention to their gifts.

Sehun’s gift was soft in its gold wrapping, and when he opened it, it was a sweater of the softest red fabric.

“I thought you could wear that tomorrow,” Minseok said, waggling his eyebrows. Wear it, take it off, whichever. It was definitely a snuggling sweater, and that prompted several minutes of snuggling and kisses as well.

“Thank you,” Sehun murmured, and offered his own gift.

The box, well. It was a shoe box. It was wrapped in obnoxious but cute Santa wrapping paper. Of course the box was for a pair of shoes Minseok already owned, so when he saw that, his eyebrows rose up, because clearly that wasn’t it. Inside, there was more crumpled wrapping paper and tissue paper in greens and oranges. Inside of all of that, another smaller box, wrapped in poinsettia leaf paper, and topped with a green bow.

“Is there another box inside of this one?” Minseok teased, and Sehun just raised his eyebrows, trying not to fidget, trying to breathe.

At least Minseok wasn’t pulling off one piece of tape at a time when all Sehun really wanted him to do was rip it open and get to it. Maybe he should’ve rethought the whole nesting thing.

Inside the smaller box, there was another fluff of tissue paper in deep red, that Minseok removed. There was, in fact, another box inside of that. But instead of it being wrapped in something slick and shiny, it was covered in softest velvet as Minseok lifted it free. Minseok looked to him, and Sehun almost wheezed in an inhale, as he edged off of the couch, kneeling and steading himself on Minseok’s knees. The shoe box, the packing, Minseok shoved them aside, and Sehun nodded at him, letting him know he could open the little velvet dome.

Sehun wanted to ramble, his ears going red hot, and he forced himself to stop. “I— Will you marry me?”

Suave, no. But Minseok was smiling at him.

“I will,” Minseok said. And Sehun could barely feel the ring and was surprised he didn’t drop it before he could get it on Minseok’s finger.

He could feel the gold against his skin as Minseok cupped his face and kissed him.

***

**Prompt:** fem!minseok waking up with sehun going down on her and then fucking her

***

Minseon gasped out of sleep, out of a dream that hadn’t been sexual, but for the heat that had been driving her. She felt warmth against her thighs, a tongue sliding against her. She raised the sheet and there, there was Sehun, looking like a cat who was very, very pleased. 

“Good morning,” he said, and went back to his pleasuring.

He’d pushed up her nightgown, taken advantage of her sleeping without any panties, and had gotten himself very comfortable. Sehun hummed against her clit, teasing into her with his fingertips without pressing deep. It made her squirm, trying to clutch around his fingers. She threw down the sheet, wanting to see him enjoying her. He was so intent, licking against her, sucking, still teasing her by sliding the tips of his fingers in and out.

“Sehun!” she gasped, her thighs shaking as an orgasm flashed over her. She was aching, throbbing, satisfied, needing. “Please!”

She worked her hips, trying to get him to fill her with his fingers, to take that ache away. To give her a different kind of ache.

But instead Sehun pulled his fingers away, sitting up before licking them clean. Minseok licked her lips, watching for a moment as he began to stroke his cock, and Minseon’s head rocked back and forth, up and down.

“Yes, oh, yes, please.”

It wasn’t right to tease her, even if she took delight in doing the same thing. Minseon moaned loudly on an exhale as Sehun sank into her. She fluttered around him, pulling at his neck so he could kiss her as his hips rocked.

“Good morning,” he said again, his eyelids lowering a little as she squeezed him. Minseon grabbed at his ribs, rose up to meet him, ground against him as heat rose up again. The bed rocked with him and he was all over her, and Minseon moaned as he thrust shallow and quick, gasping against his neck as she came around him. She felt him buck as he almost came as well, but he didn’t try to catch himself, tilting his hips, grunting, trying to get deeper as he groaned and came moments later.

Somehow he got himself situated so his head was pillowed on her breasts, and she patted at him.

“Good morning,” she teased. He snuffled at her, sighing in content.

***

**Prompt:** minseok is a freelance photographer and picks sehun as a model for a shoot. Sehun assumes its a nude photoshoot and emerges clothes-free. Minseok is surprised and embarrassed but just rolls with it.

***

Minseok tried to think back about what he’d said about wardrobe. He’d talked about his camera, about his intentions. He’d said— He’d said Sehun hadn’t had to bring any clothes, but that was a standard answer because Minseok had clothes. Specific clothes, that he’d hung up in the closet of the room Sehun had dressed in.

Or rather…

Undressed in.

They were alone, just the two of them, so at least no one saw Minseok’s jaw drop when Sehun emerged sans-clothing. He’d just barely composed himself when Sehun looked at him with expectation of being directed.

“Uh,” Minseok said. He wasn’t going to start rambling about impossible thighs, or long torsos. “The couch.”

He turned, looking through a box of props like a lifeline. No, definitely not a ball, or a lamp, or— There was a generous swath of red cloth and that was what Minseok carried over.

“Let’s just sort of…” Drape, not touch. A thin ribbon of red over Sehun’s chest, draping over his hip, up over one leg. It got him covered, enough.

“All right?” Minseok asked.

“Yes.” It was okay. He was going to work with it. Once they changed things up, he’d get Sehun to go back and change into clothes, and he was going to pay him for the extra time. It was going to be perfect.

Though, as he glanced through his shots while Sehun waited for further direction, the light, the gleam of skin, the contrast of the red, and the gold of the couch— Sehun’s face.

It already was perfect.

***

**Prompt:** xiuhun walking around a sex shop. minseok gets really nervous and sehun gets giggly.

***

It was well lit, the entrance inviting without calling a lot of attention to itself. They still slipped in like they were maybe escaping someone, taking an immediate trip down an aisle and away from anyone at the front desk. They were just normal people, normally browsing. Sehun was all but glued to Minseok’s back, browsing down a row of books, turning and being faced by what seemed like a wall of different insertable toys. They took an abrupt right. Looking at the dozens of different types of lubes and condoms seemed easier somehow.

Minseok felt jittery for absolutely no good reason. There were only a few other customers, and the cashier didn’t care - Minseok had peeked. It didn’t matter to anyone else if they looked at clamps, or plugs, or movies, or anything else.

Sehun touched an outfit that was little more than scraps of lace, and his breath all but hiccuped out of him, and Minseok was alarmed.

“Can you imagine?” Sehun said. “Oh, what about over here.”

Minseok followed, and Sehun pressed his fingers against his mouth, trying to hold back the nervous laughter, and he was flushing, too. Maybe the visits took practice. They should’ve come with a plan, something to look for and buy.

But he caught Sehun’s eye. Maybe they had an idea already.

***

**Prompt:** xiuhun ; sehun called a sex line and the person who answered was the shy guy from his class.

***

The voice was so pleasant. Some of the nerves Sehun had - most of the nerves were offset by want - dissolved. It was a real person, a real person talking to him. A voice that Sehun enjoyed listening to. Precise, friendly, getting to know Sehun deftly, what he wanted, what he was after.

Sehun didn’t connect that voice to Minseok, the guy in his class that took impeccably neat notes and slipped in among the last students, and out early, until he laughed. Laughs, Sehun had always been good at those. It had been a boisterous class, and Minseok had been presenting, and one of the other students had ribbed him. At least— Sehun was 95% sure. And whether he liked it or not, he had a mental image of Minseok’s smile, the intense look he got when he was focused. Minseok was an upperclassman, and Sehun was undone.

“Sehun, I want you on your back, so I can see you,” Minseok purred.

“I—I am,” Sehun said.

“Good. Do you have anything there with you? Are you touching yourself with your hands.”

“I have,” Sehun started, and then swallowed. It was ridiculous to be shy when he couldn’t even be seen. “I have a dildo, and— Yeah, that’s it.”

“It’s not a dildo any more,” Minseok instructed. “It’s my cock. Is it big and thick?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good. Get it all wet so you can feel me inside of you. I’m just aching to feel how tight you are.”

Would Minseok say those things in class? Would he say them, his lips all wet, climbing into Sehun’s lap, pushing him back. Sehun’s moan was strangled, listening to Minseok urge him, clinging to the fantasy of Minseok’s words, his voice. Minseok’s hands would be so firm, he’d give Sehun just what he needed, holding back to make Sehun beg.

He got to the edge so much quicker than if he was alone, because he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t pause Minseok’s urgings.

“Oh, please.”

“Are you going to come? You kept your cock so nice and hard for me. Let me touch it now. Oh, yes, you’re so hard. Do you feel my hand on you? I want to feel you come for me. Come all over both of us, Sehun. Squeeze around me and come for me.”

A few strokes of his hand, and Sehun was groaning, painfully tight around the dildo, coming onto his stomach.

“I knew you would like that,” Minseok sighed. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Sehun croaked.

“Good. Did you want me to stay with you a little longer?”

A little longer meant more expense. And even if Sehun wanted. “No. It’s good. Thank you.”

“I’m glad I could be here for you. Have a good evening, Sehun.”

He would. He would, and Sehun knew he was never going to attend class in the same way every again.

***

**Prompt:** please, more prince!sehun/bodyguard!minseok!

***

Being alone, it was different. Sehun had tried to be very, very good as they had rode out together, because he knew that Minseok was on alert for attackers, or giant slugs, or whatever he imagined could or might be a danger to his charge. The choice of his guard was not by accident and maybe the thought of Minseok going away from all the rules and walls had been a nice one. Sehun liked to fish. He did. And that he wanted to get out of the confines of the castle shouldn’t ahve been startling either.

There were two other guards, trailing behind them just out of sight, so “alone” it wasn’t. But it was more, anyway, as he settled at a particularly nice part of a stream with a fallen long to rest on. 

“Do you like to fish?” Sehun asked, luring Minseok’s eyes to him.

“I do, Your Highness.”

“Since there are four of us, perhaps you can hold a pole as well in hopes we can catch enough for all of our lunch.”

It also got Minseok a little closer. Of course, not before he’d settled up with the other two guards. Even seated nearby, Minseok didn’t relax fully. But he accepted the line, casting out his hook and twitching the pole ever so often in hopes of catching the interest of a passing fish.

That gave pause to Sehun for a moment, in that he was the hook, trying to catch Minseok’s interest. Maybe his unwilling, or unwanted interest.

That made him ashamed for a moment, not really realizing that MInseok couldn’t just tell him off.

“I’m glad you were able to come with me today,” Sehun said, peeking at Minseok’s face.

A tingle swept over him at the smile, aimed toward the water but still bright. “As am I, Your Highness.”

Yes, that made Sehun feel better. And he talked a little, as they rode home, pointing out landmarks, birds. Even if Minseok’s responses were few, Sehun knew he heard.

***

**Prompt:** Xiuhun's first new year as a married couple

***

For some reason Sehun thought their first new year would be alone, maybe snuggled up somewhere and with significantly less clothes. What they had instead was an invitation to a party hosted by friends, and he hadn’t even been disappointed when they’d accepted. It had been in some nice place, too, necessitating slacks and dress shirts. They’d hung around for the last hours nibbling on snacks, and visiting. A few people hadn’t been at the wedding or didn’t know, so Sehun was just fine pointing out his husband when they weren’t together. He put a little flair on that, and at least once Minseok caught him pointing, smiling and not knowing what Sehun was doing. It was actually pretty fun, considering. Not quite as athletic as Sehun had imagined, or as relaxing, but being social was good. Admiring Minseok’s butt in his new pants was good, too. He kept his hands off, because the one pat he’d tried had gotten him a Look that said he’d better behave or else.

The or else was surely finding an abandoned room and—

He kept his hands off, for the sake of all of them. But they and their coats bustled onto the balcony with ten minutes to spare, some people with drinks, and others just talking. Minseok hummed, sliding his arms around Sehun’s waist inside of his jacket and getting a good hold on him as they watched someone’s laptop counting down.

“Having fun?” Minseok asked.

“First new year,” he said, and Minseok grinned.

“Just the first,” Minseok confirmed.

The countdown began. Three. Two. One.

“I love you,” Sehun murmured.

Minseok kissed him, as fireworks began to explode in the distance. They kissed a goodbye to the old year, and a hello to the new one, that they were starting out together.

***

**Prompt:** fem!xiuhun - minseok teaching sehun how to finger herself (and then eating her out)

***

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Minseok murmured, squeezing at Sehun’s sensitive knees every so often and humming as she both saw and heard Sehun’s fingers exploring, sliding into herself. Sehun had confessed when she touched herself, she had never done what Minseok did to her. And Minseok knew what Sehun felt, the wet and squeezing warmth, how good, and comforting, and sexy it felt. What some mocked as fragile that was instead so very strong.

“It’s like your fingers, only different,” Sehun breathed. She was gorgeous, flushed and bare, and touching herself while Minseok watched.

Sehun made thoughtful little whimpers as she rubbed her clit and her fingers kept sliding in. Deeper, when she realized there was no pain, her face awash in concentration as she stroked herself inside and out. Different places, different ways it felt good, how to stretch. She was beginning to bite at her lips, a tell that she was close, and Minseok had no intention of stopping her. 

Minseok didn’t know what images flashed through Sehun’s mind as she tensed, whimpered, the fingers against her clit awkwardly racing as she came, clutching around her fingers. Sehun was panting as her frantic movements stilled, one hand lolling, her fingers still inside of herself.

Minseok tugged at Sehun’s wrist, lifting it and licking sweet wetness from her fingers as Sehun watched with parted lips.

“How was it?” Minseok asked.

“Good,” Sehun said, and her voice was even more throaty that usual.

Minseok hadn’t had her fill yet, but luckily there was the source to consider. It was not her fingers, but her tongue that she used, moaning in satisfaction as Sehun gasped for her, squeezed around her. Sehun was sensitive, tight, needy still, and then, then Sehun began to beg when she realized that Minseok’s hand was blocking her from touching herself.

“Minseok, please!”

So lovely, so wet, needing her, needing how Minseok touched her. Minseok rolled at Sehun’s clit with her thumb, and Sehun sobbed, her whole body shaking. Minseok felt her come against her lips, against her fingers, heard Sehun’s groan as she rolled over the peak for her. Minseok did her best to soothe before sitting up and sliding her fingers into herself, pleasuring herself for Sehun to see, her eyes for nothing but Sehun. It was only fair.

***

**Prompt:** Xiuhun getting horny in the library.

***

Minseok didn’t know if there was something about the library that really got to Sehun or not. It wasn’t like they were getting handsy in the stacks, and he didn’t exactly wiggle up against the shelves so get Sehun to press up against him and get books he couldn’t reach. And there were almost always people, quiet conversations, so when Minseok looked up to find Sehun looking away and licking his lips, he wondered. And then, again.

There were no quiet places, the restrooms all in conspicuous places, and the meeting rooms all having to be accessed with prior arrangement.

“Stop,” Minseok hissed, three books clutched in his arms and wondering if he shouldn’t have brought a coat to tie around his waist.

“What?” Sehun asked, with the purest of innocence. And the most deceptive. It hadn’t even taken words. Minseok cast his eyes to the ceiling. He knew better.

“You know what,” Minseok said.

It could’ve been full dark and Minseok would’ve seen Sehun’s lips twitch.

“Are you thinking bad things?” Sehun asked him.

Minseok muttered something under his breath about if there had been a place, he would’ve shown him.

“When we get home,” Minseok said instead.

Nothing, not even propriety, kept Minseok from slapping Sehun’s butt with one of the books when he asked if Minseok promised. No one had seen, he decided as he sailed to check out. But he knew Sehun and his pleased grin were trailing after him.

***

**Prompt:** Xiuhun hooking up and then minseok finding out the next day sehun is his child's teacher

***

Minseok had a little extra swagger that morning. He’d got maybe four hours of sleep, but he felt like he’d slept for a year as he swung by and picked up his daughter. She was thrilled to see him, and he was thrilled to see her. His ex nodded at him, and all Minseok had to do was drive around a few streets or so it took to get the elementary school. He put all thoughts of his excellent night previous out of his head as they chatted about her weekend, about how she wanted to have a party for her birthday. She held his hand as they walked into the school, Minseok’s first time there for the start of the new year.

Her teacher was there, greeting parents, greeting kids. He looked up and met Minseok’s eyes, and they both paused.

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe… No. That ear. He’d left that subtle mark there.

“You’re the new teacher?” Minseok asked. Oh Sehun. He’d seen the letters. But how many Sehun’s were there, exactly, that he should have found and fucked the one who was teaching his daughter.

Sehun recovered nicely, at least, greeting him politely, speaking well of his daughter now that her second week was starting. She danced right off like leaving him was no big thing, so she apparently liked being in his class. He hadn’t even come away with Sehun’s number, and asking for it right then smacked of being in appropriate or maybe even threatening.

“It was nice to meet you,” Minseok said.

Nice to meet one side of him, anyway.

“I’ll be here, after school is over,” Sehun said, his voice stiff.

It was probably best to talk, to clear the air. It was probably best to leave it at that.

But seeing Sehun in the light of day didn’t make Minseok want him less.

***

**Prompt:** Xiuhun ; shy in real life pornstars

***

They got naked for a living. Minseok’s friends couldn’t understand why he was like he was outside of that. It can’t have been that bad. Surely some sense of self-consciousness had to have flown away, or at least shrank back into some cute little bud for use at some later date.

But it was different. Not everything they did was closely scripted, minutely directed. But there was a direction. There was a theme, a plot, a reason, one that wasn’t theirs to make. They were the way to show that, in quite the literal sense. There were people around them, staff, cameramen, analyzing, watching, adjusting for them.

Life wasn’t like that, mostly. The porn was a job. Being out on the street, it was being an actor of his own life. He could go eat at a hundred different places, or go dance in a fountain, or hop on a plane. His only limitation was his money, his schedule, and his whims. The first two were easier to grasp. They had finite possibilities.

Sehun had come all over his face not an hour before, so seeing him in the light of day, both of them caught in the in-between of work and life, it shouldn’t have been weird. They worked well together. He liked Sehun, his mood on set. Liked his body, too, and both of those things didn’t always go together.

But there wasn’t any director, telling them to shake hands, to take a right turn and catch a cab, and go to the river together like Minseok had half a mind to.

Sehun ducked his head, greeting him, polite. Minseok nodded, and the clutch in his belly wasn’t for remembering the nakedness, the feel of him.

He didn’t go to the river, but got food and went home instead. He kept the thoughts close.

***

**Prompt:** xiuhun where they are stand-ins for movies and meet during scenes that involve nakedness and sex simulation. On set, they become friends and fall for each other. In real life, both of them are painfully shy, and struggle to ask each other out

***

It was flattering, in a way, to be a body double. Close enough to it that they would take it. There was makeup in very unlikely places, and conveniently placed coverings. The rest, though, it was all on display. Cameras, director, various staff. It was probably going to look very artistic and intimate on the screen, but it was sweaty, and cramped, and decidedly not at all erotic. The movements that looked good on film didn’t really equate, and yet, Sehun could almost find it that way when he watched the concentration on Minseok’s face. It wouldn’t have been disaster, but it would’ve been embarrassing, when they were in robes and shoveling in food and basically being the only two people in their little sphere that understood how they felt.

He had a number of questions. What’s your favorite position? Would you like me like this if all these people were gone? Sehun almost cracked out a laugh while filming was going on, and it wasn’t funny because Minseok’s face looked like he was fighting off a cramp. /Let’s go for coffee. I like…everything. Everything about you, and that you smile at the food service staff, and that you ask if I’m uncomfortable./

“Tomorrow is the last day,” Minseok said. “It came up really fast.”

“They’ll have a lot of material to work with. Weird to see someone else’s faces and our bodies,” Sehun said.

It’d look like they were doing something very real, though.

“Could—“

“I wonder—“ Minseok started at the same time. “Oh, go ahead.”

“No, you go,” Sehun said, biting back wistfulness because he just wanted to get out that he’d like to get dinner.

“We should exchange numbers,” Minseok said, and his eyes were on Sehun’s chest.

“Let me get my phone,” Sehun blurted.

In their robes, they keyed in their phone numbers, and Sehun felt lighter as he stripped down, and they shared a smile.

***

**Prompt:** Hp!Au ; Minseok is a Prefect, Sehun gets in trouble. Minseok is trying to avoid favoritism.

***

Sehun had the good sense to at least look like he regretted sneaking out at night, thought he and Jongin were both being closed lipped about why such thing had occurred. Even if it had been just Sehun, he couldn’t have just given Sehun a free pass, but since Jongin was part of it, then he really couldn’t let it slide. No matter how many sincere looks that Sehun sent him, and no matter how many times he had been out of his own bed in the last few weeks to catch Sehun doing his homework and to steal kisses.

Or have them stolen.

Minseok would’ve been a little jealous but he knew they were nothing but friends. He was equally sure it was going to be something ridiculous like a prank, or them preparing a gift for someone. Maybe even for him, for all he knew and the fact that they wouldn’t even hint to him.

“Should I have you write—“

Sehun made a sound suspiciously like horror, and his eyes turned even more pleading.

“Twelve inches on the last five students injured or killed during unexcus—“

“Each?” Sehun squeaked.

Jongin elbowed him, for interrupting, not that Minseok was surprised. He’d said it in a way to make it ambiguous and to strike fear. He liked that authority he’d been given.

“No, altogether.”

“Can we work on it together?” Sehun asked.

Just one between the two of them?

Jongin’s eyes had turned pleading, too.

“Only if you promise—“

“We will!” Jongin blurted, being the one to cut him off that time, and he winced, grinning in what Minseok took as him trying to be cute.

But even with the punishment, Sehun still kissed him the next time they were alone.

***

**Prompt:** Xiuhun - blindfolds

***

Maybe it heightened the senses. Maybe it was just fun to touch Sehun without him being able to see where the touches were going. Minseok got to watch him twitch, got to feel him gasp. The flick of a tongue against a nipple, mark nibbled against the tender skin of his belly, nails scraped up Sehun’s thighs and making him cry out as he struggled not to reach, to feel for where Minseok was.

It made it easy to lift Sehun’s cock and then neglect it for a while, tracing against Sehun’s hip, kissing against his breastbone. And then finally, for both of them, wrapping his lips around the head of Sehun’s cock. Sehun whimpered, his hips twitching, trying not to thrust right up in an admirable display of control.

Minseok swirled his tongue against him and lifted his head, watching how Sehun panted.

“I know you could be thinking of anyone with that blindfold on, but I hope you’re thinking of me,” Minseok told him.

Sehun inhaled as though to answer, and all he did was moan as Minseok began to blow him in earnest, licking, sucking along his cock. He knew Sehun’s body, knew what he liked, knew how hard he liked it. He knew alternating between the slide of his lips and strong sucking drove Sehun out of his mind, knew when his belly began to shake, Minseok had to be ready to delay or ready to swallow. He did everything he could, moaning as he tried to swallow around Sehun’s cock, licking up the taste of him, sucking and moving until all he could hear was the sound of his mouth on Sehun. He could hear Sehun whispering his name like if he said it out loud the fantasy would stop.

Sehun made a soft little sound, his stomach tensing, his hips lifting, and Minseok moaned and stroked, and Sehun came against his stroking tongue, came as Minseok swallowed, eager. And he let Sehun go, seeing him panting and lax.

When he came in Sehun’s mouth just minutes later, he asked Sehun who he’d been imagining. 

Sehun had licked his lips and said, “You.”

***

**Prompt:** het!xiuhun using protection for the first time

***

Sehun’s fingers shook on the packet and Minseok was throbbing, keeping himself hard and inhaling deep to smell how aroused she was. He needed her so much, and they’d fooled around, and he could tell how much she needed too but how much focus she was putting into getting the condom onto him. He knew how she felt around his fingers, how she tasted, what she looked like when she came. He wanted her to come around him, and his eyes crossed as condom rolled onto him.

“There!” Sehun said, sounded so proud of herself, and it hit him, yes, he was ready, she was ready, this was happening.

Minseok rubbed against her and Sehun whimpered. He kissed against her breasts, and her hips lifted, her breath catching audibly as he began to press into her. 

“Oh,” Sehun breathed as Minseok slid deeper.

“Better than my fingers?”

Okay, yes, he was fishing for compliments, but he liked the way she looked when she gasped, laughing, nodding, pulling him in so they could move together, kiss. He watched her face as he moved slowly, finding what she liked, how far he could go while still making her look that blissed. Sehun grasped at him, moving with him, and he touched her, moaning with her, feeling her whole body tense before she spasmed around him, moaning. Her head fell to the side, whimpering as he kept moving, but he couldn’t last, inhaling as he closed his eyes, spilling in her - into the condom.

She watched with interest as he took it off a minute later, as he tied it off. He kissed the smug smile off her face, tugging her against him so they could cuddle properly. Worth the wait.

***

**Prompt:** would you write xiuhun age gap with doctor minseok who works long hours and college student sehun? hurt/comfort? 

***

Sehun had fallen asleep with his cheek glued to the glossy page of his textbook. So when he heard the door chime, he nearly ripped the page right out of the book. It was…deformed, but he patted it back down into place as he got up. Minseok came through the door with a rustle of his overnight bag. They smiled at each other and Sehun followed, until Minseok could put down the bag on the table he used to pack on.

It’d been two days, and his arms squeezed around Minseok. He squeezed, hard, and Minseok melted into him, moaning softly. Two days, and Minseok smelled of the soap he kept at the hospital.

“Have you eaten?” Sehun asked.

Minseok nodded, which meant there was a great likelihood anyway that he’d eaten in the last eight hours anyway. Sehun would rectify that, but he knew what Minseok wanted more was uncomplicated human touch, and rest.

He didn’t know how many people Minseok had treated, who had lived or died. 

“Why are you still awake, anyway?” Minseok asked. “You don’t even have exams soon.”

Sehun snorted at that. He’d been waiting, and Minseok knew that. A kiss, patting at Minseok’s back, and Sehun let him stand on his own feet again.

“Get comfortable,” Sehun said. He went and got a small amount of soup, and filled a glass with water. It was enough to see Minseok drink it, to feel Minseok’s skin against his as he used Sehun as a body pillow. He stroked against Minseok’s back, and one moment he was murmuring, and the next he dropped like a rock into sleep.

He didn’t tell Minseok he’d slept on the couch the last two nights, because it’d gotten hard to sleep in bed alone.

***

**Prompt:** xiuhun - high school crush pls 

***

Sehun was not… It didn’t matter what Jongin said, because Jongin didn’t know. And Taemin had ideas too, but he was wrong. Everyone was wrong. He didn’t have a crush on Minseok. They just shared a lunch period together, and maybe he’d made a sad noise about studying, and MInseok had offered to help him. That was all. He hadn’t been fishing like they said. It’d been the truth! Just said where Minseok could hear, and because Minseok was a good student and could give him advice.

All of his arguments got smashed when he ended up smashed into a corner with Minseok, half the books from their classes stacked around them like a fortress. Looking at Minseok from three places down the table was one thing, but sitting right next to him with Minseok elbowing him, and leaning into him to point out something on his homework sheet—

Sehun’s head was tilted at a permanent angle away from Minseok, every hair on his neck at attention, heat striking his face in waves. He couldn’t _study_ if he could hardly hear Minseok talk over the pounding in his ears.

“Does that make sense?” Minseok asked.

“Uh-huh,” Sehun replied. And it did. After he repeated what Minseok had said about five times in his head.

He shot Minseok a smile in thanks, his head still awkwardly tilted. And he was impressed, thrilled, overjoyed, when he didn’t blush when Minseok smiled back.

Jongin and Taemin weren’t right. They were just— No. They were right.

***

**Prompt:** suho giving his boyfriend kyungsoo the ride of his life after kyungsoo bought them the force awakens premiere tickets 

***

It had been presented in some unassuming little envelope, nothing at all on the outside. It was like Kyungsoo was handing him a bill. When he fished out the paper inside of it, he stared. It was a printout. It was— He knew that logo. That name. That— That date. Kyungsoo couldn’t even stop the smirk when Joonmyun looked up.

“Are you serious?” Joonmyun demanded. “I thought— I couldn’t even get tickets! How??”

“I have connections,” Kyungsoo said. He was preening, but not when Joonmyun tugged him forward and kissed him, kissed him like he was hungry, like he couldn’t stand their lips being apart.

“I need your cock in me,” Joonmyun said, and Kyungsoo didn’t have much to do than raise his eyebrows before Joonmyun was dragging him to the bed. The tickets, those were safe, but Joonmyun was stripping, tugging at Kyungsoo’s pants, moaning against his mouth. It was like a fever, Kyungsoo’s pride, Kyungsoo doing that for him. His hand was slick with lube, stroking Kyungsoo hard, sucking at his bottom lip. He wanted— Joonmyun moaned, still stroking Kyungsoo’s cock, settling over him. He wanted to lick all over Kyungsoo’s belly, suck his cock until he was desperate, but later. Joonmyun was desperate then, panting for it, moaning, forcing himself to relax as he pressed down on Kyungsoo’s cock.

Slick, filling him. He swallowed, gasping for air, rocking as he took Kyungsoo deeper, flushed knowing Kyungsoo was watching him. He rubbed his wet fingers over Kyungsoo’s stomach, pushing up Kyungsoo’s shirt, squeezing as Kyungsoo’s nipples, rolling his hips. Kyungsoo had gotten him— His moving hips made Joonmyun ache and Kyungsoo moan.

“More,” Joonmyun moaned, and he needed it. He lifted up, filled himself with Kyungsoo’s cock, felt Kyungsoo’s moans and the tight grasp of Kyungsoo’s hands on Joonmyun’s thighs. It was half show as cock bobbed with his riding hips, taking Kyungsoo deeper, touching himself as Kyungsoo watched with dark, glazing eyes. “Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah, come for me,” Kyungsoo said, his lips lifting as Joonmyun ground down against him.

He could’ve lasted, if he tried, bracing his arm, fucking himself frantically in Kyungsoo’s lap. But he didn’t want to.

Joonmyun shuddered, arching, his legs tense and his hand frantic as he came on Kyungsoo’s stomach. Kyungsoo was so stiff in him it almost hurt, but it shot pleasure through him, jolting as he came down from his orgasm.

But he didn’t stop moving, even as Kyungsoo moaned in surprise as Joonmyun continued to ride. It was too much. It made him gasp. He took Kyungsoo’s cock in him over and over, needing to feel him, to see him, to give him what he’d given Joonmyun. Kyungsoo’s head was thrashing, his hips restless, his hands tight on Joonmyun’s legs. Joonmyun moaned, desperate, riding until his thighs screamed, and he gasped as Kyungsoo almost lifted off the bed, trying to get deeper, moaning, almost seizing. Joonmyun gasped for breath as Kyungsoo came in him, the jolting of his body, the unbearable tenderness as they both stilled. He pulled away, feeling stretched and over-sensitized, but all the further he got was planting his face against Kyungsoo’s sweaty neck.

“Thank you,” Joonmyun said, because the fuck wasn’t enough.

“As along as you were fucking me and not one of those characters in the movie,” Kyungsoo said, half patting himself and half Joonmyun’s shoulder.

Joonmyun snuffled a laugh, nearly wiggling again because tickets! But he didn’t think he’d gotten quite all of his thanks out, quite yet. Whether Kyungsoo knew it or not.

***

**Prompt:** sudi first time having sex thank you 

***

Joonmyun had admired Kyungsoo’s hands, had liked feeling them on his skin. It didn’t explain how Kyungsoo was destroying him with his fingers beyond all proportion, making him writhe, drawing sounds out of him that he didn’t think he made even when he was alone. He thought Kyungsoo had been teasing, and yet, there he was burning up and aching because Kyungsoo’s slick fingers.

“Are you just going to—“ Joonmyun hissed at a twisting press. “Keep going until I implode?”

He didn’t mean it as a challenge, though Kyungsoo looked far too intrigued. “Would you?”

“Please,” Joonmyun groaned, and reached for Kyungsoo. He didn’t care if he could sit right. He was either going to dehydrate or embarrass himself in front of a guy he kind of wanted a repeat performance from.

Kyungsoo felt overly warm to his sweaty hands, but he couldn’t stop touching, couldn’t stop kissing. It made him shudder, slick inside and out, and oh yes, he felt the stretch and it had him lifting for more, muttering little things like, “That’s good,” and “Oh, like that.”

Until Kyungsoo asked, “Like this?” all low and close, and Joonmyun’s control evaporated, all but convulsing under Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo squeezed against him, and hissing, gasping as Kyungsoo came several moments far too long after.

They were a sweaty, sticky mess, Kyungsoo breathing against his neck, and Joonmyun’s legs twitching.

“Again?” Kyungsoo asked. He thought it was a tease. He hoped it was.

“Mercy,” he croaked.

Though. If Kyungsoo brought him a glass of water, he’d consider it.

***

**Prompt:** may i please request het!sudi with suho helping kyungsoo become more comfortable/open to the idea of oral. i can't get over how long suho's tongue is. eeep! 

***

It’d been a couple things. An ex’s selfishness making her feel gross was one, even if she knew nothing he’d said was true. The first time Kyungsoo stopped Joonmyun before he could kiss the rest of the way up her thigh, he’d stopped immediately. But they’d talked about it, after. He’d assured her they’d never do anything that she didn’t want to do.

He also assured her it was something he enjoyed, if it was something she ever wanted. Without being graphic about his last relationships, she got it.

“I enjoyed it,” Kyungsoo mused. “Some other time, maybe we can try.”

“You tell me when,” Joonmyun said. “And until then, just talk to me.”

She did. And he pleased her in every other way he could. She never worried when he kissed against her thighs because he never pressed her for more, only touched her in the ways he knew she liked, doing what she told him she wanted.

Kyungsoo’s chest felt tight when Joonmyun’s fingers slid from her, wet after she’d come for him.

“You smell so good,” he whispered to her. She swallowed hard as he licked against his fingers and hummed, dropping his head to kiss against her collarbones. “You taste so good.”

Joonmyun slipped into her as begged him with her hands, making her moan as her legs wrapped around him. Kyungsoo could taste just the faintest trace of herself as he kissed her. She didn’t know if Joonmyun knew what he did, as he moaned, as he came for her.

Words tumbled out, before he’d even gotten soft, “It doesn’t have to be now, but. I think I’m ready.”

The thought had her clutching around him, and maybe that was half of it. No expectations. Knowing Joonmyun was into it. Knowing he wasn’t lying, because he had no reason to.

“It can be now,” Joonmyun said, looking at her. “Do you want it to be now?”

He felt her response too as she laughed, and he kissed her. He let her guide him, kissing down her body until she was pushing at his head and telling him to move on. More. More as he kissed against her and stilled until she stroked his hair and told him it was okay. He took one of her hands in his, lacing their fingers together, connecting them.

“Tell me,” he’d said. If she wanted more, if she wanted him to stop.

“Joonmyun, please, more.”

And his tongue slid against her, making her hitch and wiggle as he did it again. He moaned like he was getting head himself, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as Joonmyun’s tongue slid into her. Her hand squeezed in his hair, on his hand, but not to pull him away. She forgot to worry, and half forgot to think as his tongue took long slides, his fingertips rubbing, pleasure rumbling in his throat as he took in all of her.

And Kyungsoo came apart, shuddering as she came for him, and breathing as he soothed her and seemed to not want to leave.

But when she tugged his hand, he kissed her thigh and crawled up so that she could press against his side.

“Okay?” he asked.

“So good,” she said, and he smiled. The thought of trying again made her smile, too.

***

**Prompt:** hi coley! i would love it if you could write me a fic w submissive, needy and bottom junmyeon w either jongdae, kyungsoo, or yixing ( ´艸｀)

***

It didn’t matter how many times Joonmyun sank onto Kyungsoo’s cock, it still felt like the first time. No matter how many fingers, or toys, or nothing had all that Kyungsoo teased him with, it didn’t matter. His thighs still strained, showing how good he could be, how well he could take Kyungsoo in. Though, it wasn’t so much sinking onto Kyungsoo that was difficult, it was waiting for Kyungsoo’s nod to tell him that he could move. Sometimes, it was only seconds. Once, almost two whole minutes as Kyungsoo toyed with Joonmyun’s nipples, involuntarily squeezing around Kyungsoo, and it brought him almost to tears of desperation in the need to move and ride Kyungsoo’s cock. It had to have hurt Kyungsoo, too, but Kyungsoo hadn’t shown it, except to hiss as Joonmyun began to move.

“Please, please,” Joonmyun whispered. He’d done just what Kyungsoo asked. He’d stopped, like Kyungsoo wanted.

Kyungsoo, relaxed back against the pillows like he was watching TV, gave the signal, a little jerk of his head, and Joonmyun sucked in a breath, pushing up with his knees, rising, and filling himself with Kyungsoo again. His skin felt like it was burning, with Kyungsoo watching him, stretching him. So slick, and so warm, and so good.

“Hard to believe you’d never rode a cock before we met,” Kyungsoo said, his voice a little breathier than usual. Joonmyun had done that, and he bit his lip and fought back a shudder. No, Kyungsoo was first in that. He just wanted it to be perfect, and it felt like it was. Kyungsoo hummed out a little moan, his eyes closing for a moment, and Joonmyun’s breath hitched, his rhythm faltering.

He wanted to stroke himself, too, but all it took was a quiet cluck of Kyungsoo’s tongue to still his hand and keep him from it.

“Tell me what you want,” Kyungsoo said, touching Joonmyun’s knees and sending a jolt of electricity straight through his body.

“I want,” Joonmyun said, sounding surprisingly steady even to his own ears for all he was trying to remember how to speak, and breathe, and ride at the same time. “Touch me. Fuck. I want to c-come, please.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers ringed his cock so loosely, and he watched Joonmyun’s face as Joonmyun continued to ride, fucking Kyungsoo’s fingers as much as he fucked himself on Kyungsoo’s cock. His hips sped with each incremental tightening of Kyungsoo’s fingers, and he was so close, and Kyungsoo felt so good.

Joonmyun bit his lip, gasping before he could whine at the sudden loss of Kyungsoo’s touch. But he didn’t stop, his thighs burning, cock dripping as he keened and braced himself and rode until Kyungsoo’s hips lifted, until Kyungsoo moaned, until Kyungsoo was fucking up into him and coming.

“Kyungsoo,” Joonmyun shuddered out as Kyungsoo tugged him forward. He was suddenly empty, and achingly hard, and he gripped the headboard, gasping as Kyungsoo’s fingers slid into his ass just seconds before Kyungsoo wrapped his lips around him. Joonmyun’s hands quaked as much as his thighs, trying to hold out against the twisting inside of him and the sucking around him. Kyungsoo was perfect. Kyungsoo felt so good. The wait was like a spring coiling in him, amazing, pleasure until it was pain waiting for Kyungsoo’s sign, waiting until he thought he couldn’t any more, until the headboard rattled with his hands. He was— He was—

Kyungsoo moaned around him, and Joonmyun cried out, his head falling back as he came in Kyungsoo’s mouth, and came. 

“Oh fuck,” Joonmyun moaned. He felt Kyungsoo’s smile in the tightening of his lips, and knew Kyungsoo was pleased.

***

**Prompt:** Anything kyungmyeon! ^^* 

***

Joonmyun had his own little area where he could spread out this things and be himself. It was an area behind a screen, so that Kyungsoo didn’t have to judge him for it, and it made life happier. The common area was a 60/40 arrangement, with Kyungsoo taking the bulk of the responsibility and Joonmyun doing his best to not totally space out on helping. He liked when Kyungsoo was happy, and it wasn’t a reflection on himself as a human being if he totally forgot a glass, or left a stack of papers for a week. It was compromise, and it was good.

He slept easy and quiet, and sometimes woke to Kyungsoo’s arm on him, or his hand maybe, like Kyungsoo had been reaching for him in the night. It never woke him, those touches, not unless Kyungsoo was dreaming to go with them.

Of course, when he had the opportunity and Kyungsoo was reading, he liked to get his head on Kyungsoo’s thighs, stretching out and humming from the warmth against his face.

Sometimes he got poked and asked what appealed so much about doing that. Not like he didn’t nap with his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, or his chest or belly, but it was most often his thighs.

“Easy access,” Joonmyun murmured.

Kyungsoo just snorted and patted his head.

***

**Prompt:** Hi, I loved your BaekChen with girl!Baek. Could you continue it and turn the one-sided attraction to double-sided? :D

***

“When are you coming over? I had something to show you.”

Jongdae read that text about 400 times before replying. He was reading too much into it. He wasn’t reading enough into it. She wasn’t inviting him for a booty call. But then again…was she? If it was a tease, it wasn’t one he minded. If she said look but don’t touch, that was more than he deserved. But given his x-rated thoughts, he didn’t think those were going away.

And Baekhyun looked normal when he got there, some kind of a floaty skirt, a dark shirt that buttoned up. She looked good, and he accepted his drink, sitting, talking like they talked any other day without any expectation.

“Did you still want to see?” Baekhyun asked, stopping right in front of his knees. And when he’d blinked, nodding like some kind of bobblehead, she just climbed right into the chair with him, settling on his thighs and starting in on the buttons of her shirt. She’d planned that? He realized, like unwrapping a gift. More and more and more skin until he finally saw the bottom edge of the bra, and then her belly. She shrugged the cloth back, and he was sure that the shirt fell down along her arms but he was too busy looking at the way the tiny bra cupped her breasts, lifting them, supporting them, and baring most of them. He’d gotten a good idea of the shape, and size, in the store, had seen most of them through the lace, but it was different when they really were bare, and right in front of them.

“Wow, that was—“ Jongdae cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from her chest and looking up at her face. “That was a good purchase.”

“Even if it’s not all over, it gives a lot of support. See?” she said.

And Jongdae’s tongue was clacking around loosely in his mouth as she pressed his fingers against her skin, inviting him to feel, to heft. His thumb brushed her nipple and she shivered, lifting his other hand so that he sat there mesmerized, stroking, squeezing, molding his fingers to her breasts as she breathed and moved against his hands. He caught her nipple almost by accident between his fingers, and her breath caught. That sound had him throbbing harder, and becoming bolder, rolling both her nipples between his fingertips, until her breath came short and she began to wiggle. Instead of shrugging back into her shirt, it fell, and Baekhyun braced herself on Jongdae’s shoulders, pressing even further against his fingers.

“Jongdae, yes.”

Jongdae leaned forward, bold and waiting for guidance, kissing between her breasts and inhaling the subtle scent of lotion on her skin. He kissed, first one side, then the other, the swell of soft skin, the give against his lips. And when Baekhyun clutched against his shirt, Jongdae lifted Baekhyun’s nipple into his mouth with his tongue, Baekhyun moaning as he sucked around it, as she arched her back and offered more.

He had a gorgeous woman in his lap, his mouth all over her breasts, and he was surprised he wasn’t just melting down right there. He switched sides, and Baekhyun cooed, her fingers slipping into his hair as he sucked against her.

“Did you think about doing this when we were in the store?” she asked, sounding breathless.

His only response was a moan, because he couldn’t have helped himself, not like that. She pulled on his hair, pulled his hair back, and he squeezed around her breasts as her tongue teased against his. She slid closer, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him in a way that had him scrambling to keep up even if it was slow, and his moans were dizzying the way she moved.

“You’ve got me all turned on,” she whimpered, wriggling back and forth on his lap.

Oh really? Oh really. Good, because he didn’t know how he was existing right then without bursting into flames.

“How wet are you?” he asked, asking with his mouth but not his brain.

Baekhyun nipped at his chin for his forward question, but she also seemed pleased. “Really, really wet. Why? Do you like eating girls out?”

Jongdae’s jaw worked as she ground against his cock and he got out finally, “I /love/ it.”

“A perfect guy, then. Maybe one day…” she whispered against his lips. Jongdae moaned as she kissed him, their hips rocking together. He was moving his hips up like he was fucking her and she was wriggling all over him and the combination of that had his brain fried, too hot too do anything but loosely grip her hips and moan for her.

Baekhyun moaned, her head falling back, her breasts shaking as Jongdae’s eyes were drawn down to them. And Baekhyun gasped, gasping over, and over as she wriggled faster, desperate, harder, until with one last twitch, she was still, drawing in a deep breath and laughing as she looked back at him.

“I didn’t think I was going to get off in your lap when you came over,” Baekhyun said, still working to breathe, and Jongdae’s jaw moved, but no words came out as she swung her leg away, making room for her to grasp his cock through his pants.

“Maybe one day for this, too,” Baekhyun said, and rubbed him through the cloth, the friction, the warmth too much as he clenched his fists and stared at her face as he came in his pants for her. Jongdae was too busy being elated, as she stroked his hair. He had a few choice things to say but they all sounded a bit like “wow” and his swagger as he made his way to the bathroom had her laughing. He was just a little bit disappointed that her shirt was back on when he came back out, but she fed him, using him to lean on as they watched TV a while.

And the kiss Baekhyun gave him before he left had him dreaming the whole way home.

***

**Prompt:** can we please get a smut continuation of the girl!baek/chen? with the other lingerie that baek bought 

***

She’d wore one of the lace ones. Oh, they had a nice drink together, talked about stuff, but Baekhyun had been slowly wiggling closer to him, her off-the shoulder shirt slowly sagging down until he saw the peek of lace above it and her skin beneath that. It made him exhale, swallowing, trying to force his eyes to stay above her nose, but then realizing she was beginning to smirk. She was— On purpose.

Jongdae scowled at her, and Baekhyun laughed, lifting the shirt over her head and baring her torso above the little skirt she wore and making his brain stall to see her so perfectly displayed.

“Come here,” Baekhyun said, and he leaned into her, kissing her. His hand was on her thigh and she lifted it to her ribs, pushing against him, urging him to touch her. His hand molded to her breast, and she moaned, turning, almost pulling him over her. She was the one who braced him, and it freed both his hands, touching her, feeling her arch as he teased her nipples, moaning against him as he kissed her. He liked teasing her. He liked feeling her get more and more turned on, her breath coming faster, her eyes blow. Jongdae kissed along her neck, kissed the soft slopes of her breasts above the lace, nuzzled his face between them. He fastened his teeth around her nipple and Baekhyun quaked, grabbing at his hand, shoving it down.

“Please! Fuck!”

Her panties were lace, too, and she’d soaked through them as he pressed his fingers against her. Baekhyun’s head was rolling, her hips lifting, and Jongdae’s eyes nearly crossed as he slipped his fingers down into her panties. Warm and so slick, her hips pumping to try and make him touch her how she wanted to be touched. Baekhyun whimpered as he slid two fingers into her, squeezing down around him and all but smashing his face into her breast. He got the idea, sucking at, worrying her nipples through the lace, licking, rubbing his face between her breasts as he slid another finger into her. She squeezed around him, filling herself with his fingers with the lifting of her hips, and when he began to rub his thumb against her, her thighs jerks wide, pulling at his head as he sucked against the lace and stroked inside of her, and rubbed her until she was tense and shaking, and so tight around his fingers it nearly hurt before she cried out. She shuddered, jolting again, again, squeezing around him, gasping, and going lax as she began to pant, exhaling hard and whimpering as he pulled his hand away.

“Good with your hands, too,” Baekhyun breathed, and when he assured her she didn’t have to, she kissed him, opening his pants and pulling him closer. All he could do was moan, a half-naked woman beneath him, her gorgeous fingers stroking him. He came in her hand, some dripping on her belly, and Jongdae didn’t need a nap - he needed a hibernation.

***

**Prompt:** Hello~ I love the het baekchen bra au so much ;A; could I ask for a continuation where chen gets to fulfil his initial fantasy of his cum on baek's breasts? Eeeep I feel so embarrassed. Thanks for looking at this~ 

***

Jongdae was drunk on Baekhyun, the kisses she’d greeted him with, the panties discarded a few feet away, the taste of her still on his tongue. The sounds of her pleasure. He really, really loved getting Baekhyun off, and he really was into Baekhyun’s hand curing around his cock and stroking him. He’d been aching as she’d been writing against his mouth, and she was flushed as she sat next to him, peeling her tank top over her head and grinning as she went back to stroking him.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asked, pressing the tiniest little kiss against the corner of his mouth.

He hardly remembered her getting his pants open.

“I, uh,” Jongdae said, gulping and trying not to move his hips. Her bra was cute that day, gray and pink, and her breasts looked fantastic in it. He did his best not to keen as he just took her in, took in her touch. “I want?”

Baekhyun looked pleased, and stood, tugging him with her. She kissed him, slid down his body until again, her fingers curved around him. And the kiss she pressed had his whole body tensing. The slide of her tongue. Jongdae braced himself on the back of a chair and his eyes closed, rocking against her lips almost unconsciously as she worked him up ridiculously easy. There was no pulling back, just moans as he opened his eyes in time to see her lips slid around, feel the pull of her mouth, the swirl of her tongue.

“B-Baek—“ Jongdae warned, tensing, breath rattling in as he pulsed in her mouth, come spilling over her bottom lip as she tipped her head back and stroked him through it. Come against her chest. Jongdae felt lightheaded, gripping the chair harder as he realized yes, that was his come on the swell of her breasts, slipping down against her bra.

He tasted himself on her lips as she stood and let him lean on her. His mind was still swirling, as she took his hands and guided them, urging him to undo the back of her bra. It slid free, down her arms, and he followed breathlessly, sinking down with her on the couch, cleaning her skin as she stoked through his hair and moaned for him. Jongdae didn’t know how many times Baekhyun came, his mouth on her breasts, his fingers curled inside of her.

At least three, he thought, until they were both spent and quiet, Jongdae’s head pillowed on her shoulder, and his hand cupping her thigh. He had on the world’s stupidest grin, he was sure, but he didn’t even care.

***

**Prompt:** can we get a continuation or an in between scene of the baekchen bra au where jongdae finally gets to eat out baekhyun? (i think my last ask didn't send.) thank you!!!

***

“You’re good with your fingers. How good are you with this?” Baekhyun asked, tapping her fingertips against his lips.

“I can show you.”

And Jongdae was gratified when Baekhyun’s grin slipped, her breath catching as Jongdae caught part of her finger and sucked. Of course, she’d curled into his lap almost as soon as he’d gotten there, and he was hard against her hip as she made sure he had a good view down her shirt. He didn’t know what they were doing, as she kissed him. He wasn’t sure if he cared right then either, watching her draw her shirt over her head.

He moved with her as she slid over, kissing against her chest, and nibbling at the curves of her breasts above the edge of her bra. One of the bras that had started everything. The floor was hard but everywhere he touched her was soft, his hands on her thighs and pushing up her skirt. Jongdae’s eyes closed as he worried her nipple through the dark fabric. That got hard for him, too, but Baekhyun pushed on his head, pushing him down.

And when Jongdae realized why he couldn’t find a waistband to pull down, he glanced up at her.

“Should I ask?” Jongdae wondered.

Baekhyun’s head tilted. “Do you need to?”

No. No, she had him right where she wanted him. Right where he wanted to be as he nuzzled against her. Rich and heady to all his senses, he didn’t know if he could afford her, but he was going to give her everything. Her little inhale, as his tongue slipped against her, it emboldened him. She was so wet, and her clit swollen, and it was no wonder she hadn’t wanted him to tarry. He wondered if she had been touching herself before he got there, and all that made him want to do was hump the chair. All he had to do was follow the sounds she made, the tensing of her thighs, and the way her hands tightened in his hair. It told him right there, like that, don’t stop, and she made him an expert at her pleasure from her direction..

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun groaned, her inhales coming quicker, coming sharper as she tried to pull him against her clit. It made him want to grin, made him want to watch her shake apart. Baekhyun was almost moving too much, but he did his best to keep up with her, feeling her vibrate against his tongue as he sucked against her. And it was with a little whimper that she came, frozen for the longest moment before shuddering and moving with his mouth as he slowed, licking in swirling strokes as she relaxed, and began to pant.

Jongdae kissed against her, felt the smooth skin of her thighs against his fingers. She was so wet when his tongue slipped into her, and her moan was so… It was sweet, but it wasn’t. He waited for a sign from her to stop, but until then, he enjoyed.

***

**Prompt:** hi coley! could i ask for a continuation of the het!baekchen subway au for when they arrive home?

***

Baekhyun had hissed, having to hobble down the hallway to his apartment from the way that Jongdae had wiggled back against him the whole way up. When a couple of ladies had exited a few floors before theirs, the wiggling only intensified, she’d turned her head so he could see the curve of her lips. He had it coming, truly. He wore this ridiculous little grin as she got him how she wanted him, on his back, his pants off, and hard for her.

“Ooh, you’re still wet,” Baekhyun moaned when she sank onto him, and maybe he gave himself a mental pat on the back for that. How couldn’t she have been? Jongdae rocked her hips, liking how he let her, how he watched her.

“You like that thrill?” Jongdae asked. “What gets you off most? Maybe being discovered? Someone watching me? Someone watching you?”

Jongdae paused, taking a few deep breaths as she rode a little faster. If he’d been intent to answer, his brain had fled to his dick just then again, and it made her want to coo.

“Where do you want to get me off next? Or do you want to? Or maybe inside me. Tell me.”

She could almost see images flashing through his mind at her words. Not outright filthy in themselves, and maybe he didn’t know where, or how, but he’d whispered of it. If only people could see her like that, how amazing she sounded. Not maybe that he wanted people to see, but the idea— The idea.

There was no one there but him to watch, and no reason to be quiet, but it was all for him anyway, the way Jongdae moved, the urgent rock of her fingers against her clit. She squeezed around him, feeling all of him, hearing his gulping moans. He’d always loved watching her get herself off. His eyes were on her, and his moans told her he was close. Jongdae cried out as she came for her fingertips, for Baekhyun’s cock. The throbs inside her almost concealed the twitches as Baekhyun, his fingers light on her knees, and his eyes unfocused.

Coming so hard twice so close together in such different circumstances left her feeling floaty and satisfied. The uneven pats against her back as she snuggled under a sheet and against his side had her snuffling into his shoulder.

“Can you speak again?” Jongdae murmured.

Baekhyun huffed, ruffling her hair. “Yes. Yes.”

To what all, she didn’t know.

“I’m a magician,” she said, and it was his turn to laugh, as she settled into a blissful rest.

***

**Prompt:** fem!baekchen. baekhyun is captain of the winning cheerleading team and her girlfriend gives her the best congratulations that night.

***

Jongdae day of torment was almost finally over. There’d been the waiting for the competition that day, and the competition itself. The whole team had been wonderful, though she admitted to having eyes almost entirely for Baekhyun. The little bounce to her step, the wiggles. After nearly screaming her head off when Baekhyun’s team won, then she was put off again by the celebration. Oh, they’d shared a few frantic kisses, but Baekhyun had been all freshly showered with her makeup touched up and a dress that showed off— well, everything, skimming her body, baring her thighs. There stood Jongdae, proud next to her girlfriend, happy, a little desperate, until they finally left.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun giggled, as Jongdae began to nibble little patterns onto her neck in the elevator of Baekhyun’s building and trace circles on her belly through the dress.

“I made myself hoarse screaming for you, so I was hoping maybe I could return the favor. You deserve it,” Jongdae whispered.

And she’d have done it right there in the elevator too, the way that Baekhyun had sagged against her, except that it was their floor. Jongdae kept herself pressed up against Baekhyun’s back as Baekhyun tried to key them in. Her thumbs skimmed against Baekhyun’s nipples, and Baekhyun cursed as she got her code wrong.

“Jongdae, you’re not helping,” Baekhyun said, and oh, she was a little breathless. Finally, the door gave in as she was about to start worrying Baekhyun’s nipples more, and they bundled in the door almost as one person. All Jongdae had to do was step out of her shoes and set aside Baekhyun’s bag. But Baekhyun had on the sexy little T-strap heels that she knew Jongdae liked.

“Let me help,” Jongdae said, backing Baekhyun up a step toward the chair they kept for putting shoes on. But Baekhyun didn’t sit, not yet, kissing Jongdae and moving for her as Jongdae’s hand slid up Baekhyun’s skirt, and tugged at the lace she found there. Baekhyun’s panties slid down her thighs, down to those shoes, and Jongdae followed them, tugging as Baekhyun stepped out of them, and sat on the edge of the chair, her eyes on Jongdae’s face.

“I wanted to do this at dinner,” Jongdae said, pushing at the skirt of Baekhyun’s dress.

That short, pretty flare of the dress that showed off Baekhyun’s legs. It wasn’t her cheer outfit, but Baekhyun had gotten the idea of how Jongdae liked that, from the first time she’d invited Baekhyun to straddle her face while wearing it.

The hells made a little clatter as Baekhyun’s legs wobbled, and Jongdae kissed along her thigh. Warm, and sweet, and wet. And so sensitive, moaning at the first touch of Jongdae’s tongue against her clit. That was mostly all she did, touch, mapping it so gently and wanting only that Baekhyun should feel her. Baekhyun deserved it, from the way she’d destroyed Jongdae with love, with pride, with lust. Get Baekhyun home. Reward her.

Reward herself.

“Oh, Jongdae, yes. I want to come, baby, please,” Baekhyun moaned.

The heels clattered again as Baekhyun’s thighs strained wider, trying to tell Jongdae without words how much she wanted. And Jongdae was trying, no longer teasing, no longer being gentle. Her tongue was all the instrument she needed, the flicker of it, the deliberate and pointed licks, the swirls that had Baekhyun gasping. Soft little sucks had Baekhyun’s thighs shaking, and Jongdae moaned, working her with her tongue and aching, wishing she could stand up and tug Baekhyun’s face against her, too. But she let it drive her, wrapping her arms around Baekhyun’s hips, hearing Baekhyun keen, and feeling her flutter, and surge against Jongdae’s mouth as she orgasmed and shook and moaned.

“Fuck, your tongue,” Baekhyun gasped. “O-oh. Oh!”

Baekhyun squealed as she came again, her heels rattling on the floor.

Jongdae’s tongue was tired, her knees hurting, her body begging to come. Maybe people could hear Baekhyun almost sob and moan as they passed, but she didn’t care, as long as Baekhyun kept angling her hips for more. She just sealed her lips tighter, and lathed Baekhyun’s clit, and kept at it through every babble and gasp. And her effort was rewarded, Baekhyun’s orgasm started with a shudder. Jongdae, Baekhyun, and the whole chair rocked as Baekhyun screamed.

***

**Prompt:** fem!baekchen. the boys in jongdae's choir fight to win her over but her girlfriend is the only one who knows how to please her 

***

Baekhyun didn’t need a cock, a toy, vibration, anything. Her eyes got thoughtful when Jongdae recounted how the boys in choir offered to help her, to practice with her, to buy her lunch, or praised her. Baekhyun didn’t try to show Jongdae what she could be missing - she just showed her what she had.

It was how she ending up in what Baekhyun dubbed the Orgasm Chair. It had the perfect arms for relaxing legs over, the perfect height for kneeling in front of. Jongdae had wondered how many girls Baekhyun had delighted in it, but it was her, then. Only her since they’d started dating, and only her that curled her fingers into and hummed against her clit. The window was open, and the cool breeze wasn’t making her nipples any less tight after Baekhyun had sucked on them. Baekhyun knew how to get her wet, how to make her squirm.

She could be loud when she came, and Baekhyun knew it. Baekhyun wanted the passersby to hear how good she was at pleasing Jongdae. Strangers, they’d never know, Baekhyun teased. Though Jongdae liked best of all when Baekhyun forgot, when it was her squealing and realizing the window was open later.

Not that Baekhyun minded. And not that she ever held back, as Jongdae gasped, clutching around the fingers inside her as Baekhyun’s tongue drew her up. Jongdae lifted her hips and jolted, coming, moaning for Baekhyun, and whoever heard her.

***

**Prompt:** king baekhyun/servant jongdae au. jongdae can't give baekhyun expensive things like baekhyun can so he comes up with something more creative to celebrate their six-month anniversary instead

***

There were things that Jongdae wasn’t able to do, as much as he wanted to. Baekhyun gave him little gifts, tucked little coins into his pockets for when they travelled, but there was only so much those could do. Whatever Baekhyun needed, he could get himself, and whatever he wanted, he could ask for without hesitation. Baekhyun enjoyed getting out, away, but that required soldiers, so many people impeding in the privacy that Baekhyun wanted. Ever since that one time he’d snuck out on his own dressed as a peasant, he’d all but sworn on his life that he wouldn’t do it again.

So Jongdae did the next best thing. There were a surprising amount of plants in pots, and when people tried to tell him off for taking them, he showed them his paper that he’d noted where it was from, and told them it was for the king.

Not by order of the king, but for him, which was true. He just hoped no one actually went to Baekhyun and complained about things disappearing. He had to bribe the kitchen for food, because if he said that was for the king, they’d have bypassed him and went to Baekhyun directly.

And if it wasn’t a surprise, Baekhyun hid it well when he stopped short inside of the door as Jongdae let him pass. An outer room had been transformed, lined by pots, lit by flickering candles.

“What is this?” Baekhyun asked, touching a leaf, and looking down at the arranged food on the low table. “So much!

Then he was surprised, and it relaxed him.

“It has been…six months,” Jongdae said, exhaling and carefully folding his hands. “The gardens would be too exposed, and to go out in the forest would need too many people. So I…I tried to bring it to you.”

“Where did you find all these plants?”

Jongdae laughed. “I have a list.”

“Show me later,” Baekhyun suggested. His eyes were lit with the candles, and when Baekhyun kissed him, Jongdae swore he could hear wind rustling through the trees.

***

**Prompt:** continuation of king baekhyun/servant jongdae au? waking up together while on vacation at the winter palace 

***

Jongdae woke slowly, feeling a chill in his shoulder that had him tugging at the soft cover. Actually, it was soft all over, soft and firm under his back, heavy and soft over him, soft breath against his shoulder. His eyes opened at that, eyes darting and taking a room of the winter palace. Despite his cool shoulder, it was warm, so much warmer than outside of the room. And beside him, half curled to him, was Baekhyun. The king. It made Jongdae still and relax, exhaling softly and trying not to wake Baekhyun up. They had only so much time there, and he worried about Baekhyun traveling in the cold. The last time he’d been sick, Jongdae had been grim behind the physician, worried the cough would get deeper. It hadn’t, but he always worried. And Baekhyun was young, and healthy. He wiggled his head, shaking that thought from him. No, he wouldn’t invite that type of trouble. Baekhyun inhaled, waking, and Jongdae waited.

“Do you know what sounds really nice?” Baekhyun asked, all rasping from sleep.

“What’s that?” Jongdae asked.

“Eating. Going for a walk, and stuffing snow down your neck, and then dragging you into the baths.”

Jongdae almost shivered imagining the cold.

“That’s not being very stealthy if you tell me your plan.”

“But you wouldn’t tell me no,” Baekhyun said. His grin was all haughty, but the laugh was easy as Jongdae rolled on top of him.

“I could never tell you no, Your Majesty,” Jongdae teased.

But he could, he thought, as Baekhyun cupped his shoulder blades and kissed him back. That was what made Baekhyun as his king, as his lover, so different.

***

**Prompt:** continuation of king baekhyun/servant jongdae au. their first time 

***

“Do you like it like this?” Baekhyun nearly whispered.

No one could hear, the guards at watch not but close enough to hear unless they were loud. All light had been snuffed, and they had been rolling, kissing, celebrating a moment of freedom with the thud of the oil pot loud on the floor beside them. It was celebration of another kind, food distribution won from his council that he’d been fighting for for years it seemed.

Baekhyun could feel Jongdae smile against his lips, his thighs against Baekhyun’s hips, and sprawled beneath him.

“I couldn’t ask my king for anything different.

“What if your king wants it? Maybe to look up at you and see how we fit that way.”

“Then I’d be glad to oblige, Your majesty,” Jongdae teased right back.

They kissed again, parting cloth, reveling in something other than quick touches furtively done, and a relaxation that Baekhyun hadn’t felt in months.

“Only Baekhyun, when we’re like this.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae agreed.

Jongdae muffled his moans as Baekhyun, slick, pressed into him. Or tried. He got an inch, two, and stopped, wheezing.

“There… Is there a better way? It feels like you’re trying to break me.”

Jongdae huffed a laugh, shuddering and squeezing around him. “Just give me… I’m trying. This isn’t the normal direction of things.”

They giggled together, and oh, Jongdae gave a little around him, then, before tensing up when Baekhyun was almost in him.

“Sorry,” Jongdae said, squeezing at Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Don’t be. I feel like we’re learning something for when it’s my turn. You’re so tight.”

He wished he could see Jongdae’s face then when he laughed, when he blew out a quiet breath and again relaxed. They worked together, Jongdae squeaking at the sensation as Baekhyun pulled back, and taking Baekhyun’s cock twice as fast when he pressed in again. And twice again as fast the next time. He’d called Jongdae his secret consort once, but he’d never expected that, the inhales, the sounds of Jongdae’s sighs as it started to feel good for both of them. And the laughter that had Baekhyun hissing.

“What, I’m getting blessed by the royal prick, I should enjoy the moment,” Jongdae all but giggled. Breathless, amazed, and with Jongdae not in pain, so close. Jongdae touched himself and moaned for the both of them.

All he wanted was to watch Jongdae come around him, see his reaction. As it was, Baekhyun felt him, felt the artless touches of Jongdae’s hands, the casual gasp of his name, and the moan as Jongdae trembled around him. Between their bellies he pulsed, and Baekhyun felt it, and the clutch of Jongdae around him wasn’t pain, but pleasure that wrested his control. He’d come in Jongdae’s hand, but not like that. Not with Jongdae breathing against his cheek and stroking his back.

“Was it good?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun sighed, his head heavy on Jongdae’s shoulder. “You won’t last two strokes in me.”

Jongdae snorted, and Baekhyun grinned. They would see.

***

**Prompt:** king baekhyun/servant jongdae au. throne sex, jongdae riding baekhyun, wearing baekhyun's crown 

***

The doors had been barred, before Jongdae had knelt and sucked Baekhyun’s twitching cock into his mouth. The throne room felt expansive, intimidating, but not when they were like that. All that existed to him was Baekhyun, wet from his mouth as he stood, as he undid his belt and dipped his fingers in the oils. He was already slick, and Baekhyun was too, then, as he straddled Baekhyun’s legs. He was bare and Baekhyun was still in his finery, in his crown. He was sinking onto the king’s cock, as the king watched him, lips parted, and a moan echoing between them.

There where Baekhyun ruled, he had a man worshipping him, a man throbbing for him.

“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun asked, his voice a little hoarse..

He hadn’t been able to help the grin. “You even feel like royalty,” Jongdae said.

And he made them both moan, squeezing around Baekhyun, rocking his hips. But he almost faltered, as Baekhyun freed his crown, turning it, resting it on Jongdae’s head.

“So do you. Don’t let it fall,” Baekhyun teased, fingers trailing down to knead at Jongdae’s nipples.

The crown was a new element of balance as Jongdae watched Baekhyun’s face, no less a king with his hair bared and cheeks flushed as Jongdae rode him. He held onto the throne itself, steadying himself with it, letting it drive him. And he wasn’t struck down, because Baekhyun wanted him, was touching him, was urging him. He could see Baekhyun’s control slipping, trying to hold back and not give in too soon.

“Can I make,” Jongdae began, having to gasp in a breath as his muscles were burning. “His majesty come?”

Baekhyun’s groan was loud enough between them, and Baekhyun’s hips bucked up, jaw tight as he worked to come as Jongdae squeezed around him, pressed down against him. Baekhyun determined, and so close to ecstasy, and Jongdae gasped as Baekhyun’s fingers wrapped around him.

His head shook sharply because he knew he was too close, but Baekhyun hissed, and bucked, and Jongdae faltered. He thought he could hold on, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t. Baekhyun caught the back of his head, supporting him as he moaned and came in Baekhyun’s hand with the crown still heavy on him, and Baekhyun coming inside of him.

Baekhyun was still when the crown shifted, tipping against Baekhyun’s head as Jongdae leaned into him, their foreheads touching as they breathed.

“How did it feel?” Baekhyun asked.

Too good. Just as he’d expected.

***

**Prompt:** king baekhyun/servant jongdae au. first fight (and make up) as a couple 

***

“You should think of me before you go like that,” Jongdae said, wandering after Baekhyun who was strewing clothes behind him like flower petals. “It puts you in bad light if you— Like I’m one of these damned clothes.“

It put him in a mood to trip over cloth after having been left without a word, a look, anything. He’d had to scramble before the guards had closed up rank, making for Baekhyun’s back and feeling unaccountably abandoned. Usually Baekhyun at least paused, and he’d had no reason for it that night. But when Baekhyun turned back to him, Jongdae could almost hear the barb snapping in his own voice, and it was only after that he realized he had spoken back to his king that way. Not just his lover, but a status of a man he’d been raised to revere.

Baekhyun reached out to him, cupping Jongdae’s jaw from below and squeezing it. “Stop. Just— I can almost see you thinking, oh, he’s going to kill me if I make him mad. I can’t— Don’t /do/ that. Don’t think like that.”

“I don’t think you’re going to kill me!” Or hurt him, even. Maybe it would’ve been Baekhyun’s right, but Jongdae had left those kinds of fears behind, and that was half the reason he could feel as he did. He couldn’t be at ease at all with Baekhyun if he was afraid of him like that. “It’s just sometimes I think it’s not my place to snap back at you like that. It’s…disrespect, and you are who you are.”

Baekhyun had been watching him so closely through that, and had relaxed, just a little.

“But I made it your place. My snapping back at you is disrespect sometimes, too. That evens us.”

To say it, Baekhyun lowered himself to Jongdae’s level. Almost. It was apology, also, and Jongdae knew it.

“I know I can’t protect you like the guards can, but it still gives me comfort,” Jongdae murmured against Baekhyun’s neck. And not just comfort. He should have been sick of Baekhyun’s presence and the sound of his voice, but he wasn’t. Maybe that was what he protested against even more. A distance he had no authority to correct.

But he laughed as Baekhyun nipped at him, the slight forgotten, and forgiven.

***

**Prompt:** fem!baekchen. the last summer before they graduate, baekhyun confesses to her best friend - who has also felt the same way for years 

***

Their baseball team was doing well, which meant the crowd was into it also. Jongdae was surprised Baekhyun hadn’t been on the screen with some of her cheering dances as players rounded the bases after a home run. Her face was hurting as it was, flopping back and sipping her drink. Baekhyun couldn’t seem to stop moving though, wiggling, looking up at the big screen.

“Jongdae, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said, shaking Jongdae’s arm and pointing.

Messages like happy birthday, happy anniversary, started being flashed on the screen. There were pictures too, and it was cute.

WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME KIM JONGDAE?

Jongdae blinked at the screen, and the next message came on after it.

“Look, someone’s asking out someone with the same name as…”

Her words trailed off when she realized Baekhyun was staring at her. But it was funny, wasn’t it?

“Will you, though?” Baekhyun asked. “I really like you, and we’re already— Will you?”

“I… I didn’t think you were into me like that.”

Baekhyun had certainly been into other girls, people Jongdae had heard about, and envied. But making a move herself, it had just never been the right time. And there Baekhyun was, asking her out on the big screen at a ball game.

“They probably would’ve rejected my request if I’d asked them to put all the reasons why,” Baekhyun teased. “So?”

Jongdae stared down at Baekhyun’s finger poking her arm. She was still waiting for an answer.

“Yes!” she sputtered, and laughed into Baekhyun’s shoulder as Baekhyun mostly fell into her lap.

No one around them really knew that Jongdae was /the/ Jongdae from the big screen. But she did.

***

**Prompt:** Hi! Seriously in love with your work  <3 Can I request needy/submissive!Baekhyun getting love from all the exo members? 

***

Minseok tugged Baekhyun in by the nape, tugging Baekhyun’s face against his neck. Warmth, gratitude, curled through him as his eyes closed. Joonmyun was… Joonmyun was…quiet. Joonmyun tugged Baekhyun into his lap and stroked his cheek, and it was the kisses that drew him in.

With Yixing he whispered, shivers spreading over his skin as Yixing’s fingers tangled with his. He fell into Yixing’s eyes, and buzzed with it. From Jongdae’s spoon Baekhyun ate, taking delicate bites as Jongdae offered. Chocolate, comforting, Jongdae’s lips curving to watch Baekhyun enjoy with him.

Chanyeol wrung the tension from his body, pressing him up against a wall and holding him there. He could still breathe, but it was Chanyeol standing for him. Breathing for him. Kyungsoo pulled tension from him in another way, his hands sliding through Baekhyun’s hair, like he was infusing himself with every stroke.

A habit of Jongin’s was squishing Baekhyun, catching him from behind, and molding against him. Laughing and Baekhyun wasn’t sure which of them got more out of it. He hoped he smelled good. And Sehun, Baekhyun’s head leaned back over Sehun’s arm, as Sehun nipped against his neck. The biting made him connected. It made him…

He couldn’t do without them.

***

**Prompt:** Halloween prompt! How about zhou mi and chen decide to throw their own Halloween party as a couple. It would be an anniversary story from the one you did last year (year before?) where Chen meets Zhou Mi at the Haunted House his frat is doing?

***

There was no haunted house at their party. Okay, there might have been thematic elements of one, like the arm that was completely disembodied and resting casually on a table, and as much creepy food as Jongdae could rope Zhou Mi into making. It was informal, though. No one had to come in costume, though they were providing little headband boppers for all the guests so they could be ladybugs or ghosts or witches or devils.

Zhou Mi had two little ghost figures wobbling atop his fluffed hair and Jongdae had been wearing his particular set of devil horns for the last three days for “inspiration.”

Or so he said. Zhou Mi drew the line at the bedroom, except once. Though that wasn’t in the bedroom.

“What do we do if people concuss themselves trying to bop their boppers into each other?” Zhou Mi mused, as he set out cookies that were supposed to look like fingers of witches. A very diverse set of witches, that was all.

Jongdae send him a sideways glance, trying to mop up the slop of punch that had escaped when he poured in ice. “Get new friends?”

Zhou Mi’s laughter echoed all the way to the door as Jongdae let in their first guests. In the background, spooky music played, and bright red punch flowed as their friends milled and draped themselves over every bit of furniture.

“This is more work than a haunted house,” Jongdae murmured as he passed by Zhou Mi an hour or two later. They’d barely seen each other, but Zhou Mi was a pleased as a bee holding court and Jongdae kept trying to scare people.

They high-fived each other as the last guest left. It was a success.

Then they saw the mess.

Even successes came with a price. Though they had a unique way of dealing with it: closing their eyes, and locking themselves in the one room that only they had touched.

***

**Prompt:** boa doesn't want to think about her neighbor's dog walker sehun nor how nice he would look in her bed until one night at a club spices things up

***

It was a popular place among the younger crowd, and Boa was there to spend a Saturday night with friends, not really to scope out people. That didn’t mean she didn’t get out there and dance, and enjoy it, but it was nice to relax and not spend another night in her apartment alone.

She brushed past a guy dancing a few times, admiring his body, before she finally got a look at his face. Heat flooded right through her, when she realized she recognized him. He came daily to the building, walking the three dogs next door. She’d watched him bend over and waggle more than a few times, admiring how he took control of the larger dog and was so easy with them.

She’d nearly gotten off once thinking of inviting him in after he’d finished to give her a little attention, too.

Maybe he didn’t recognize her with her makeup done, her hair loose. But when Sehun saw her watching he held out an arm, accepted her close. He was taller than she thought, and it had her throbbing as he put his hands on her waist. He had a view right down her shirt as he watched her dance with him, and she liked that, too. She wanted to wrap her legs around him, and—

A man tapped on Sehun’s shoulder, and she nodded at him as his friend led him off. 

She didn’t think she was going to be able to stop herself from saying hello the next time he came over to her building. She finally had a reason.

***

**Prompt:** follow up for boa and dog walker sehun pls

***

There was a fine line between eagerness and possibly going too far over the line. If they ran into each other out just naturally, that was okay. If she just hung around waiting, that had the potential to be creepy. It was why it took a few days, and she’d maybe made an excuse to go to the store for a drink just in case. Just in case.

Sehun wore sunglasses, three dogs happily trotting along in front of him on their way out to go to the park.

“It’s a nice day for walking,” Boa said, and he stopped, politely.

“It is,” he said, tipping up his sunglasses. “A lot better than having to wipe down muddy dogs before getting back.”

“I live in the apartment beside…”

Sehun nodded. “I’ve seen you.”

Did he remember dancing with her? That was a question.

“I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I don’t have a dog, though I do love them, but still it’s good to be.”

Be what. Neighborly. Or something.

The dogs were getting impatient, sniffing after every other thing.

“I need to get them over to the park. Did you want to walk that way?”

Oh, he could take her for a walk any time. A handsome guy to talk to and cute dogs to play with. That had her morning made.

***

**Prompt:** dog walker seboa follow up pls  <3

***

It had taken just the one walk in the park to do what Boa had hoped it would. It was a few days later that there was a tap on the door, there was Sehun, with dogs in hand and a hopeful expression. All she had to do was grab her coat and shoes, and he even bestowed upon her the trust of holding onto one of the leashes. Of course the dog was geriatric and slow, but trust was trust.

“I don’t usually ask the neighbors to help,” Sehun said, as though he was confessing something she hadn’t gathered herself. “I go in a certain order, so I have two more sets of dogs this morning, or I’d have just— I’ve have just stopped by when I was ready to go and asked if you wanted to get coffee or something.”

It was precious, and straightforward all at once, and inside she was cheering.

“Maybe I should give you my number so you can text me where you’ll be ending up and I can meet you there,” Boa said. “Though I like walks, too.”

She wiggled her eyebrows, and Sehun laughed, and probably would’ve been scuffing his shoes if they hadn’t still been walking.

“Ever since that dance,” he started.

They traded a look. Ah. Yes, then they both remembered.

Sehun left with Boa’s phone number, but more importantly, Boa had his.

***

**Prompt:** seeing his wife dressed like faye valentine almost makes sehun come in his pants but he'd rather come in boa instead

***

The way the shirt clung, the little shorts, the jacket. The stockings, and the blunt-cut wig.

Just watching Boa move had Sehun trying to get his pants to stop constricting, because she hadn’t told him, and it was amazing, and he was so lucky that they were alone.

“We need to get going, don’t we?” Boa said, all sweetness. Her eyebrows rose and Sehun couldn’t even formulate a coherent thought much less words.

“I want,” he said. And he tried to steel himself against the throb.

More. He wanted to feel, wanted to show her off, and to bundle her back, but most of all to enjoy every bit of her.

“Did you want to be late?”

No. No, he was going to be on time. Boa squeaked with laughter when he hauled her up, deposited her on their bed. It was hard to focus on how to get the shorts off of her when she had snuck her fingers down into them and was touching herself as he tried to do all the work. Gorgeous, all spread out, moaning even if he barely had anything to do with it. Finally he worked the suspender free, pulling down on the shorts, wriggling over her. He got to see her eyes close in pleasure as he slid into her, to feel her legs begin to urge him. She squirmed as his fingers ran across her nipples, and he kissed against her neck as she began to gasp and squeezed him tighter. Boa moaned for him, and Sehun huffed, burying his face against her wig and coming.

She roused him after a minute or two, patting at his back.

“Definitely going to be late.”

And neither of them minded at all.

***

**Prompt:** post sm town Halloween party sehun/boa sex pls  <3

***

Sehun’s first thought was if he could just crawl up inside of her costume with her. His second thought was, maybe he didn’t actually need to get all the way in. Even just partway, he could be mostly hidden. There were a number of jokes that could’ve been made. He needed to confess, considering his own outfit maybe that was true. Their characters didn’t really go together, but he didn’t really care what he was dressed up as honestly, as long as Boa wanted him.

She was wearing stockings under it.

“That’s very bad,” Sehun said, his brain short-circuiting with what his hands were telling him. He almost had to muffle her when she laughed at him. But they both moaned a little as he got her pressed against a wall, living first on leg, the other. He hitched her up, felt her moan against his lips. Sehun was the one who was moaning when she made sure the cloth was clear, and guiding him inside of her. 

“Were you thinking of this the whole time at the party?” Boa asked, her breath hitching in the middle with the jolting of his hips.

Sehun nodded, not able to speak, to say a simple a simple yes as he struggled to make her feel good.

Boa pulled a little on his hair, tugging at the jacket she insisted he keep on. “Me, too.”

His pants were around his ankles and he didn’t care, moaning with her, moving to the squeezes of her hands, remembering, seeing, how gorgeous she looked, how amazing she felt. He was holding on for her, hearing in the sounds of her moans that he was making her feel good, that she was closer. He wished he could get his hands all over her, help her out, but all of a sudden she pulled on his jacket and shook for him. Maybe she was imagining coming for some secret agent, and he was okay with that as his eyes nearly rolled back as he came in her, with her all tucked up against him.

He just had to figure out how to unlock his knees and let her down, that was all. Then he knew they were both going to enjoy taking off each and every piece of their costumes.

***

**Prompt:** sehun is a bar tender at a popular club who has fallen for a regular named boa and he might just poison her dates drink until he see's yunho kiss the tall guy that comes in

***

Sehun just liked seeing Boa there. He liked the way she talked to the other regulars, and how she always said please when she ordered her drinks, and that she said thank you when he brought them. And when she tasted them, especially if she was trying something new, she made this sound - that sound - that indicated he’d done very well. She tipped well, too, and that certainly weighed to the character side of things, but it wasn’t why he was glad to see her back. He liked everything about her, the little chats they had on slow nights, and the fact that she just brightened up the place.

She always sought out his part of the bar, too, no matter how busy it was. Even when he swapped, sometimes she’d lean forward when he got back and tell him she’d been waiting, and give him her order. He started to maybe think a little highly of himself.

Then she brought in date.

He took their orders with every shred of professionalism he possessed, and though Boa still said please, and still made that sound - that sound - when she tried her drink, her attention was wrapped up on tall and handsome, the man she’d introduced as Yunho. Older. Put together. Slickly dressed. Their drinks were the same as any he’d make for himself or others, and he busied himself with other patrons. He may have poured a little psychic disappointment and bitterness in.

Movement caught his eye, Yunho getting up and leaving the bar with his glass half full. Blind date gone bad, perhaps?

But no, there was a man approaching him, a man Sehun for a second thought was going for a hug, and instead pressed an intimate kiss on him.

Sehun went back to drying the glass in his hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, and the man that joined Yunho at the bar was clearly his significant other, because they bickered and ordered for each other, and Boa laughed at them both. Sehun felt a little lighter, brought Boa a new drink, and heard her thank him. He had a napkin ready in his pocket to slip to her before she left with his name and his number. No more waiting.

***

**Prompt:** sehun getting on his knees and "confessing his sins" to boa

***

Had he been so very bad? Maybe not that bad. Maybe it was all for show. Was Boa going to absolve him? The tugs on Sehun’s hair were punishment, but not truly. The gasps from her throat, her moans, they were all pain, shooting right through him, making him ache, making him burn. His knees on uneven ground, they could have been penance, or maybe just the act of a man eager to find his place under the skirt held up for him. Boa was so wet, dripping down his fingers as he stroked into her, and moaning knowing how she’d feel around him. But that wasn’t for him, not then.

Sehun’s tongue pressed against her, and she hummed, throbbing, squeezing, bumping against his lips and urging him. He wanted to hear her moan for him, hear her moan his name. He tried to please her, doing what she had shown him, what she had begged him for. He gave all of it to her, feeling her squirm, feeling her want.

“Sehun, she purred, stroking through his hair with one hand, tugging him closer, wanting him.

All Boa had to to was hold the heavy fabric, keep herself upright, and he would take care of her. When they were together, he always did. Sehun helped brace her hips, heard her moan.

He’d confessed his want at the very least.

***

**Prompt:** seboa gift

***

She’d even wrapped a ribbon around her white robe, and Sehun grinned, playing with the ends of it as he got his knees between Boa’s legs on the bed.

“I like this. You sure you want me to open my gift so early?”

“Mm-hmm,” Boa hummed, her hair all curled and her lips wet. “I want to see you enjoy it.”

Oh. He really wondered what was under that robe then. Nothing but skin was one option. But if that was the case, he didn’t know if she’d have worn a robe at all. He tugged the little bow free, chewing on his bottom lip as he undid the tie of her robe as well.

Sehun’s breath caught at the first hint of red, filmy, lace-edged, and the the throb became intense as he pulled back the edges of Boa’s robe more and more. Red against her skin, seeing her lips curve as she watched him take it in. It came just barely down onto her thighs and— no, there wasn’t anything beneath it. He put is hands on her waist, feeling warm skin beneath the filmy cloth.

“Do you like it?” Boa asked.

“I want to show you how much,” Sehun said, his voice all hoarse.

And her laugh faded to a moan as she pulled him over her.

***

**Prompt:** sehun is in love w his roommate boa

***

He just wanted— Sehun knew, when he just wanted to be close to her. When she was home, when she hung out in the common areas, he was happy. Eager. He kept things cleaned up, looking for praise, offering to cook, to order in. Sehun just wanted her to see him. If she noticed anything different than how it had been when she’d moved in and they’d been strangers, she didn’t say. Maybe she just thought of him as an honorary little brother or something. His heart kind of tugged when he put a throw blanket over her when she napped on the couch, or when she sat up late with him to talk.

“Do you think our landlord will ever realize the hot water is going out again?” Boa asked.

“I’ve told him at least three times.”

“Me too!” Boa sighed, and they just laughed, shaking their heads. What could they do, except move. They’d just have to keep reminding him, and in the meantime, take very short showers.

Boa didn’t date. She went out with friends, and worked, and had exercise buddies. They hung out, mutually, with friends, too, and people said he should go for it. He did, because he got to the day where it didn’t scare him, but instead made him smile.

***

**Prompt:** roomies seboa continuation with them cuddling since they are snowed in and the power keeps going out

***

Every time the power flickered there was a new groan. There were cheers when it came back on, but then, inevitably, the room went dark again. Sehun sighed and reached out and flicked on one of the battery-powered lanterns to give them some kind of light. All they could see outside of the window was dark streets and what little illumination there was that showed that snow was still falling.

“Hopefully the power doesn’t stay off all night,” Boa said. They’d cranked the heat when the could, trying to boil water while the lights were on. He had some warming packs in case, but Boa wiggled out of their little nest that they’d put together and braved the kitchen and the cooling air.

“It’s the last of the heated water, so enjoy it,” Boa said, as she sat his mug of tea down near him and sat down herself.

He held out his arm all hopeful and she laughed as she slid under it.

“That’s better,” she said, sipping on her tea and leaning into his shoulder.

Their combined warmth under the blankets made it cozy, easy to get close. He’d read to her from a magazine, and they’d just talked for the last little while.

“Maybe we should start warming one of the beds,” Sehun suggested, and yelped as Boa poked him for it.

After a while, maybe. After the tea, and a bit more cuddling.

***

**Prompt:** sehun might have jerked off to boa's new mv and he get's teased by jongin. sehun retaliates with snark about jongin's crush on minseok. 

***

Sehun had definitely not told Jongin he’d gotten off to Boa’s music video. It was totally an accident, and Jongin had a big mouth.

“How many times have you gotten off to your “girlfriend’s” video?” Jongin had teased.

Instead of outrage, or laughter, or maybe rolling his eyes at Jongin’s ridiculousness, he’d gone bright red, and had done his best fish impression.

“You have?? How many times? I’ve heard that song a lot from your room. Does it hurt to walk?”

Not every time. He wasn’t a machine. But sometimes he just couldn’t help it, and she looked into the camera with those eyes, and she looked and sounded so good.

But Jongin didn’t have to know any of that.

“Does Minseok know you have a bunch of pictures from the last photoshoot on your phone?” Sehun prodded. He’d seen one, of Minseok all smiling and there had been a lot of thigh in the picture.

“What?” Jongin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh, I’m not going to tell him. But you do, don’t you? Do you sigh at them, kiss them a little?”

Sehun made little kissy noises, and evaded Jongin’s elbow.

“Or maybe you jerk—“

“Goodbye!” Jongin shouted, disappearing.

Sehun relaxed in his computer chair, satisfied. He carefully closed the door. Maybe one more time watching wouldn’t hurt.

***

**Prompt:** smutty seboa with sehun asking if he can come inside her

***

There were little hitches in their laughs as Sehun stroked inside of her. He could feel Boa throbbing around him, and his laughs had become mostly moans. He’d asked her before they’d even gotten to the bed, making sure her eyes were on him, waiting for a second before rushing it out.

“Is it okay if I come inside you tonight?” he asked.

They’d been protected, doubly, for so long, and she liked that he asked, that he didn’t assume, that he asked for permission for one time, not for all times. That was what had her tugging on his shirt and kissing him and telling him yes. Yes, she wanted that, the mental aspect of it, knowing that no matter what she wanted it. Almost a year of dating, and yes, she wanted that.

And he didn’t just leap on her and pound away. He kissed up her thighs, and showed her all the things he had learned to do with his tongue until she was gasping, squirming. And then, then, crawling up to kiss her, he slid into her. He moved, deliberate. Sehun did that sometimes, teasing himself, teasing her, going slow. Savoring. Skin, against skin, gathering himself sometimes to kiss her, deep breaths and moans against her mouth. The ache of it was torture, the rasp of his thumbs.

Worse was when he planted himself, groaning, murmuring, “Boa,” between the roll of his hips. He was trying to hold back, his face pained. She wanted to bottle those moans, the way they made her throb, the way desperation overwhelmed him and he hissed, tensing, coming in her and gasping with it. It had Boa quivering, so close yet not quite there, soothing Sehun with the stillest of touches. Her breath hitched as he began to pull away from her, kissing against her mouth, her chin, kissing down her chest.

“Now you want to enjoy it?” Boa asked, and Sehun shot her a coy little grin that had her moaning as he nuzzled against her. Enjoying to the fullest.

***

**Prompt:** Seboa - personal assistant Sehun fucking boss Boa over her desk at the end of a hard (ha) week :)

***

“I just need to unwind after all of that,” Boa said. It had been a long week, long hours, tight deadlines. They’d met those that afternoon, with the rest of the day spent putting out fires. But it was the way she said it, that had Sehun getting warm with interest. It had almost been moaned, and Sehun left his files right where they lay as he turned back into her office and stopped. The bun she’d had, she’d let it down. Her tailored jacket was over her chair and the first four buttons of her shirt were undone.

All of that together had him easing the door closed, and locking it. The shades had been closed earlier on the windows to block out the glare of the sun. So all they had were walls and flat surfaces to bear witness as she undid even more buttons down her shirt.

“I couldn’t have done that without you,” Boa said, tugging at Sehun’s tie and helping him out of his jacket.

“I’m glad we made it,” Sehun said, and his cock was throbbing as Boa began to work on his belt. It’d started before she’d been his boss, but this— 

He moaned, kissing her as she rubbed against him, almost lifting her up for a moment as he tried to get closer, tried to touch more.

“Yes,” she whimpered, tugging up her skirt, and tugging down her panties over the stockings she wore. He had to let her go as she stepped out of them, had to as held his hand and kept him close as she leaned over the desk they’d worked so diligently on. She offered herself to him, and Sehun almost felt dizzy, fumbling a condom out of their stash and hobbling back to her. His hand pressed to the desk so hard as he felt her gift around him, heard her soft moan as she tried to lift her hips for more. Wet and warm and squeezing around him as he forgot the stress and thought only of her. Boa, who shuddered against him as he kneaded her nipples through her bra. Boa, who smelled so good he thought he was going to dissolve.

“Faster,” Boa urged, and Sehun heard the sound of wet, and whimpers. Some of those were his own, groans he tried to hold back when he wanted to grip her hips and pull her back against him and bury himself. He wanted his mouth all over her, wanted her—

Sehun’s eyes almost rolled back when Boa fluttered around him, clutching him and coming with her hair dragging on the desk, and her hands gripping it. And he knew, knew he took a risk as he sped up. He risked dragging himself over the edge, but he knew if he could keep her there, keep her close, he could get everything. Sehun’s breath was sobbing out of him as Boa’s whole body tensed, squeezing so tight around him, until a sound burst out of her, wet almost to his knees as Boa orgasmed and pulled his from him, too. He filled the condom with utter content as Boa hummed, and admired her as he stepped back. She let him have his moment, looking back at him. But he was the one who tugged her skirt down, careful, helping her as she turned.

He realized was going to have to change his clothes before he left because he smelled of sex, but Boa still got back onto her feet and kissed him.

“Want to go to my place after dinner?” he suggested.

After a few more kisses.

***

**Prompt:** Boss/pa seboa sex in the bath pls :)

***

Getting a private room had been Boa’s idea, a splurge that felt well worth it as she finished tying up her hair and slipped out of her robe. No one else, just them as she sank into the warm water and wiggled over until she was mostly in his lap. It made him glad this particular bath was cleaned between visitors.

No, they couldn’t have done that in the public section, he thought, laughing and letting her relax back into him.

“Much softer,” Boa said, sighing in satisfaction. His cock was telling a different story against her back but he didn’t mind at all as he stroked up and down her sides and kissed against her neck. The water made her skin slick, and she hummed as he stroked over her belly, teasing against the edge of her thigh.

“Did you come here for a massage?” Sehun asked.

Boa hummed, and he sought with his fingers, finding her clit already a little swollen, and her thighs slid out against his. Just a little massage, as she soaked in the water and lifted her hips against his stroking fingers. He wondered what she thought about, if she was remembering him doing that to her at her desk, or of his mouth against her, or if she was thinking of what they could do once they were out of the water. He just wanted to please her, to feel her wiggle like she was doing, hear her sigh.

“Sehun,” Boa moaned, her hand clutching around his arm to urge him. And he fought back the groan as the slip of her body was keeping him hard, as was the sight of her tight nipples as they bobbed above the water, and his hand touching her. Her breath started hitching, her hips straining and he tried not to vary, to rub his fingers against her even and quick as her nails dug into his arm.

He did groan a little, as Boa orgasmed in his arms. Her clit was spasming against his fingers, her body jerking as little jolts of pleasure lifted through her. Sehun wanted to rut against her back and he held himself back, kissing the top of her shoulder.

Boa turned in his lap, kissing him, long and slow.

“I think I’ve had enough of the water for now.”

There was a place to dress, and rest. And he bit his lip as her fingers trailed down his belly. Yes, he was ready to get out of the water, too.

***

**Prompt:** i love your writing!!!!!! since it's halloween this month maybe seboa witch au with boa the witch and sehun the cat familiar?

***

Sehun enjoyed his cat form. For one thing, it allowed him to accompany Boa in a number of places he couldn’t have otherwise, such as shops or places where men were banned, or otherwise frowned upon. Cats were frowned on in other places, but instead of chance and carry the bags as Boa sometimes muttered that he might ought to, he was relegated to riding in her purse and staring out a mesh panel she’d put in just for him. He didn’t need telepathy to voice his discomfort then.

But that was second class to riding on her shoulder, tickling her ear with his whiskers as he made droll remarks just between them about the haggling of the shopkeeper and feeling Boa try not to laugh. Then, if the weather and her wardrobe complied, letting his tail drape down to be luxuriously cradled between her breasts. He felt like a king like that, yawning and watching people pass with a flick of his ear.

He did help out as a man, though, sometimes while shopping to carry heavy things, or at home fetching items for her as she worked over her modern form of cauldron. It was important not to spend too much time in one form or another. He’d made that mistake once, almost forgetting how to human as he struggled to stand up on two feet, making little sounds in his throat instead of words. Boa always helped him, though, holding out a hand and pulling him up and close.

Sehun pressed his forehead up against hers. No, it was perfect just like that.

***

**Prompt:** oh my god i loved that seboa witch au!! i loved your interpretation of it - can a request a continuation or just more of that au?

***

Sehun’s access to Boa’s ingredients was mostly unlimited. Some of the pricier or more dangerous items were locked away, but she didn’t mind if he looked through her books and tried his hand at tinkering. It made him more useful as an assistant, for one thing. He had time, too, when she was out and didn’t wish him to come along. Or when he asked to stay back, because he wanted to craft her a gift. She helped him to get set up, lighting the fire, but she raised her eyebrows and didn’t ask further when he said it was a secret.

“Just make sure you don’t mix those two up,” Boa said. “It can make something pretty nasty appear.”

Sehun looked at the bottles in his hands. “How nasty?”

“Nasty enough to go for some sensitive areas.”

Her nails scraped against the texture of his jeans and made him squeak at the implications, even though he was pretty sure she was teasing.

“I thought you gave me this because it was supposed to protect me,” Sehun said, touching the collar around his neck that followed him no matter what form he was in.

“Not from willful stupidity,” Boa said.

Oh.

When she left, the warmth and light of her went out of the room, too. But it was for a reason. Sehun uncapped a smaller bottle he’d secreted into his pocket. It was her perfume, something she’d bemoaned there not being other products for. He’d pored over her books and recipes, until he’d found a concoction for bath bubbles, which was for relaxing and care of the skin as well. So it was for her, no matter what it smelled like in the end. It took two failed batches, both of which turned out more like slime than anything else. Sehun hissed as he attacked the herbs in the mortar until it was all but pulverized. It was going to be perfect. It was going to soothe her, and scent her skin. He knew she took lovers sometimes, not that she brought them home. It would be perhaps something she would use when meeting them, or when she returned, or maybe just for herself. It wasn’t for him, no matter that he loved her perfume, and how she smelled without it.

He knew her better than anyone. So he poured in the bath bubbles into a clean glass jar, tinted a light pink and smelling of her perfume, and adding a decorative stopper he’d unearthed from a box. It was perfect.

And he didn’t know it was possible to imbue something with love.

***

**Prompt:** thank you so much for the seboa witch au!!!!! i love what you've written so far. sehun making a gift for boa is sooo cute. and i love all the little details you've weaved in like the collar. would it be okay to ask for more (again)? i feel greedy

***

The problem with the the scent was slow to show itself to Sehun. Maybe because at home, they were surrounded by so many different things, and it smelled the way it always did on Boa’s skin. Out, it was a different story. He curled against Boa’s neck and tried not to purr, and it smelled like moonbeams. She was radiant and people saw it, and admired her, and Sehun flipped the tip of his tail at them when they stared.

Perfect. Okay, maybe almost perfect, as he was jostled by a bag, and had to stretch and move to her other shoulder. He wasn’t in a bag at least.

“You should’ve been carrying these,” Boa murmured to him, but she didn’t mean it, since she scritched under his chin just after that.

He’d have liked to. He’d have made way for her in crowds, and let her take his hand.

Sehun’s half purrs abruptly stopped. No, that wasn’t right. That wasn’t something he did, for her. The moonbeams were going to his head. He couldn’t go home and tug her in his lap, or growl at her suitors, or any of it. It was supposed to have made her happy, not twisted things inside of him.

“Exploring,” he murmured to her, and jumped down. He did that, sometimes, when it was safe. She could call him back with as little as the snap of her fingers. He wound between ankles, and found a quiet spot he could leap up to and watch the people going by. It didn’t smell as much like her, not up high. But it didn’t do much to stop his thoughts, or stop awareness of her.

***

**Prompt:** i love the seboa witch au so much thank you so much for writing it!! can i request more? maybe sehun confronting his feelings or boa finding out about them or idk whatever you like feel free not to write it though!! i love reading all your works 

***

Sehun hummed, inhaling the soft scent of herbs as he processed them, breaking them up for storage, to be sealed and used at a later time. He liked the task, liked that Boa trusted him with it. All but the dangerous ones, or the most expensive, which came processed already. He washed down the board, and felt the heaviness of the house as empty. She’d gone out alone, again, and it made him unsettled. If she was there, he had no time to think of his feelings, to puzzle them, to wonder if he was as obvious to her as he was to himself.

He knew of it happening, though it was rare for a witch to bond with her familiar. There was a trust there, and they were in some ways bound to a witch or warlock’s will. And yet, for all that, they weren’t slaves, they had wills of their own, and the ability to break the contract. And it wasn’t against their agreement, per se. The agreement, however, hadn’t told him to make her smell like he was sickeningly in love with her. When they hugged, his eyes went wide, something passing there that he never could have felt as a cat.

He sifted the fine powder out of the mortar, and put the larger pieces back to be ground again. He couldn’t grind away his feelings, more the pity. He knew that she couldn’t smell it, because she would have said something. She was no so subtle as that, to leave something so large unsaid. And if she had known, she wouldn’t have continued to bathe in the scent. She wouldn’t have taunted him like that.

When Boa returned home, he had banked the fire, the herbs stored, his lap full of an old book she had suggested to him. It smelled of moss, and rosemary. She shimmered, it seemed, shrugging out of her thigh-length jacket and coming to the wide chair to sit beside him. She rubbed at his collar, a fond thing as it warmed to her power and his eyebrows lifted as she considered him.

“Tell me about the brew you made for me,” Boa said.

Or, maybe she did know? Sehun pondered the steps he had taken. And he told her honestly, the herbs he’d added, the way he’d stirred, the spell that had replicated the scent within it.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Boa mused. “It’s just strange. A man approached me tonight, and he seemed…interested. Except, when he was close, he inhaled and that was it. He said I smelled like someone else’s. Now, most humans would not know a brick from a spell, but he seemed sensitive to something.”

The brew had repelled a man? He wanted to laugh, but he listened.

“But it made me think. No man has approached me and stayed, since your gift. Magic is more than its own making at times. The whim of the maker can influence it, even unawares.”

“I didn’t make it to warn away men,” Sehun said, and Boa smiled.

“No, I suspected as much.”

And yet, he could not leave it at that, when she would puzzle it out herself. “But when I smell it, it does draw me in. As though, everything appealing about you has been amplified. Perhaps that is what I put into it without knowing.”

“I have never been a witch to consort with my familiar,” Boa said, and her finger was not still against his collar. It made him want to shiver as he fought to look at her, knowing what she said was true. “Your heart as well? If I took this collar from you, and you laid with me as a man, is that what you would want?”

The men she took to bed were fleeting, there and gone. They took wisps of her with them, when Sehun was used to so much more, so many more connections.

“The collar is mine,” Sehun said. So was she, only perhaps not in a way his heart might want. “You should make the brew again.”

“I don’t think so,” Boa said. “Some magic we have yet to understand. Thank you.”

He stayed still with a strangled sound and a flushed face as she kissed his cheek and left him there with his book. She did not— They didn’t— 

It gave him more things to wonder than not. But he stared into the fire, and listened to her work. Working, he knew, cleared her mind, and he knew she would call for him if she needed.

***

**Prompt:** hiiiiiiii i love your writing god can i request seboa vamp au with vamp boa and her human sehun? only if you want to of course!! 

***

Boa’s fingers trailed down the laces that crisscrossed down Sehun’s arms. Sehun smiled at the waitress as he took the drink he had ordered from her, blowing on the heated surface before sipping at it carefully. It warmed him from the cool trek they had taken. A singer set up in the corner provided sound for the room, and around them, vampires sat and talked, some amongst themselves, or with their humans, or humans perhaps looking for a vampire. He was glad that wasn’t him any more, remembering far too well the hunt, the disappointment.

But all of that had brought him right to where he was, Boa’s. No longer looking, but settled and satisfied. And with his drink finished, he caught her eye, turning closer to her instead, so that he could kiss her.

“Enjoying this?” he asked.

“Very much.”

“You haven’t had your drink yet, though.”

Boa’s lips quirked up, laughing a little as he jutted his chin out. It took just a touch of her fingers to guide him, not a soft touch, but solid, knowing. It definitely wasn’t fear, that had him compliant.

Sehun didn’t mean to show off, when her teeth slid into him. But he couldn’t help the smile.

***


	2. More prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See prompts from details~
> 
> Pairings in this part: sesoo, sekaisoo, kaibaek, baeksoo, laysoo, laychensoo, chensoo, baekxing, chenxing, sulaychen, kailay, sekailay, sekaixing, chenlay, xiukai, sukai, kai/seulgi, kairene, taemin/kai, taemin/kai/krystal, mi/suho, suho/irene, suho/irene+lay/wendy, subaek, seho, sebaek, sehun/irene, sechen

***

**Prompt:** maybe kyungsoo is the one who takes care of sehun after they have to watch xiukai royals have sex

***

“You’d think you’d never heard or seen Jongin get off before,” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Not with someone else,” Sehun protested.

Jongin knew he looked good, in clothes or naked, so Sehun as his courtier had seen a lot, up to and including Jongin fingering himself and getting off as he writhed on his bed, and even more so leading up to the wedding. It had caused no end of the number of erections Sehun had gotten, and Jongin knew as a courtier he couldn’t just go find a man to sate himself with. Maybe Jongin even took some pleasure in knowing he tortured Sehun a little bit that way.

“Come here,” Kyungsoo demanded, and Sehun complied, walking awkwardly, his pants tight, and Kyungsoo pulled him in by the scruff of the neck, talking to the side of Sehun’s head.

“Open your pants,” Kyungsoo told him, and Sehun froze until Kyungsoo hissed, and then he pulled frantically at the laces, undoing them, almost moaning as his cock lifted free. “I can’t touch you, but I also doing want to scrape you off the floor in the morning if you combust. Come on, stroke yourself.”

He’d never— not when someone was looking. Sehun couldn’t even tell if Kyungsoo was looking, not with the way that he had to close his eyes as he started to stroke his cock. He thought of Jongin, of his moans, of the sounds, the sliding, the wet, as Minseok fucked him. But he didn’t think on that long.

“I bet they’ll marry you off, soon,” Kyungsoo said. “Keep you from suffering while you have to watch Jongin get fucked all the time by his new husband. I know you’ll like that. I bet they choose someone who has a big cock so he can just fuck you into a mattress, and fill your mouth up with come.”

Sehun’s eyes opened at that, his hand flying on his cock. Oh. Getting on his knees, and trying to hold on while he was being taken, and—

“I bet they choose someone who likes to suck, too. Lips wrapping around your—“

Sehun gurgled as he came, his whole body jerking. He was panting, staring at the wall but not really seeing it when Kyungsoo let go of his neck, and a second later, put a towel over Sehun’s shoulder.

“Clean that up and go to bed,” Kyungsoo told him, and left to find his own rest. Sehun’s eyes closed, too many images still in his head to process.

***

**Prompt:** pink haired jongin riding his bf kyungsoo pls

***

Jongin bit his lip, groaning as he sank onto Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo was all sprawled out on the bed, flushed, his mouth swollen, throat working. He’d been the one to pin Jongin to the mattress, grinding against him, laughing when Jongin was nearly about to come from the fingers Kyungsoo teased inside of him. And his legs trembled, settled at last and filled, but not to his satisfaction. He needed to move, needed more, and Kyungsoo lifted his hips to give it to him. The air was filled with sounds of determination, sighs of pleasure as Kyungsoo filled him and Jongin rocked his hips for more.

Jongin lifted his hands, pushed hair dark pink with sweat away from his face, and moaned as he filled himself with Kyungsoo over and over. From Kyungsoo he got a moan, a moan that told him that Kyungsoo was close and not unaffected and it made Jongin grin and move faster. Kyungsoo’s head rolled against the pillow, his hips lifting desperately, and he gasped as he came in Jongin.

Jongin rode him through it, grabbing his own cock, stroking as he squeezed around Kyungsoo, as he stared at Kyungsoo’s face. And with a moan, he came too, an impermanent mark on Kyungsoo’s skin.

***

**Prompt:** sehun knows its wrong but he can't help wanting his best friends girlfriend kyungsoon and walking in on her riding jongin really doesn't help

***

Sehun tried not thinking about Kyungsoon. He pulled out magazines full of gorgeous naked and half-naked women, some posing, some doing filthy things with guys or each other. He tried to get off just thinking about them, remembering the pages he liked the most. He definitely didn’t want to think about how she looked when she kissed Jongin, or the way her clothes molded to her body when she stretched. Sometimes he got kicked out of the apartment and he knew why, but imagining writhing and naked was how he got off in the shower most days, imagining her on her knees, imagining kissing her, having her draped all over him.

The door was partly open. That was his excuse, after, when he pushed the door open and opened his mouth to ask Jongin a question. He thought maybe they were cuddling and watching TV like they did sometimes, but Jongin’s hands were clutching Kyungsoon’s ass, her shirt open and chest heaving, the wet sound of her riding Jongin stark even over her moans. Sehun disappeared back, pulling the door closed behind himself before they could really look at him, before they could tell him to go. He pressed his hand against the front of his pants, locking himself in his room. He didn’t try and stop himself that time, getting his hand slick and imagining it was Kyungsoon around him, kissing him, moaning his name. When he came, he just barely muffled himself before he could moan for her, too.

Sehun stayed in his room until he knew she was gone, and all Jongin did was raise an eyebrow and ask if he knew how to knock.

He didn’t bother noting the door being open. He tried to regret seeing. At least right then, he couldn’t.

***

**Prompt:** continuation of the sehun wanting kyungsoon where they invite him to join?

***

It didn’t matter how many times Sehun had fantasized about it, watching Kyungsoon roll a condom onto him and sink onto his cock destroyed his brain. Kyungsoon had come to him herself, asking if he’d be interested in joining them. She’d rolled her eyes and presented Jongin being okay with it, too, with Jongin nodding, agreeing.

“Why?” Sehun had asked. Following that up with, “Really?”

“Why does anyone want anything?” Kyungsoon asked. “Really.”

And he’d all but swallowed his tongue when Kyungsoon had stripped her tanktop over her head and and revealed her breasts cradled in a black bra.

Shocked as he was, getting hard hadn’t been an issue. And he’d sat, gobsmacked to watch Jongin and Kyungsoon kiss with Jongin beside her, Jongin pushing down her shorts and stealing a hand into her panties before pushing those down as well. He glanced at Sehun, gauging his reaction and it was all Sehun could do to meet his eyes when there was all that skin and— He felt embarrassed for ogling, like it wasn’t his place, but Kyungsoon demanded it, literally.

“The rest,” Kyungsoon said, and Sehun’s eyes widened, looking to her face and then down as Jongin obeyed and undid her bra. “Are you going to show me what you’ve got?”

Sehun fumbled, his brain, his embarrassment not working as he opened his pants, gave himself some relief from being constrained. He flushed even hotter at the sound that Kyungsoon made, at the handful of condoms she dropped beside him except the one she kept, and opened, and rolled along him.

“Oh,” Sehun breathed. Kyungsoon’s hands were on him. He could’ve come just from that, but no, her knees were settling, holding him steady and bracing herself on one of his shoulders, and oh. Oh, she was wet and warm and squeezing down around him as he froze every muscle in his body to keep from thrusting up against her. He had to gasp in breath as she settled as deep as she could take him, and there was a smirk to her lips as he stared at her.

“Good,” she told him, and he nearly whimpered. She guided his hands to her hips, and began to move just slightly, leaning back against Jongin, who was supporting her. Jongin leaned in, kissing against her neck, cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples - making her moan as Sehun’s eyes glazed at the show they were putting on for him. To Jongin she said, “He feels good.”

“Good,” Jongin said, and she began to rock, squeezing around Sehun, moaning. He could feel her muscles flexing as he stroked her hips and thighs, staring to believe he was inside of her, staring at how Jongin touched her. Kyungsoon leaned in and she was all over him, kissing him, moving on him, moaning against him. Jongin’s hands were brushing against him, too, as his hands slipped down her belly, and Sehun’s hips couldn’t stop moving, trying to bury himself in her, undone, shuddering on the bed. Kyungsoon gasped, crying out as she came against Jongin’s fingertips, and she squeezed the orgasm out of him, helpless to stop himself, as she tightened around him, rode him until he slipped from her, spent.

“I didn’t forget you,” Kyungsoon said, and Sehun opened bleary eyes as Jongin moved around beside them. He nearly had for a moment, and he watched as her perfect hand stroked Jongin quick and sure. He watched, fascinated, and jolted went Kyungsoon took his hand, wrapped his fingers with hers around Jongin and they stroked in tandem with her setting the pace as Jongin’s hand fell back, moaning as he came over their fingers within half a dozen strokes.

“That’s it,” Kyungsoon said, and kissed Sehun again. He turned his head at a touch, and it was a different pair of lips on his, and he moaned just before Jongin pulled away, settling down beside him, pulling Kyungsoon so she was nestled between them.

Sehun just blinked as Jongin said, “She’ll be ready for more soon.”

Kyungsoon patted against his belly and Sehun blinked at the ceiling. And then he pinched himself. No, it wasn’t a dream.

***

**Prompt:** Hi, I don't know if you remember but a while ago you wrote a fic where Sehun has a crush on Jongin's girlfriend Kyungsoon and Kyungsoon invites Sehun into their bed. Could I ask for a continuation where Sehun deals with the crush he's also developing on Jongin?

***

It wasn’t like Sehun expected life to be less complicated, once he slept with Kyungsoon and Jongin. Well, okay, not really wth Jongin, but Jongin, he’d touched Sehun, a little, and Sehun had definitely touched him with Kyungsoon’s help. And there’d been that kiss Jongin had—

No, life wasn’t less complicated

They didn’t really bring it up. It was just a thing that had happened, and if Sehun expected his crush on Kyungsoon to fly away, he was mistaken. Sometimes he saw them kissing and it was so cute it almost made him want to grin. It was a tossup who would drop the most kisses, sometimes affectionate, sometimes teasing. Some that lingered. He knew what it felt like to kiss Kyungsoon, had that stir of want. But there were times his eyes caught on Jongin’s lips, not even when he and Kyungsoon were kissing, and wondered what it would be like, to kiss a little bit longer. He remembered the moan, how startled he’d been, and wanted to hide his head. It just stuck in there, just within reach.

It was just a little different. No matter how he tried to tuck away the errant thoughts, it wasn’t just about kisses, or thoughts he skirted, avoided, when he was touching himself. They’d always been friends, always an ease of touching, of looking forward to hanging out together. It was still there, just there was an extra level to it, an extra awareness to it. Maybe just him questioning himself more than anything. Why did he want Jongin to come over an hang out? Why did his chest get tight when Jongin laughed at him? It felt like, almost, how he’d felt with Kyungsoon, only Jongin was his friend. Kyungsoon was his friend, too, but it was different. They’d known each other longer. It froze him in too many ways. Jongin and Kyungsoon had each other, and yeah, they’d had fun that one night, but they’d never said it was going to be more than that. He didn’t expect it to be. Maybe it was easier if it wasn’t, because if his feelings leveled up after a kiss…

Sehun looked back at his computer, and tried to block it all away.

***

**Prompt:** My sweet sehunnie he's so overwhelmed. What about him and Jongin having sex for the first time? Kyungsoon helping them both as well. 

***

Jongin might’ve found it unnerving to have two sets of eyes looking back at him through everything, but Sehun appreciated it. Kyungsoon was tucked against his side, holding his hand as Jongin kissed him, kissing his shoulder as Jongin made little forays into blowing him. But that wasn’t what they were there for. He could’ve gotten lost in Jongin’s mouth, but Jongin had whispered it to him, and the thought had stuck in his head. Jongin— Jongin inside of him. He’d fingered himself the last three days, not so much to get read, just because the thought excited him. He’d have used toys if he could have.

“You can’t get him too slick,” Kyungsoon murmured to Jongin, who nodded, his eyes wide, grinning when he caught Sehun’s eyes. “Two fingers, slow.”

At least, Sehun knew what it was supposed to feel like, when Jongin’s fingers pressed into him. He knew it wasn’t supposed to hurt, and maybe stretch or pinch in a good way depending. And it didn’t. Jongin didn’t go so slow they were holding their breath, but he didn’t just heave his fingers in. It made Sehun want to wiggle, and when he relaxed, Kyungsoon stroked down his belly, touching his cock so lightly and keeping him hard. Stroked inside, and out, Jongin’s jaw sagging as he watched his fingers sliding in and out of Sehun.

“Is it good?” Jongin asked, gawking up again.

It made Sehun want to flush to admit it, but that was what they were doing. Enjoying it, together. “Really good.”

Jongin grinned again, twisting his fingers a little and making Sehun’s breath hitch in. He tried that again, and again, trying to see what Sehun liked, what made Sehun squirm.

“Fuck,” Sehun breathed, as Jongin’s fingers rubbed in him. “Jongin—“

“You want more?”

“Yeah, but. ‘M ready.”

Jongin’s mouth made a little o, looking to Kyungsoon like he was looking for permission, or maybe what to do. She was quiet, though, her hand slow on Sehun.

“Please,” Sehun said. He had to use his words, like Kyungsoo told him at first. “Just…slow at first.”

Jongin knew what to do. It wasn’t like he’d never stuck himself in someone before. Maybe Kyungsoon was different, but if he was slick, if he was careful, it was okay. Bigger than anything Sehun had experienced, but it’d be okay. He’d adjust. He wanted so much, his eyes closing as Kyungsoon kept stroking him. She’d stop, he knew she’d stop, as Jongin put a condom on, getting closer and leaning in.

“Just tell me if—“ Jongin said, faltering. But Sehun nodded. If anything.

Kyungsoon was still, murmuring to him about relaxing just the once, and then letting him be. Jongin was so quiet, so focused just rubbing against him for a second and trying to find the best way to press. Like that, just like that, as Sehun licked his lips and tried not to do the opposing of relaxing. He had to really think about it, and even then he failed, gasping with Jongin as Jongin really got started inside him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he said, flapping a hand, when Jongin looked like he was ready to rip right out and say they should do something else. “Doesn’t hurt.”

And it didn’t, was the thing. It didn’t. His body was doing whatever it wanted to do for a minute, and when Jongin slid forward, on Sehun’s gesture, Sehun’s whole body broke out in tingles.

“Oh,” Kyungsoon whispered, and Sehun grinned goofily at her. Yeah. Yeah, that had been good. So good. His hand curled around Kyungsoon’s a little tighter as Jongin tugged back a little, and pushed deeper. Sehun sighed, his thighs flexing as Jongin began to move without overthinking every step.

“How does it feel?” Kyungsoon asked, and Sehun was about to babble nonsense, before he realized she’d spoken to Jongin.

“Really good.”

The angle changed, and Sehun opened his eyes, raising his arm and gathering Jongin in, moaning as Jongin’s hips moved, as Jongin kissed him. Gripping Kyungsoon’s hand, the fingers of her other hand beginning to stroke him again, Sehun kissing Jongin, moving. He’d seen Jongin fuck Kyungsoon like that, and it was him that time. But it wasn’t the last time, couldn’t be. He hadn’t even gotten off but his body was on fire, greedily taking every thrust, sparks of pleasure igniting as Jongin ground against him. He wanted it. Wanted it all over again.

“Jongin,” Sehun moaned against his neck, hips lifting, gasping, gasping again. His groan was saying fuck me, please, even if he couldn’t quite get it out. The fingers around him moved, changed, tugging against him, and he realized, that was Jongin’s hand. Jongin was touching him, and gasping. Gasping as Sehun moaned and came around him, came shuddering in his hand and writhing as Jongin didn’t stop, and the pleasure rolled and tumbled him down. He was gripping Jongin close, and on some other plane of existence, feeling Jongin come in him, and moan for him. His name choked on a soft exhale had hot and cold flashing over his skin, his thighs trembling with Jongin still clutched between them.

Kyungsoon’s hand was still clutched in his, but he couldn’t see her, obscured by Jongin’s head. She wouldn’t have to ask him if he’d liked it. He was pretty sure all three of them knew.

***

**Prompt:** hi unnie! Pls write kaibaek where baekhyun slowly gets used to kais length/girth. :$ 

***

The first time Baekhyun saw Jongin naked, he’d still been pleased. He’d ground against Jongin clothed, and felt him up, but it was nice to know he hadn’t been imagining things. And Jongin was so hot for him, too, moaning so loudly as Baekhyun walked his fingers all over him, sucked on him and tried to work out a plan to get Jongin inside of him. Part of that was with himself on his back.

“Another finger, yeah,” Baekhyun moaned, writhing, Jongin at full command after he’d let Jongin come on his face. He had no doubt that by the time he was ready, that Jongin would be again, and once he got Jongin inside of him, he wanted to savor. So he moaned and wriggled and urged Jongin to suck on him a little to make sure all of him was interested. And that was when they swapped places, Jongin flushed from coming earlier, and Baekhyun’s lips swollen as he straddled Jongin. He had all the control again, as he watched Jongin try and smooth his wild hair, eyes frantic as they darted between Baekhyun’s face and to between Baekhyun’s thighs were Baekhyun was humming through the stinging burn as Jongin stretched him wider than his fingers had. He stopped, didn’t want to stop, had to stop, his body flexing without his consent but it let him adjust, tilt his hips, feeling the sting retreat to a different kind of feeling as he slid, and slid, and lifted, breathing because it felt like too much. Jongin was grunting with every movement, his hands on Baekhyun’s knees, his eyes wild.

Baekhyun arched his back and inhaled, and slid down again, settling with a thump that had him gasping and throbbing, and having to squeeze around himself to keep from coming right then and there and embarrassing himself. But that was just the first step. He tentatively rose up and sank again, rocking his hips, feeling more of a stretch. But it was a nice feeling, then, not a feeling of being impendingly broken. Baekhyun pulled away entirely, and the pain he felt that time was of being empty, and Jongin gasped, too, until Baekhyun pulled at him. He pulled Jongin over him, guided Jongin inside of him, and instead of having to work for it, all he had to do was wrap his legs around Jongin’s heaving body and enjoy. Baekhyun moaned and arched, utterly filled, delighted as Jongin moved them, the bed rattling as they merged.

He left marks down Jongin’s back, shouting as he came, but Jongin wasn’t far behind him.

***

**Prompt:** Sehun finds his girlfriend Kyungsoon (girl Do KyungSoo) in the hanbok she's wearing for the drama club at college just a bit too distracting and after a dress rehearsal they have sex in her dressing room

***

Kyungsoon was capable of seeing, and Sehun ogling was not a subtle creature when he came in at the end of rehearsal. She wasn’t sure what exactly he was ogling, since she was shrouded in cloth. He came up to her after people started dispersing, fiddling with the hanbok’s closure. It was like he was divining where every curve beneath the cloth was.

“What are you wearing under this?”

“If you’re asking if everything I have on is traditional, no,” Kyungsoon said. The wrong, or the right thing to say. “Come with me.”

He’d been within an inch of asking if he could see what she had on in public, and there were still ears. Kyungsoon figured he could see what she had on and that’d be it. Except, what was under it wasn’t his deal. When the door closed and she was about to offer to strip for him - a wet dream of his she knew - he just wanted to see her like that. The fall of the cloth. He kissed her, smoothing down over the fabric, turned on by what it represented, by some fantasy, she didn’t know.

“Is this yours or the production’s?” Sehun asked.

“Are you asking if we can get it dirty? It’s mine.”

His groan was like thanks to a prayer, and they sank down together onto the aging couch. He was going to have to explain to her, but not then as he panted and got his hands up under folds of cloth to free her underwear. He was always focused to get her naked, but right then, he was so into it, making sounds as he stroked along her skin, got her legs around him, kissed her and settled against her in a cloud of fabric. He’d caught her up, too. His groan as he pressed into her had her closing her eyes in pleasure.

“You’ve been watching too many dramas,” she teased, but she was panting because of the insistent nudging of his hips and the way he kissed against her neck. “No marks!”

Wrinkles in the fabric were going to be bad enough as she wrapped her legs tighter, but she was beyond that. Those could be fixed, but the urgency couldn’t wait.

“Sehun!” she gasped as he ground against her, and it spurred him to hitch up her hips. He wanted her, and this fantasy of her, and he felt so good. He made her believe the fantasy, too, moving her head against his and almost whimpering as she shuddered around him.

It spurred Sehun, her pleasure, her sounds, and he came for her with tiny, desperate grunts. She could still breathe. There was that, as he settled on her, breathing noisily against her. She was going to tease him later.

Or maybe not later, as he smiled at her kind of goofily.

“You just made the kingdom an heir,” Kyungsoon announced.

And Sehun just dropped his head down beside hers and chuckled.

***

**Prompt:** THE SESOO WAS SO FLIPPIN PERFECT!!!!! REALLY MATE YOU ARE A DREAM THANK YOU! can I ask for maybe sehun dressing up for kyungsoon?

***

Kyungsoon smuggled home an extra outfit. If it got him off with her dressed up, then she had no doubt he’d be willing to live the fantasy in a different way.

“Does His Majesty need something?” Kyungsoon asked, belting him into his outfit and stroking against the slick cloth as she circled him. “Will he give me permission to touch?”

Sehun’s eyes were bright, and he made a little sound as he sat down, hard, on the edge of the bed. But his eyes got wider when she slipped between his legs and knelt.

“Every king needs a little worship,” Kyungsoon said a bit slyly, parting the bright cloth and opening the pants he wore beneath. He was halfway hard by the time she wrapped her lips around him, and she wasn’t sure which of them moaned first as Sehun braced his hands on the bed. She felt his thighs tensing, heard his gasps as she swallowed and sucked, stroking him with her fingers and urging him with her mouth. She left a hand free for herself, too, stroking erratically as she tried to do too many things at once. But even then Kyungsoon closed her eyes, pleasure washing over her even before she could feel Sehun begin to tense. She squeezed and stroked, and moaned around him, and Sehun’s moan was strangled as he shuddered, coming against her tongue. Kyungsoon was careful, swallowing everything and listening to Sehun wheeze.

The outfit had to go back after they had their fill of it after all.

***

**Prompt:** sehun's phone died as he was waiting for the bus and he ends up getting a ride from the cute werewolf guy in his chem class named kyungsoo

***

Sehun swore he charged his phone before leaving that morning. Usually he’d have called his roommate, but the phone left that out, and it was freezing out. A car pulled up to the intersection not far from the deserted bus stop and Sehun looked over like maybe, just maybe, his roommate had heard some kind of long distance distress call.

But no, wrong car. The face peering back at him seemed—

Sehun almost looked around to see if he was the one being gestured at, but then his legs started moving. Not his roommate, but he did know the guy, generally. He was quiet, sitting toward the front of the class. He wore a red alert bracelet that marked him as a werewolf. Sehun had seen people nudging each other about it. Kyungsoo wore glasses sometimes, and his expressions were cute when he grinned at something the professor had said.

“The bus isn’t going to be back around for another 30 minutes,” Kyungsoo said as Sehun tried not to wiggle to keep warm. “Did you need a ride?”

“If you’re offering?” Sehun asked, a little surprised. “I live down past the grocery store, if that’s not too far?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Get in, if you want.”

If you want. He was in no way turning down a ride, definitely not in a car that was purring happily and pumping out blissful puffs of heat. He made a sound of enjoyment at that, and Kyungsoo let out a laugh that surprised Sehun as they started out.

Oh. And then silence.

“How are classes going for you?”

Easy. Sehun found himself relaxing. It didn’t smell like some werewolf den, more like cinnamon. Not that he knew what a werewolf den smelled like.

“Do you do study groups?” Sehun asked.

“Not everyone likes a werewolf,” Kyungsoo said, shrugging. He followed Sehun’s direction to the letter, pulling up outside of the building.

“If you want, we can get together sometime?”

The answer Kyungsoo gave was positive and non-committal. Maybe he thought Sehun was just being nice. But Sehun knew more. He’d ask Kyungsoo again, and Kyungsoo would know he meant it.

***

**Prompt:** Continuation of the sesoo werewolf!au where Sehun asks Kyungsoo all kinds of personal questions and discovers things about Kyungsoo that provides fodder for his masturbatory fantasies later that night ~~ thanks for all you do!!!

***

“Have you ever…knotted someone?”

It wasn’t like Sehun had meant to come all outright and ask something like that. It seemed rude. After all no one came up to him and just started asking about his sex life. Even among his friends who liked to brag, but then they were pretty close, not just acquaintances like him and Kyungsoo. But it had come up in conversation, an article on campus meant to dispel the rumors and the weird feelings some of the students got when faced with a human not quite like them. It wasn’t easy to tell who was who, and the article hadn’t been too sordid, but had intimated that sex was safe, just with the same precautions one would take with any sexual situation.

Sehun had half expected Kyungsoo to blow off the question, but after Kyungsoo had scoffed at the notion that the knot wouldn’t happen every time - even alone it did - Sehun had blurted that out without being able to stop himself.

“Yeah, I have,” Kyungsoo said.

He had. He /had./

Sehun’s books went on the table. He was grabbing himself through his pants as he fumbled for the drawer that held his lube. He didn’t have the wherewithal to get out his toys, just dropping to his knees and shoving down his pants, and getting his fingers slick. Sehun whined, the top of his head pressed up against the fake wood of his bed as he pressed fingers into himself. It wasn’t as big as a cock - he wondered how big Kyungsoo’s cock was, if he liked getting blow, if he liked it slow, if he liked to fuck with abandon. He only flirted with touching his cock, because he’d have come almost immediately if he had started stroking with a rhythm.

“Please, fuck,” Sehun moaned, his head rocking against the wood, his cock throbbing as he tried to fuck himself with his fingers. The knot would be thicker. It was slide in. It would stretch him. It would split him wide and that dirty thing that people talked about, tying them together. It was filthy. It was— It was amazing, as he moaned, trying to widen his fingers to simulate the stretch, gasping as he squeezed slick down his cock. “Please, Kyungsoo.”

His whole body bucked as he shot onto the carpet, coming, his head wedged against his bed and gasping as he squeezed around his fingers.

He was a little ashamed, as his body cooled. He wondered what Kyungsoo would think, if he’d be flattered. Probably some of it had to do if Sehun wanted Kyungsoo because of the differences in their bodies, or because of the fact that he was Kyungsoo. It was both, Sehun admitted, closing his eyes. It was definitely both.

***

**Prompt:** sesoo smutty action follow up for sehun fingering himself imagining ksoo knotting him plx

***

It was beginning to be a problem. After the first time he’d gotten off thinking about Kyungsoo’s knot, he hadn’t been able to stop himself. He saw Kyungsoo in class, traded glances, nods with him. And then he went home, barely making it into his room before he had the lube out, not even getting his pants off before he was moaning and slipping his fingers into himself.

“Kyungsoo, please,” he moaned, squeezing his cock and wishing his fingers were something else. He’d never wanted something, someone, so much in his entire life, coming over his hand and squeezing around his fingers.

A lazy jerking off session in the shower had started innocently as he’d begun thinking about a former boyfriend at first, just to think about anything else. He’d had a nice cock, had fucked really well, but— Kyungsoo’s knot would be thicker. Sehun grimaced, propping a foot on the low divider, getting his fingers slick and banging himself with his fingers.

“Yes,” Sehun moaned, imagining Kyungsoo pushing this thighs wider. “More. Kyungsoo. Give it— Knot me. Knot me.”

Sehun barely stroked along his cock before he was coming, panting as his come was washed away by the water, and he was left aching, faintly ashamed, but satisfied.

He saw something on the news about a family, human, were. A combination. It was an upcoming wedding, but even the thought had Sehun groaning, walking bowlegged and urgent as he fell on his bed and almost shouted begging for the knot.

When he found himself frantically fingering himself and jerking off in a bathroom stall at school, he knew he’d fallen too far.

***

**Prompt:** happy holidays coley! could you please write some abo baeksoo with omega baekhyun pining after alpha kyungsoo and thinking his feelings are unrequited until kyungsoo eventually lets him know that he does want baekhyun as his mate?

***

Baekhyun flirted. It was impossible not to, when being near to Kyungsoo gave him some kind of a rush. He didn’t flirt to tease, not like he did with others just for fun, but he couldn’t help the touching of his mouth, leaning in as Kyungsoo talked, teasing. And though others sometimes flirted back, touching, glancing, Kyungsoo was still, sometimes quiet, watching Baekhyun sometimes impassively or with only a hint of amusement.

Kyungsoo gave him no indication he should make more of a move, and with most people, that didn’t bother him. With Kyungsoo, it made him feel shy, and that rankled him. He planted his face in his pillow at night and imagined Kyungsoo opening up to him, just a little, inviting Baekhyun to sit a little closer, touching his hand. It made him sigh and feel ridiculous because he had gotten those same reactions from a dozen people, and when someone hadn’t, it had never ached like it did with Kyungsoo. It took a while for him to admit to himself why, and it wasn’t just because Kyungsoo was a challenge.

But a bonding, that wasn’t something that could be forced. There was something elemental to it, a tug and pull between alpha and omega. Just because Baekhyun felt it, didn’t mean that Kyungsoo did. In fact, it meant that Kyungsoo was enduring Baekhyun because he was being polite, and that, that hurt.

Even if he wanted, and he wanted, he wouldn’t approach Kyungsoo again during one of the mixers, he decided. He’d clear out his wishes, and wait for an alpha who wanted him nearby. He needed to let go, before it hurt too much.

Of all the—

Kyungsoo sat down next to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun tried to do his best gargoyle impression, sipping his drink. He wasn’t going to look, or flirt. Nothing. But Baekhyun almost spilled his drink, he jolted so hard as Kyungsoo’s hand covered the fist he’d balled up on his thigh. Kyungsoo had leaned in, Baekhyun realized as he turned his head a fraction, and his arm was lifting up behind Baekhyun’s shoulders, Kyungsoo’s thumb stroking down along Baekhyun’s neck. He wanted to lean into that touch, and Kyungsoo spoke softly.

“I don’t like it when you smell sad.”

Kyungsoo could smell his feelings. Then, then it wasn’t just him. It wasn’t just him feeling things, and Kyungsoo turning them back. Kyungsoo felt it, too. And Kyungsoo showed him, pressing against Baekhyun’s shoulder and letting Baekhyun all but melt back against.

“What do I smell like now?” Baekhyun wanted to know.

He wasn’t sure, but he was almost positive that Kyungsoo smirked.

***

**Prompt:** Hello! I just read your baeksoo abo au, and loved it (like everything else of yours that I've read). I was wondering if you could continue it? In any way that you'd like :) Thank you!

***

The flirting was just as harmless, the touches just connection rather than with any kind of meaning. But sometimes Baekhyun would look up from flirting with a friend, and find Kyungsoo watching him. It wasn’t jealousy - he’d have been able to smell it. Consideration, maybe. And the way his arm moved as Baekhyun tilted his head, invitation.

It was denial and flirtation both, when Baekhyun didn’t go to him immediately. He wound in that direction, taking a drink and sipping it, feeling his skin start to buzz as he looked back and saw Kyungsoo was talking to someone, but with his head still turned toward Baekhyun. Kyungsoo went every place that he did, mostly by design. It could be a slow process, and he made sure Kyungsoo knew how to find him. But the invitation got the best of him, not being able to resist the call of it as he cleared the last group and saw Kyungsoo waiting, a place still open. For him.

He sat down beside Kyungsoo, not touching as much of a tease as it was denying himself something that he wanted. It was Kyungsoo who ended that, an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders again, tugging him close. And when Kyungsoo’s free hand rose, Baekhyun leaned in, taking the offered bit of chocolate from Kyungsoo’s fingertips. It was more than that, acceptance of some kind, another step. A huge step, and as his eyes closed as he enjoyed it, he knew Kyungsoo was watching.

***

**Prompt:** More Baeksoo abo please??? I really loved your last two, they're so sweet and asdfghjkl esp the one where Kyungsoo asks why Baekhyun smells so sad i just straight up died 

***

Baekhyun’s lips were curving when he came up out of the water. He’d trounced Jongdae in a race, and he needed a drink while Jongdae sulked. Well, that was his excuse. He’d seen Kyungsoo get out of the water minutes earlier, and he couldn’t help himself from following. With the water, the chlorine, it was hard to catch onto scents, but he could have followed Kyungsoo’s anywhere. With his bottle of water as an excuse, he let himself drift right to Kyungsoo.

“Good job on the race,” Kyungsoo said, his hair slicked back from his face.

And Baekhyun preened. A little.

“You saw!”

“Difficult not to. You put up quite a spray.”

Baekhyun laughed, though, not for long as Kyungsoo stepped up closer to him, touching his forearm, leaning in. Kyungsoo’s nose drifted against Baekhyun’s cheekbone, and the chill that flashed over Baekhyun’s skin and pebbled his nipples had nothing to do with the water.

“What are you doing after this?” Kyungsoo asked.

“We were…” Where was his brain? “Dinner?”

“We can go with the others. Or by ourselves. Just let me know.”

Baekhyun nearly squawked as Kyungsoo patted his butt, and made his way back to cannonball back into the pool next to a ducking Joonmyun. He’d go back in too, as soon as his heart calmed down. Somehow he didn’t think that Kyungsoo expected him to refuse. And Baekhyun didn’t intend to.

***

**Prompt:** Laysoo in a dancer  & vocal au. Here is yixing grooving to kyungsoo's sexy R&B vocals for your reference *-* https://twitter.com/injunHYUNxander/status/671805125787295744?s=09 plus https://twitter.com/zhangnamja/status/670680258203529216?s=09 

***

It was assigned, mostly to keep anyone from having hard feelings or playing favorites. But when Yixing found out which singer he’d be working with, he didn’t mind. Even if he was in charge of the choreography, he was interested in arrangement, in what Kyungsoo thought of how they should present the song. He’d heard Kyungsoo, a few times, almost everyone had. In a way, he’d gotten lucky in his partner. They had similar ideas, and Kyungsoo wasn’t full of drama.

In a way, there was a bit of trouble to it, too, because he wanted to stop sometimes, listen to Kyungsoo’s voice like he was in the audience. Instead, he let that want channel through him, let it be fuel to his movements as they planned, blocking things out in front of the long mirrors for their performance.

“I’ve seen some of the others,” Kyungsoo said. “Just a peek now and then. I don’t think they have anything on us.”

A vote of confidence. That had Yixing grinning, and he dressed carefully, the day of the concert, breathing deep, his mind ready as he was set, and then the music started. Yixing flowed with that, at first, the instruments. And then, Kyungsoo started singing. The musicality of it, flowing with the music, challenging it. Yixing did the same with his body, knowing there was an audience, playing to that as much as he had to the mirrors. He was panting, still, as the music ended, as they took their bow, and left the stage.

The hug was one-armed and brisk, Kyungsoo pulling him along to the room they’d used to get ready in. It was deserted, and Yixing wanted the water he’d stashed there.

“I almost forgot my cue because I got too busy watching you,” Kyungsoo said.

Kyungsoo’s hand on his stomach, Kyungsoo’s words, brought him up short.

“Oh,” Yixing said, and tilted his head, leaning in as Kyungsoo kissed him. They had only moments alone, still recovering from the stage, but Kyungsoo grinned. A different kind of collaboration.

***

**Prompt:** https://m.ask.fm/coleymerrin/answers/134109473398 that cute ending leaves me wanting more ;-; could you maybe write about them being an affectionate campus couple and doing things like: backhugs/holding hands/kisses/getting teased by friends for being attached by the hip *-* 

***

It was hard to find them apart. If they weren’t sitting knee to knee, eating and talking and oblivious to everything around them, then they could be found sprawled on the grass, or on some random bench and connected to each other by a shared pair of earbuds. There were series of hums, and murmurs and Yixing scribbling notes, and laughing. They were pretty disgusting, just with that. If every single person who saw them didn’t know they were dating from those displays, like humming and staring into each other’s eyes was a totally normal thing to do, then when they got caught in line and wrapped around each other was.

Kyungsoo had more of a habit of it, getting a hand on one of Yixing’s shoulders, and all but draping against his back as he spoke so only Yixing could hear. Kyungsoo didn’t even seem to mind the reverse, or the nuzzles, or the incredible publicness of everything.

Sometimes they just kind of stopped in the middle of the conversation, Kyungsoo leaning in to kiss Yixing. Depending on the company around them, there were muffled groans, quiet endurance, affection. None of them were there when Kyungsoo watched Yixing practice, how he watched. Or felt what Yixing felt when he heard Kyungsoo sing.

“Do you guys go anywhere alone?”

The grin on Kyungsoo’s face as he prepared to answer had them changing the subject immediately. Yixing just leaned into him and smiled.

***

**Prompt:** Sehee is in love with and dating Jongin, but her feelings for her roommate Kyungsoon are confusing her.

***

Maybe it would’ve been easier if it was all sexual. Or maybe it would’ve been worse? Sehee couldn’t decide, only that she felt vaguely guilty when Kyungsoon invaded her thoughts when she was touching herself on her own, and even guiltier when she imagined touching, kissing Kyungsoon when Jongin was going down on her. That part was easy to figure out, anyway. Kyungsoon was gorgeous, and Sehee had always had a spark of attraction for her. But it had never come to the forefront of her mind, until The Crush.

There was a terrible sick feeling in the pit of her stomach imagining Kyungsoon dating, being thrilled when Kyungsoon came home and they could spend an evening together eating, or watching something. Sometimes Sehee had needed downtime after spending days in a row with Jongin, but instead of holing up, if Kyungsoon wanted to hang out, Sehee was there. And when she was with Jongin, her thoughts were with him - minus those errant thoughts - and when she was home, she was texting with Jongin and basking in being near Kyungsoon.

Wall it off, her mind told her. She had something great with Jongin, and even if Kyungsoon was single, she couldn’t go there. The guilt was making her sex life with Jongin fantastic, because even if she wasn’t kissing, or touching, or sleeping with someone, she got giddy at Kyungsoon’s attention, tried to make plans for them to hang out. It was emotional, Kyungsoon’s smile making her heart twist. It had been so long. Sehee pressed her cheek to Jongin’s chest, feeling him breathe as he slept, and didn’t even know how to begin.

***

**Prompt:** Thank you for the one sided Sehee/Kyungsoon! Can I ask for another where Sehee has a sweet sex dream about Kyungsoon and wakes up after like 'oh no, it's worse than I thought'?

***

Sehee wiggled, laughing under her breath as Kyungsoon’s fingers rubbed so light against her skin. She broke out in gooseflesh, her nipples hard against Kyungsoon’s palms. 

“I don’t want to rush,” Kyungsoon said. “I want to…”

Words were lost in whispers, in kisses against the skin of her neck that said so much more than words could. She felt like she was touching a goddess, Kyungsoo warm, her breasts heavy under the shirt she wore, and Sehun slipped her hands under it, breathless, waiting, aching as Kyungsoon shifted over her hips like she was grinding against her.

“Sehun,” Kyungsoon almost moaned, putting her hands over Sehun’s, skin separated by cloth, her whole body moved by Kyungsoon, waiting for Kyungsoon to kiss her. Waiting—

Sehun’s eyes opened and she slammed them shut almost immediately, hoping to get right back into the dream she realized she’d been in.

And then two seconds later Sehee’s eyes were flying open when she realized just what she’d been dreaming of. It was one thing when she was awake and could choose it, but that was something else. It wasn’t like she could be held responsible for her nightmares, but it had been so real. So— She knew the shirt in her dream, because she’d admired how it molded to Kyungsoo’s body when she wore it. She was still aching with unresolved want when she curled on her side and pouted into her pillow. She didn’t think she was supposed to be feeling what she was feeling, and it made her half fear falling back asleep.

***

**Prompt:** One sided Sehee/Kyungsoon - it's not as one sided as sehee thinks when she overhears kyungsoon touching herself and moaning for sehee to touch her instead.

***

Jongin maybe would’ve found it hot, Sehee’s fantasies, her feelings. Maybe he’d have felt threatened. Maybe bringing it up would make him look at Kyungsoon and really see how gorgeous she was, really compare them. Not that she thought Jongin would choose Kyungsoon. If Jongin put his foot down, if there was ever anything other than just fantasy and Jongin really made her choose, she— She didn’t even have a chance with Kyungsoon anyway, so that was ridiculous to even think about. Kyungsoon would have to be into her. The thought of choosing made her chest feel tight and she put it away.

Fantasies were great. Fantasies were healthy. She crept out of her room to get more water, trying to distract herself. Jongin had been all over her before he’d left, and she was satisfied. She just had to get it out of her head.

She froze just on the other side of Kyungsoon’s door, thinking Kyungsoon had heard her and was calling her to come in. But all there was was silence for a minute, and then a low sound. Sehee’s brain tried to explain it away. If that was what she thought it might be, she needed to just go, get her water and go to bed. She really didn’t need that. She knew Kyungsoon probably got herself off but knowing and hearing were two different things. Sehun drew in a breath and held it.

“Sehee. Mmm. Sehee, please.”

Sehee pressed her glass against her belly as she edged back toward her room. She just wasn’t hearing correctly.

“Like that. Sehee.”

The little sound, the rise on the end of her name as though Kyungsoon was close.

Sehee’s hands were shaking as she tried to close the door to her room quietly, fleeing the sounds, the reality. Her fingers slid into her underwear easily, and there was no playing, no teasing, pleasure leaping, swelling, against her flying fingertips. Kyungsoon. Kyungsoon. Tears of desperation stung her eyes as the orgasm rolled over her, a whimper leaving her when she couldn’t hold on any more, throbbing desperately as she began to gasp for breath. But she couldn’t stop thinking, and her fingers didn’t stop moving, and she thought of Kyungsoon, of Jongin, and came for both of them.

***

**Prompt:** Thank you for my sehee/Kyungsoon! Can I ask for them sharing some kisses? And sehee knowing she shouldn't but she's so desperate for kyungsoon to touch her she can't pull away.

***

Sehee wished it was some kind of cliche. Meeting in the bathroom, bumping together in the kitchen, the accidental arm behind the back on the couch. At least she’d have had some kind of excuse, a reason she could’ve fallen back on in her own mind. But no. And she hadn’t been rushed, or tired. She’d been relaxing half the day, laughing with Kyungsoon as Kyungsoon got ready to go out for errands. All Sehee had intended to do was pretend to give Kyungsoon a shopping list.

“Come back soon,” she teased. “Don’t come back empty handed.”

Kyungsoon was so close to snipping back at her, and Sehee was still grinning when she leaned in for a goodbye kiss.

For a goodbye—

Sehee was still inches away when she froze, but her destination had been clear. Kyungsoon’s eyes had widened, but she was leaning in. She was… Sehee’s eyes closed just before Kyungsoon’s lips brushed hers. Again. It lasted too long to be friendly, and Sehee kissed her back so quickly. She shouldn’t. Couldn’t. Kyungsoon’s mouth was perfect, and she wanted just one more. Endless numbers of more.

Kyungsoon was the one who pulled back, shoving at Sehee’s hip.

“I need to go or I’ll never get back.”

Get back. She was going to go and come back. She was going to come back, and they had kissed, and Sehee crouched down after Kyungsoon had left. They’d kissed, and she’d wanted it so much. But they weren’t dating, and there was Jongin.

She had to tell him, but she wasn’t sure what. She’d almost made out with her roommate? Jongin was going to ask her what Kyungsoon wanted, and Sehee didn’t know. Nothing, maybe. And she didn’t know if that made it better, or worse.

***

**Prompt:** sehee and kai talk

***

Sehee knew they were meeting, having spoken with them both individually, and having slept with Jongin again as well. Maybe Kyungsoon should have cared, but when they’d talked about it, she couldn’t find it in her. There was a connection there, Sehee and Jongin, and probably a need to know that Sehee hadn’t broken them. Sehee had been happier after meeting with Jongin, relieved. Kyungsoon cared about that.

She and Sehee, they weren’t exclusive. They were feeling their way, maybe, in a complicated situation. She knew Sehee wasn’t trying to decide which she liked best. It wasn’t a ranking competition. But it was inevitable that Jongin would meet with Kyungsoon. He hadn’t been over since Sehee had paused their relationship, and some limbo between the two of them was a stress on Sehee most of all.

It was probably harder on Jongin, to sit down and look at her and know she’d slept with Sehee. She’d gotten well used to the idea already of him with her. He was being peculiarly quiet, so Kyungsoon sighed and took it on herself to start.

“I don’t want to steal her away from you. She didn’t want to cheat, and I know she still wants to be with you. And with me too, I guess.” And Kyungsoon inhaled, laying all of her carts down. “And if you’re okay with that, so am I.”

Jongin swallowed several times during her little speech, relaxing slightly back into his chair.

“She loves you,” Jongin said, and it was almost a sigh.

“She loves you. Almost to where she can’t shut up about it,” Kyungsoon laughed. And that got Jongin to grin a little at least.

“But she’s into women, too? Or… You, at least.”

“I think those feelings were the root of it.” Sehee had been so torn, so cautious, it wasn’t like she’d just been bored. “You don’t have to worry, because she still wants your dick, though.”

Jongin sputtered, laughing a little. “You talk about that?”

“She may have given a few general complimentary reviews back…before.” Before they’d started touching each other. “But yeah, we talked. I don’t… I wanted to know? I can’t just plug my ears and pretend, when you’re so important to her. That’s too much denial.”

“Why does this feel like a custody negotiation?” Jongin asked, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“It shouldn’t, since it’s all up to her. I’m not going to stand in the way of anything. You can still come hang out. You can stay over, have sex, just like you always have. I’m okay with that. Probably even more okay than I used to be, since I’d be having time with her, too.”

Not that it was going to be easy, but it was something to start from.

Jongin nodded, filtering through things slowly. “And we can let Sehee know, so that she knows that we’re okay, so she can decide how she wants things to be.”

“Exactly,” Kyungsoon said, and she looked him straight in the eye and almost dared him to lie to her. “Are you just putting up a front for this? I really doubted you’d be willing to share. As much as she loves you, you could make her choose you. Get her to move out, date only you.”

“I could make her, but would she be happy if that wasn’t what she chose?” Jongin asked. And maybe they were both a little in denial. “If it was just sex, maybe. But you said— This was about feelings. Maybe she chooses one of us, or maybe we decide it’s not for us, but I don’t want to lose her.”

Jongin loved her. They had that in common.

***

**Prompt:** ahhhhh coleynim thank you so much!!! sorry for another, but - not-so-one-sided sehee/kyungsoon, kisses and orgasms?

***

Jongin knew. He knew about the kiss, her feelings, the confusion. They were taking some time, she guessed, to figure it out. A break, maybe, and it felt like that. Kyungsoon was the unknown factor, what she wanted. It wasn’t fair to Jongin, thinking if Kyungsoon wanted her then she would leave him, and that she’d stay if Kyungsoon didn’t. It wasn’t fair to herself. Still, she kept it to herself for a day, reflecting, watching for changes. It was late, when she couldn’t stand it any more, tapping on Kyungsoon’s bedroom and finding her there in a nightgown that skimmed her thighs. Sehun stood back, and made her confession, and Kyungsoon looked concerned when Sehee told her they were on a break.

“But you love him?” Kyungsoon said.

“It seemed best, with the kiss, and wanting you…? I needed some time.” Sehee blew out a breath. Either Kyungsoon was going to turn her away flat, or not.

“It was a kiss,” Kyungsoon said, processing Sehee’s words. “But you wanted more?”

“For a long time now,” Sehun said.

“So you’re on a break with Jongin, to see…?”

Sehee nodded, and they considered each other for a moment before Kyungsoon scooted over and patted the bed beside her. It made Sehee’s heart pick up, her skin prickling to be that close in any situation much less with knowledge hanging between them.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Kyungsoon again.

Sehee’s answer was a sigh as they kissed, turning toward Kyungsoon, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh as Kyungsoon stroked against her arm. She didn’t expect Kyungsoon to confess eternal love, but it felt close, those kisses, the stroking against her shoulder and neck. It felt like she was melting down into the pillows, Kyungsoon beside her but still her head higher than Sehee’s. And when Kyungsoon’s hand slid down, she gasped against Kyungsoon’s mouth as Kyungsoon cupped Sehee’s breast through her thin t-shirt. Her nipple was so tight against Kyungsoo’s palm and she wanted to squirm, feeling Kyungsoon’s fingers play against her, feeling bolts of pleasure sing down through her.

It made her feel like she was just going to vanish in a puff of smoke as she gripped Kyungsoon’s shoulder, feeling Kyungsoon’s hand go lower, tugging up her shirt. Kyungsoon teased her with her tongue as her fingers skimmed against the skin of Sehee’s belly. Kyungsoon was pausing, waiting.

“Please,” she whispered, aching. And Kyungsoon’s hand slid into her soft shorts, and discovered how wet she was. A plea, feeling Kyungsoon’s fingers slipped and explored, pressing into her, sliding up, Sehee groaning as her clit throbbed against Kyungsoon’s fingertips. Kyungsoon was touching her. Later, much later, she’d feel sheepish about being so ready, so desperate. But her breath hitched and Kyungsoon lifted her head, meeting her eyes.

“Are you going to come for me, Sehee?” Kyungsoon asked, and Sehee orgasmed just moments after her name, so fast, so sharp as Kyungsoon rubbed against her. She keened and Kyungsoon’s touch softened, breath puffing out of her as she realized she’d just come with her roommate’s hand in her shorts.

“How was that?” Kyungsoon asked, grinning as Sehee pouted and flopped her head toward her.

“So good,” Sehun said. And she mumbled, her hand on Kyungsoon’s side, “Want to make you feel good, too.”

Kyungsoon guided her hand, her fingers still wet from fingering Sehee which oddly made her want to shudder. Kyungsoon was wearing panties, and for some reason, that threw her off, made her freeze for a moment.

“I touched myself sometimes and thought of you doing this,” Kyungsoon confessed. “It’s not going to take much.”

Not much, as their hands worked together, as she stared down at Kyungsoon’s thighs and felt Kyungsoon moan as her clit was stroked. She was wet, Sehee could hear. She’d be so wet around her fingers, but she didn’t dare move, captivated by Kyungsoon’s nipples against her nightgown, and the way she bit her lip as they pleasured her together.

Sehee wanted to say something, wanted Kyungsoon to come like Sehee had, hearing her own name. All she could do was breathe and move and want as Kyungsoon moaned and urged Sehee’s hand faster.

She watched Kyungsoon orgasm against her fingers and it made her want to squirm.

The high of pleasure faded slowly, just lying there and holding Kyungsoon’s hand.

“Is this temporary for you?” Sehee asked.

“No,” Kyungsoon said.

After another kiss, a smile, Sehee slipped out of Kyungsoon’s bed and back to her own. She’d gotten answers, most of them she’d been hoping for, some she hadn’t expected. It didn’t help her to sleep.

***

**Prompt:** Hiii sehee/kyungsoon anon here :) could I ask for the first time sehee sleeps with both Kai and kyungsoon?

***

It was hard, because she felt like the mediator in a way. Sehee went to both of them individually, asking what they were interested in doing, what they absolutely didn’t want to happen. Kyungsoon was the only one with hard limits, that she was okay with kissing Jongin or some mutual touching, but nothing beyond that, not yet at least.

But there were complicated things for her, too, seeing Jongin naked on the bed and Kyungsoon equally naked in his lap and kissing him. They’d ganged up on Sehee, helping her out of her clothes, and then helping each other. Though she could see the nerves in the tilt of Jongin’s head, the tentative rest of his hands. She didn’t know who to be jealous of, watching, wanting to kiss both of them, finding them both so gorgeous separately and together. Kyungsoon guided Jongin’s hands up, until they were on her chest, and looked over to Sehee, smiling, as though to let her know they hadn’t forgotten her.

No, Sehee was just having her own show. And Jongin made a sound, like he was surprised somehow that a pair of breasts had appeared in his hands.

“I wouldn’t mind having your mouth on them, too,” Kyungsoon prompted him.

Sehee’s mouth was sagging, as she watched Jongin obediently kiss against Kyungsoon’s breasts, kiss between them before his lips closed around one of Kyungsoon’s nipples. The two people she wanted most in the world, and she couldn’t help herself, covering Jongin’s hand and deciding to give Kyungsoon’s lonely nipple some love as well. Kyungsoon’s breath hitched, her breasts still being cradled in Jongin’s hands, two mouths against her.

It made her shiver, realizing Jongin was watching her, and she went from soft to soft, kissing Jongin as Kyungsoon stroked her hair.

“You like it?” Sehee asked.

“Yeah,” Jongin murmured against her mouth.

“Here,” Kyungsoon said, and moved forward on her knees until she was over Jongin’s stomach. “I think there’s a place for you now.”

Sehee caught on before Jongin did, when she slid her thigh over Jongin’s hip, and wiggled down against his cock. There was too much, almost, Kyungsoon to wrap her arms around, Jongin who looked like he’d been turned to stone as Sehee teased him. Kyungsoon was offering her neck to Sehee’s mouth, and she accepted, her eyes on Jongin, watching them, moaning as Sehee stroked him with her fingers and pressed down onto him.

“Oh, he liked that,” Kyungsoon said. Sehee did too, throbbing around him, stroking Kyungsoon’s breasts as she rode, before slipping down to her belly.

“Did you want me to touch you? Or did you want Jongin to help?” Sehee asked.

“Just you for now,” Kyungsoon said. 

But there wasn’t any disappointment in Jongin’s eyes as he watched Sehee’s fingers explore. She got her fingers wet, Kyungsoon squeezing around her, hips moving like she was trying to ride Sehee’s hand, even as Sehee knew she was close. Kyungsoon was moaning, and Sehee let her fingers roll against Kyungsoon’s clit. Jongin was about to watch her come, and Sehee bit her lip, resisting the urge to touch herself until Kyungsoon had— She felt Kyungsoon come against her fingertips, and she knew Jongin had to feel it against his belly, too. She wanted to taste, wanted to suck her fingers clean, or better, just get between Kyungsoon’s thighs herself.

“Now lets take care of your gorgeous girlfriend,” Sehee heard Kyungsoon say. Kyungsoon was flushed when she turned, and the scent of arousal was even stronger. Sehee’s lips parted as Kyungsoon kissed her, their breasts brushing together as Kyungsoon settled in front of her, trapping her legs down until all she could do was rock and squeeze.

“I know he wonders what we look like together, and we can show him another time if you want,” Kyungsoon whispered. “I want you to come for me.”

For Kyungsoon’s fingers, for the tongue against hers. But for what was hidden, it wasn’t less, by the way that Jongin moaned. He couldn’t see the way that Kyungsoon touched her, something just for them as they were all three connected. His words, yes, more, Sehee’s name.

Sehee gripped Kyungsoon’s hips and moaned as she rested her face against Kyungsoon’s shoulder. Kyungsoon’s fingers were too clever, pulling pleasure out of her, making it build. Sehee met Jongin’s wide eyes and her breath hitched as she almost came.

“She’s touching me,” Sehee whimpered. And holding her, and sucking against her neck. “Oh. Oh!”

Jongin’s hips bucked under the weight of two women on top of him as Sehee came around him, and Sehee moved, moaning, supported by Kyungsoon until Jongin grunted, riding through the pleasure until he was still.

“Wow,” Jongin gusted.

Kyungsoon moved aside, kissing Sehee one last time and giving Sehee a clear sight to Jongin, who was breathing heavily. Strangely, Sehee felt tentative as she moved up even with Jongin’s face. Afraid, somehow, of him being angry, or jealous. But his eyes were soft, and he kissed her.

***

**Prompt:** (sehee/jongin/kyungsoon anon here, hi!) poor sweet Sehun, he has so many feelings. Can I have kyungsoon and jongin inviting him to their bed again? With a focus on Sehun wanting Jongin.

***

Wanting Kyungsoon felt effortless, as easy as breathing, he’d had so much experience at it. Wanting Jongin felt like drowning, like he was looking for land, trying to figure out which way was up. Should he, did he have permission. He didn’t know what he wanted, was half the problem. Jongin’s hands on him, his on Jongin. Both was definitely a possibility in his head, both something he wanted to at least try.

It was how he ended up with one of his greatest fantasies, watching Kyungsoon sink onto Jongin’s cock. He wasn’t going to get to feel it that time, he resigned himself. He’d been too busy adoring Kyungsoon’s breasts and trying not to make his fingers twitch inside her when he saw her gorgeous hand keeping Jongin hard.

But he watched, throbbing, as Kyungsoon rode Jongin with her nipples tight, and so audibly wet. How his fantasies had started, seeing them like that, watching Jongin’s cock disappear into her as her hips moved. Sehun obeyed her hand, reaching, rubbing against her swollen clit and feeling her shudder, watching her shake apart in pleasure. Sehun eased his hand away, but there wasn’t many places he could put it. His breath held, as his hand rested light against Jongin’s tight belly.

Sehun almost startled at Jongin’s moan, but a chill went over his skin as Jongin’s hand cupping his neck.

“Come here,” Jongin said.

Jongin guided him with that hand, and oh, his lips parted as he rested close and Jongin kissed him. He felt like he was on some other plane of existence, and Jongin moaned before he did, when Jongin’s hand closed around him. He’d thought, maybe he’d get to enjoy watching Kyungsoon riding Jongin, and maybe she’d help him out afterward. If he’d been tentative before, he forgot how to be, seeking out Jongin’s tongue, moaning as he tried to thrust into Jongin’s hand.

Kyungsoon was holding his, squeezing the hand he’d laid on Jongin’s belly and using it for leverage. He could hear her panting, tearing his eyes from Jongin’s wet lips for a moment and watching breathless to see riding Jongin’s cock and working her clit with her fingertips. Kyungsoon met his eyes and his breath clicked, Jongin’s lips against his jaw as Sehun watched Kyungsoon orgasm. Jongin gasped too, and Sehun knew how tight she got when she’d come around him the last time. Kyungsoon’s hand gripped his even tighter and she rode faster, and Sehun looked back to Jongin as Jongin’s breathing grew ragged. He was watching them come, watching them both come. Jongin’s eyes unfocused from his as he came, but Sehun was rapt, Jongin’s lips wet from kissing him, Jongin coming with his hand still around Sehun’s cock. It was almost like he was coming for Sehun, too. He was connected to both of them, holding Kyungsoon’s hand, watching Jongin’s pleasure.

If he’d wondered, he knew it then. He wanted to try and please Jongin like that, to please both of them. He almost whimpered, Jongin’s hand almost having stilled, but starting to move again. He let Jongin kiss against his face, let him breathe against his ear for a moment as Jongin gathered himself.

“If you want, maybe Kyungsoon will show me how to blow you,” Jongin said.

He wanted. He wanted so much that all he could do was moan against Jongin’s cheek as he came in Jongin’s hand.

***

**Prompt:** baekhyun birthday date with kyungsoo please

***

Kyungsoo had offered up half a dozen restaurants, and several alternate activities for Baekhyun to choose from. The official word from on high was, choose two possibilities, and Kyungsoo would make the arrangements from there. There were no options for write-in activities. No way for Baekhyun to slip in “you, naked in the sheets,” which he supposed was implied maybe. Unless they got drunk or maybe fell off the planet. All Baekhyun had to do was get dressed, casual but nice, and Kyungsoo texted that he was ready, standing in the hallway of Baekhyun’s building in a dark jacket and jeans, and no obvious presents.

Baekhyun locked his door quickly before he just dragged Kyungsoo right inside.

“It’s not a surprise party,” Baekhyun pressed him while they were in the taxi.

“No,” Kyungsoo said, laughing a little.

Kyungsoo blinked at him, pure innocence. So innocent that Baekhyun for a moment almost doubted him until Kyungsoo cracked and started laughing. Okay, no surprise party then. But Kyungsoo kept a hand on his back as they got out at one of the restaurants Baekhyun had chosen as his option, and that made him happy, with his stomach growling. They were led back, toward the back, where there was a booth waiting. A booth, with a small stack of presents on the table, and a small cake with candles gleaming.

“We’ll have real food, too,” Kyungsoo murmured, nudging Baekhyun forward. “Surprise!”

Kyungsoo took a picture of him with the cake, before he could blow out the candles, and he remembered the way they lit Kyungsoo’s eyes. It had him reaching out and gripping Kyungsoo’s fingers, before he closed his eyes and made his wish.

***

**Prompt:** sehun is chosen to take part in the spring fertility rights and his prayers that his long time crush kyungsoo is his alpha counterpart are answered

***

The days grew longer, and with them, new life. It was not Sehun’s first eligible year to welcome spring, to pay tribute to it, but it was the first year he’d been chosen. He found out late, only days before, and it felt like he flushed down to his bones.

“Have they chosen the alpha yet?” Sehun asked. There were a number of eligible alphas, a few Sehun had had fantasies of in the past, but only one that he hoped was chosen. He didn’t know what it was about Kyungsoo that had begun to draw him. They’d had a bit of a spatting relationship in the past, and he’d never denied Kyungsoo being attractive. Maybe he’d gotten older. Or wiser. He’d barely been able to look Kyungsoo in the eye for months, though maybe that was because he kept getting hard thinking about him - and getting off not long after.

But when he was dressed and blessed, and presented to the alpha he would greet the sun with, his knees nearly gave. As it was, he wobbled, and he flushed with the chuckles around. But Kyungsoo seemed not to hear them, reaching out and anchoring him in the chill of the morning with a warm hand around his wrist.

“Let’s go.”

Kyungsoo led him, dressed as fine as Sehun was, but it would all be set aside. It was the alpha who chose the place of the rite, a place in full view of the horizon. Sehun’s cock ached, making walking difficult as he smelled the stirring of Kyungsoo’s lust. There was fresh earth moved already, and Sehun stopped before it, exhaling. Kyungsoo had prepared it for him.

“I hoped it was you,” he blurted, as Kyungsoo pulled at the neck of Sehun’s robe to bare him. He just needed to confess it somehow, so that Kyungsoo knew, if he couldn’t tell. And the air was chilled, but Kyungsoo pressed himself against Sehun’s back, speaking into his neck.

“They chose us for each other because they knew,” Kyungsoo said. “I’d have asked to knot you when I first started to smell your want, but they requested I wait for this.”

Kyungsoo had known he wanted him. It made him burn as Kyungsoo guided him down, the cloth of Kyungsoo’s robe joining Sehun’s as Kyungsoo knelt behind him. Kyungsoo’s fingers slid into him so easily and Sehun moaned. He tested how slick Sehun was, how tight he was, and Sehun was trying so hard not to move, not to fuck himself on Kyungsoo’s fingers as he inhaled and filled himself with the scent of Kyungsoo’s want. It would have turned him on from any alpha, but Kyungsoo nearly made him come right there. But being empty was pain, and he gasped, his knees skidding as Kyungsoo forced his hips down. But he wasn’t empty long, not with Kyungsoo’s cock pressing against him, pressing him open, sending a flush over him so that he couldn’t feel the cold as his nipples ached and his cock throbbed. Every inch of Kyungsoo’s cock felt like miles as Kyungsoo held Sehun’s hips still and he took his time sliding in at his own pace until he was still and thick inside of Sehun.

“More,” Sehun pleaded, and Kyungsoo laughed, grinding against him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you everything.”

Kyungsoo’s hips moved slow, steady, filling him, rocking and humming in such obvious enjoyment. His alpha, taking him, moving him, making him want and rock back against Kyungsoo’s movements. They couldn’t rush, because they waited for the sun, but going slow was undoing him as he listened to Kyungsoo’s little sounds, little moans. Kyungsoo leaned over him, letting Sehun brace them both, running his hands up Sehun’s thighs, over his sides, his ribs. Kyungsoo’s arms were so much warmer than the air and the contrast made him shiver, overheated despite everything. 

“The sun is close,” Kyungsoo said, and tossed his head to get the hair from his eyes so he could see. The horizon grew brighter, but his concentration was on Kyungsoo, not on that distant event.

And Sehun moaned.

“You spill for the earth, and I’ll spill for you,” Kyungsoo panted, his fingers wrapping around Sehun’s cock.

Sehun shuddered, his head lowering, gasping at the rapid stroking. There was not a way to wait or slow,and no way for him to hold back with Kyungsoo touching him, their hips still moving together. He saw only the first spurt of come fall into the hollow Kyungsoo had prepared before his eyes slammed closed, moaning, coming, squeezing around Kyungsoo’s cock as he fucked Sehun deeper, fucked him slower, moaning to the brightening distance. The knot. The knot was growing, swelling, pressing him from every angle as Kyungsoo grunted and rutted against him, and Sehun braced himself, staring to the horizon.

Kyungsoo moaned again just as the sun slivered into view, rocking their bodies together as his come flooded into Sehun. Sehun gasped, his cock twitching as a second orgasm sheered through him from the pulsing of Kyungsoo’s knot and his squeezing hand. More come fell for the earth, and Kyungsoo panted, continuing to grind his knot down against Sehun, leaving no choice but for Sehun to continue to spill.

“It’s good luck. Good luck for seed to be spilled before and after, for all things to grow no matter when they’re planted.”

Kyungsoo’s hips jolted on his last word, like he spoke of Sehun as well, and Sehun recited the words he’d known almost since he could walk, his voice still breathy.

“The sun brings life. And we bring life to each other.”

“To each other,” Kyungsoo echoed, stroking Sehun’s hips with both hands as the sunrise brought light and eventual warmth to both of them.

The knot would subside, and they would put on their ceremonial clothes, and be celebrated for welcoming life back to the land. Until then, they would remember how to breathe, to learn all of each other for the coming year. 

***

**Prompt:** Alpha yixing having to deal with two omegas (chensoo) in heat simultaneously *-* 

***

Jongdae was more vocal, saying he wanted this, and that, and he wanted now. Kyungsoo, he was more likely to do, and then talk later.

It worked for Yixing. Some alphas talked about it like it was some goal, two omegas begging for it. They hadn’t been synced up, not at first. But it was like Jongdae’s heat triggered Kyungsoo’s. Yixing’s knot had no sooner swelled in Jongdae than Kyungsoo had lifted his head from where he’d been sucking Jongdae’s cock and gave Yixing a look. It was how he’d ended up knotted in one omega and fingering the the other. He could only watch as his two omegas jerked each other’s cocks, kissing each other as they rested on the mattress. Kyungsoo moaned, clutching around his fingers as he came in Jongdae’s hand, and Jongdae keened as he came on Yixing’s knot again. Though— if Kyungsoo wanted Yixing’s knot to go down, he made it more difficult. Yixing’s whole body throbbed as Kyungsoo straddled Jongdae’s face and began to fuck his mouth, moaning, his back arching as Jongdae began to fuck him with his fingers.

Yixing hummed, stroking Jongdae’s hips at first and listening to the wet and sloppy sounds of Jongdae pleasing Kyungsoo, his urgent and eager sounds as he sucked. He grinned as he wrapped his fingers around Jongdae’s twitching cock, because Jongdae moaned around Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s butt tightened and his hips flexed as he came in Jongdae’s mouth. All Yixing could do was watch and try to breathe, his fingers getting wet with Jongdae’s come.

But because of that show, when his knot shrank and he pulled away, his cock was still rigid. Yixing licked come from his fingers, settling down beside Jongdae who was lax and swollen-mouthed. He grinned at Yixing and Yixing moaned, eyes darting down to where Kyungsoo had begun to stroke Yixing’s cock, testing how hard he was. Hard enough that after a few minutes, Kyungsoo sank onto him, sighing, almost sagging in relief as Yixing’s cock filled him. He began to ride with urgency, only lifting a hand from bracing himself to jerk at his cock for a few strokes before going back to the urgent business of filling himself over and over. Yixing moaned and his hips lifted as pleasure sparked through him. An omega in need stripping away his control. Kyungsoo moaned raggedly, his come falling on Yixing’s stomach and he began to grind down faster, gasping, urgently wet and tight, and Yixing gripped the sheet, hips bucking up as his knot almost hurt as it swelled again almost too soon. He jolted, coming, Kyungsoo squeezing around him and still trying to get Yixing deeper as he stroked his swaying cock. 

He’d barely gotten his breath back when Jongdae hovered over him, the soft head of his cock rubbing against Yixing’s lips.

“Please, I need you to suck me, please. I need to come.”

Yixing could hear Kyungsoo working his cock, still stuck on Yixing’s knot, as he wrapped his lips around Jongdae and began to suck.

An alpha’s work was never done.

***

**Prompt:** baeksoo pls: baekhyun loves lying on his friends' lap and let them run their fingers through his hair but kyungsoo is definitely his favorite to go to when he wants to be petted 

***

Most of the time, Baekhyun just had to sort of show up, nuzzling onto a thigh and getting comfortable. Okay, sometimes he had to poke a little, but for the most part they were happy to do it. He was happy for the contact, for them conversation, floating a little in bliss.

Kyungsoo was a little different. He never had to be poked, his hand coming naturally to Baekhyun’s head. And sometimes over his face that Baekhyun then had to swat away. But no, it was nice. Kyungsoo sat without a lot of shifting, which made it easy to get comfortable. He smelled good, not that Baekhyun ever would have admitted it out loud. But Kyungsoo’s method was simple. He stroked, and petted like Baekhyun was an over-large cat that he didn’t have to be delicate with. His fingers rubbed, and swirled, and made Baekhyun /want/ to purr.

But one thing he did that others didn’t, or didn’t think to do, was curl his fingers under, using the tips of his fingers or his nails to scratch a little.

The first time he’d almost shivered, still and draped in Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo had gone back to stroking, but then it happened again, alternating unexpectedly making him feel like every inch of skin was alert. Kyungsoo made him feel strong, and turned him into putty in the same breath. In that… He didn’t know if there was anything better.

***

**Prompt:** heyy i was wondering if i could request a chensoo drabble where jealous soo thinks he should be the only one chen is allowed to cuddle and squish and call cute? thank you  <3 <3 

***

Kyungsoo’s face was not always easy to read. Jongdae tried, like it was a fascinating book, but when he tried to assign thoughts to it, Kyungsoo mostly laughed at him and sometimes told him if he was right or wrong. Not that he could confirm or deny if Kyungsoo was telling him the truth, but he was pretty sure that he was.

So, when he was hanging on Sehun one night and all but cooing, Kyungsoo’s face was a puzzle. He looked normal. Kind of. But there was something tight around his eyes, and he didn’t really look at Jongdae fully until Jongdae had moved off to get a drink.

It wasn’t like he could call Kyungsoo out in the middle of everyone, anyway, but it was fidgeting in him the whole way home. And because he knew Kyungsoo had seen him looking, and because he knew that Kyungsoo would - he didn’t know. Take a shower something. He pounced. Immediately.

So immediately he had Kyungsoo pinned up against the door with his forehead still partly bare from the tug of his cap up.

“Did you not like me calling Sehun cute?” Jongdae asked with an improper amount of glee. “Did you want me to squish you instead?”

Had he missed it in the past? He’d sat in various laps before even but that was new. He was social, and he and Kyungsoo had been new, too.

“Not in public,” Kyungsoo strangled out. “You’re cute with all of them, so.”

“But,” Jongdae prompted. Kyungsoo stared back at him. And almost pouted which made Jongdae want to laugh. “But…?”

But he didn’t force it, either. But what Jongdae did do was squish Kyungsoo right there, because he was the cutest to Jongdae, and he wanted Kyungsoo to know it.

***

**Prompt:** can you do baekhyun sucking off his cousin yixing? thank you coley! 

***

They hadn’t seen each other since the last time Baekhyun’s parents had dragged him on a trip, sometime when he was 15 or 16. Neither of them had gotten all that much taller, but there was something in Yixing’s features that caught at him, something in the way he moved. He’d never had those kind of thoughts, in the three or four times they’d met, but Baekhyun’s flirting was returning reactions, glances, touches as the older adults around them completely ignoring Baekhyun’s tries at seduction. He knew when someone was weak to him. And when Yixing bit his lip as Baekhyun rubbed against his thigh, he was so weak. He didn’t want to make Yixing come in his pants in front of everyone, and the family ignored them as they were still considered part of the kids. Just the kids, going off to play. They had no idea. The little reunion venue had locking bathrooms, but there were storage rooms that were better, less chance of someone interrupting.

“The family needs to get together more often,” Baekhyun said as he got on his knees and tugged on Yixing’s pants. He got an eyeful then, Yixing’s cock hard and getting harder in his hand. If he’d known that had been waiting for him, he wouldn’t have whined nearly as much about having to take time off to go.

“What happened? People said you used to be kind of annoying,” Yixing said, and he gasped at the slide of Baekhyun’s tongue. He could be annoying all right. A real devil. And he lived for that right then, Yixing’s gasps, the tensing of his hips, the muffled moan as Baekhyun’s lips squeezed around him. He tried to be as loud as he dared, growling low in his throat, the wet sounds stark in the small room as Yixing tried to fuck into his mouth. He dug his nails into the tender skin of Yixing’s thighs and Yixing’s cock throbbed in his mouth, a moan startling both of them. They were forced quiet, barely breathing but Baekhyun still sucking as they heard footsteps pass outside in the hall. Time to finish up, then, and he poured his soul into it, sucking, stroking, humming as Yixing’s control broke, and broke, until he groaned and his hips were frantic, coming in Baekhyun’s mouth. Yes, so weak as Baekhyun licked against him, tucked him back into his pants.

“So nice to see the cousins reconnecting,” someone said in reference to them as they walked back out, arm in arm.

Baekhyun just glanced at Yixing and grinned.

***

**Prompt:** HOT with the Yixing x Baek cousins ficlet! How about the cousins meet again and Yixing returns the favor? :) 

***

For the sake of Baekhyun’s lungs, they didn’t have to meet up again in a bathroom. Yixing had arrived early to a family dinner party, and there was Baekhyun biting his lower lip and rubbing high on his own thigh. Yixing was completely unsurprised that Baekhyun was unable to be quiet - at least unless he had his mouth full and even then he was only muffled not quiet. But he half though he needed to offer Baekhyun something to bite down on as Yixing got open Baekhyun’s pants.

He’d barely started touching when Baekhyun started moaning, wriggling like he was trying to get away almost before lifting his hips and nearly choking Yixing. Once was all it took for Yixing to pin down Baekhyun’s hips so he could focus on what he was doing, so he could be in control, guiding by the desperate moaning.

“I knew your mouth would feel that good,” Baekhyun groaned. “Oh yeah, like that.”

It was a stream of words, gasping breaths, demands, praise. It grew sparser as Baekhyun got closer, Yixing sealing his lips around Baekhyun, working him until Baekhyun’s hips were vibrating under Yixing’s arms and Baekhyun was wheezing.

“Yeah, suck me harder, suck me— Please, oh. Yes! You’re gonna— I’m coming, I’m—“

Yixing didn’t even know if Baekhyun was aware that his moan grew louder, and louder, and louder, until he shuddered and roared and came and Yixing swallowed him down.

He smiled as Baekhyun began to pet his hair, having finally done what he’d been thinking about since the last time.

***

**Prompt:** Can I request anything with girl!baekxing? Literally anything (except angst OTL)

***

Baekhyun had expectations. Big ones, like Yixing naked, when she got home from work wet and wanting.

“What exactly were you thinking about on the way home?” Yixing asked as Baekhyun kissed against her neck and tried to worm Yixing out of her clothes.

“As much as you can give me,” Baekhyun purred, wriggling back away from Yixing’s very interested hands. It didn’t take much from Baekhyun to get her from relaxed to wanting. Especially when Baekhyun’s clothes were falling, and her fingers were sliding in and out of her almost as soon as she stretched out on the bed.

She looked at Yixing as though to ask what was taking so long.

Baekhyun’s everything turned her on, the way she wrapped around Yixing, the way she moaned at the slide of the toy, and arched to press into Yixing’s hands. She pulled on Yixing’s hair, and it made her gasp, made pleasure shiver through her as Baekhyun whimpered and Yixing kissed her. They moved like one big shudder, grinding together, moaning, gasped demands, whimpered pleas. 

Baekhyun bowed off the bed, moaning, shouting as she came without Yixing having to do anything more than move her hips and admire.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Baekhyun gasped, flushed, sweating. She wrapped her legs around Yixing tighter, pulling her and the toy closer. She kissed Yixing lavishly and laughed, her hips pumping. “More!”

And Yixing gave her more, everything, until Baekhyun’s nails were digging into her back and Yixing was undone with pleasure, and Baekhyun was half-drunk with it beneath her.

Yixing half expected her to whisper “More” again. What she got was a whimper, one of Baekhyun’s eyelids half closed, and the rest of her already sinking into sleep.

***

**Prompt:** can i request fem!chenxing + first time if you don't mind? thank you ♡ 

***

Jongdae had too many hands for Yixing to concentrate, one trying to sneak into her bra, the other hiking up Yixing’s skirt so she could squirm her fingers down into Yixing’s panties. Jongdae had been torturing her all the way from the restaurant. She’d leaned in close, her lips brushing against Yixing’s neck and when they’d gotten into the taxi, she’d sat on Jongdae’s hand - on accident she thought.

“You’re fine,” Jongdae had whispered. Every time she’d shifted she’d been rubbing against Jongdae’s fingers, her arm against one of Jongdae’s breasts. It was invisible contact and Yixing had staggered out of the taxi, hoping she hadn’t just soaked right through the cloth. 

But Jongdae had caught her before she could even get Jongdae onto the bed. Jongdae had gotten her all hot and flustered on their last date, but nothing like that, with Jongdae humming and discovering just how wet that Yixing was.

“Yixing,” Jongdae cooed. How could she help it with the looks Jongdae had given her, the kisses they’d traded before getting a taxi.

Knowing that night they weren’t just going to go home alone.

Yixing whimpered at Jongdae’s fingers smoothing, tapping, against her clit. They rubbed so slick over her and Jongdae was panting, her gorgeous fingers rolling one of Yixing’s nipples. Yixing’s knees locked and she gasped, frozen as Jongdae did not tease but rather gave her everything. It was only Jongdae who kept her up as she pulsed against Jongdae’s fingertips, orgasm swamping her once, and as Jongdae’s fingers twitched, twice in a smaller echo. Yixing clutched Jongdae’s hand against her, her hips swaying and enjoying every sensation as her body hummed and throbbed.

Jongdae was huffing out a pleased little laugh, at least until Yixing gathered herself and turned. And then she was moaning as Yixing kissed her, as Yixing worked at Jongdae’s shorts and pushed then and her panties down.

“On the bed,” Yixing urged, and she crawled right after Jongdae’s saucy look, wrapping her arms around Jongdae’s legs and nuzzling against her.

“Ooh, Yixing, yes.”

Jongdae was so expressive. The first touch of Yixing’s tongue, she shudder, the first sealing of her lips, Jongdae babbled out. She tried to keep herself still, her thighs widening, offering more, begging for more. But Yixing was hungry, and she wouldn’t have stopped, not unless Jongdae wanted—

Yixing moaned too when both of Jongdae’s hands gripped her head, like she could guide Yixing in pleasuring her. It made her smile, sliding her fingers into Jongdae for even more sensation. It made Jongdae shudder and wave on the bed. Her moans were getting even higher, breathier.

“Yes. Yes,” she hissed, and nearly squealed at Yixing’s tongue against her.

Jongdae’s gasps and cries only fueled her, and she worried Jongdae’s clit without stopping. She knew she was close when Jongdae started clutching around her fingers. Jongdae’s hips rose, her whole body quivering as Yixing’s lips sealed against her. And she shook apart, moaning, her thighs working. Yixing was panting, glad they’d been lying down for that as Jongdae panted, lying like she was dead, her pretty shirt all askew. Yixing crawled up, planting her face against Jongdae’s shoulder and humming, feeling her whole body give.

“Just wait ’til I catch my breath,” Jongdae promised. “Wow.”

That made Yixing smile.

***

**Prompt:** fem!sulaychen christening their new apartment 

***

There were still boxes in corners, and furniture at odd angles. But the helpful people who had helped to move them in were gone, and it left them in chaos and destruction.

And privacy.

As soon as the bed was made, luckily they’d remembered where the sheets were, Jongdae stripped her shirt over her head and threw it against the wall.

“I can’t unpack one more thing tonight,” Jongdae declared. “I want to try out our new shower. Who’s with me?”

Yixing had been about to sink down, but even she straightened up at that thought. It had been one of their requirements in a new place. A shower that could accommodate more than one. Joonmyun sputtered in laughter because even if they were following, Jongdae was waiting for no one, already stripped down to only her panties by the time she got past the door frame with Yixing. Joonmyun just kind of wanted to enjoy it, helping Yixing to tug off her shirt and stroking over the top of her breasts.

“We’re coming,” Yixing assured Jongdae, who gave them a Look as she got the water going.

“You’d better hurry or I’ll get there first,” Jongdae said.

Joonmyun shimmied out of her clothes, stepping into the warm shower and Yixing slipping in behind her.

“Do we have soap?”

“We have shampoo. That’s good enough for now,” Jongdae shrugged. Her hair was already wet, and she guided Yixing under the spray, helping to get her good and lathered in more ways than one with her wandering hands. Joonmyun all but purred at fingers stroking against her scalp and Yixing rubbing against her hips as they all three caught part of the shower’s spray.

“Now,” Jongdae said. The real reason. Joonmyun moaned as Jongdae kissed her, her tongue slipping between Joonmyun’s lips an her fingers stealing inside of her. She clutched around those fingers, shuddering as Yixing’s hands both cupped her breasts, squeezing, pulling Joonmyun back against her. Yixing helped her, guiding back Joonmyun’s hand until Yixing was warm and wet around her fingers. They barely knew where they started and ended, hands sliding against side, stroking, grasping. Jongdae was moaning, rubbing against her, kissing Yixing over her shoulder, trying to destroy Joonmyun with her fingers. And Yixing held Joonmyun’s hand against her, helping her as Joonmyun found it harder to think with lips against her neck, caught between two people she loved both gasping with imminent pleasure.

Joonmyun’s knees almost gave as she cried out, pulsing against Jongdae’s hand, and Jongdae growled a little, rocking against her. It was a race to see who came next and Joonmyun tried to help, but Jongdae rutted hard and Yixing made tiny little moans, and Joonmyun was surrounded by pleasure, the sighs of it, the desperation, the relaxation. 

“Good choice,” Jongdae complimented herself, and Yixing snorted.

By the time they’d rinsed off, and dried off, they were even more exhausted. Joonmyun arranged her cheek on Yixing’s shoulder, reaching for Jongdae’s hand. Sleep at last.

***

**Prompt:** could I ask for fem!yixing touching herself to fantasies of Jongin helping her instead?

***

Yixing’s underwear slipped down to the floor as she settled herself under her sheet. Bare, but for a silky camisole, and her skin felt hot beneath it as she skimmed her fingers over her nipples and felt them harden. Her thighs parted, and Yixing imagined a different set of hands touching, Jongin’s luscious bottom lip being bitten as warm hands squeezed against her instead.

Yixing sighed out loud, lifting her chest for Jongin, wanting Jongin to feel her. But it just made her hips more and more restless, humming as she stroked a hand down over her belly. Yixing was already throbbing, imagining Jongin naked for her, admiring her. When Yixing lifted her hips and slipped three fingers into herself, she sighed, oh, Jongin. Jongin’s gorgeous fingers sliding in and out of her. Jongin, lowering to pleasure her with lips and tongue. Yixing supplemented with her fingertips instead. Her clit was already swollen and the rolling strokes had her inhales stuttering, flexing involuntarily around her other fingers. Jongin’s fingers would be long, and Jongin’s tongue would be warm and insistent. Jongin would get off on Yixing coming, on driving her pleasure to the fullest. She needed more hands, her hips shifting as she stroked and sighed.

“Oh,” Yixing moaned, her head tossing, the sheet slipping down as her knees tugged at it. The fingers inside of her were insistently trying to stroke deeper, fill further. Her fingertips were flying, and her thighs shaking. Jongin’s lips against her, Jongin’s tongue curling, Jongin tasting her, Jongin’s fingers—

“Jongin, please,” Yixing whimpered, her whole body stiffening. Just a little more. Jongin would moan against her, urging her, until she couldn’t help but orgasm for h—

Pleasure spiraled through Yixing, desperately rubbing against her clit to try to hold on, but it slipped from her, making her cry out, little echoing swells of pleasure making her shaking, making her squeeze desperately around her fingers. They rested wet against her thigh as she relaxed, imagining Jongin smiling at her to have caused her to beg. She stayed still like that, smiling, dreaming.

***

**Prompt:** Can I ask for a continuation of this au ;^; https://m.ask.fm/coleymerrin/answers/129059699830 being set a good while after their first meeting with baek sneaking into Yixing’s room for sex. Top yixing would be great 

***

Baekhyun had showered after his last fuck, his throat still tender from a man who liked to fuck his mouth a little too deep, but he’d gotten himself slick before he slipped into Yixing’s room. He knew the last of what Yixing had been asked for, knowing the men who had left. So when he locked Yixing’s door behind him, and dropped his robe, he knew Yixing could get hard to help him. Yixing’s lips were as swollen as his was, as Baekhyun kissed him, tugging him by the hand and leading him by his plumping cock as Baekhyun scooted back on the bed and spread his knees wide so that Yixing could see he was slick and ready. He stroked his own cock watching Yixing stroke his, all but moaning and trying to keep from fingering himself knowing that cock would be in him soon.

“You haven’t had enough today?” Yixing teased.

Baekhyun laughed. He’d gotten off twice, which he supposed was average for a night. But he was lying to himself if he thought he was just there for the orgasm.

“You know their cocks don’t do it for me,” Baekhyun said. “Get that cock in me.”

Maybe he should finger himself after all for as long as Yixing was taking, just watching him fondle himself. But no, finally, Yixing got a condom. They did that for each other sometimes. It was friendly, familiar, uncomplicated. There was no transaction involved, just wanting each other to enjoy it. They’d performed for clients, Yixing fucking him deep and fast until he was screaming - mostly for show - or Yixing’s hips rocking against his as Baekhyun moaned around a client’s cock. There’d even been a memorable 69, with Yixing getting fucked and moaning around his cock. Baekhyun had been careful not to make him come too soon. But those had been few between, and maybe Yixing had teased that maybe Baekhyun was still training him the first time he’d snuck in after hours and had himself a ride, he hadn’t teased just like that after that.

Yixing crawled over him, kissing him, teasing him by rubbing the head of his cock against Baekhyun’s ass.

“Did you get off today?” Baekhyun asked. They always traded stories. It was work.

“Mmm. About an hour ago, a guy wanted me to fuck him,” Yixing said. The luck of the draw. “But he wasn’t as tight as you are.”

Baekhyun gasped as Yixing’s cock pressed into him. Longer, thicker than any cock he’d had that day and Baekhyun’s head fell to the side as Yixing worked deep into him. He wasn’t sore. Though he thought, maybe it was a miracle he was still tight. Yixing was, too, when he’d fingered Yixing to get him ready for someone else to fuck, or when he was going down on him in the privacy of one of their rooms.

Yixing had come to him, twice, already hard and needing contact, and Baekhyun had been glad to give it. He didn’t think anyone else had Yixing visiting them, anyone else only touching him when it was required by work. And that had Baekhyun growling in satisfaction, wrapping his legs around Yixing’s waist, proprietary.

Yixing’s hips took a sweet little thrust, and all the air left Baekhyun’s body. But Yixing didn’t stop, the short slap of their hips together, the drag of the cock inside of him, Yixing’s grunts as he took Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun keened and it wasn’t for show, his thighs bowing wider, needing more, his breath shuddering out of him as they kissed in waves and gasps. Yixing kissed down his throat, his teeth closing around one of Baekhyun’s nipples and the noise that left him was stuttered because of the slap of Yixing’s hips against him. The whole bed was rocking, and Baekhyun reached for Yixing, needing something to hold onto, something solid because Yixing’s cock was making him feel like he was just going to blast away and land somewhere he didn’t know. They didn’t kiss again, too busy huffing for breath, Yixing lifting Baekhyun’s hips, changing the angle, changing everything as Yixing fucked him.

Baekhyun’s arms tightened as he tried to breathe, his whole body arching as Yixing’s sweaty belly dragged against his cock. Yixing’s teeth fixed against Baekhyun’s neck, and his whole body shuddered, his hips flailing as he came trapped between their bodies and filled with Yixing’s plunging cock. Yixing groaned, maybe in pleasure, maybe in relief, tugging at Baekhyun’s hip, and never stopping until he was moaning against Baekhyun’s his skin as he fucked, and ground deep, and at last, moaned as his whole body gave to the orgasm. Baekhyun had never come like that. He’d never come like that for anyone, not even when he’d been horny as fuck every night and fucking strangers like they were going out of style.

He felt drunk and sated and on fire, like he could go all over again, and sleep for a month. Everything ached and throbbed in alternate measures, and he didn’t know what to do with his face as Yixing pulled back.

“I left a mark,” Yixing said, touching Baekhyun’s neck.

“I’ll cover it, before my shift,” Baekhyun said, and he trapped Yixing’s hand there against him.

He just wanted to stay there, with Yixing solid between his thighs, but Yixing was standing, tying off the condom and wiping himself clean. He tossed another disposable cloth to Baekhyun, who mopped up his belly, and more gingerly between his thighs. It was discarded, his hands washed, and his robe back on, when he turned back to Yixing. Yixing was sprawled boneless in a chair, his eyes heavy and totally naked and unconcerned by it. Something tickled in Baekhyun’s brain. Could he— Did he— Did Yixing…?

“Sleep well,” Baekhyun said, and Yixing’s answer was something close to a chuckle, like he would after what they’d gotten up to.

Maybe he’d be lucky and his clients would wear him out the next day. Then he wouldn’t have to think or wonder.

***

**Prompt:** https://m.ask.fm/coleymerrin/answers/134109695350 what if after this baek gets upset/jealous/turned off during a threesome (client: kyungsoo) and they end up confronting their feelings for each other. 

***

Getting paid to stick his cock in Yixing’s mouth wasn’t a hardship, Baekhyun thought. He got hard as Kyungsoo kissed him, teasing his cock and rolling the condom on Baekhyun himself. He was the one who held Baekhyun’s cock so Yixing could wrap his lips around him. It was fun, getting sucked. He liked it, never found it boring. Maybe it was weird, maybe it was—

Something shivered in him as Yixing moaned around him as Kyungsoo’s cock pressed into him. He’d heard Yixing moan while he was getting fucked before, had seen him in all manner of positions. Yixing started sucking harder, sucking in time with the press of Kyungsoo’s hips into him. And Baekhyun knew his place, little moans of pleasure leaving him as he kneaded Yixing’s head. He knew how to give a show without going over the top.

And all the while, he was going soft in Yixing’s mouth. He didn’t know why. What he could see was so hot, a hard cock sliding into a willing man.

“You’re so hard,” Kyungsoo groaned, doing what some men would not, his arm moving as he reached under and stroked Yixing.

All Yixing could gasp out as explanation was, “Your. Cock!” as Kyungsoo continued fucking him.

Baekhyun knew. Kyungsoo had been there before, and Baekhyun had serviced him before, had been fucked by him, too. Some men were laymen, some were artisans, and Kyungsoo knew how to work his cock to his advantage.

And Baekhyun could barely stiffen as Yixing tried his best to suck him. Baekhyun moaned, pretending, even as Yixing came in Kyungsoo’s hand even as Kyungsoo came.

Kyungsoo tipped generously, and if he’d noted Baekhyun’s troubles, he didn’t mention it. Baekhyun just waited in the room they’d shared for the job, until Yixing came back in with the money. He was going to make his apologies and leave, but Yixing palmed his ass and pulled him in. There wasn’t anyone else, just them. Yixing’s tongue slid against his and Baekhyun moaned, trying to press closer, trying to get more. He couldn’t get enough of the way Yixing kissed him, the way he moved against Baekhyun’s body. And he almost choked himself gasping as Yixing’s fingers closed around his throbbing cock.

“Where was this earlier?” Yixing asked. “I thought I was losing my touch. You kept going soft.”

Baekhyun just shook his head, not wanting to get into it.

“Was it just an off night? Or because— You’ve been able to get hard when someone’s been fucking me before. Is that it?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Baekhyun said.

But Yixing wasn’t finished, keeping his arm around Baekhyun. “What if someone wants us to do something together again, and you have to be hard?”

“I’ll get over it!” Baekhyun burst out. “Seeing you enjoy it got to me tonight, but I’ll get over it. I’ll go find someone else to fuck me.”

He glared, though, because Yixing didn’t let go of him.

“How many of the others have you fucked outside of work the last couple of months?” Yixing asked.

HIs tone was so quiet, it was like he needed to lean in to hear, and it made him stand a little straighter. He wanted to be able to hiss back some obscene number, or maybe that he’d fucked them all, laughing all the while. He wished he could lie.

“None of them. Why?”

Baekhyun had told Yixing he was a grazer, going where his interest took him. So what if Yixing had been where his interest had been for a while.

“Getting off with someone else isn’t going to make me stop wanting you,” Yixing told him, kissing against the corner of his mouth. “It won’t make my feelings change, either.”

“Who has feelings,” Baekhyun muttered, and then pressed his face against Yixing’s neck to completely negate that. He was naked, and Yixing was in a robe, and he sighed, frustrated with himself. “They make things more complicated.”

“Yeah. But we can figure it out. Do you want to stay tonight?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said. And when Yixing kissed him that time, Baekhyun met him all the way.

***

**Prompt:** Brothel au, Baeklay confessions to each other ending with slow intense sex. They talk about retiring together while cuddling the next morning. The End. /smooches you for bringing my baeklay prompt to life.  <3 

***

It was a series of events that it was almost two days between men fucking him. Men who had wanted more of his mouth, men who had wanted to play in other ways. So when Yixing eased over him, pushed into him, the stretch felt amazing. Unlike clients, who also didn’t bother preparing him, Yixing was gentle, slick, easing into him. His eyes were on Baekhyun, watching Baekhyun lick his lips, watching his face as Yixing tugged back, only to slide deeper. He’d have schooled his face, with a client, but under Yixing’s eyes, he just moaned, squeezing Yixing’s shoulders with his hands, waiting for Yixing to fall into a rhythm that would satisfy them both.

“You weren’t slick already,” Yixing said, his hips rolling, bending his head down and kissing Baekhyun.

“There wasn’t anyone today,” Baekhyun said, and his breath hitched as Yixing’s hips rolled.

Instead of joking, boasting, Yixing kissed him again.

“I like that,” Yixing said, their lips brushing.

Liked— All the reasons for Yixing to like it rushed him at once, and instead of a race, Yixing urged Baekhyun to wrap his legs around him. And braced above him, Yixing kissed him, urged Baekhyun to move with him. It was unhurried, like there was no possible rush, like the journey was more important than the pleasure at the end. Some men had asked Baekhyun for that, and it had been a drawn out effort, to be “on” while being slowly taken, to not get bored as the man inside of him took him - imagining someone else sometimes.

But Yixing’s touches to his face sent tingles over his scalp, soft kisses as Baekhyun held on. They were wrapped together, wrapped up in each other.

“Feels so good,” Yixing said, and Baekhyun did not think of who else Yixing had told that to, only that he told Baekhyun. That Yixing was there, wanting him. And only because Yixing wanted him.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun gasped.

And the moan as he came for Yixing was perhaps the truest he had ever given.

***

Baekhyun woke to Yixing breathing against his cheek, and he smiled, leaning his head over. He was warm, comfortable. There was no rush to rise, no one waiting for them. Not for hours anyway.

“I want a bed like this when I leave here, so we can wake up like this,” Yixing murmured. His lips pressed to Baekhyun’s cheekbone, and Baekhyun ringed Yixing’s wrist with his fingers.

“Where is that place?” Baekhyun asked.

“Hmm. Anywhere.”

“To get away from this life?” Baekhyun asked, turning a little more so he could met Yixing’s eyes.

Yixing nodded at him, and Baekhyun’s stomach seized with both anxiety and warmth. To leave, it was an unknown. To leave, it was possibility. No more jealousy, or sharing. No more wondering what the night would bring. Though, he thought Yixing could make his life interesting enough just being himself.

“I think… I think I’ll look forward to that.”

Yixing smiled, nuzzling against him. It wouldn’t be that day, but he knew that he was meant to leave. But his new dream was of them together.

***

**Prompt:** ChangKyu's son Jongin is worried about his feelings for the boy he's dating (lay), because he's worried people will make fun of his dads and say they didn't raise him right.

***

There wasn’t anyone else Jongin could talk to about it. Yixing would have assured him, but Yixing also really liked him, and believed in him. All the other adults he trusted, even if he trusted them he still wondered if they’d have that little feeling they’d never speak about. That was how Jongin ended up blowing out a breath and sitting on the end of his dads’ bed. Their door had been open, some kind of music playing, and they’d been talking like he’d found them dozens of times before that. There was a book on his dad Kyuhyun’s stomach, just forgotten, and Changmin was nursing a glass of wine.

“What’s up?” Kyuhyun said, patting at Jongin’s knee with his foot from underneath the blanket.

“It’s weird,” he prefaced it. “You know how I told you I had a crush…? Well, we went on a date, and it was great, and he—“

“He!” they chorused, and Jongin flushed.

“Yeah. He’s in a class ahead of me, I like him a lot.”

“But?” Kyuhyun prompted.

Jongin grimaced, the question so heavy inside of him.“What if people think you indoctrinated me to be gay or raised me wrong or something?”

They traded a look and Jongin wanted to hide. But instead of them laughing at him, Changmin held out a hand and tugged him up closer.

“Those people wouldn’t know us or you very well, then. Has anyone said anything like that to you?”

Jongin shook his head. “They might think it, though.”

“Well, you’re not responsible for anyone’s thoughts. As long as you’re happy, and safe, and being true to who you are, that’s what matters.”

And Kyuhyun chuckled. “Did we indoctrinate you?”

Jongin scowled, shoving at him. “Dad! No. I just remember you giving me books about all kinds of families, and telling me that I’d know which was right for me one day.”

“As long as the person you chose to date was a good person, it wouldn’t have mattered to us. Do you want to tell us about him?”

Jongin could do better. He darted back to his room and got his phone, and flopped back onto the bed to show them a picture they’d taken together. By the time he hugged them good night, and closed their door behind him, he felt better. He sent Yixing a few texts, and rolled onto his own bed. He wouldn’t know what anyone else would think about him and Yixing, but he knew what his parents thought. They were happy he was happy, and Jongin knew better than anyone else what that meant to him, and what Yixing meant to him, too. Jongin wiggled his face into his pillow and sighed.

***

**Prompt:** Sehun and her boyfriend Jongin have their eye on their pretty neighbour Yixibg and ask her out on a date

***

Yixing was nice. They’d observed that together. Sehun, she’d dreamed about it. A gentle dream. They’d always talked about what would happen if they found someone they both liked. Sehun was into personalities regardless, and Jongin was mostly into women, and they were very into each other and open to the idea that maybe someone else would fit with them, too. So they knew Yixing was nice, and funny, that her laughter caught them both, and that she made them feel at ease. That was important, too. Not just the shape of her face - though she was beautiful by both their standards. Some factor they could qualify that made her feel right.

They asked her together, resting all together at a table, after walking with her along a stretch of river. They could part, if they had to, but Sehun had been holding Jongin’s hand, and Jongin had been squeezing hers back just as tight.

“You know we’ve been dating for a while,” Sehun said, smiling a bit as Yixing nodded. “We love each other a lot, but the thought of having someone be a part of our relationship has really felt right to us. To be a part of our relationship in every way. We were wondering if you’d be at all interested?”

“We’d like to date you, is what she’s trying to say,” Jongin broke in, putting a little clarifying spin on Sehun’s invitation.

“To date…?” Yixing began, looking between them. Jongin had to fight not to grimace for as tight as Sehun’s fingers got.

“If you want to think about it, it’s okay. No matter what you choose, we’ll understand.”

Yixing didn’t look repulsed, or afraid. Nor was she leaping into their arms, though.

“Tell me more,” she invited.

Sehun was ready for that, wiggling forward, and maybe oversharing, but she made Yixing laugh, and maybe relax. And Yixing didn’t answer them that day. But she did two days after that, after meeting with them again over tea.

Her answer was yes. They could try a date and see.

***

**Prompt:** Thanks so much for the neighbours kaihun :-) would you do their first kisses with Yixing?

***

It had been kind of an accident that Yixing had ended up walking home between them. The tea date had been fun, getting to know both of them, their varied questions for her. Jongin had been quieter, and Sehun more chatty at first, but Jongin had opened up as the date went on, too, laughing, his smile flashing. Sehun had looked smug to see Yixing admiring him, her eyebrows waggling as though to say, “I know, right?” It had almost had her flushing, but Sehun had just leaned into her and the conversation kept going.

Sehun took her hand, as they paused between their door and Yixing’s.

“Is it okay if we kiss you?” Sehun almost whispered, making Yixing sway in to hear.

Yixing blinked. Oh. Oh, she’d forgotten. It was a date, and— It was a date.

“Yes,” she said, and before the word had been out, Sehun’s fingers were meshing with hers and Sehun was tugging her closer. Her eyes closed at the soft kiss, Sehun’s thumb rubbing against her hand, and she nearly gasped as it ended, seeing Sehun’s grin for a moment before Jongin touched her elbow. His kiss, too, was soft, but a different angle, a different feeling. Only, when he pulled back, he darted in again, pressing one more kiss against her lips.

“Not fair,” Sehun whined, slapping at him.

Two kisses, then. That was okay.

“It’s okay,” Yixing said, and Sehun brightened as Yixing leaned into her. It was no simple kiss, their lips moving together, Sehun’s fingers tightening around hers. And for a moment, Yixing was the one in control, Sehun melting against her.

“Sehun,” Jongin warned.

They were in public still. Yixing’s cheeks burned, but she could see Sehun’s did also.

“I had a good time,” she said.

“I’ll text you,” Sehun promised, breathless.

Yixing let herself into her apartment, waving back at them still standing there together. She leaned back against the door and let out a slow, shaky breath. Yes, that was very okay.

***

**Prompt:** Neighbours sekaixing is so cute, thank you! Is it okay to ask for their first time together? Maybe it's a little frantic.

***

They were dangerous, in the best kind of way. Dates ended in kisses, mostly chaste from Jongin’s end, but Sehun had grabbed her ass, and had tugged Yixing into their apartment entrance for a good ten minutes of privacy. That was the first time Jongin moaned against her mouth, and the first time that her tongue teased against Sehun’s. They’d walked with her back to her own apartment and she’d been throbbing - she didn’t know what they’d have done if Jongin and Sehun hadn’t had somewhere else to be. She’d had to take care of that ache on her own, imagining touching Jongin’s jaw, sucking marks against Sehun’s neck. It hadn’t been difficult getting off.

But she knew what she was getting into the next time that Sehun kissed her all the way through the apartment door with Jongin guiding them. Sehun’s lips were so warm, her arm around Yixing’s neck, and Yixing inhaled as Jongin smoothed aside her hair and kissed against her neck. His eyes were dark as she looked to him, overwhelmed with Sehun against her and Jongin tilting her off balance as he kissed her, hugged her, moved behind her so that they were all pressed together, Sehun, to Yixing, to Jongin. Sehun kissed her again, tilting her head and getting a kiss from Jongin as well. They kissed and it was so close, so captivating, that Yixing almost missed Sehun’s hands sliding up over her breasts. It had her inhaling, moving into that touch. It had her wanting to do the same, but there were too many arms, and all she could do was breathe and hold on to Sehun’s back as Jongin’s lips slid back onto her neck. Sehun was smiling, brushing her lips against Yixing’s, still squeezing against her chest as one of Jongin’s hands slid down her belly.

“Can I?” Jongin asked. He asked, with his fingers flirting at her waistband, and Sehun rolling her nipples and Yixing could have melted into the floor and let them do anything to her.

All she could get out was yes, before Sehun kissed her, before she was gasping as Jongin’s fingers began to roll against her. He tugged her back, letting her lean, letting her feel how hard he was, feel his moans, felt him laugh as Sehun was doing her level best to grind against his hand as he was destroying Yixing’s will to think. 

Yixing grabbed Sehun’s ass, keeping her close feeling almost like they were rubbing together, just with Jongin’s hand between them. And Sehun— Sehun’s eyes widened, lips trembling, and Yixing gasped, realizing Sehun was getting off just like that, her hands all over Yixing, Yixing’s hands on her. Jongin behind her hissed, seeing what she saw, and he was rubbing against her, fingering her, bumping back and forth between them, burning up. Yixing spasmed against Jongin’s fingers, Sehun’s lips against her neck, throbbing hard as she whimpered, as she shifted and Jongin’s hand slowed, soothed.

Sehun exhaled slowly, looking a little sheepish as she met Yixing’s eyes and soothed against the tops of Yixing’s breasts and up to her shoulders.

“We barely got you in the door,” Sehun sputtered. “We didn’t even get any clothes off. Maybe…next time?”

If Yixing wanted a next time?

Jongin was still panting against her back, and Sehun looked gorgeous, and Yixing had never, ever felt like that before. She leaned forward and Sehun kissed her immediately, both of them hugging her tight between them.

***

**Prompt:** neighbours sekaixing was lovely as always  <3 can I ask for the next time, maybe with yixing riding jongin?

***

Sehun wasn’t sure that there was anything better than watching Jongin kiss Yixing, except maybe kissing them herself. She watched Yixing find her confidence, tumbled into Jongin’s lap as she was. They’d at least gotten into the apartment that time, Yixing’s hands all over Sehun’s breasts and moaning as Jongin kissed against her neck. They worked Jongin’s pants open together, and Sehun knew Jongin was in his glory, two hands on him, both of them kissing him, kissing each other. Sehun was too, inhaling the scent of Yixing’s arousal as they slid her panties down her legs.

It was Sehun who opened the condom, but Yixing who rolled it on him, and Jongin’s breathing cracked.

“I want to see you with him,” Sehun murmured, kissing Yixing, nuzzling against her, assuring her. She didn’t want there to be any questions, wanted Yixing to know she wanted everything, wanted to share everything with her. Want to see Yixing with Jongin, wanted to be there, be involved, feel everything, be with both of them.

Yixing made a little sound as she sank onto Jongin’s cock, and Sehun wanted to race for her strap-on so that that they could change places and Yixing could make that sound for her instead. Or maybe, her for Yixing. Maybe next time, as Yixing rocked, and Jongin looked like he’d been struck on the head. Maybe for how Yixing felt, maybe for how she looked with her shirt half open and her lips parted. Sehun couldn’t stop herself, leaning in, tugging at the pretty cup of Yixing’s bra. Her lips closed around Yixing’s nipple, and Yixing made a sound for her, too. A sound, as Jongin groaned, his hand touching Sehun’s head as she sucked and worried against Yixing’s skin. Soft against her lips, hard against her tongue. Jongin’s hand had dropped to her waist, tugging at the button of her shorts, and—

“Sehun,” he groaned.

And she helped him. He didn’t have two cocks, but he had fingers, and he groaned as she enveloped them. Ridden by one woman, finger-fucking another. Sehun reluctantly let Yixing’s nipple slide wet from between her lips, kissing up the soft curve of her breast, and sitting up so she could see Yixing. Yixing, who was watching Jongin touch her. Jongin had gotten Yixing off before, and she wanted her turn. Her eyes were on Yixing’s the whole way as she found Yixing’s clit. She wanted her mouth there, wanted Yixing to come against her tongue, but watching Yixing almost melt from Sehun’s circling fingertips, it made Sehun want to melt with her. And they kissed, Sehun urging Yixing’s moans, imagining how good she felt clutching around Jongin, hearing his moans as background noise as his fingers worked in her, his thumb rubbing against her. 

Yixing’s lips were wet too, and she wanted those so many places, too. When Sehun glanced to Jongin, he was on some other plane, panting, his eyes half glazed.

“You want to show him how good you look coming around him?” Sehun asked, kissing against Yixing’s shoulder.

Jongin moaned his approval, his eyes sharpening as Sehun began to roll Yixing’s clit quicker. They worked together, Yixing’s hips flexing, riding Jongin’s cock, and Sehun rubbing her urgently. Jongin was moaning but Sehun’s eyes were for Yixing, watching her head rock back and forth as her body moved, watching her breath draw in sharply. She almost cheered when she realized Yixing was coming, continuing to rub her as Yixing gasped over and over and came around Jongin. Jongin’s hips were lifting for her, his face flushed, gripping one of Yixing’s thighs, his fingers still in Sehun. And Sehun came from the twitching of his thumb as she watched him groan, lifting his hips to try to get deeper into Yixing. He came in Yixing for the first time, and he made a sound of utter content as he relaxed and opened his eyes.

He had two women grinning at him, and he grinned back a little sheepish smile. Sehun pressed to his side as Yixing slid over and relaxed beside him on the other side. Jongin was still huffing, and her fingers tangled with Yixing’s on his belly, content to relax and catch her own breath with both of them close.

***

**Prompt:** Neighbours sekaixing - sleepy morning sex

***

Sehun timed it perfectly, Yixing’s gasping little moan as the toy slid into her, just as Jongin stepped out of the bathroom. He looked equal parts annoyed and turned on, as he slipped into bed behind Sehun.

“Starting early?” he asked, nipping at Sehun’s shoulder and getting his hand up under the sheet so he could stroke along the thigh Yixing had thrown over Sehun’s hip. She’d been wet and ready, even with her sleepy eyes, and there was something about the hazy light. Not just about admiring Yixing’s cleavage either as they pressed together face to face, or admiring her moans as they kissed and rocked together. The toy had been hastily tightened on, and the warm blankets and Yixing had kept her from getting cold.

“What’s taking so long?” Sehun asked, wiggling her hips. She knew Jongin wasn’t watching like some kind of innocent, and he chuckled, leaning over her for a moment to kiss Yixing before molding to her back. Her eyes closed for a moment, and no, Yixing hadn’t been the only one who’d been wet, as Jongin nudged, and slipped, and moved. His grip on Yixing’s hip had them moving together, Jongin into Sehun, Sehun into Yixing, grinding, breathing, moaning. Filled and filling, caught between them, Yixing grinning as she caught at Sehun’s nipples and made her squirm. But she wanted to see Yixing breathless, too.

“A little surprise,” Sehun murmured, catching Yixing’s lips in a soft kiss.

And oh yes, Yixing’s breath caught at the buzz, the insistent vibration both inside her and that she could grind against.

“That one is my favorite for her to use on me,” Jongin told Yixing, and Yixing moaned.

Sehun was the recipient though, the kisses, open-mouthed and urgent as they wriggled and moved. The vibrations were for Sehun too, and it never let up, Jongin moving agianst her, Yixing’s body moving with a life of its own. 

“Oh,” Sehun gasped, as Jongin’s hips began to race.

“Yeah, get off for her,” Jongin said.

For Yixing, who was so close and watching her even as her face was tensed on the edge of pleasure herself. She shook apart, coming for Yixing, so soft against her, and Jongin moving her. And maybe, just maybe, she tipped over a second little peak to hear Yixing come around the vibrating toy, her whole body frozen as she tried to bask in it.

“Maybe Yixing would like to use this toy on you next time,” Sehun said to Jongin, glancing at Yixing and her parting lips, and back over her shoulder. Jongin was grimacing, having watched them both, felt Sehun around him.

“Fuck, yes,” Jongin said, and Sehun’s breath hitched as he came, rocking all three of them together for the duration of it. None of their breathing was steady, when Sehun turned off the vibration that was making Yixing squirm, and all was still. Mostly. Jongin was fast asleep again, breathing deep against the back of her neck, and Sehun had barely stopped smiling for kissing Yixing and keeping her close. Yixing dozed holding her, and Sehun didn’t take long to join her.

***

**Prompt:** neighbours sekaixing - yixing is wrapped up in a red robe like a christmas present and sekai get to undo her 

***

They’d gotten the softest red robe that they could find, and they’d been to two dozen stores it seemed. It’d been worth it, for Yixing. Seeing her wrapped in it, folding her between them, kissing her, it made it all better.

“You looked like you’re all wrapped up for us,” Sehun teased as Yixing stroked against her hair.

“Maybe I am,” Yixing said.

She had disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes, emerging in the robe. It had Sehun’s eyebrows rising, tugging at the neck of the robe for a second to confirm her suspicious. Nothing but skin, and more skin.

“Sit back,” Sehun urged, and fought to breathe as Yixing snuggled back into Jongin’s lap. He seemed pleased with that, watching as Sehun knelt by the bed and wedged herself between their legs. She half envied him, since he looked like he was in heaven, his hands full of Yixing’s breasts, kissing against her neck, playing with her nipples through the cloth and making Yixing bite her bottom lip. Yixing laughed as Sehun, instead of opening the robe, darted her head under it.

Yixing. Soft against her fingertips, warm against her mouth. Yixing shifted, trying to open her legs further over Jongin’s, and it made Sehun smile. Wet for her, for them, and eager as Sehun’s fingers slid into her. Jongin was murmuring to her, dirty little things, low that Sehun could hardly make out. He liked to do that to Sehun too, to make her shiver. 

Maybe Jongin was still touching Yixing too, but Sehun could feel the results of his efforts in the flex of Yixing’s hips, the way she pressed against Sehun’s mouth, and squeezed around her fingers. Her little moans were undoing Sehun, too, and she knew Jongin was hard too from the teasing brushes she took between his legs. They’d take care of him after, after their perfect present enjoyed herself to the fullest.

The tremble of Yixing’s thighs, a moan with the tilt of her hips to offer Sehun more. All she wanted was for Yixing to come, to feel her pleasure against her tongue. Sehun’s fingers curled and stroked, her lips sealing like a promise. Gorgeous Yixing, she’d make her feel so good, and Sehun almost gasped as Yixing rocked back into Jongin, orgasming for them, wrapped up for them.

Each time was like the first, feeling Yixing’s want. And Sehun licked her lips, ducking out from under the edge of the robe just in time to see Jongin undoing the belt of it. She always wanted more.

***

**Prompt:** hii!!! i absolutely love your writing and i'd love if you wrote a fluffy chenlay where lay gets a little jealous when he comes back from china and finds jongdae busy with cbx and not paying him as much attention. thanks so much  <3 <3 <3 

***

Everyone was busy in different ways, so Yixing wasn’t surprised that Jongdae had less time. But it wasn’t the time, as much as what happened with it. Yixing was used to them being a unit, even amongst the unit splits, and the conglomeration as a whole, so having Jongdae flit past with little more than a pat on his shoulder, it stung.

He knew Jongdae was tired, too. He saw it in the faces of the others, also, and so it was just a waiting game, in the midst of the short time he had with all of them already.

Yixing was fiddling with a song, when the knock on his door came. Jongdae came into the room, closing the door behind him. He wiggled right against Yixing on the bed, exhaling slowly as they both relaxed.

“Sorry there wasn’t much time the last couple of days, and I wanted it to be better, but I just— Hi,” Jongdae said. “I wanted something like this and not just two seconds in front of the others.”

Something quiet, connected. Yixing closed his laptop and used his free arm to tug Jongdae closer.

“Hi,” Yixing said.

Jongdae chuckled, snuggling in, relaxing again as their breathing synced. Jongdae was asleep in a heartbeat, almost faster than Yixing expected. He was happy, that he could be part of the unit that Jongdae could lean on, no matter what.

***

**Prompt:** jongin just broke up with his boyfriend taemin who would belittle him etc in front of other people and is spending some time with his best friend minseok for some tlc

***

Minseok somehow knew exactly what he needed. Jongin felt raw, light, regretful, needy, so many things wrapped up in one and he just needed to be with someone who understood. Minseok didn’t answer the door telling him that he’d told him so, even if Minseok had seen for a while that maybe the relationship wasn’t what Jongin needed. Jongin had seen, a little, and Minseok pointing out the ways that he was being broken down had made him angry. He’d loved, and he wanted it to work, and it was maybe something he could fix in himself to keep it from happening.

But it hadn’t been fixable. And Minseok’s concern, and his coaching, none of that really left him even all the times when he tried to dismiss it. Minseok had been so affronted by anything that Jongin had said negative that Jongin had nearly stopped talking to him about his relationship at all. But Minseok hadn’t given up on him. When something bad happened. Jongin had been the one to forgive, but Minseok never found it in himself to forgive anything bad that happened to Jongin. Jongin was mildly afraid that Minseok had some book of misdeeds that Taemin had done.

“You are wonderful,” Minseok said, stroking against Jongin’s hair and pumping him full of soup. “You just need someone who can celebrate that, who doesn’t want to make themselves look bigger. Sorry. Jongin, you just deserve everything.”

Minseok didn’t make him promise that he wouldn’t accept Taemin back, but Jongin thought maybe he might have if Minseok had asked. He was just tired. And afraid, too, of not being enough for anyone, of—

He leaned into Minseok’s shoulder and let Minseok’s belief that everything would be okay carry him him through until he could find his own footing.

***

**Prompt:** unrequited sukai with kai dating suho's older brother instead 

***

There wasn’t anything unfair about it, not really. Maybe Joonmyun had met Jongin first, and maybe they’d become friendly first, but that Jongin had not looked at Joonmyun and wanted more had been natural. That he’d looked at Joonmyun’s brother, handsome, occasionally the bane of his childhood and teenage years, and seen more…

He didn’t regret introducing them, didn’t know if the spark that had been lit had been that dinner they had all gone to, or the texts they’d exchanged after, or the times they’d seen each other after that. Or more, Joonmyun didn’t want to regret. He wanted to be happy for them, the way that Jongin lit up when he talked about their dates, and his brother’s sort of stalwart embarrassment in his feelings. It wasn’t their fault that Joonmyun’s heart had gone out a little ways ahead of himself, and hoped that Jongin would look at him that way. It didn’t make him less Jongin’s friend, though when he thought of years of it, family dinners sitting there as the third and pining wheel, he knew what he needed to do was find someone of his own, to find his own happiness.

Imagining that it had happened otherwise only made him feel guilty, because it compromised the happiness of not one, but two people that he loved.

***

**Prompt:** joonmyun thinks of 8,000 ways to cleverly confess to jongin. ultimately, he ends up just blurting it out. 

***

Maybe a cake would be best. Like one of those reveal cakes. Jongin could cut into it, and the—

Love wasn’t a color. He couldn’t just bury something in there. It’d be like one of those things where someone swallowed the ring, or broke a tooth or something. Besides, he was confessing, not proposing, and definitely not saying he was pregnant.

The second option was a letter. Or a text. Or an e-mail. Or a card. A telegram. A singing telegram! Sky writing. A plane message. Wafting smoke. A friend saying something on his behalf.

No, he had so many ideas. Wrapping a confession up in cute paper, or having it stitched onto a bear’s sweater, or onto a dog toy.

Yes, because Jongin should always think of his confession being covered in dog drool.

He was going to cutely pipe it on top of ice cream, or pay to have it scrolled across an advertising board, or—

“If they are any later, I think we should go without them,” Jongin grumbled, shuffling from foot to food and trying to turtle into his coat. The others they were meeting were late, which was a very good thing because it gave him more time with Jongin, and a very bad thing, because he hadn’t planned for that alone time.

“Maybe we should ditch them anyway,” Joonmyun said. And when Jongin looked at him wondering why he was suggesting they run away together, something swished aside in his brain. “You know, I really like you. It could be a date?”

It wasn’t the cold that froze Jongin like a statue, and after a moment he did blink, blowing out a breath that turned the air white.

“I like dates,” Jongin said, licking his lips. “Yeah, okay. Let’s ditch them.”

“Yeah, screw them,” Joonmyun said. “Wait, but I have to text them first.”

Jongin was laughing at him, he knew it, but he sent the text, his face red-hot even in the cold. Okay, so he didn’t need something fancy. He just needed his credit card, and a will, and Jongin cuddling him close as waited for a bus and making him shiver as he talked near Joonmyun’s ear.

He got a lot of rude messages a week later when they texted out a confirmation that they were dating, with a sappy picture attached, and with explanation that that was why they’d been ditching every meeting in between.

But the messages also came with congratulations. Joonmyun was patting himself on the back a little, too.

***

**Prompt:** hi coley, i feel a bit sad lately and was wondering if i could request cute sukai, it can be set in any of your aus

***

Jongin liked going to the hospital to visit Joonmyun. There was sometimes laughter from the playroom, of patients or siblings, the faint sound of cartoons playing from some of the rooms. Gap-toothed smiles, and parents waiting at the nurse’s station for updates. Joonmyun was in and out of rooms, talking to parents in his way that led people to want to trust him. Still Joonmyun could be found at times with little fingers wrapped around his own, leading a healing child to walk down the hall, taking their mind off their pain for just a moment longer. Some of his own patients got admitted there, sometimes, and those were the times he didn’t so much relish going. But if he was just playing errand boy and bringing Joonmyun’s lunch from their apartment, he liked that.

“Dr. Kim,” Joonmyun said, with Jongin waiting for Joonmyun near Joonmyun’s office. “How nice to see you.”

“Dr. Kim,” Jongin said back. It was a joke Joonmyun apparently never tired of, letting Jongin in.

“I brought your lunch, I—“

Jongin’s words stopped, and he nearly stopped breathing too, when Joonmyun turned right into him, wrapping his arms around Jongin. Long shifts, long days. It felt good to squeeze Joonmyun close.

“Can you stay while I eat?” Joonmyun asked, tipping his face up.

“Yeah.”

They grinned a bit at each other, and Jongin wiggled in to meet Joonmyun’s offered kiss.

***

**Prompt:** I miss reading your sukai, could you write something from lotto era?

***

The lights had flickered off, and the cameras were dark, and the floor was empty. No one was supposed to be there, so even the door being slowly closed behind them almost seemed to echo. No loud sounds, no cheers, no extraneous people or strangers. No one to stare or have expectations, and yet still, they moved like it was their place. Soft felt covered the gabling table that Jongin hitched him onto, laughs softly muffled into kisses. They had time before they were missed, before they were found.

Joonmyun looked down the table, where people had stood or sat, where people would again within hours, never knowing. Jongin would think it was a blessing of some kind, his hands on Joonmyun’s thighs, urging Joonmyun up into kisses as they wrapped around each other and rocked together. It could’ve been done in privacy, in luxury, instead of kisses stolen, muffled moans as Joonmyun tugged Jongin closer. They had no fear of losing on that table, not that night, not each other. They’d already won, where it counted, though he didn’t say that, or Jongin would groan.

And yet, “Do you think this will improve your luck?”

Jongin grinned at him. “How can’t it?”

***

**Prompt:** reply 1988 au, jongin never thought he would be so cliché as falling for the girl next door (seulgi) 

***

It was supposed to have been a classmate, someone he saw at school, liked shyly from afar until he worked up the courage to ask her out. That had been his expectation, his great school romance. Seulgi didn’t even go to the same school he did, and she had a habit of making weird faces at him sometimes when he came home.

Then again he’d started that a couple of years before, when she’d first moved in next door. He’d sneered at her, and she’d thought he was a jerk for a good two months until their mothers intervened.

And then they’d spent portions of their weekends gaming together. She’d been cool, for a girl, he supposed. They’d watched movies together at one house or another, though usually only when their parents were home. His dad had teased him that they hung out so much, but it was different. He wanted to say she wasn’t like the girls he went to school with, but he didn’t know them. She was like them in a lot of ways, except that he knew what soda she liked, and that she liked his dogs, and they got along.

He pretended for a while because he didn’t want anything to change, and he just wanted to forget the fact that his feelings took off without his okay. He’d just started talking about her more, and then realized… He just realized it had changed.

He’d just been wanting a nice, normal school romance. Instead, he had a girl making faces on his way home, and the fact that she did made him like her even more.

***

**Prompt:** jongin/irene backseat

***

They weren’t teenagers any more, despite the giggles and the gasps and the furtiveness. It was Jongin’s new car, and all Jongin wanted was to christen it. If that meant bending all awkwardly, he was intent.

When Irene asked him why, his answer had been: because his previous car had lasted a long time and that was the first place they’d had sex after they’d started dating. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to be flattered or not that he thought getting off with her was some kind of car warranty. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do if it broke down. She suspected more sex to get it going again.

He’d gotten her panties off of her in the elevator, and by the time they’d parked and Irene had wiggled into place in the back seat, she was gasping. Time wasn’t exactly their friend as he closed them in, the front windshield blocked off by a sun shield, which was little solace with her shirt pulled down to show her bra, her hands braced above her head to keep herself from running into the door. Jongin was looking at her like he wanted to eat her alive, their hips together loud in the close space. He’d been ready, too, had to get so close, to have room for both of them, moving, the car rocking just a little as he admired her.

“You won’t think about this while you’re driving?” Irene asked.

“Only a little,” Jongin said, trying to tease, but not doing a very good job of it when the next sound out of him was a moan.

He just wanted an excuse to get her into the car and get off with her, and there were no objections. He’d help her out, later, but his eyes were already glazing as she squeezed around him, his hands on her, his hips desperate. But Irene’s breath hitched as he came, Jongin’s face almost pained as he rode through it. She was still throbbing around him, eager for more as he smiled at her rather sloppily.

“I think you’re prettier than the car,” he gusted at her, which was a sweet thought.

She wasn’t sure if he knew why she giggled, or why she tugged him close and kissed him.

***

**Prompt:** Ever since Irene was his RA at college Jongin has been crushing on her and now he finally works up the courage to ask her out on Valentines.

***

Everyone had been able to go to Irene. She held dorm floor meetings, organized cookouts and outings. Jongin always remembered accidentally sneaking in late to a meeting, and seeing her hand shoot up and wave.

“We have to welcome Jongin since he just got here and missed me saying hello and welcome to spring semester!”

He’d been flushing but also pleased that she knew him, considering he thought she was adorable, determined, so bright.

And then she graduated, and moved out.

Which was the story of his life. Not that asking out his RA was on his list of things to do since if he got rejected, then he had to face all that time sneaking in and out and trying not to see her. Pining was safer.

Still, Jongin graduated, too. He had a friend, who was a friend of hers, and their circles crossed now and then and Jongin felt his regret of not staying in touch. All the single people got together for a big party on Valentine’s Day, which kept things nice. It wasn’t like back in school. But it could’ve been a day and not three years since she’d been his biggest crush, seeing Irene walk in. The blue dress, Jongin hardly saw it. When Irene saw him, though, she blinked, clearly placing him.

“Oh, Jongin!” she said, a laugh in her voice. “Someone told me you were going to be here. When do we get to go back to college, again?”

He commiserated, his heart gurgling. She got pulled away, of course she did, and her smile sort of left behind some kind of a star trail. She was still— She was still Irene, and he hadn’t learned how not to blush around her, and apparently those feelings had forgotten how to fade away.

He was dressed up. She was dressed up. She wasn’t his RA. He had a job, and lived on his own, and they were both single, and it was practically life handing him his chance on a platter. Before he could talk himself out of it, he put himself in motion, only faltering when he said, “Sorry, could I pull you away for a minute?”

He’d interrupted her conversation, but Irene still smiled at him, waving at the woman she’d been talking with. He just had to do it before she could say anything, before he pysched himself out.

“I had a crush on you back in college,” Jongin said. “I guess I— Would you like to go out with me?”

“I didn’t even know,” Irene said, her eyes widening. “But I would. When?”

Jongin glanced at the friends, and acquaintances, and strangers behind him. He’d have to share her with all of them if they stayed.

“Now?”

She grinned at him, looking too, like they were doing something bad. “I’ll text my friend in a bit, then. Let’s go.”

Irene took his arm after they got their coats, and Jongin felt like he’d been handed a bit too much control as he guided them toward the door. There were a couple of whoops as someone noticed, but they didn’t stop, laughing together as they made their way to the street. He didn’t know where they were going. They’d figure it out, though. He had his chance.

***

**Prompt:** a tipsy jongin serenading Irene with NOONA IS SO PRETTY

***

Jongin was so steady. He was so steady that he could have danced any dance that he had ever danced. If he’d wanted to dance, anyway. The bar was pretty crowded, and that kind of dancing would’ve been a little strange. But Irene was perched on a stool taking sips from some amber-colored drink, and she was there with him, and she was so pretty. So pretty.

And she liked that song, didn’t she? They’d sang along to it once on a road trip, and he just wanted to tell her. So, he did. He started singing, even though some other song was playing, and he had to sort of lurch out of listening to that to get the timing right.

Jongin missed the part where Irene’s eyes widened and she froze as she was being serenaded, and the part where the half dozen nearest total strangers suddenly turned their heads to see what was going on. He sort of missed how she tugged him in closer, laughing under her breath. He did see her smiling, though, and that was half what made him sing to start with.

There were a few cheers and some claps as he stopped, and Irene kissed him, thanked him. They left their finished drinks, and sidled out to give someone else a chance to sit at the bar, and Irene swayed with him as the moved with other couples on the floor. Jongin was totally steady enough to dance. Even more so since Irene’s arms were wrapped around him.

(Jongin was in denial in the morning even though he remembered doing it. He consoled themselves that at least it had been strangers, and unsurprisingly, she had agreed.)

***

**Prompt:** jongin shyly giving Irene a box of the maple cookies that the boys bought in Canada. 

***

It had been their first concert in Canada, and they probably would’ve come back with even more souvenirs if the staff had let them, and if they hadn’t had another stop ahead of them. Still, it took Jongin days of the gifts he’d brought back for people burning a hole in his bags. He’d just about dreamed about it on the whole flight back, seeing his family, seeing his friends, getting back to his routines and home. As nice as it was to travel, it was also nice to be back. There was a rhythm. Everyone seemed pleased by their gifts, and he got his to a few people second or third after the fact which amused them.

Jongin didn’t know who had gotten to Irene before him, but she didn’t seem surprised when she opened them. Though, she made a little oh! face which was close enough for him.

“I hope you’ll like them,” he said.

“I know I will,” she said, and confirmed what he knew. He didn’t ask who else had given her some, but he also didn’t mind.

“Tell me next time if you want something else,” he teased, and ducked his head, backing up when he heard voices in the hallway behind him. “Or maybe when we all go, or you guys—“

He’d always remember her grin. They’d have their own concert their one day. He believed it.

***

**Prompt:** Jongin's favorite dance team noona (Irene) asked him to do a couples dance for the showcase together.

***

Jongin’s brain went a little blank, like some kind of feedback loop as Irene talked and gestured at the paper she held. The paper had words on it, lists, lines, arrows. It had song titles, and genres, and Irene’s thoughts all over it.

“How about it?” Irene asked.

He had his own solo. He got out of that— Irene wanted to dance with him. They were going to?

“Yeah,” he said, and Irene grinned.

And she e-mailed him a schedule. First, they pick a song. Second, they had a session for choreography, just playing around with what they thought might look good, making notes, looking for inspiration. Third, they met with a teacher for thoughts as they showed off new technique, new skills, classic forms. He liked that. He liked the creation, the collaboration as Irene showed him what she wanted, and she took his input.

Then, it was practice. There were elements, notes slapped up on the mirror to help them remember the flow, fierce faces, laughter, sweat, frustration when they got out of step. Lands locking. Lifting Irene into the air, knowing people would admire her, knowing he did.

They had other things to prepare, too. And Irene, she watched his solo practice, tossing out suggestions, complimenting. It was almost like having one of the instructors give him feedback. Maybe he’d had a bit of swagger going home.

“I was thinking we’d wear this,” Irene told him.

And, no, Jongin didn’t argue. He dressed how Irene told him, showed up for rehearsal, stretched and kept himself limber silently beside her as the music for those in front of them was playing. All they had to do was dance. That was the joy of it. When the music started, when she moved to him, the people watching didn’t matter, just her eyes on his. He heard the gasps when he lifted her, felt joy bubble up as they moved together, hit beat for beat, step for step. His breath came fast as the music stopped, side by side, their arms touching as the applause rang out. Side by side.

***

**Prompt:** jongin and joohyun in the dance studio 

***

The squeak and stomp of shoes on the boards made it sound like it was some kind of a sports game. It was a game of some kind, though, a competition in front of a spectating mirror. The music was the cheering section, or maybe it was the object they followed both. Step, step, three, four, turn, body wave, switch.

They were in sync, watching for anything out of turn, grinning in tandem at a particularly good move that made it look like they were almost one body moving together. The music changed, and Jongin almost shouted as they shuffled, almost sliding into position as Joohyun gasped with laughter behind him.

They wheezed and collapsed by their water at the end of the minute-long clip, Jongin panting as he did what he knew he shouldn’t and sprawled on the floor. His muscles were going to hate him. He was going to move in a minute.

“Don’t sweat on the floor,” Joohyun said, like she wasn’t sweating, too.

Her outraged squeak as he flicked water at her was worth the splash that spread over his shirt.

“Truce!” he said, holding up his hands before they made the practice room an ocean or accidentally killed their music equipment.

“Almost ready,” she said. They’d been there on the verge for a week, but it was good to hear it. He could still see her grinning in the mirror, the brush of her hip as they moved. His agreement was reaching out and patting the top of her shoe. Getting close didn’t mean stopping. It just meant getting better, and that was something they were doing every day.

***

**Prompt:** "indifference is worse than hate" taemin has to do a special collaboration with his best friend jongin and their mutual crush Joohyun, endgame kairene 

***

Their performance was a cheery pop tune, showcasing the variety of skills they had from both dance and singing. It was easy standing with Jongin, since they’d done a number of things like that before together. Joohyun stood close, too, listening to the thoughts, basically giving them their training wheels and sending them out. Joohyun had chosen them, more than they had her, but oh, they’d traded looks. They had some kind of ridiculous crush traded between them for Joohyun, and it wasn’t hard to see why.

Jongin just professed he was happy to get a chance to work with her. Taemin rolled his eyes at him. They worked hard, laughed hard, ate, and worked some more. Taemin fell a little harder, even though it seemed like she didn’t notice his jokes as much.

And oh. He started to get the idea days later when Jongin was fixing his shoe and Joohyun leaned in, putting her hand on Jongin’s arm. Jongin had that nervous little look he got sometimes when dealing with girls, awkwardly staying still but grinning as Joohyun stood back up.

He looked for Taemin right after, his eyes full of questions, and Taemin shrugged. They worked together just fine, after Jongin stopped fumbling over himself. Taemin started to pack his feelings back, when Joohyun stood a little nearer to Jongin, talked to him a little more. She complimented both of them when they did well, but her eyes were for Jongin.

The night of the collaboration, Jongin came charging outside, shocked.

“I think she just asked me out,” Jongin said.

Taemin wasn’t surprised. “Did you say yes?” he asked.

Jongin blinked, and then looked apologetic. “I think so? I know you—”

Taemin waved that off. He couldn’t make it happen. He could be mad, but all Jongin had done was exist. 

“Go find out! And get her number,” Taemin said, shoving him.

Did Joohyun know he existed? Yeah. But in some kind of passing way. He wasn’t even sure if he’d ever had a shot. He knew Jongin wouldn’t be back outside any time soon and probably not by himself, so he tried to leave it all behind as he walked home alone.

***

**Prompt:** https://40.media.tumblr.com/d644bc15ba6fc6ff95e50bb70c9c4dba/tumblr_inline_o3hc4jljJx1si04o8_540.png jongin gives these to joohyun 

***

Jongin was not a graceful walker when he had something held behind his back and was focusing on that more than moving. But luckily he didn’t fall, though he seemed at a loss of what to do when he got set in front of her.

“I got you something,” he said. And Joohyun had to bite her lips to keep from telling him that she could tell. But he was so cute, bobbling and bringing out the surprise behind his back. It was an orchid of some kind, that she could tell, in a pretty blue pot. With it safely in her hands and her oohing over it, Jongin sat next to her.

“I wanted something that made me think of you. It’s a ballerina orchid,” Jongin said, his finger on the edge of the pot and looking between the flower and her. “It’s as close to a dancing flower as I could find.”

She could see it, the curves of the petals, the graceful flower on its stem.

“Is this your way of offering to show me some of your moves?” she asked.

Jongin tried to look innocent. “I— Maybe?”

Joohyun laughed, arranging the flower in a place of prominence on the table before leaning back and leaning into Jongin’s side.

“Thank you. And thank you in advance, I guess,” she said, and leaned in to kiss him.

***

**Prompt:** kairene with them meeting up for a blind date and actually getting along really really well

***

It didn’t matter how much Joohyun trusted the friend doing the suggesting, she still had some concerns. The two pictures she’d seen were nice, and the cafe she’d been given the address to was nice and well-located. And best of all, her date showed up on time, a few minutes early even as he scanned the room a bit like a startled deer for a moment before locating her.

“I thought I was going to be late,” he said, a bit out of breath as they greeted each other. “I had to sprint after finding a parking place.”

Ordering seemed to give him time to get himself back together, and Joohyun knew she wouldn’t have been recommended a guy she wouldn’t like. But one person’s perception could be totally different.

“We were at an event together once,” Jongin said. “I remember seeing you. An anniversary I think?”

Joohyun remembered that, but didn’t remember Jongin.

“I don’t know if I talked to many people that night,” she said, phrasing it carefully.

“I know I didn’t. Remember when the sound system fell apart?”

Joohyun almost sputtered in her drink. “I thought they were going to have to call for ambulances for all the hearts that stopped!”

Laughter opened it up a little, too, a shared memory. She listened to him explain how their friends had gotten connected, and Joohyun put on an interpretative example of how Jongin had been presented to her.

Joohyun liked how Jongin flushed a little, how he covered his face, how he talked, and also how he listened.

Jongin laughed with her, when she almost tipped over a glass. She was starting to think maybe her friend had been right.

***

**Prompt:** Kai/Irene sex in the garden

***

“Jongin.”

The censure in her voice had Jongin grinning. The blanket had been all nicely placed, and Joohyun was dressed for it, a pretty loose skirt as they got away from prying eyes. So Jongin’s hand on her thigh seemed a natural extension of that privacy.

“It’s all right, Princess. The only ones who could see us here would have to have a helicopter. Or a drone.” He looked up just in case, but no, the sky was clear.

“And this was easier than pulling me into the bedroom?” Joohyun asked, all the while helping him to pull up her skirt.

“Less conspicuous than saying we want a nap,” he said. “We have food and everything.”

Her eyes told him she didn’t believe a word he said, but she kissed him, chuckling as he pocketed her panties for “safekeeping.” That was what he wanted, her hands in his hair as he did his best to play a human shield above her. Feeling her begin to sigh as he touched her, feeling her get slick for him, and her want making him ache.

“A good idea, wasn’t it?” he asked as he slid into her.

Joohyun made a soft sound, her knees against his sides. “You haven’t quite convinced me.”

Oh. Oh, but he knew how to do that. How to kiss her, kiss against her neck until she whimpered as he rocked into her. How to stroke her breasts through her silky top and make her breath hitch as she squeezed around him. Joohyun, his Joohyun, who first writhed and then stilled under him, wet around him, her clit swollen and flexing against his fingertips as he rubbed against her. Only he and the flowers heard her cry as she came, and the sounds of all the little aftershocks after, her cheeks flushed and her eyes lit with pleasure.

He came still picturing that in his head, how soft her lips were, how lovely she was. She hummed as he pulled away, and he tugged down her skirt and pulled her against him, cuddling her in the half shade. He’d known what a good idea it was.

***

**Prompt:** could I get some KaiRene please? maybe in the same verse as that lovely garden sex drabble?

***

Jongin wanted to whisper things to her, and knew he couldn’t because they never knew when a mic would be near enough to catch it. Imagining her spanking him for causing a scene crossed his mind and nearly made him want to laugh, but the thought of Joohyun’s disappointment, her possible embarrassment if he said something that someone heard sobered him. He had a lot of thoughts about Joohyun, from her glossy, rose-tinted lips, or the curve of her neck all shown off by the elegant hairdo.

“Princess,” Jongin said, and Joohyun looked at him sharply like she could read his thoughts and was warning him off. He waggled his eyebrows at her, and kept his face composed so she knew he had himself together. It wasn’t like events took forever, though having her beside him, listening to her converse and so easily, making people laugh, charming them.

Every inch the princess that their marriage had made her, like she’d been formed for it from before she’d been a thought.

They edged away from the dignitaries they’d been entertaining, and Joohyun stopped him with a squeeze on his arm, coming around in front of him and running her fingers down his tie that didn’t need straightened. It made his body sit up and take notice, and she smiled up at him.

“I see you looking,” Joohyun almost breathed. And then, a little louder. “I think I’ll need a nap when we get home.”

It was going to be late. No one was going to wonder about them going to bed. So—

Joohyun took his arm again, and he walked forward on auto-pilot. But in his mind anyway he was slack-jawed. She’d completely outmaneuvered him, and done exactly what he’d been thinking of, only in the most Joohyun way possible.

***

**Prompt:** could you please do another royalty kairene thing, maybe the first time they make love or kiss?

***

“What if someone asks me how you kiss?” Jongin said, straightening his tie as they waited to be brought out and introduced at some pre-engagement engagement announcement party. Joohyun could hardly feel her skin for all that she’d been prepared, and Jongin was being like that.

“No one is going to be vulgar enough to ask you if we’ve kissed,” Joohyun said.

“Some of the older men might. I don’t want to lie. You have been kissed before, right?”

Joohyun stewed quietly at that question. Jongin knew she had. When they had been going over anything that could be used to make Jongin or the monarchy look bad, there had been a picture of Joohyun in some society page with a boyfriend, and they had been kissing. It hadn’t been lewd, but it was not a question Jongin should have had to ask. Her non-answer was answer itself as she continued staring at the door.

“I’m not going to kiss you if you don’t want it,” Jongin said.

It was half a challenge, and Joohyun looked at him.

“You’ll cause a stir if you don’t at the wedding,” she said.

“Neither of us will have a choice, then,” he said. His mouth quirked a little, not really in amusement. And in some way, it almost seemed like he was nervous. The hundred-plus people outside the door were going to be on them like vultures.

“All right then,” Joohyun relented. And Jongin’s eyes got big as she tugged his tie. His lips were soft, but he didn’t leave her hanging. He kissed her back, touching her wrist, and the kiss that was supposed to be more like a peck stretched out several seconds until Joohyun settled back on her heels.

It shut him up, too, because he had little to say when she wiped the little trace of gloss from his lips with her handkerchief. There was stirring, and she knew there wasn’t much time as she checked to be sure her own lips looked okay.

“So, what’s my rating?” Joohyun asked, glancing at him.

Jongin was still laughing when they were summoned.

***

**Prompt:** some more royalty au kairene pretty please ma'am , maybe of them on a relaxing date together or just being cute patoots

***

It was nice getting away from the bustle of things, and away from the palace for that matter. They didn’t just blend in most of the time, but with a little careful planning, tucking up Joohyun’s distinctive hair and disguising themselves as just a normal twenty-something couple out for a date.

Out for a date with Very Inconspicuous guards following them, but at least they staggered themselves a little.

No one recognized Jongin as he bought drinks, blending in with his mask. He handed Joohyun one drink, and took her hand with his free one. They’d talked about going to a park, or the river, but really just ended up wandering down streets of shops and down alleys and trying to drink without attracting attention.

“We should make little straw holes,” Joohyun said, tapping above her lips. He could see she was grinning, too, when he laughed. “Then we wouldn’t have to keep pulling them down.”

“That kind of defeats the intended purpose of the mask,” Jongin said.

“So does pulling them down to drink!”

“Maybe there should be a little flap or something.”

Joohyun rolled her eyes to the underside of her billed cap. “Why am I imagining some kind of Y-front face mask.”

“Somewhere… I bet they make those.”

She kept him from googling it, and even if she protested, it wasn’t like he was going to buy it. Even he knew he couldn’t wear a mock pair of briefs on his face.

It was funny to him, anyway. Even if she judged him for it all the way back to the palace.

***

**Prompt:** royalty kairene au, jongin helping his wife get dressed for a night out bc her lady's maid got sick 

***

Jongin watched with interest as Joohyun attached her garters to her stockings. He’d taken them off of her a number of times, but rarely got to see her putting them on. There wasn’t much to do, so there wasn’t any point in calling in someone else. She’d had help with her hair and makeup already, so Jongin was there… Well, he was there, and he was happy about it. The slip was next, sliding over her head and skimming down her body. He had to order his body down because that inspired a few memories also.

“All right,” Joohyun said, picking the dress off of its hanger.

Jongin stepped closer in her dressing room, holding her upper arm to steady her as she stepped into the dress. There was a little wiggle to be sure the slip fell as it should, and Joohyun tucked her arms through the sheer sleeves. Jongin carefully swung her hair to the side as they made sure all the straps were comfortable and hidden. He had to keep his eyes on her shoulders and not on her in the mirror to keep himself focused.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Ready.”

With her hair still held carefully, Jongin started the easy glide of the zipper upwards. It hid skin and her slip from his eyes, but it was done, and he let her hair fall back. In the mirror, he saw the full effect, even without her shoes. The dress fell just above her knees, and complimented her in every way.

“I’m amazed I don’t get called out as a counterfeit husband to you,” Jongin said. Surely he couldn’t have gotten that lucky. He wondered it every day.

He was pretty sure she rolled her eyes at him, as she tugged her wrap free of a hanger as well.

“Now at least you know how it went on,” Joohyun said.

Or rather, teased. Jongin floated out behind her, because he knew then that was going to be invitation to take it all back off.

***

**Prompt:** kairene w jealousy but they don't break up, maybe kai is just a bit insecure?

***

Everyone loved Joohyun. Which he loved! It was better than the opposite, and it showed they had good taste. Maybe that was kind of conceited, but it also had to be true. He couldn’t just be the odd man out. He had casual friends look at her and say, “Man, you are so lucky to have her.” And others say, “I would date her in a heartbeat.”

Jongin felt lucky at those times, thinking yes, yes that was the way it was. He was lucky, and he’d definitely been there wanting to be that guy for her.

It kind of got to him at other times, though, when other people talked to her. His friends said stuff like that to him, so he wondered what other men thought, when they were talking to her. Wanting to date her, wanting to tell her to dump that quiet guy and go out with them. It made him shift inside, that little prickle of worry, of sickness, of wanting to be beside her and tug her away.

Did luck run out? Was she going to find someone better, or—

Joohyun saw him as he entered the front door of the restaurant the party was meeting at. She broke away from the group she was talking to, and walked toward him with a smile, like he was the most important person in the room to her.

“You made it!”

Joohyun kissed him, and he believed it.

***

**Prompt:** kairene, riding lesson, the kind that doesn't involve a horse :P 

***

Jongin guided her, steadied her hips, but that was all. He let her control everything else, how quick, how soon. Quivering from orgasm against his tongue just moments before, her head tilted to the side, hair sliding over her shoulder as she sighed and sank onto his cock. He’d gotten very, very good at making love to her, but seeing her like that was new and…hot.

“What should I—“

“Just let me,” Joohyun told him.

Just let her. He didn’t know how far she needed that to happen, if he was allowed to touch while she was figuring things out, or if he should just watch. Watching was hard business even without her squeezing around him, seeing the pink marks he’d left on her breasts, the pursing and relaxing of her mouth. He traced the skin of her thighs as she used her hips, found an angle she liked. She rose and sank onto him again and Jongin’s eyes nearly crossed. Again and again, short slow lifts, and quick bounces like she was testing all of it.

He gave her encouragement, all he could muster, soft agreements and moans. She was riding him and doing so well as her thighs strained and her mouth curled in victory at a short, sharp groan from Jongin.

But his enjoyment was like a bonus compared to Joohyun’s. It was like watching her pleasure herself, his mouth dropping open as she moaned and rocked. He was making her feel like that. She was using his body to make herself feel like that, and it made it hard to breathe. His toes were starting to curl when she gasped, jolting in his lap as she came. He wanted to grip her hips and thrust up into her, and his hands were almost creaking as they gripped the cushion under him. She hummed, tongue taking a slow journey over her bottom lip. And her eyes were a little unfocused when they opened.

“Oh, I like that,” Joohyun said on a half-laugh. He’d created a monster. He loved it. He wanted to come in her, wanted to feel her come on him again.

They moaned together as Jongin tugged her closer, kissing her back in her eagerness as she continued to ride.

***

**Prompt:** Taemin's new song turns Jongin on. Taemin finds out.

***

Taemin shouldn’t have found out, was the problem. Jongin had been stealthy. No one had seen anything. There was hardly anything to have seen. He liked the song was all. It did things to him, and songs were supposed to make people feel. Feelings were normal. Happiness, sadness. If a song was evocative, that was great. His feelings didn’t really fall on the happy/sad scale. The end result of them was a kind of pleased embarrassment, totally meant for private consumption, and unrelated to the pride of a friend doing good work.

“I hear it does things to you,” Taemin said, punching him in the shoulder and settling on the arm of the couch.

“What?” Jongin asked flatly.

“I hear it makes you feel things. Do you listen when you’re alone?” Taemin teased.

“I don’t even know if I’ve heard it yet,” Jongin lied, because denial was all he could figure out when he was trying to figure out who had ratted him out.

“Jongin! Tell me. Does it get you hot?”

“No!” Jongin said, trying to shift away, and failing as Taemin leaned all over him.

“I know it does. So, tell me what it does to you,” Taemin said, still prodding him when Jongin wanted to get up and roll away.

“How would you even know that?” Jongin choked out, still trying to deny, and starting to fail.

“Maybe because I want it to?” Taemin said, and a tiny bit of the teasing confidence sank out of his expression. “So, does it?”

The word no was right there, so close.

“Yes,” Jongin said. And then common sense roared back with, “Not a lot!”

But it was enough. It was his fault that Taemin knew, was smiling, and Jongin groaned inside. But maybe that wasn’t so bad either.

***

**Prompt:** Het!taekai - Taemin has put on some weight but Jongin just enjoys having even more of her to touch.

***

The look Taemin gave Jongin over her shoulder was deadly in any other situation when he slid his hands along her sides and accidentally slipped his fingers over where her pants had created a little overhang as they bit into her flesh. He ignored the glare, opting to kiss her neck and ask what was for dinner, which earned him a scoff of a totally different type. So he was the one who got dinner, using her as a pillow on the couch until he almost nodded off.

“To bed with you, sleepy bear,” Taemin said.

“After you,” he said.

They stared at each other, and it was Taemin who moved first. Which was what he was hoping as it gave him the superior view. And when he got in bed, he palmed her thigh, kissing her.

Or at least, until she pulled back again.

“What, no comment?” Taemin asked.

“I love you?” Jongin ventured, and clarified, “All of you.”

Her eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

“The soft bits. The squishy bits.” He squeezed her ass and made her sputter. “The parts that make you gasp. Doesn’t matter if there’s more or less than the time before as long as you’re okay and with me.”

The sound she made was if not entirely believing, then at least not disagreeing with him.

“Want to show me some of those places?” she asked.

As many as they had time for and more.

***

**Prompt:** Kai, Krystal and Taemin are best friends and all decide to lose their virginity together.

***

It was Taemin’s idea. She wasn’t going to give him blame for it, because it turned out to be a pretty good idea in the end. But no one would’ve been surprised he was behind it. It was how she went from talking about virginity being a construct, to watching Taemin roll a condom onto Jongin, to straddling Jongin. She felt like she was putting on a show, with Taemin lying right there next to Jongin and both of them staring between her legs.

“I don’t want you getting the wrong idea about foreplay,” she said. Being caught between them, the kissing, their hands on her breasts, Jongin getting hard in Taemin’s mouth, that had all gotten her wet. For one time, it was okay. It wasn’t like they were listening then, anyway.

“Why does he get to go first?” Taemin asked again, his eyes still definitely not on her face. She’d ignored him the first time.

“I trust his hips more,” Krystal informed him. Sure, her toys had been good friends, but a real person not moving exactly how she directed was going to be different. They were all learning, but she figured Jongin might take instruction a little better while she was getting used to what was what.

“My hips are great! I have perfect control of my hips. My hips are /fine./ Tell her,” Taemin said, nudging at Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin, whose whole face was frozen as Krystal sank around him.

“I don’t care about…your hips right now,” Jongin said, and Krystal almost laughed as Taemin pouted.

Jongin felt nice. Not cold, not hard enough to be painful. Giving a little, as she wiggled and took all of him. And Jongin squeaked as she gave an experimental squeeze around him.

“Does she feel good?” Taemin demanded, and Jongin nodded without a word.

As she began to move, as they began to hear it, as she and Jongin felt it, Taemin moaned louder than her and Jongin combined.

“That’s so hot,” Taemin said.

She played with angles, testing out a bit faster, and liking when Jongin ground out “Fuck,” when she did. His hips were shaking under her and she realized, he was on the edge. She raised her eyebrows, staring at Taemin, who indulged her, pinching one of Jongin’s nipples, kissing against his neck, and her breath left her as Jongin came. She let him move, let him do what felt best, and the thrill of it, the power of it almost made her shudder. It definitely made her throb.

But Jongin was already flinching as she pulled away so it was well time to stop, and she shoved at Taemin who clearly thought she was just going to climb aboard.

“My legs are tired,” she said, and tugged Taemin on top of her. And as much shit as she gave him, she trusted him to stop if it hurt.

But her eyes were all for Jongin as Taemin slid into her, stretching her in a different way, making her bite her lip as she tried to make it just right.

“Whose— turn is it next?” she got out, squeaking a little as Taemin began to grind instead of thrust. That was good. That was very good. But there had to be something they hadn’t gotten up to together, and all things equal as the inside of her thighs began to shake.

“I’m okay with that,” Jongin said, rolling toward her, his eyes heavy and his mouth still swollen. “I know how much Taemin wants to eat you out, too.”

“Been reading,” Taemin gusted.

“Watching porn,” Krystal hazarded a guess.

Jongin laughed, and Taemin glared, which wasn’t really very effective since he moaned right in the middle of it from Krystal’s nails running down his chest. “Both. Both.”

Both. Everything. Krystal moaned, enjoying the surge of him, imagining how Jongin would be different, how good it was, a different kind of power, a different pleasure.

Krystal quaked around Taemin, who was more desperate for his own orgasm than he was for hers, but he got both anyways. He slid against her just right, just enough to send her gasping, to make her legs go tight, and to hold on for dear life as he tried to fuck her right into the mattress.

Then he was like a blown tire, deflating onto her as he panted and she tried to keep breathing with a man-blanket on top of her. And he didn’t move, either, until Jongin got in close and tried to get his tongue in Taemin’s ear. Two of them were laughing as Taemin whined as swatted, anyway.

Taemin knew better than to try and get back at her, but she could tell he thought about it, kissing in front of her ear as she used Jongin’s shoulder as a pillow.

And apparently after being half-dead, he wanted to talk, babbling something about dinners, and what was next, and— Krystal tuned him out, content between them.

***

**Prompt:** (you know who this is tbh) krystal/jongin/taemin - hanging out turns into making out turns into sex~

***

Even Taemin looked impressed, when Jongin was the first to get his hand up Krystal’s shirt. All they’d been doing was watching TV, when Taemin had started making out with her neck. Hand in her shirt, check, Taemin’s hand in her panties, check, Jongin’s tongue in her mouth, check. Jongin was trying to get her hand all over his cock, and Taemin was trying to see how many fingers he could get inside her. By the time her shirt was half off, by the time Jongin was sucking on her nipples, Krystal clutched around Taemin’s fingers, coming as he kissed her.

“Wow,” Taemin murmured, as Krystal wiggled and gasped, and they all three worked on clothes, and they flipped for it as she touched herself and lounged back on the couch. She sighed, watching Jongin tear open a condom, but Lee “You got to go first last time!” Taemin wiggled on top of her with enthusiasm, biting his lip as he slid into her.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Taemin moaned, and that was good. She was doing her good deed for the day since she was already almost ready for a nap. Taemin was good with his hips, not too rough, not too delicate. It made it easy to fall into a rhythm with him as he groaned and groped her breasts. And it made her feel good too, as lethargic as she’d been.

But then, there was Jongin, stroking himself, watching them, and she reached out, wrapping her fingers around him and watching his throat as he swallowed and as he let her tug him closer.

“Hey,” Krystal said, poking Taemin’s shoulder. “You’re forgetting someone.”

Taemin didn’t even hesitate, opening his mouth, and two seconds later swallowing Jongin down.

“There’s the view I always wanted,” Krystal joked, staring up at Jongin’s balls. Though, she wasn’t sure either of them heard her. Jongin was too busy maybe trying to choke Taemin with his cock, and Taemin was trying to play jackrabbit with his hips as he moaned. She sighed, fingers slipping down to pleasure herself. She was getting off whether or not they were aware, and one or maybe both of them were getting lessons in eating her out afterward.

Jongin’s moan had her looking up, watching Taemin swallowing eagerly as Jongin came.. Taemin’s breath smelled of come, as he braced himself on the couch, and watched her face as he—

“Just like— There,” Krystal babbled.

Her eyes closed on his grin, but he did, he fucked her just at that angle, at that speed, speeding up as her nails dug into his arm, as she gasped and came as he fucked her, and shuddered as he groaned and pulled out only to jack himself off onto her stomach.

She heard high fives, as she stayed still and breathed. They were cleaning the couch. And she was locking them out of the bathroom when she showered. But she couldn’t help the smile, hearing them laugh.

***

**Prompt:** perchance would you be cool doing a bts/exo fic? kai and jimin, fluffy and hot. maybe sleepy morning sex? 

***

If coins rained out of the sky for every morning that Jongin rolled over and tried to snug his dick into Jimin, they would’ve had more coins than living space. Usually there was cloth in the way, though Jongin never complained about wiggling in to be cradled by Jimin’s curves. That morning there wasn’t, considering their activities of the night before. It maybe should’ve made it less likely, but Jimin still wiggled back, his eyebrows raising even though his eyes were closed because Jongin seemed more into it than just his usually sleepy morning boner.

“You have lube back there?” Jimin asked, not moving a muscle yet.

“Under your pillow,” Jongin said.

And so it was. It changed hands in a fumbling, wordless agreement with Jongin getting his mouth on Jimin’s neck. It took just seconds after that, Jongin slick and with some kind of homing beacon, making Jimin giggle at the cool lube as Jongin moaned and pressed into him. He was still a bit sleepy and lax, but he could feel every bit of the slide and Jongin nudging in closer, trying to get deeper.

“Feels so good,” Jongin hummed against his neck.

It did.

“Gimme the lube back.”

He should’ve gotten some before, but Jongin found it, hand it over and relaxing into Jimin, rocking his hips and rubbing at one of Jimin’s nipples. It gave him just enough to get his hand on himself, stroking with lazy intensity as Jongin huffed against his skin.

“Mm, Jimin.”

Jimin moaned back at him, squeezing around Jongin, rocking into his own hand. It was half wanting to get off himself, wanting that pleasure, and half knowing nothing got Jongin off so fast as Jimin coming on his dick. He didn’t know what it was, but whatever it was, it did it for Jongin. So he bit his lip and whimpered, working himself up, feeling Jongin’s hips having to work harder for how tight he’d gotten. Maybe it was— Maybe—

Jimin moaned, pulsing into his hand, feeling Jongin’s soft grunt, the hand gripping Jimin’s hip and tugging him back onto Jongin that only made him whine and shudder in pleasure. He panted through it, gasping, and he’d barely let himself go when Jongin was hissing and coming, and Jimin laughed a breathless little laugh into the pillow. He’d done it again. They both relaxed, breathing, Jongin glomming onto him like a teddy bear and wiggling one of his legs between Jimin’s thighs. He thought Jongin mumbled something about a little more sleep, but he was already too half dozed to wonder.

***

**Prompt:** If Werewolfs exist ... All of EXO members are 'Alpha' ,but as far as Jongin knew, Alpha did not produce slick that leaked out of their arsehole. Or Omega Jongin is a late bloomer and goes into heat in EXO's dorm, Please? Thank you so much ❤️ 

***

The likelihood that a group of young men of varying backgrounds were all alphas was unlikely, but that was if it was just at random. It wasn’t. Betas would have been okay for unity, but that was the whole selling point of the group to the public. It enhanced their popularity, and amazed everyone at how well they worked together. It wasn’t like being an alpha caused aggression, that was just some old tales. And with no omega to cause frustration, they weren’t just like any other group.

Except, maybe they weren’t? Jongin woke up feeling warm and sticky, which wasn’t really unusual. He’d had wet dreams before, but he didn’t wake up feeling even remotely fulfilled. And the wet was…wrong. It slipped in between his thighs and dampened the front of his shorts as he rested on his belly. He felt achy in a way he didn’t understand, like he’d fingered himself too vigorously even though he hadn’t the night before. But it was in a wanting way, too, and when he moved, his eyes opened wider because he felt it, the slick. Not come. Not when he was hard and still on his belly. No. No, not that wasn’t possible. The room was empty, and he creaked out of bed, hesitating at the door and all but flinging himself out into the hall and into the bathroom. He still smelled like himself, still looked like himself. But alphas didn’t get wet like that, didn’t drip down their thighs before getting in under the cold water. He shivered through that for a few seconds before thinking maybe hot would wash away the scent better.

His fingertips skimmed, and he jerked them away because it felt good and felt so wet and so wrong at the same time. Like he’d used a whole bottle of lube and was just waiting for more. He took down the handheld sprayer, and tried to aim it. Just to get the wet off—

The pulse of the water stung for a second, and made his eyes almost roll back the next. It was like a thousand fingers rubbing at him, and he made a low sound, bracing himself against the shower wall. He angled it, just trying to wash, that was all. But each angle was better than the last, making him gasp, making him throb.

It wasn’t just to wash any more. He got down on his knees, hips rocking with the friction of the water, swallowing a moan as he wrapped his fingers around himself. More. More, as his body tensed, and his arm shook.

“Oh yes. Please,” he gasped, and his fingers flexed. His moan was muffled down at the floor of the shower, shuddering, coming as the water drummed and his hips worked. He felt pleasantly numb, when he pulled the shower head around and rinsed off his fingers. Still too hot and achy, but numb. He rested his forehead against the tile and just stayed there, trying to think and not think. And voices had his ears straining.

“Maybe Jongin brought an omega home?”

“No, he was alone when he went to sleep last night. Could he be…?”

Jongin closed his eyes. That was it. They knew.

***

**Prompt:** Jongin can't get off in a way that satisfies him, so Taemin offers to help (smut choice is up to you!) 

***

Nothing Jongin could think about was working. Nothing he could watch roused him, or even made him want to continue watching, so much. He got off and it was… it was fine, really. It was relaxing, but it left it him feeling unsatisfied, like there was something better, and more, and he just missed being against someone, and with someone.

The pulse he’d been missing seemed to find him, with Taemin’s hands on his thighs. Taemin had looked at him so steadily, commiserating.

Offering.

His soft shorts were tugged, and Taemin’s hands were faintly cool, and his lips quirking at the urgent twitches. Taemin glance at him to say, ah, no wonder, you’ve been desperate for it.

One hand gripped into the fabric against his belly, and the other into the couch, as Taemin’s lips wrapped around him. It wasn’t just him frantically working for it. He was so hard, so quickly, and the rapid little circles of Taemin’s tongue were causing air to back up in his lungs. The moan took him by surprise, but not Taemin. His forearm caught Jongin’s hips, kept him from moving, made sure it was Taemin who was in control. The whimper of desperation was almost as bad, because he was out of control, throbbing, watching his cock disappear into Taemin’s mouth, and Taemin pleasing him like it was far from the first time. But Taemin didn’t hold him back, just let him keep building, until he was gripping the couch and grunting a warning. Coming, in Taemin’s mouth, against his lips, on his cheek.

Taemin didn’t ask if it was better. They both knew it was.

***

**Prompt:** can this (tinyurl-com /zuatllm) please have a continuation? your choice! http://coleyextras.tumblr.com/post/155886578046/jongin-cant-get-off-in-a-way-that-satisfies-him

***

They didn’t really talk about it, which was weird and almost a relief. Jongin half imagined Taemin hopping up beside him to ask what he’d liked about it, so he could preen about his prowess and breaking Jongin down so efficiently. It’d made jerking off better, when he allowed himself to think about it while he did. It’d been a nice gesture.

He hadn’t— He hadn’t brought it up on purpose, because they’d been watching a movie where a man was lamenting not finding dates. 

“Fast or slow?” Taemin had asked.

Jongin hadn’t had an answer. He hadn’t expected Taemin’s amused glance, or to be staring at the paused image on the TV with Taemin between his legs and licking against his cock like an overgrown cat. Taemin hadn’t even put his mouth around him, just licking against him, kissing against him while Jongin got harder, like he wasn’t in a hurry. He knew all about Taemin’s girlfriends, and he knew there had at least been a flirtation with guys, but— Maybe Taemin just knew based on what had been done to him, or maybe he had a lot of experience.

A groan curled in his throat watching Taemin’s lips finally slide around him, the tug and stroke of Taemin’s fingers during the first, soft sucks. His best friend was blowing him, better than anyone ever had. Taemin sucked, and stroked, and licked, until Jongin was almost shivering with repressed movement, trying to keep his hips steady under the onslaught of Taemin’s flickering tongue. Jongin stiffened as Taemin cradled his balls again, turning his hand to rub beneath them, lower, until he could feel himself gasping, and twitching under Taemin’s fingertips.

Taemin moaned around his cock, sucking urgently as Jongin came. Jongin watched with hazy eyes and parted mouth, waiting for Taemin to pull away, only to see him tug and swallow. Jongin stayed as he was, tucking himself away when Taemin got up. Taemin came back a minute later with freshly washed hands, and Taemin set the movie going again, like nothing had happened. Maybe nothing had. Or, maybe he just didn’t know what.

***

**Prompt:** Can the taekai be continued again? Can Jongin return the favour  & can they kiss? 

***

When Jongin’s lips wrapped Taemin’s cock, he realized he was giving Taemin a blow job. It was just him reaching over to help a friend out who had helped him - or curiosity to see how Taemin felt. Taemin’s legs had been parted, his cock bare in invitation, and Taemin’s hips had lifted at the touch of Jongin’s hand.

“It feels good. Want to find out?”

Jongin had. But Taemin, when Jongin slipped down, curious, hard in his own pants and confused with it, Taemin wasn’t quiet like he had been. Taemin put his hands on Jongin’s head and shoulder, and moaned.

“Fuck yeah, suck me just like that,” Taemin urged.

Taemin’s cock was so stiff and throbbing between his lips. It was weird, but also— It was something, that Jongin didn’t have a name for, except that he was exploring it. He knew, from Taemin sucking him, what felt nice. Only, he was learning how, how much effort to put in it. He knew when he got something right from sharp breaths, or the squeeze of Jimin’s hand.

But his option to pull away was more or less removed when Taemin hissed and gripped him hard. Or, maybe it was. He’d half decided to not pull away, just to see how it was. He didn’t choke, he didn’t— As Taemin moaned, Jongin half swallowed out of reflex, but most of it fell until Taemin was pushing back his head and wet slid down his chin as well. Taemin had just come in his mouth, sitting there panting as Jongin stared at his chest.

A shock went over his skin as Taemin tugged him up and licked his own come from Jongin’s lips. Not just that, but the kiss that urged his mouth open, and Taemin’s tongue against his searching for more. Jongin’s hips worked desperately against the edge of the couch as he moaned, and he realized with a start how turned on he’d been, how close he’d gotten with his hands grasping hard at Taemin’s biceps. And he came as Taemin kissed him.

***

**Prompt:** (fwb taekai) they've moved onto making out, and taemin says he wants to ride jongin. 

***

Was he supposed to say no? It was something that Jongin knew how Taemin liked to kiss, knew more about his lips, and teeth, and tongue, than he had ever expected to. He knew Taemin liked touching, and liked pulling Jongin’s hands against his body so Jongin touched him, too. But he didn’t expect the pulse in his cock when Taemin wiggled against him and announced rather breathlessly, “I want to ride you.”

He’d gotten good at coming in Taemin’s mouth. Or on his face. Or in his hand.

Jongin heard it in snippets between kisses. All he had to do was sit there. Taemin had condoms and lube. And an enterprising quickness at shedding his pants. Somewhere in there, he’d said yes, okay, and his body had done most of the decision making.

It was different than Taemin’s mouth, for sure. He didn’t know what to do except be still as he gawked and tried not to moan at how tight Taemin was around him. And how turned on Taemin was. He’d sucked Taemin a couple times, jerked him off once, too, but Taemin was stroking himself as he enjoyed Jongin’s body. It was— It was hot. Slick and tight and hot, unable to look away from Taemin touching himself almost like he was touching Jongin by the rhythm of his hand. He wondered— The next time Taemin blew him, if Taemin tried to finger him, maybe he’d let it happen. Maybe he was curious. Maybe he’d accepted that there was going to be a next time, that he wanted there to be.

Jongin moaned as Taemin did, the impossible tightness, the urgent riding as Jongin’s hips bucked upwards. Jongin’s eyes shot up and widened as he watched Taemin come, heat flushing through him, sound catching in his throat as he strained for more, caught and tossed down arching in release.

His cock was still pulsing in Taemin’s ass when Jongin really focused on the come covering his belly. He wondered if that was something that was going to happen again, too.

***

**Prompt:** (fwb taekai) Jongin lets it slip to a friend what he and Taemin have been up to. The friend is shocked, but supportive. 

***

In addition to not really talking about it amongst themselves, there hadn’t been really a discussion about who to tell, or not tell about…them. The things they were doing. Things that had gone beyond, hey, they’d see if they liked it, to more of a habit. Friends with nebulous benefits. Well, the benefits were pretty concrete, and yet, the goal, if any, wasn’t. Another thing they hadn’t discussed. Stay friends, have fun.

“Nice hickey,” Sehun said, making Jongin almost choke on his own spit. Aware of the hickey, yes. But it was barely a pink spot on his skin. He hadn’t even tried hiding it for work.

“Oh, uh. Thanks? It was a date, or… Yeah.”

“Date with who? I thought you hung out with Taemin last night. Unless you guys are making out now.”

Jongin’s brain shut down between Sehun’s laugh, trying to formulate a denial and wondering if he had to. What resulted was a nice, jaw-hanging blank moment that could’ve only escaped Sehun’s attention if he’d been asleep.

“Would that be bad?”

“You and Taemin? No, it’s just. You guys have been friends for like…” Sehun shook his head like he couldn’t even remember.

“Yeah.”

“Longer than we’ve even known each other? So you guys are dating?”

That, at least, was an easier answer. “I don’t know. No one else knows, so. We’re just? I don’t know.”

Easier didn’t mean coherent, and Sehun laughed.

“Yeah, I won’t say anything, then. You and Taemin.” Sehun nodded. “That’s cool, though.”

That meant, of the two of them, one of them knew exactly how he felt about it.

***

**Prompt:** (fwb taekai anon again hi) Jongin kisses Taemin goodbye in public and hides for days after to angst about it. 

***

Jongin had shrugged back into his jacket, as Taemin paid for both of them. They did that, swapping times out. It evened out, eventually. Taemin was going up, back to work for a while, and Jongin was going home and pretending he wasn’t wishing Taemin was going with him.

“Okay, I’ll text you later,” Jongin said.

“Yeah,” Taemin said, his face tipping toward Jongin’s.

Just like on the couch, when they’d— Jongin leaned in, brushing a kiss against Taemin’s mouth. He expected a laugh, like the one bubbling in his own throat, not the startled, owlish eyes staring back at him.

He mumbled some kind of goodbye, and made it out the door. His legs reacted like springs as he got further down the hallway. He had? He’d just done that, even if no one was looking, or no one had noticed. He’d noticed. Taemin kind of had to have noticed. They’d never kissed goodbye before, not even after they’d had sex. And even then, they’d never made it off the couch. It wasn’t like they were cuddling in bed, lingering over goodbyes in the doorway. They were not, as he’d explained Sehun, dating. It was something else.

His phone was turned off as soon as he got home, his e-mail closed on his computer. On a second thought, he turned his phone back on with his parents set as his only notification. But it went on the shelf, and he detoured right past the couch and directly to bed. He thought they would’ve hung out that night, if Taemin had gotten free. From force of will he didn’t check his texts for the next day. And he averted his eyes when he checked the day after to be sure he hadn’t missed anything from his parents.

They weren’t dating. It’d been reflex. What a funny joke. That was all he’d have to say. Taemin would laugh, or— Or kiss him, or something. It was a relief to have to go to work, which was a strange sort of thing. But he could pretend at least, that he wasn’t avoiding thinking of what to do.

***

**Prompt:** (fwb taekai anon) Poor Jongin!!!! Could we have Sehun sneaking tae into Jongin's apartment to force them to talk? 

***

“Welcome home.”

Jongin did not almost fall over dramatically, at the sound of a voice from the viscinity of his couch, but he did stop with his jacket half off his arms as he stared at Taemin looking at him from over the back of his couch. Taemin. In his apartment. But Taemin couldn’t get in on his own? Which meant—

“Sehun seems to know something’s up between us, so he was happy to let me in,” Taemin said.

All Jongin had to do was stand there, because Taemin was coming closer. He got himself free of the jacket, at least, before Taemin got his fingers tangled in Jongin’s tie. He didn’t think, or maybe thought too much, but Taemin was right there, with his face close and tilted up, and it’d been days. Days since Taemin had kissed him back like that, with him tugging Jongin closer.

Taemin considered him, as they drifted there. “So you’re not mad at me then.”

Jongin blinked. “What?”

“You were supposed to text me. I thought we were going to hang out, and then you disappeared off the earth.”

“I— I thought you— When we? Uh.” Jongin’s brain was trying to help him, but all the words were backing up behind him.

“Did I look mad?” Taemin asked, and Jongin shook his head. No, he’d just been shocked. Jongin had been shocked. “I wasn’t. You could’ve kissed me in the middle of the street for all I care.”

“But then people would…know,” Jongin said.

“Know what?”

That they were fooling around. Having sex. Friends with benefits. None of them quite fit. They did, but they missed something that Jongin had been denying wanting. Or denying was happening, every time they got together, or hung out. So he had to swallow a couple of times before the words could be let out. If Taemin didn’t want that, or if he laughed—

Jongin knew he wouldn’t, and that was the only reason he could say, “That we’re dating.”

Taemin did laugh, but it was startled, and bidden by a grin. And Jongin was tugged into another kiss, one that had him laughing, too.

***

**Prompt:** (fwb taekai) they're dating!! So cute. How does it go for them when they come out...? 

***

Sehun’s reaction had been a strangled sound, because they’d been caught accidentally on purpose kissing. Letting Taemin into Jongin’s apartment, and putting two and two together with the hickey had been something different. Which meant Jongin had gotten bopped when Sehun realized they were laughing at him.

Their friends had varying levels of surprise, but no one was really stunned. Some he thought were suffering from a bad case of hindsight. And yet, Kyungsoo insulted him to the max when he said, “Pretty much everyone knew but Jongin.” And Jongin had to sit there while Taemin tried to break a rib laughing.

It was all too new beyond that. Their friends, it would’ve been impossible to hide from. It made a catch of anxiety start in Jongin’s chest to imagine telling his parents. He’d envisioned every way they could respond, every way they’d responded to reports on the news, or about his friends. Taemin’s parents knew, but were under instruction not to spread it yet. He’d only turned five shades of red when Taemin’s mom had found out.

It put them in a little bit of a stasis, starting forward from a new spot. Kissing, cuddling, but not much else. Jongin’s head was heavily resting on Taemin’s shoulder, stretched out together on the couch.

“Maybe we should have your parents there. Wait, but then they’d know they knew first,” Jongin said.

Jongin swatted as Taemin ruffled his hair.

“No need to rush,” Taemin said.

They had time. No need to rush with anything.

***

**Prompt:** Krystal wraps Taemin up like a pretty present for Jongin to unwrap~ 

***

There were a number of things going on, Jongin saw. Krystal was enjoying a cup of tea, unconcerned, and when she gestured to the tiny tree balanced on table, there was something - someone in front of it.

“Is this for me?” Jongin asked.

“If you want it,” Krystal said.

Well, he’d have to think about that. Tufts of Taemin’s hair were tied up in ribbons, and there were sticky bows stuck to other parts of his hair and a couple or red ones on his forehead kind of like horns. Some kind of sparkly paper was attached to his cheeks, and another swath of ribbon around his neck.

“Help,” Taemin said.

Jongin had to laugh. Taemin was wearing elf slippers, and he half wanted to tickle him just to watch him burst out of the wrapping paper currently making him a mummy. He didn’t know how Krystal had accomplished that. Maybe she had Taemin roll up into it. So, Jongin began to rip down the paper, freeing Taemin from it. His wrists were all wrapped up in ribbon, and it looked like there had been bows on his nipples too. Jongin snorted, because yes, there was more ribbon and bows strategically placed running down his belly and culminating in a festive wreath.

“You’re late. I have to pee,” Taemin said plaintively.

Jongin was wheezing laughing on the floor as Taemin and his wreath toddled off, and Krystal laughed at both of them.

***

**Prompt:** sukai - and the outfit of pain http://68.media.tumblr.com/d92c408f3dea8037016080bb6e6b97bc/tumblr_ok2m6q6jsa1rmiavso2_r1_500.png

***

It seemed like the whole night was full of waiting. Not that spending half the night in the office had been in his plans. First dinner, when Joonmyun was afraid maybe they’d had to raise the animals and plant the vegetables before it actually arrived. A hungry Jongin was not a productive Jongin, and the deadline was not so slowly approaching.

But Jongin’s jacket came off about the same time the food arrived, and Joonmyun had ushered Jongin from the desk and they papers they couldn’t get dirty, taking over the checking as Jongin wolfed down his food. It gave Joonmyun heartburn just glancing at him.

“Thanks,” Jongin mumbled, or Joonmyun thought he had anyway, as they traded places. Joonmyun ate a little slower, since Jongin was well on his way.

Joonmyun watched as Jongin rolled up his sleeves, like he was about to give the laptop the what-for. In retrospect, it was lucky he hadn’t choked on the noodles he was eating, not distracted as much by the skin - though he was - but by all the contrasts. White shirt, dark watch, Jongin’s forearms. He wanted to get those around him, and brace himself with them, and—

And they didn’t have time for that. For that matter he wanted to loosen Jongin’s tie just a little, and slip his fingers under that vest. And Joonmyun, with clean hands and renewed energy, went back to collating.

And the time was closer to midnight than not, when Jongin eyed the stack of paper, and set a flash drive on top of it.

“They can’t change that much on us again,” Jongin said, his voice husky from disuse.

“They will,” Joonmyun said. He was resigned to it.

But when Jongin stood, instead of moving around Joonmyun, he trapped him back against the desk.

“Thanks. I wouldn’t have— Thanks,” Jongin said. And his smile, tired and sleepy, made up for quite a lot.

“Your bed is closer,” Joonmyun murmured.

Jongin nodded.

And, even if he’d had to wait, his fingers traced warm skin from Jongin’s wrists upwards, humming, pleased, as Jongin kissed him.

***

**Prompt:** Hi Coley~ zhoumi/Junmyeon anon is baaaack :3 could we have a drabble with Junmyeon sucking on zhoumi's fingers? 

***

Joonmyun loved Zhou Mi’s hands, loved holding them, having them touch him in every way. He stroked against Zhou Mii’s hand, warm, and pulled it up, kissing against Zhou Mi’s knuckles and feeling Zhou Mi’s eyes on him. It made him want to smile, but he was focused. He licked his lips and watched Zhou Mi’s face as he let two of Zhou Mi’s fingers slide into his mouth. Yes, that face, the face much like Zhou Mi made when Joonmyun was easing between his thighs. Joonmyun flicked his tongue between Zhou Mi’s fingers, swirling around them, and he moaned, letting Zhou Mi feel the rumble of it.

Zhou Mi’s hand twitched and Joonmyun’s lips sealed against his skin, sucking wetly as he pulled his head back and spent decadent moments letting Zhou Mi’s fingers in again. Joonmyun didn’t move his head like he was blowing him after that, using his tongue, sucking like he meant for there to be a payoff as he hummed and clutched at Zhou Mi’s hand. He stroked along Zhou Mi’s forearm, fondling his wrist, lathing his fingers and sucking.

Zhou Mi began to shift, as though perhaps sitting still was uncomfortable. And Joonmyun knew he’d succeeded. He let Zhou Mi tug him into his lap, and Zhou Mi’s wet fingers slid into Joonmyun’s hair as they kissed. He maybe had a thing for Zhou Mi’s mouth as well.

***

**Prompt:** Zhoumi/Junmyeon anon is back~~~ Zhoumi and Junmyeon have a very intense UST standoff after Zhoumi comes up right behind Junmyeon to reach over him and get his mug out of the kitchen cabinet. 

***

There was a feeling of being pinned in, a sudden solid warmth against Joonmyun’s back as an arm passed him to fiddle in the cupboard.

“How are you doing?” Zhou Mi asked, his breath warm and waving close, closer than Joonmyun felt it ought to as his face warmed in response. He watched Zhou Mi take down a mug, and tried to get his thoughts in order.

“Fine. Just getting ah—“

He’d been chopping carrots, because eventually people were going to get hungry, but his hand and the knife had settled uselessly on the board. If he’d tried to chop anything with Zhou Mi right there, he’d have lost a finger or worse. Two of Zhou Mi’s fingertips pressed against the back of Joonmyun’s hand, and he was definitely glad it wasn’t moving then.

“Looks like you’re doing a good job.”

“This is the easy part,” Joonmyun said. It was a small miracle that the laugh he let out after hadn’t been completely breathless.

It was half accidental, half deliberate - mostly deliberate he thought - that when he straightened his leg, their thighs pressed together. He almost expected Zhou Mi to move away. But Zhou Mi didn’t, and instead of making him rethink his actions, it just made him want to lean back more.

“I can’t wait to taste it,” Zhou Mi said.

“Hey Zhou Mi, did you have to dig a well to get a drink from?”

The laugh was loud and immediate, and Joonmyun heard it, felt it, was very nearly consumed by it.

“I should get back there before they revolt,” Zhou Mi said. “Let us know if you need help.”

The word “help” was said a little deeper, a little more weighted. The warm and lingering touch to his side had him blowing air out helplessly, and he could feel the touch long after Zhou Mi had sailed out the door with his drink, calling insults to the people rushing him.

It took another minute of reliving before Joonmyun felt he could pick up his knife and deliberately begin to chop again.

***

**Prompt:** May I request a continuation of that UST Zhoumi/Junmyeon you posted recently (Junmyeon was chopping carrots...) where zhoumi traps Junmyeon against a wall and kisses him? :) thank you! 

***

Joonmyun was used to getting caught in odd situations. Having taller friends led to jokes, and people getting used to his glares, and it was all in good fun.

It didn’t feel like fun, that day. It actually felt like he’d trapped himself, heat burning his ears as he remembered Zhou Mi watching him cook, being so close. No, it wasn’t fun, it was exhilarating. He’d backed up, watching, laying the foundation, inviting. Maybe it was all for a tease as Zhou Mi stepped up to him. Maybe they would mark out their heights on the wall, and Joonmyun would know.

Or maybe he just thought he’d been the one in control, because Zhou Mi looked pretty pleased with himself. It took all of Joonmyun’s control not to make a joke, to laugh, and in doing so, he almost forgot to breathe. So his gasp as Zhou Mi’s head lowered was half necessity, half want.

But the way he curled his hands into the front of Zhou Mi’s shirt was all need. His face was burning, his lips parting as Zhou Mi’s brushed his. The back of his head bumped the wall as Zhou Mi pinned him in, Zhou Mi’s hands spanning his waist. A sound left him as Zhou Mi kissed him again, enough to meet, enough to tug against Zhou Mi’s shirt for more. Another kiss, another, until they relaxed into each other, exploring, breathing close between series of kisses.

“I wanted to do this while you were cooking,” Zhou Mi murmured.

“I wouldn’t have had any fingers left.”

Which apparently was why Zhou Mi had refrained, he guessed, as Zhou Mi kissed him again.

***

**Prompt:** Mi/Junmyeon grinding in the backseat of a car? :)  <3 

***

Zhou Mi’s thighs were warm stretching against his, but Zhou Mi’s mouth was warmer, pressing against the skin of his neck as Joonmyun stroked and gripped against his hair. In the tiny car, all he could do was move, forward and back, the rough material of their pants catching together, feeling Zhou Mi groan, no hint of softness left as they moved together. It made him feel exposed, thrilled, turned on. Zhou Mi’s hand was clutching his ass and Joonmyun wound around him, his knees digging into the back of the seat, his thighs burning as they ground together, groaning.

“Zhou Mi,” Joonmyun gasped, and it was up to him to move, feeling pleasure sink down low even as he struggled to breathe.

Anyone could have seen them making out, and the thought of having to stop made him go faster, letting the urgency carry him. He wanted more, more of Zhou Mi’s moans, more of his panted breaths and the way he clutched at Joonmyun to encourage him faster. More, when Joonmyun could hardly keep up his own pace, his hips stuttering until Zhou Mi gripped them, helping him. Joonmyun’s face was hidden in Zhou Mi’s neck when he let out a muffled cry, coming in his pants as Zhou Mi helped work him faster. His whole body stiffened as Zhou Mi kept moving, almost to the point of pain as Zhou Mi groaned for him, stilling under him.

He was sweating and they were marinating in scents that were slowly becoming more apparent. But for another minute or two, he just wanted to lean his head against Zhou Mi’s and enjoy. 

***

**Prompt:** Could I ask for zhoumi/Junmyeon with Zhoumi responding to an ad that Junmyeon put up for people to adopt one of his bunnies? Thanks!  <3 

***

The pictures were absolutely adorable, and the first thing he thought was how nice it would be to have a living creature around. There was maintenance involved, and he’d read up on it for several hours, and read advice forums to be sure it was a good match. All he had to do then was find a rabbit of his own. The seller had two rabbits, but one had been taken. The one that was left was black and white, and had a sweet face. Not a large one, but one that was comfortable enough around humans, who enjoyed getting out of the cage and exploring a little.

The man who opened the door had his eyes on Zhou Mi’s neck for a moment before looking upwards a little startled.

“Hi, I’m here about the…”

Zhou Mi’s words trailed off as the man blinked at him very cutely and totally wrecked his train of thought.

“Oh, for the rabbit? You must be Zhou Mi! I’m Joonmyun.”

The one he’d been e-mailing. Suddenly they were back on even ground, a sheepish grin greeting him as he was let in.

“I wish I could keep all of them, but I have limited space. No more surprise babies now,” Joonmyun said, sighing as though to emphasize his point.

Zhou Mi had arrived for a rabbit, but he kind of wanted to pocket Joonmyun and take him home, too as Joonmyun quizzed him on how his setup was at home, and his general knowledge. Zhou Mi got that. Joonmyun wanted to make sure a beloved pet was going to a good home.

The investment in the rabbit was small, and he fully realized he might be forfeiting that when Joonmyun smiled at him.

“He’s yours if you want him,” Joonmyun told him.

“I’ll be glad to have him,” Zhou Mi said. ”Maybe you’ll let me take you to dinner, too?”

He didn’t dangle out there the possibility of Joonmyun coming to visit the bunny, too, but he thought it, anyway. Joonmyun’s jaw just fell for a few moments before they were both chuckling in embarrassment.

In the end, Zhou Mi left with his new pet, and plans for a date.

***

**Prompt:** Zhoumi/Junmyeon abo au where Zhoumi claims Junmyeon~ 

***

When Joonmyun came up out of the water, he was clean of all but his own scent. His heart slammed hard in his chest as he slid the towel over his body and watched his alpha rise up out of the opposite bath. He offered the towel with a hand that was steady more than it shook, and the scent of arousal swamped him as Zhou Mi touched his shoulder and kissed against his neck. He was throbbing, his breath coming short as he knelt on the soft pads and waited.

Zhou Mi touched him, tilting back his head, kissing him over Joonmyun’s shoulder. He ached, cold where Zhou Mi wasn’t touching, and he could have kissed all day, taken by Zhou Mi’s mouth and the surety of his tongue. But he was on his knees because of want, both of theirs, and he braced himself on the padded ledge. He was wet, but not from the water, and he wanted as Zhou Mi sucked against his neck and pressed against him.

Full, broad, stretching, Joonmyun moaned, his back arching to take more of Zhou Mi. He would have pleased Zhou Mi with his mouth, but that was not the night for it. The wet, heavy slide of Zhou Mi inside of him, finding places in him, opening him deeper. Joonmyun moaned, and Zhou Mi kissed against his shoulders, covering him fully, his hands braced beside Joonmyun’s and rocking them together. 

“So good,” Zhou Mi murmured.

His alpha, filling him, making him wheeze, making pleasure skitter along his spine with every movement. Joonmyun gasped, his thighs tensing, his head curling back, and back, exhaling on a moan as he came on the cushions beneath them.

It was good, he was so good, moaning and meeting Zhou Mi’s body, begging without words. He wanted all Zhou Mi had to give, wanted Zhou Mi to take what he was offering.

“Joonmyun,” Zhou Mi said, and his knot was sliding thick, pushing in and tugging out as he rocked, and rocked and drew moan after moan from him.

“Oh,” Joonmyun gasped, as Zhou Mi pulled half away, and it was a plea. No more. No more teasing, no more maddening stretch. They braced together, working as one body, his moans coming in short, vibrated bursts as Zhou Mi moved against him.

The knot was endless as Zhou Mi said his name, hoarse and beautiful. He moaned as his hips worked, squeezing around the knot, and his eyes rolled back, coming again as Zhou Mi filled him, claimed him.

And even after, Zhou Mi held him.

***

**Prompt:** Could we have more of the mi/Junmyeon rabbit au? ;; ITS SO CUTE OMG

***

Apparently there was a way to flirt by rabbit. Where a text might’ve seemed awkward, a cute bunny photo seemed just right.

“Having a sweet bun dream,” Joonmyun texted Zhou Mi. There was his own rabbit conked out on his side beside Joonmyun’s foot.

Zhou Mi had cooed.

“Will you nap near me when you’re used to me?” Zhou Mi asked, and got a cute little nose wiggle in return. He was neck deep in love, all that soft fur, cute expressions, and little antics with the exploration of the apartment. Zhou Mi spoke softly, gently petting the rabbit’s head as Joonmyun had told him was liked.

“We’re getting along okay,” Zhou Mi said, continuing to gently pet as he filmed the video. “Just wanted to say hi!”

He had no doubt that Joonmyun would write back with any suggestions for the cage. He just had a blissed out rabbit.

And he almost dropped his phone, when it started buzzing.

“Glad it looks like you’re bonding,” Joonmyun said after greeting him. “No signs of stress?”

“We’re just chilling out together,” Zhou Mi said.

“That’s good! Maybe he’ll have a buddy to hang out with one day, too. They’re pretty social. I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

Zhou Mi smiled, continuing to stroke the soft, white fur. “Me, too.”

And he knew they’d have pictures to share when they met.

***

**Prompt:** Thank you for allowing the suhan~ ^^ But before that, I have this in mind first :P Suho/Irene : model!au where they have to shoot a semi-nude photoshoot, and they get too deep into the theme.. Hehehe (heavy petting  & kisses?) <3 Thank you in advance, coley!! <3333 

***

The photoshoot was going to be stunning, a pictorial showing off spring fashion in an indoor garden. A nymph and a mortal man, not the most unique of concepts, but their goal was to show off the clothes - or as many clothes as they would wear. It seemed to be less as the shoot went on, artsy shots of them pining from either side of a tree, filmy cloth trailing down as Joonmyun reached up to her in a swing. Joonmyun’s arm was the only thing covering her chest in one series of shots, their faces close, breathing hard as though winded. And she stared at his lips with a want that she wanted the camera to pick up, feeling how close they were supposed to be.

And still she startled when she looked up to meet his eyes to see the same type of want reflected back at her. It made her skin prickle, inhaling as he leaned in even closer, relaxing as the shot came to an end. Or not, as she shrugged into a robe and the crew broke for lunch, and she looked back to see Joonmyun watching. Waiting, for an invitation.

They couldn’t go back with swollen lips, but the forest followed them, the want their characters had. The robe fluttered down, and Joonmyun filled his hands with her, stroking, moaning against her mouth as they pressed skin against skin, heat almost burning her.

“Does she want him?” Joonmyun asked.

The nymph? She’d been running, at first, maybe from her own fears. 

“How could she not?”

The little squeal as Joonmyun lifted her had him laughing, and that fantasy clung to them as they wound together, as she sighed at his lips against her neck.

But the time wasn’t forever. By the time the stylists rushed back to get them ready, they’d finished their own snack and were sitting, talking. Only the two of them the wiser.

***

**Prompt:** There's this story I hope to read.. Yixing/Seungwan (Wendy RV) feat Junmyeon/Juhyeon (Irene RV) : soulmate!au - switching partner, where Yixing's is with Jun, and Jun's is Xing's (happy end) I'm so terrible in asking prompt, ain't I? I hope it's not much trouble for you.. Thank you, Coley!  <33 

***

Everyone knew there was a soulmate out there somewhere. Not everyone found them, and there was no string to make it easy. Those who found them, found something lucky and enduring. Everyone else, they were looking. Not wanting to settle, but looking. Junmyeon was happy with the life he had. He and Seungwan made dinner together some nights, and had a date like clockwork every weekend. It was easy, and she made him laugh, and he was actually content for the first time in a life that saw him being frenetic more often than not.

So it was guilt that, with Seungwan beside him, he saw Juhyeon.

There wasn’t an aura. He didn’t hear some heavenly chorus, or have an orchestra start playing. If anything, he felt like he lost his hearing for a moment, feedback looping through his brain as Juhyeon looked up and met his eyes. He watched her eyes widen, twenty feet of tables of farm-fresh vegetables between them seeming like nothing.

“Either you’re anxious to catch a fly, or you just spotted your soulmate,” Seungwan teased.

It made Junmyeon flinch. It made Seungwan flinch, because no, he hadn’t just been ogling a stranger.

And when Juhyeon approached them, they talked over each other.

“I—“

“You—“

Juhyeon laughed, embarrassed, and Junmyeon tried to shake himself out of it.

“I’m Junmyeon and this is Seungwan, my—“ He’d called her his girlfriend a dozen times, but the word wouldn’t leave him as he looked to Seungwan.

“His friend,” Seungwan said.

It should’ve relieved him. It stabbed him instead, even as he looked between them. Seungwan, forcefully composed, Juhyeon going a bit wild as realization dawned.

“I’m here with my boyfriend!”

Not her husband, at least. At least there was that? It wasn’t jealousy, as much as it was longing. He wanted that. He wanted Seungwan to be happy. It wasn’t fair—

Seungwan gripped his elbow so hard Junmyeon almost yelped. Juhyeon was waving someone down, a man who wound between tables to reach them. Seungwan squeaked only loud enough for him to hear as Juhyeon’s boyfriend came nearer. Junmyeon didn’t really get what he looked like, except that he was staring at Seungwan like she’d stepped out of a fairy tale.

Seungwan was looking back, and Juhyeon was looking between them, too, and to Junmyeon. He didn’t think they’d have realized if the sky peeled off, and Junmyeon looked to Juhyeon.

“I like tomatoes,” Junmyeon said, gesturing to the basket that Juhyeon held.

Juhyeon laughed at him, but it was okay. They bought what they’d picked up, and left, the four of them. Names were exchanged, gravitating, in pairs as they walked down the street, as they found a place to stop and sit and talk. It hadn’t been less, what they’d had before. They weren’t sure what was ahead would be more. But it was possibility. Juhyeon’s smiles were filled with them.

***

**Prompt:** Fem subaek.......trying to stay warm waiting for a train or bus or something with baek being a human sized leech with how she's hanging off joonmyun, or one of them trying to impress the other with a Christmas surprise of some sort and worrying that it won't be enough but the other is just happy to be together or something sappy lol

***

Joonmyun was Prepared. She had gloves, and insulated tights under her pants, a sweater - no two sweaters, a thick pair of socks inside of her insulated boots, a scarf, her fur-lined hood, and extra warm coat. She had warming packs for twice as many extremities as she possessed too, just in case. She never knew when the bus was going to be late, and spots on the heated bench were something so precious you almost had to miss your own bus to get one.

Baekhyun had half as many accessories, and was wearing tights - just tights - under her skirt. Though she did have on an appropriate coat at least. Joonmyun knew exactly what kind of sleek clothes were under that coat, though, because they’d nearly derailed their getting out of the apartment on time with Joonmyun’s…admiration.

Even with two big coats in the way, Joonmyun knew exactly how Baekhyun was pressing up against her, and how she was whining as she glommed onto Joonmyun like heat-seeking bug.

“I’m so cold. If we put our hoods together no one would know what we were doing inside of them,” Baekhyun marveled, letting the fur of her own hood interact with Joonmyun’s as she stood all wrapped around her. With Baekhyun’s arms around her middle, Joonmyun pretty much had no choice but to put hers around Baekhyun, or just stand there like an awkward penguin.

“We’d look like we just ran into each other and stuck that way,” Joonmyun laughed. “That or just…really weird.”

“I wouldn’t mind sticking that way,” Baekhyun said, and Joonmyun smacked against the slick fabric of her coat. “It’d be warmer. We’d be able to heat up the air.”

Baekhyun all but wiggled, getting herself even closer and pressing her cold nose against Joonmyun’s cheek.

“I know another way to warm up,” Baekhyun whispered against her jaw.

And okay, that was warm, Baekhyun breathing on her, but it also made her shiver.

“We’re on the sidewalk,” Joonmyun half whined.

People were going to start looking as it was.

“I know. I’d rather be on the bus. I’m cold,” Baekhyun said, as though Joonmyun had missed it.

Baekhyun’s hood cut half across Joonmyun’s nose and one eye as Baekhyun tried to burrow into her neck.

“Oh look, it’s the bus,” Joonmyun said, spotting it with her one free eye.

And she was abandoned, almost, as Baekhyun hauled her so they could shiver right into the too-hot bus and huddle together in their seats.

“Put your legs over mine?” Baekhyun asked.

“No,” Joonmyun whispered back.

She did, however, pull her hands out of her gloves and use them to warm Baekhyun’s frozen knees as Baekhyun let out a just-too loud moan of bliss. Joonmyun just kept her head down and hoped no one was looking. They’d get back to the apartment, get something hot to drink, and bury themselves under a mound of blankets.

Baekhyun peeled one of Joonmyun’s hands off of her leg, and held it the whole way home.

***

**Prompt:** coley.. thank you for the wise yet naughty!surene :) is there any chance for its continuation after the shoot if i bother (ask) you abt it? i'm sorry for being shameless.. :( however, i'm thankful! :) ah, have you got my suhan req? i kinda forgot whether i had sent it or not.. so forgetful.. 

***

Joohyun wasn’t surprised to see Joonmyun loitering outside when she emerged to go. But for as deeply into what he seemed to be texting, he put his phone away really fast. They’d had time to let any sort of embarrassment from their break to go. It was hard to linger in it when they had to focus on work. Though she was wondering why he was out there. If he wanted to continue what they’d started, he didn’t know if she was quite ready for that. But they didn’t know each other so well, either, so anything was possible.

No, she was a little embarrassed for letting herself get swept up in the motion of the shoot. It was hard to regret making out with Joonmyun, though. He probably had a list twenty long in his phone of people just waiting for the chance.

“Hey, I just thought I’d— Are you free sometime? Or today? We can get coffee. Talk,” Joonmyun said. His people skills seemed to come back to him as he spoke, actually meeting her eyes, and it made her want to laugh. She’d been half expecting a proposition, and there was that.

“I’d like that,” she said.

No lights, no makeup. Well, a little makeup. No cameras to perform to.

It was two cups of coffee, actually. And Joonmyun pressing a kiss to her cheek, and asking her if they could meet up again.

***

Joonmyun swayed with the rhythm of the train car, both her hands over her head and clutching to the high handhold just as Baekhyun had told her. Joonmyun wore a long jacket, but with her arms up, her cropped shirt lifted to bare the bottoms of her unbound breasts. If only she’d been a little taller. Her skirt wasn’t affected, but it was short as well, her thighs pressed together and slick at the top because Baekhyun had taken her panties as the same time she’d taken her bra in the station bathroom. No one could see, but Baekhyun almost could. Baekhyun, alpha to Joonmyun’s omega. Joonmyun stood between Baekhyun’s parted thighs, almost able to see her panties under the shadow of her skirt, almost able to smell her pussy if she imagined really hard. There were people all around them, scattered, talking over the roar of the train, and Baekhyun spoke into the little bluetooth headset which fed directly to the one in Joonmyun’s ear so that Joonmyun could hear her every word.

“How does it feel, being so exposed? Should I make you give me your jacket, too?”

Joonmyun swallowed hard because if she did that, almost anyone who looked could see how short her shirt was, see how tightly the skirt clung to her.

“Baekhyun.”

Joonmyun strained to hear, and Baekhyun smiled. “You look so pretty like that. I just want to soak your face with come, and just watch it drip all over you.”

A throb told Joonmyun just how much she wanted that too, as she squirmed, balancing on her heels and rubbing her thighs together.

“Are your nipples hard? I bet they’re like little points just begging to be twisted, and sucked on, and bitten. Arch your back, babe. Oh yeah, there they are. You make me wish I had two mouths, so I could make you come twice in a row just sucking on them.”

The bottom edge of the shirt dragged against her nipples, even the soft thread from the seam sending shivers of friction straight through her. The girl down the side of the train from Baekhyun had on headphones, so maybe she couldn’t hear Baekhyun’s dirty talk, but if she looked up, she could see the way Joonmyun was almost exposed, flushed, her hands sweaty as she gripped the handhold, and begged Baekhyun with her eyes.

“Can you come just like that? Just shaking your tits at me, and imagining my lips on them. I’d get three fingers rubbing inside your pussy, and flick your nipples with my tongue, and tug them with my lips.”

Joonmyun didn’t moan, but her exhale was loud as her thighs quaked in time with her quivering breasts. An orgasm like a little flicker had rocked her, 

“I came, I came,” she gasped, trying to keep her balance as the train careened. Maybe it was enough, maybe Baekhyun would let her close her jacket and sit in her lap and enjoy being wet without worrying about anyone seeing, or hearing, or realizing how much the risk turned her on.

“I saw. A little one, anyway. You look gorgeous when you orgasm in public,” Baekhyun said. Her voice was too loud, Joonmyun though, trying to hide her face against one of her arms but only succeeding in drawing her shirt up over a nipple entirely. She straightened, the shirt falling, hoping Baekhyun hadn’t noticed or else she’d want her to keep it that way maybe. “But how do you feel? Is your clitoris quivering like it does against my tongue?”

The use of the full word had Joonmyun gasping, squirming, and her ears began to burn. She didn’t dare look around to see if anyone was watching, and it felt like everyone was.

“What do you like better? My mouth, or my hands?” Baekhyun asked.

“Both,” Joonmyun said. She couldn’t choose. She came faster for Baekhyun’s fingers, but Baekhyun’s tongue felt so good. It made her want to moan thinking about it, her clit twitching as she wished Baekhyun would touch her right there.

“What do you like?” Baekhyun asked. “Be specific.”

“I like when—“ Joonmyun swallowed, waiting for a moment until Baekhyun raised her eyebrows. “I like when you rub your tongue against my clitoris.” And she practically swallowed the word. “I love when you roll it with your fingers.”

“Do you wish I was doing that right now?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes,” Joonmyun half sobbed.

“I bet you do. I can smell your pussy from here,” Baekhyun said. “I wish I had your tongue in me right now, too. I think you can come just thinking about, it though. Getting you all over me, lifting my hips so you can get your face all wet between them. Watching you quiver above me as touch you and make you moan to get more of my pussy.”

The string inside of her was drawing tighter, watching Baekhyun’s face, panting, knowing how much Baekhyun would have loved to get off with her, right there, if it wouldn’t have caused a mess of them both. She was living Baekhyun’s dream for her, and she was Baekhyun’s fantasy. Every image Baekhyun had told her, she lived, every feeling coiled tight in her. Her head dropped forward, her hair sliding down over her shoulders as she began to shake, her body pulling, and reaching. Her breath caught, gasping once, twice, and she whimpered as her clit convulsed, driving her over the edge, and her knees flexing as she came. Baekhyun was up in a flash, her arms around Joonmyun’s waist and supporting her, and Joonmyun breathed hard into Baekhyun’s neck as rode out the aftershocks. Joonmyun almost purred to hear Baekhyun tell her how good she was, how beautiful she’d looked. Around them were strangers, who if they saw anything, it didn’t matter. They’d never see them again. They’d get a taxi home, and if they made it much past the door without Joonmyun on her knees for Baekhyun, it’d be a wonder.

And Joonmyun looked forward to it.

***

**Prompt:** Holiday request! Human Suho gets his cat Jongdae a new playmate for christmas. Jongdae is both intrigued and horrifed by the cute and VERY playful addition to the family. Jongdae can be a catboy or a real cat.

***

Jongdae questioned this cat. Joonmyun had brought in the Box, the one that Jongdae was only put in if they were leaving in the buzzy moving window compartment. Sometimes it was fun, like the strange house for a few days, but sometimes it was to—

No, he couldn’t even think it. The indignity of it all was too great.

Joonmyun usually scolded him to get off of the big white food box, but not that day. It was a big cat! With a long tail! Joonmyun let out the cat in the room where Joonmyun sometimes forced him under the water, and then left him there with the door closed. Jongdae couldn’t even see him, but smelling was enough. There was a cat! In the house! Who had been in his traveling box!

Joonmyun made a lot of ooh, such a good kitty, gonna have a friend, noises, and made no sense. Joonmyun hadn’t brought him home fish, but some strange big cat. And the next morning, with Joonmyun sitting there and holding the new interloper, he let the cat go! Just like that!

Jongdae meowed his displeasure, because clearly waking Joonmyun up to walk on him in the middle of the night hadn’t gotten his point across. The other cat was purring and rubbing against Joonmyun’s legs and looking at him. That was his human, he was just saying, but hissing didn’t do anything. Joonmyun got out something and held it in his hand, and suddenly, The Moving Light was on the floor. It darted and wove, and Jongdae couldn’t taken his eyes off of it. It was…a bug? Or…It could be caught, he knew, because he’d caught it. It had just disappeared before he’d lifted his paws. The new cat was chasing it, and maybe he’d catch it before Jongdae could, and Jongdae’s tail lashed as he glared down from the counter.

Joonmyun said more nonsense, and the cat summarily hopped onto a chair, twisted, and fell right back off.

He’s defective! Jongdae meowed at Joonmyun. A cute cat who can’t cat. Jongdae was perfectly fine at everything. As long he wasn’t being attacked by the water wand or being carted to That Place he couldn’t say, he did just fine. He made sure to always curl on Joonmyun’s lap, especially if Joonmyun had something else in his lap trying to displace him. And if he saw something interesting in the middle of the night, he always made sure to walk on Joonmyun’s head to tell him. And even if Joonmyun was a little defective himself in the whole food-for-Jongdae-at-all-times department, he did okay for a hairless awkward cat.

Jongdae meandered down to the floor, and the new, big cat seemed like he was coming over, so Jongdae hissed, and got scolded. New Cat sniffed at the twitching tip of his tail and tried to ATTACK it and Jongdae leaped, and the cat leaped and fell onto his back. Joonmyun scolded them both??

You are not a dog!!! Jongdae growled. Or maybe he was.

Fluffy and cute and defective, as the cat darted to try and catch the infuriating light again. Jongdae settled and watched this /Chanyeol/ play, reserving the right to change his opinion.

***

**Prompt:** Seho finally getting a moment alone without their kids? 

***

Joonmyun made a sound like he wasn’t sure what his body was doing when he sank onto the couch. Sehun was only a breath behind him, leaning into his side and pressing his head onto Joonmyun’s shoulder.

“Are we sure they’re asleep?”

“They wouldn’t dare wake up now,” Sehun murmured. Not after a record five stories, and a final refusal for a sip of water. There had been several kisses, though, and a number of hugs, and some hair stroking. And finally, the last child had been left in a room with the door closed and sleep not far behind.

“I’m glad they love us,” Joonmyun said, and Sehun snuffled into his neck. “How was your day? Did I even ask you that?”

“I don’t remember. It was good, though. We got some important information to pass along decided on, which is like pulling teeth. What about yours? Not about the kids.”

Joonmyun’s mouth was already half opened and he closed it slowly, laughing and leaning into Sehun a little harder.

“I had a good lunch. And I think we might have a new album to play in the car. I’ll have to play it for you.”

When they weren’t singing along to kids songs, was what he wasn’t saying.

“Sounds good,” Sehun said.

It did. So did listening to Sehun breathe, and slipping their fingers together. Sehun’s mouth was soft against his, and Sehun nuzzled in, kissing him back, and a sigh was starting, when he heard a creak.

His head turned, just as a small voice whimpered, “Appa?”

Joonmyun kissed Sehun’s forehead, and stood.

“We’re here, baby.”

***

**Prompt:** hi!! will you write something with sehun/baekhyun? whatever you want

***

“No! Vivi, come back.”

Sehun tried not to shout, really, as there were people and children everywhere, but it was also a maze that a white fluffball was traveling through at superdog speeds somehow.

“Stop. Come!”

Dog, winding between human legs. A bright red leash trailing, and then, polite as you please, dog sitting on the ground looking up in adoration to…

A sandwich.

And a man who was looking down at Vivi like Vivi was going to grow wings and maybe fly around him as well.

“Sorry,” Sehun panted, ambling up and planting his foot on the trailing edge of the leash. No more escapes. “Sorry, he’s mine.”

Okay, and up close the sandwich did smell good.

“That’s okay. Is he friendly?” the man asked, and Sehun nodded. “Here.”

And then, Sehun was holding the sandwich as he watched a stranger crouch down and coo at his dog while petting him. It was a cute smile. And nice hands.

“Did you want Baekhyun’s food, what a smart dog.”

Vivi was eating it up, and Sehun was definitely not checking out the guy petting his dog.

“He’s cute,” Baekhyun said, looking up at Sehun for a moment.

“He abandoned me for a sandwich,” Sehun said, and was offended when the laugh he got in return was great, too.

“Dogs know what they want,” Baekhyun said, and tugged the leash out from under Sehun’s shoe and stood up with it as Vivi began to dance. And he looked Sehun up and down from shoes to hairline as Sehun struggled not to flush.

And Baekhyun grinned. “Just for the record, I wouldn’t abandon you for a sandwich. Want to share?”

He didn’t think Vivi would ever forgive him otherwise. Or, that’s what he told himself.

***

**Prompt:** sebaek with bbh's tendency to bite sehun and sehun liking it

***

Someone once had joked that Baekhyun was teething. Part of it was teasing. Part of it was flirting, when they were out together, or in the apartment. When they were out was worse, because Baekhyun knew what it did to him. Part of it was testing what was his. It didn’t matter what position they were in, Sehun knew Baekhyun would find a way. If Baekhyun was draped against his back, if Baekhyun was under him. It rarely left marks, not unless he meant to.

He’d had marks that faded against his biceps, the soft side of his hand, his belly, his thighs. Teething, no. When Baekhyun sank onto him, his hands in Sehun’s hair as he rode, he set his teeth against Sehun’s jaw and growled as he moved. The sound, it wasn’t connected, but it made Sehun throb, hissing as Baekhyun moved for the both of them.

Baekhyun bit into his shoulder and Sehun gasped, his hands flexing hard on Baekhyun’s hips. That was going to mark, and Baekhyun sucked hard as Sehun struggled to thrust up into him. Baekhyun still gripped his hair, and it felt like he was caught, and fucked, and the moan cracked out of him as he came for Baekhyun. 

“That’s more like it,” Baekhyun said, shuddering, and moved until Sehun’s belly was slick with come.

***

**Prompt:** abo au sebaek if you're up for it

***

Sehun was so responsive, an omega like Baekhyun had never seen. It fit him perfectly, from the first time Sehun had seen him, that blatant once-over as he’d eyed Baekhyun’s body with his dark-rimmed eyes. And he’d kept his chin up as Baekhyun got closer, not dropping it until Baekhyun touched him. A dose of pride, a touch of submission.

It hit Baekhyun in all the right places.

And he found all of Sehun’s. Bending him over with his knees on the mattress, stroking up Sehun’s back and gripping his shoulders as Sehun gave around him. Still a little damp from Sehun’s mouth, Sehun shuddered, and gave, and rocked with his as Baekhyun sought a rhythm that worked for both of them. Not too fast, as he watched Sehun’s hands curl into fists, and he reached for more. Wanted more. The sound of them was wet, and Baekhyun could almost taste it as he pulled Sehun back against him and got even deeper.

“Please,” Sehun moaned, his hips working with Baekhyun’s.

“Please what?” Baekhyun asked. He knew the face Sehun was making, the one caught between want and a grimace.

Sehun made a sound like pain as Baekhyun began to slow. “No, don’t stop!”

He didn’t, not really, but he did slow more, rotating his hips and bending over Sehun’s back so that Sehun could hear him as he almost whispered, “Don’t stop /what?/“

“Don’t stop fucking me, Baekhyun, please!”

The moans almost sobbed out of Sehun as Baekhyun held up his end of that. He didn’t want Sehun in pain, and he knew how much Sehun liked to beg, even when it embarrassed him.

And Baekhyun knew how much he liked to hear it, too.

***

**Prompt:** thank you so much for the sebaek!!! can i request powerbottom bbh with sehun?

***

“Oh fuck yes, fuck me harder,” Baekhyun demanded. He was moaning, kneading at Sehun’s back like he was trying to pull Sehun into him. It made him ache, smelling come on Baekhyun’s breath, remembering too well watching Baekhyun lick his come from his lips.

It had taken a surprisingly short amount of time to get hard again, but maybe it’d been because he’d been keeping Baekhyun hard with his own mouth, while Baekhyun begged for more of his fingers and talked about all the things he wanted Sehun to do to him.

Like they were then, Baekhyun’s legs around him, Baekhyun hard between them, Baekhyun begging for his cock. All they’d needed was just a bit of lube, and Baekhyun moaning, his eyes rolling like he enjoyed every bit of stretch as Sehun pressed his cock into him.

“More,” Baekhyun urged, rolling his hips in time with Sehun’s. Baekhyun’s neck was arched, his jaw set, and those moans, those moans as he tried to rut up against Sehun’s belly had Sehun aching and trying not to just come immediately with Baekhyun squeezing around him.

So he did all he could do, bracing himself, and lifting Baekhyun’s hips. The first thrust shook them both, the second had Baekhyun gasping. The third started an almost wail that didn’t stop until Baekhyun’s thighs shook, coming against Sehun’s belly as Sehun stroked into him. Baekhyun had come twice, once, while Sehun fucked him, but as much as he wanted to see that again, Baekhyun’s moaning and writhing as he basked in his orgasm was too much. Sehun ground against Baekhyun’s ass, feeling Baekhyun tighten and looking up to see Baekhyun grinning.

“I want your come in me,” Baekhyun crooned.

Maybe he could have, should have waited. But he met Baekhyun’s eyes and watched Baekhyun lick his own come off his fingers, and that was it, moaning, as Baekhyun’s delight took him over the edge.

***

**Prompt:** anything sehun/irene?

***

They had been to five different stores, which were all close together or finding a pair of jeans would’ve been an all-day experience. By the time that they’d gotten to store three, Sehun was fairly sure that Joohyun knew his inseam better than he did. Though, length wasn’t really the issue. It was that it had to fit him in other places, too.

“They make you look like a pancake,” Joohyun said. She didn’t mean it as an insult, more like she was sad, as she patted at his butt almost to make sure it was still there.

Store two had a pair that were almost perfect, and they were kept in Joohyun’s memory he supposed in case they needed to go back, buy them and get them altered.

“This feels nice,” Sehun said, fondling the fabric of the jeans that had been laid over his arm. He didn’t bother saying he hoped it fit nice, too, because his stomach sent up a growl and Joohyun sent him an apologetic little grin that meant lunch would be imminent.

And Joohyun was up out of her chair immediately when he came out in the jeans, and he turned around and struck a pose as Joohyun clapped her hands once.

“Yes, I think that’s perfect. I think you should buy two.”

Asking what they were for just got him a little curve of her lips, which was some kind of answer.

***

**Prompt:** sechen - sharing snacks 

***

Sehun was stoic. Sehun was an Adult. Sehun would not reduce himself to—

It was all well and good until Jongdae got close with the food he’d brought. It wasn’t like Sehun had nothing to eat, mowing partly through the bag he’d chosen, as Jongdae lamented the ride over, the weather, and the fact the weekend was almost over. But he’d also seen a cute dog, and several industrious pigeons, which made things better.

Jongdae didn’t seem particularly alarmed when Sehun scooted several feet closer. He didn’t really react when Sehun sat beside him, or turned to him, or when Sehun scooted just that much closer until he was spiritually, if not physically, in Jongdae’s lap.

He was beginning to think Jongdae was ignored his encroachment on purpose, but him actually getting his head on Jongdae’s shoulder?

Sehun’s mouth popped open on command, happily chewing the chip that Jongdae had offered, and then next one a minute later. He was not a pigeon, no matter what Jongdae said. He was just an adult who knew how to get what he wanted, and he had people who wanted to give things to him. And he shared too, lifting his hand with some of his own for Jongdae to munch on.

Though he wriggled right away when he sighed happily and stretched, because Jongdae tickled him, smirking. Jongdae always saw right through him.

***

**Prompt:** can i request sebaek with sehun crushing on his massage therapist baekhyun 

***

It didn’t start right away. The first time, Sehun had the normal sort of nerves, getting to a know a new place, a new person. New procedures, and feeling out if it was the right fit. It seemed like Baekhyun was more talkative the second time, and the next. And sure, he’d noticed Baekhyun’s hands, but It was more aesthetics. 

At least he realized it, really, after an appointment, not before.

And he wasn’t subtle about it, lying on the floor at Jongin’s feet and wondering why he had to endure so much ridiculousness in one lifetime.

“Why don’t you just ask him out,” Jongin suggested, not helping remotely.

“I can’t do that! He couldn’t accept anyway. That just isn’t…I couldn’t.”

“Even if he wasn’t doing you any more?”

Jongin hissed as Sehun swatted his leg, but he knew Jongin knew exactly what that had sounded like.

“I mean, yeah, I guess. But I couldn’t just switch to someone in the same office. That’d be weird.”

Jongin made a sound of agreement of some sort. But it had Sehun thinking. He would cancel his next appointment, because he couldn’t— He couldn’t go back as things were. Not when his palms got a little sweaty just thinking about it.

So he waited. A week, two. Three weeks seemed safe. Not right after an appointment. Enough to seem real. He showed up, asking to see Baekhyun for a moment between his appointments. The receptionist seemed to waver, but he was instructed to wait, and Baekhyun came out after about an hour.

And didn’t lead him back anywhere, just walked up to him in the waiting room. Which was fine. He could ask in public. Quietly.

“Sorry, I didn’t know how to do this anywhere else, and didn’t want to— I know you’re working, so you can’t just tell me off, so. I’m seeing someone else for massages now.” Sehun shoved out a card with his name and phone number on it. “If you want to go out sometime, call me. Or, not. Okay.”

He blew out a breath, and maybe smiled, as Baekhyun started between the card and Sehun’s face. Sehun was walking - scuttling - toward the door, when Baekhyun called out, “Wait!”

Baekhyun was at the appointment desk, jotting down something on a card. Baekhyun handed it to him with a grin, beelining right back to the desk to get information on his next client.

Sehun wobbled out, staring at the card. A phone number. A note. Free at 5! Text me an address.

Sehun laughed.

***

**Prompt:** would it be okay to request a continuation of that sebaek massage therapist au where they meet up again and baek's itching to get his hands on him again feel free to ignore this though! thank you for the amazing writing 

***

In the course of his job, Baekhyun had been hit on, asked out, propositioned. Baekhyun had been proposed to before. He’d been able to gently let people down, get them a new therapist if he felt it was warranted. Some were in jest, but others were uncomfortably real and he’d rather never have dealt with them real or joking.

Something that Baekhyun had never had happen was someone to quit on him, only to come back and ask him out later. It showed some forethought, letting him know it wasn’t just a snap post-massage decision. That, and he had admired Sehun on the table. He’d been looking forward to massaging him again if he were honest, so the cancellation of the next appointment had made him a little regretful.

It was what had him tracing Sehun’s shoulders with his eyes when they met for tea, and remembering rubbing against his palms, and the little noise he’d made once.

“I enjoyed massaging you,” Baekhyun said, mostly out of nowhere. And Sehun’s face reflected that surprise, coloring cutely as he searched for words.

“I liked it. I liked talking to you.”

Baekhyun rested his chin in his palm, grinning as even Sehun’s ears turned red.

“Tell me more,” Baekhyun teased. But he was serious, too.

If he couldn’t actually get his hands on Sehun in the middle of a tea shop, at least Sehun knew he was thinking about it.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of VERY varied in content from fluff to explicit smut, etc. Definitely pay attention to the prompt description. Please watch out for the occasional pothole (I mean, uh, typo), though I've tried to comb through as I could. I've tried to generally group them by request string, but there may be some scattered. If anything is spotted that needs a better warning, please let me know~
> 
> These are completely unsorted by pairing, and I think number about 84 (shame on me for waiting so long >.>), but usually grouped by request string. So keep an eye out~

***

 **Prompt:** can you write a fluffy sesoo? anything you'd like! thank you : ) 

***

Sehun was pesty, but generally in a cute way. Or, he thought so at least. He hovered, which Kyungsoo tended to dislike, and tried to do it at an acceptable distance. Kyungsoo had a knife, after all, and the kitchen wasn’t that big. When he moved, sometimes Kyungsoo’s head moved a little too, like radar or something. He crept up to peer over one of Kyungsoo’s shoulders, eased back when Kyungsoo’s head swung, and then a few minutes later crept up to peer over the other shoulder.

“Can I help you?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It looks good,” Sehun offered, huffing a little in laughter as he snuck forward just enough to get his chin very lightly on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Shouldn’t be too much longer,” Kyungsoo said, and went back to chopping.

Sehun wasn’t shaken off or anything, and that made him grin too. Another day, and Kyungsoo would have been drafting him into doing something to help. Though when he was about to open his mouth to say something else or offer his own help, he had a piece of carrot poked against his lip. He took it, chewing happily. And after a minute, his hands came up and gripped Kyungsoo’s waist, careful not to tickle.

Maybe Kyungsoo thought he was being impatient, or hungry. But Sehun was really just biding his time. Because the second the food was cooking, and the knife was down, Sehun’s arms slid around Kyungsoo tight, his face pressing into Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo leaned back into him, leaning his head against Sehun’s. That had been worth waiting for.

***

 **Prompt:** Sehun dealing with pregnant!minseok's mood swings 

***

Minseok didn’t get angry. Frustrated, maybe, if Sehun wasn’t going as fast as what seemed to be necessary. So Sehun hustled, and gave as much understanding as possible, and tried to take as much stress off Minseok’s shoulders as possible. That worked, most of the time. And it wasn’t always that way, most of it was relaxing, and planning. Lists made Minseok happy, and timelines. Cleaning. Nesting, they called it, but the apartment was far from a nest, and Minseok resented any references to being a bird. So frustrated was better than some things. Like when Minseok was laughing one moment, and in tears the next.

And then Sehun had to decipher if they were happy tears, sad tears, frustrated tears, or a combination. If they were tears he could help with, or tears Minseok could help at all either.

“Sorry, are you— Can I? Here?” 

A tissue, his shoulder, his chest to smack. Whatever Minseok needed. It made him feel helpless, and grateful when Minseok leaned into him, hearing frustrated little sounds like those would will the tears to stop.

“Better?” Sehun asked, stroking from the curve of Minseok’s belly to the curve of Minseok’s side.

“Much,” Minseok muttered.

Sehun just didn’t want Minseok embarrassed. If Sehun could be there, he wanted to be. That was what made him happy, because Minseok did, too. And if he was honest, Minseok took care of him most of the time, too. So he was giving back, just a little. For both of them.

***

 **Prompt:** (fwb taekai) Jongin nervously tells his sisters about his relationship after he and tae are spotted on a date. 

***

The sprawl of the city was deceptive, and Jongin knew it. Even if places were familiar, there were strangers everywhere, like they were in some foreign kingdom. It wasn’t like they had to be secret. There wasn’t someone they were hiding from, directly. It wasn’t like they were making out on street corners, or kissing in public at all - after that accident that had started the whole domino fall. Though, that wasn’t true either. There had been some traded kisses after dates, but in shadow, not in the middle of the street.

So to be spotted when Taemin had scolded him and grabbed his hand, leading him down the sidewalk when Jongin had been too unsure of what he wanted to eat, it was almost a feeling of paranoia. Were they being watched? No. It was just the wrong place, wrong time.

When he’d been sat down by his sisters, they’d played if off all so light. But there’d been an undercurrent that had his stomach staying tight, one that had proved correct when all eyes had been on him.

“Jongin, we just— And it’s okay if you do? Or not, but— We were out shopping, and we saw you holding hands with Taemin. It kind of looked like… I don’t know. Are you…?”

That kick the gut, when he almost thought he could deny it. The expectation in their eyes, the understand, that was the worst.

“I don’t know what…I am, yet. But yeah, we’re. We’ve been dating for a little bit. We were friends, and it just… Yeah.”

There wasn’t any shock.

“Have you told mom and dad?”

Again, the kick. “Not yet. We’re not just experimenting, so it’s not that. I’m not ready?”

He was scared. He didn’t say that, but they knew.

“We won’t say anything either,” his oldest sister said, and there were agreeing nods. “We’re happy for you! We love you.”

He waited for the “but.” There wasn’t one.

***

 **Prompt:** (fwb taekai) Jongin bottoms for the first time. He really, really likes it. 

***

Jongin enjoyed getting fingered, and saw how much Taemin enjoyed getting fucked. So it was natural to be curious, to want it. Once he got past the mental barriers and asked for it, all it really took to relax was Taemin’s mouth on him and fingers stretching him. Then that moment of Taemin pressing against him, and the give against him, and watching with wide eyes as he both watch and felt Taemin disappear into him.

“How does that feel?”

Jongin had to swallow. Twice. And clear his throat.

“Like I have your dick in my ass,” Jongin said.

Taemin’s laugh was quick and loud. “I could’ve told you that.”

Truth was, Jongin was still figuring it out. There were too many nerves sending out feelings, and the faint stretching pain during Taemin’s short, wiggling little thrusts. Good sliding pressure, the prickling of pain, the widening of his eyes as Taemin’s hips pulled back. He was getting fucked, and his thighs were jolting, and he wondered if it had felt like that for Taemin. He’d had Taemin in his mouth, and there Taemin was rocking in him as deep as possible. 

Jongin inhaled as Taemin pulled away, slow, and moaned as he sank back into Jongin even slower.

“I guess that tells me something,” Taemin teased.

“Fuck, Taemin. Fuck,” Jongin moaned, because Taemin wasn’t stopping, was getting lower, closer. He just kept taking slow, deep thrusts, and Jongin couldn’t stop moving, clutching at Taemin’s back, breaths hitching, moaning.

“So good,” Taemin said against his cheek. “Taking me right in.”

It felt like his ass was wired right to his cock, and he couldn’t stop moaning, straining up as Taemin began to jerk him off. Taemin hissed as Jongin tightened, as he came in Taemin’s hand as his head rolled. He wanted more and couldn’t take it, and Taemin was moaning and thrusting against him. And he knew that sound, knew Taemin was coming, too, and knew for sure when he opened his eyes to see Taemin’s eyes closed and his shoulders shaking.

He’d just gotten fucked, and he—

“We might have to toss for who bottoms,” Jongin said, and wasn’t even offended when Taemin laughed into his neck.

***

 **Prompt:** Sehun fingering fem!Minseok to wake her up 

***

Minseok didn’t know if it was her own moan, or Sehun’s touch that woke her. All she knew that she had been floating in a lovely dream of a beach and Sehun all over her. Reality was a little less forgiving. It wasn’t as warm, for one, and there was no gorgeous sea view stretching out.

The one thing she did still have though was Sehun. As her mind started working again, she remembered their giggled little conversation the night before, giving the okay for Sehun to wake her just like that if he woke up before her. To wake up throbbing, with the gentle slide of Sehun’s fingers, she—

“I was dreaming about you,” she said. Sehun’s answering grin was immediate.

“Were you?”

Just like that. Him touching her. Maybe not in some tropical paradise but in their bed. Sehun kissing against her neck as he didn’t stop, making her legs slide apart and her hips to lift. He let her grind against his hand, gripping at the sheet and eyes dazed as she tried to hold on to the edges of ecstasy and pull herself closer. If she closed her eyes she could still see the ocean, but didn’t have to imagine anyone else beside her. It was his name she moaned just before she came, and him she tugged closer after.

Beach or no, she wanted the rest of the fantasy.

***

 **Prompt:** xiuhun have been on a few dates and Minseok's child just asked when they are getting married 

***

The playground had been a whiz of activity for the last thirty minutes. The swings, the slides, the crawl paths, and spinners. One was a boy about four with pink cheeks and a belly laugh, and the other a man just out of college trotting along after him and arguing gently over who got to go across the handlebars. The little boy did, because the man acquiesced, albeit with a pout, a wink, and a high five.

Minseok saw all of that, because the little boy was his son, and the man was Sehun, his… Boyfriend could have been too soon, and yet, there they were. Minseok was usually cautious, before getting a small, tender heart involved. He could mend his own, but it’d break his heart to see his child hurt. The ten hours three dates had encompassed had made an impression, and so when Sehun asked if he could swing by, Minseok had been the one to make the suggestion of the park. And he was the one getting charmed, as Sehun played just as hard as if he was a kid, too. And Minseok got an armful of sweaty, happy, squealing kid as Sehun guided them both that way. Sehun’s hair was to the four winds, but he looked pleased, too. Minseok couldn’t think about that, not yet. He had too much to unpack. All anyone knew was, Sehun was Daddy’s friend. Even though he knew his daddy dated men.

So when the question of, “I like Sehun, Daddy. When are you going to marry him?” came about, Minseok was speechless. He knew he was gawking up at Sehun over a heaving little shoulder, and Sehun’s eyes had gotten wide, too.

“We’re— We’re still getting to know each other,” he stumbled out finally, and watched Sehun grin and nod.

“‘Kay.”

One of the three of them was satisfied at least. Minseok thought, though, that he’d been presented an interesting question. And in a visit, in a question itself, an interesting answer also.

***

 **Prompt:** tongue-pierced Minseok giving Sehun a blow job 

***

Sehun had never been with a guy with a piercing. He’d thought about it, seen videos, but he didn’t think it’d do much, matter that much. He wondered, and asked, and Minseok’s eyebrows rose, looking over him. Offering to show him. Even as Minseok grinned and knelt between his legs, he doubted. Sehun was hot for it, hard for it, and Minseok was gorgeous, but— His mouth went slack, when Minseok’s lips sealed around him. That, that was like any blow job he’d gotten, and the tip of Minseok’s tongue teased.

But then the tapping started, and the dragging. Soft tongue, hard metal, sliding up and down, side to side over ridges, veins. Every skim and skip had his fingers flexing, inhaling as Minseok hummed and sucked and stroked. His eyelashes fluttered down as Minseok’s did, picturing Minseok’s pretty lips as the insistent slide of his tongue destroyed him.

“I—“ Sehun tried.

Minseok moaned, an invitation as he sucked quicker. Minseok wanted him to come, wanted his come, and Sehun’s hips tensed, raising as far as Minseok’s arm would let it. The piercing was lathing him, and Sehun’s moan was startled as he coated it in come. His body jolted as the orgasm rocked through him, and the sound was dirty and wet when Minseok took his mouth away, stroking him gently.

Sehun stared at those reddened lips, and wasn’t sure if he had enough evidence to go by.

***

 **Prompt:** Baeksoo het - fem!baek loves kyungsoos cock

***

Baekhyun had an obsession. Whether she sucked Kyungsoo from soft to aching, whether she wiggled in Kyungsoo’s lap and ground against him until he growled, or he rubbed against her pussy until he was stiff enough to slip inside her, she loved his cock. She loved getting her fingers around it, stretching her lips around it, gasping as he took her ass, and getting pinned to the wall by it. She was pretty sure that love was returned, too, because he got hard when she teased him by taking her shirt off, or when she kissed his neck just right, or guided his hand into her panties.

And when Baekhyun straddled him and whimpered as she sank onto him, “I love your cock,” was moaned and met with a lusty chuckle and dazed eyes as Baekhyun rocked in his lap and rode him. It didn’t matter if she’d just come against his tongue, he had her on edge just being inside her. Filling her just right. Kissing against her skin, his eyes watching her—

Kyungsoo’s hands clasped her ass, tugging her down on him, helping her lift up. It made her moan, arching, and Kyungsoo’s eyes lit.

“Show me how much you love it,” he said.

Kyungsoo gripping her, filling her, grinding against her. He was urging her to come. He was telling her to. Baekhyun gripped his arms, moaning as he rocked up into her, pushing her, pulling her, caught between motion and pleasure. Orgasm wasn’t elusive, it was beckoning her until she was racing to catch it. Kyungsoo knew when she came, the way she moaned, the way she tensed and gasped. But if she knew the first, the second took her by surprise, crying out as Kyungsoo kept moving her, fucking her as she came around him. 

“Oh, f-fuck,” she got out, going taut as she gasped and cam again. Kyungsoo moaned as she was still shaking through her third orgasm, bucking up against her. And she knew watching her come had gotten him off, too. She was throbbing uncontrollably, overstimulated and almost sore, but fuck. Kyungsoo was all sweaty and fucked out, but she didn’t just love his cock, she fucking loved it a lot.

And even then, she knew it’d be just a matter of time before he reminded her how much she loved his mouth and his hands, too. 

***

 **Prompt:** Omega!minseok, Alpha!sehun. Sehun just wanted to know what was so different between them. 

***

Sehun wasn’t sure how his curiosity somehow led to him eating Minseok out. Reading books and pamphlets and even watching videos had given him a lot of information. It was just different with someone real. Someone who smelled that good, and guided his hand between their legs to let him feel. All he expected was a touch.

“You can push two fingers into me,” Minseok offered. “Just be gentle.”

Gentle, into wet, and warmth. It was enough that his eyes pulled from Minseok’s half-hard cock to pay utter attention. He wiggled them side by side, and felt Minseok sigh. He watched as Minseok took them deeper, squeezed around him as he tugged back and slid in. It had Sehun leaning, wanting a better view, a better inhale. How tight Minseok was made his head dizzy, but how wet Minseok was had him swallowing hard. The sigh Minseok gave as his fingers pulled free was nothing to the sound as Sehun licked against his fingers. Good, salt and acid, and he looked up to Minseok’s eyes just before Minseok’s hips lifted, offering.

Instead of his fingers, he traced with his tongue, pausing at Minseok’s moan before continuing. More of that taste, lingering on his tongue. He didn’t think he could get his tongue inside, but Minseok gave around him. Not as easily as his fingers, but he managed, humming as he began to try and fuck Minseok just like that, stroking, and pushing again. Tongue straining, Minseok and moving with him. Minseok moaning. There were wet sounds, stroking, rhythmic sounds, and Sehun realized he was touching himself.

“Fuck, Sehun,” Minseok moaned. 

Flexing, and twisting, and trying, with Minseok getting tighter and tighter as Minseok’s hips began shaking. His tongue was pulled free as Minseok’s hips jolted, but he followed as best he could, licking urgently as Minseok orgasmed. It was gentle lathing, as Minseok settled.

Minseok’s belly was covered in come, and Sehun wiped at his mouth and chin as Minseok watched and panted.

“I think you passed lesson one with flying colors,” Minseok laughed.

And was dazed with it. Sehun left the apartment with tight pants, and a whole new understanding of what and who he was very into.

***

 **Prompt:** Sehun meeting his girlfriend Minseok's son for the first time 

***

They settled on an ice cream outing, something that was easy and quick, and not serious. No distractions like a park, or movie, and just a good way of making an introduction. On a scale of 1-10 of nerves, Sehun figured he was an 11. He liked kids a lot, wanted some of his own, and even if he thought he was nervous, he knew Minseok had to be, too. It was a weighing, in a way, of their relationship. He’d let Minseok know he was open to it, and then let her decide when it was right.

Pictures didn’t do the child justice, though. Three, and incredibly cute, he blinked up at Sehun bashfully from his mother’s arms. But he opened up as Sehun talked to him about the flavors, pointing, agreeing, chattering.

Minseok paid, a sweet gesture that had him smiling as they made their way to a bench to sit with numerous napkins and their cones.

“Thank you for the ice cream,” Sehun said.

“Thank you for ice cream,” the little boy echoed, his feet swinging as he at his treat between them.

“You’re welcome,” Minseok told them.

Sehun shared a smile with Minseok over his head, eating his own ice cream. And sharing a little with her as they enjoyed their time all together.

***

 **Prompt:** smutty abo seboa? only if you want to!! 

***

Sehun whimpered as Boa moved, the cock strapped to her hips filling him so that his toes curled and he rocked with her thrusts. On his knees for her, hard for her, wet for her - his alpha. He just wanted too much, wanted his tongue inside her, wanted her hands on him, wanted everything. His hands clutched in the blanket, his hips angling, and moaning into the cloth as she stroked into him and scratched lightly along the skin of his inner thighs. It made his cock twitch wildly, clutching around her cock and dripping onto the bed.

“I love how much you love this,” Boa told him, kissing along his back, leaning over him and wrapping an arm around him.

The new angle had him gasping and Boa moaning, her hips speeding, fucking, and fucking. He couldn’t. He couldn’t, frozen as the pleasure all but locked him in place, covered, filled. Her nipples against his back, her nails on his thigh, her cock inside him. His body couldn’t take it any more as his cock jolted, and he moaned as the orgasm overwhelmed.

“Sehun, yes,” Boa said, grinding into him, keeping him on the edge as he struggled for breath.

Boa’s moan had his head jolting, a second orgasm cruising through him as proof of her orgasm ran down over his balls and joined with his own come as it dripped down his cock.

She didn’t move, just breathing against him, letting him enjoy it. He knew how empty he’d feel without her inside him. But he knew it wouldn’t be for long.

***

 **Prompt:** domestic fem!baekchen 

***

“Self-folding laundry,” Baekhyun suggested.

Jongdae, who had a lap full of sewing supplies, tossed out, “Self-sewing buttons.”

Better Jongdae than her, sewing up the seam that had started coming apart on Baekhyun’s favorite shirt. Baekhyun was doing her part, though, elbow deep in warm towels to get them folded before they were supposed to go for dinner.

“How would they even be told to folded?” Jongdae wondered, before cursing as she stabbed her finger with the needle.

“I don’t know. Magic? Or maybe like, sensors on the folding spots or something. Push a button, and boom!”

Jongdae didn’t look quite convinced. “Couldn’t someone program them to strangle you then, instead?”

“No! This is fantasy. But hey, no more towels falling off!”

“I like it when your towel falls off.”

“You /make/ the towels fall off.”

Jongdae shrugged, unconcerned by the truth of the accusation.

“So magic is the most logical, then.”

“Definitely,” Jongdae agreed, and ducked a flying washcloth. “Are you wearing this shirt tonight or not?”

Baekhyun whined, but faceplanted gracefully into the pile of towels. Okay, she’d behave. It turned out, no, she couldn’t fold towels while also being on top of them. But Jongdae helped her finish, in the end.

***

 **Prompt:** Chen has no idea how to drive a car. Determined, Lay tries to teach Chen how to drive and park. 

***

A lot of the instruction happened at a standstill, as it should have been. Jongdae spent a good five minutes buzzing forward and back to get the perfect distance from the wheel. And then another minute adjusting the wheel itself.

“Gas pedal,” Yixing said, patting the leg attached to the foot that Jongdae had pressed to the pedal. “Brake is the one beside it. Turn signal. Up, for right, down for left, and the windshield wipe—“

Yixing ducked, before he got sprayed in the face with windshield cleaner fluid.

“Oh,” Jongdae said, grinning sheepishly.

Yixing stuck his head in the car after that, pointing out helpful things like how to turn the car on, and the lights, and how to shift. All while holding Jongdae’s hands down from touching. No, the horn wasn’t a toy. Yes, the airbag would inflate if necessary.

He really hoped it wasn’t necessary.

The parking lot was large, and very empty, and Yixing took his place in the passenger seat as Jongdae adjusted his own seat again. He inhaled, and Jongdae succeeded in turning the car on.

“Foot on the brake, and then pull the shift down to the D—“

“The D!”

“For drive,” Yixing continued. “And then very gently ease your foot off. Now push on the brake to see how it stops.”

They did that several times, and it got less lurchy, Jongdae stopping to celebrate after they came to a full stop after a ten foot progress. They did circuits after that, slowly creeping up and down rows of parking spaces, and Jongdae getting a handle on turns that didn’t swing totally wide. He stepped on the wrong peddle once, and Yixing was sure his handprint was etched into the door. Circle, pull into parking space. Park. Reverse, circuit, weave, reverse, park.

Jongdae was ready for a racetrack, at least in his own small optimism. He’d done well, really. For being the only car in an empty space. Yixing was pleased, and ready for a drink.

***

 **Prompt:** het! xiuhun sexting in cleass, please? 

***

Minseok was slouched over his desk in a purposeful kind of way. He had a pen for taking notes in one hand, though, he also had his phone in that hand, too. Sehun was sitting a row ahead of him and to his right, and she’d just shrugged off her light sweater at his texted request. He could see the straps of her bra almost hidden by her thicker tank top straps, and the curve of her breast as she reached up to adjust her hair.

“Wish I could make everyone in here disappear so you could keep going,” Minseok quickly typed, before writing down a date the professor had just written on the board. He could totally concentrate on both. Really.

“Strip tease on your desk?” Sehun wrote back. 

And she wiggled, too, pretending she was shifting, and making Minseok shift in most definite pain. He made a wish that everyone most definitely would disappear, but that wasn’t answered.

“You’d be gorgeous. If you were on my desk, I’d break the rules about eating in class.”

Minseok heard Sehun’s inhale, saw her wiggle again, and counted himself a lucky man. The only question was, where the closest possible place was for them to fuck when class got out.

***

 **Prompt:** xiuhun - Don’t touch me. Just watch. 

***

Sehun knew just exactly what he was doing to Minseok standing in front of him like that. From the moment he’d purred, “Don’t touch me, just watch,” and the moment after when he’d looked partly embarrassed, Minseok had been still. And in pain, as he watched Sehun slowly undo the buttons of his shirt, running his hands over his chest and belly and closing his eyes like it felt that good. Minseok wanted. He wanted to tug on those nipples until Sehun moaned, and feel Sehun’s muscles tense.

Instead he was sitting with too-tight pants, watching Sehun cup between his legs in a way that was both demure and profane. Sehun’s hips rocked like he was trying to hump his hand, framing his erection for a moment before undoing his pants as well. Expecting to see cloth, there was only skin, Sehun’s eyelids lowered as he bared his cock and fondled it. Just seeing how thick he was, Minseok licked his lips just watching Sehun slowly stroking and enjoying having Minseok’s eyes on him. He wanted his hands on it, in his mouth, in his body, or twitching as Sehun was being fucked. Minseok’s hands curled tight, watching the light touches as Sehun wound himself up.

“You like it?” Sehun asked.

Like Minseok couldn’t, like watching the cock he wanted most in the universe was a hardship. Minseok licked his lips again, deliberately, and knew Sehun saw.

“I love it,” Minseok said. And his fingers tightened on his thighs, trying to keep himself together as Sehun moved a little closer.

He could hear the slick sound of lube being displaced, skin against desperate skin. It made him think of Sehun touching himself in the shower, or in front of his computer. And Minseok swallowed a moan, the throb turning into an ache as he shifted and watched Sehun hand slide quicker. So swollen and ready, Minseok swallowed hard, his lips parting like he could will Sehun’s cock to him. He loved watching, loved Sehun’s come on his skin, but he—

“Fuck, Sehun,” he groaned, gripping his own cock through his pants.

Sehun’s fingers flew a little faster, dripping lube and precome and Sehun’s hips rock. Sehun made a desperate sound, staggering forward, offering his cock and uttering, “please!”

Minseok had barely sealed his lips around Sehun’s cock and began to suck before Sehun came.

His reward, for watching.

***

 **Prompt:** Going to a petting zoo. Yixing loves the animals, Chen is scared to pet the animals… 

***

The sound that Yixing made on their entry had Jongdae thinking that maybe they were being attacked. There were baby goats. With horns. And horses! Small ones. But they were there.

“This way,” Yixing said, tugging at his arm so they could head toward the larger animal section. Jongdae looked longingly toward the small rabbits and what might’ve been…baby ducks? He didn’t know. All he knew was that they were getting closer to other things. Larger things. He was glad that Yixing hadn’t taken his hand, or he’d have gotten a handful of sweat.

Yixing was 97% hands, gently stroking a lamb, letting a horse nuzzle him, nudging a goat that seemed to be trying to climb his leg. It was like some kind of fairy prince action, and Jongdae jolted, sidestepping onto the other side of Yixing when a horse nudged his hip.

That did get Yixing’s attention, and he stood up fully, stroking Jongdae’s arm instead.

“Are you okay?”

Oh, fine. “I’ve never been around horses, and…things.”

“They’re miniature,” Yixing said, like that helped. Their teeth didn’t look miniature. “Here.”

But he still led Jongdae away from the group, and Yixing talked to an attendant before scooping up one of the goats and carrying it close.

And offered Jongdae the butt end. He gave Yixing a look for that, but still, he reached out to pet, and watched the young goat trying to snack on Yixing’s shirt. 

“He’s cute,” Jongdae said, smiling up at Yixing.

“Cute,” Yixing agreed. But he wasn’t talking about the animals.

***

 **Prompt:** chansoo - omega chanyeol and alpha kyungsoo - knotting 

***

Chanyeol didn’t know the meaning of quiet, and in bed, that was Kyungsoo’s sweet spot. On his knees in front of Kyungsoo, he didn’t know the meaning of stillness either, from when he’d been wiggling with Kyungsoo’s tongue fucking him, or quivering as Kyungsoo’s cock took his tongue’s spot. It told him everything, how close Chanyeol was, when to slow, and when to change. Sometimes too late, because his hand was already wet with Chanyeol’s come as he took long, slow, soft strokes against Chanyeol’s cock. But Chanyeol coming while he was getting eaten out only made Kyungsoo want more.

It meant he got a moan for every slide of his cock, slow almost to the point of pain as Chanyeol squeezed around him and rocked against his hand. 

“So big,” Chanyeol moaned. Chanyeol’s back arched and relaxed, his hands tight in the sheet, and Kyungsoo ground against the softness of his ass just to get another deep moan. Chanyeol was getting tighter, but Kyungsoo didn’t slow further. Light, intermittent touches turned into evenly spaced ones, and the next moan was breathier.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol moaned. “Your cock, I’m—“

Please. Was what it boiled down to. Please, to stroke faster, to fuck him so that Chanyeol didn’t know whether to rock back to fill himself or push into Kyungsoo’s hand. Please, as the moans turned staccato and he clutched around Kyungsoo’s cock instead of his tongue. Kyungsoo stroked softer with his hand as Chanyeol’s head rolled and he came on the sheet, but he pressed against the tightness, biting his lip through his own moan as he enjoyed how slick and welcoming Chanyeol’s ass was.

Kyungsoo kept his hand on Chanyeol’s cock, still swollen and throbbing, but just holding as Chanyeol came down from his orgasm. It was reminder of what he was working for, wanting to please Chanyeol, and knot him tight. So close already. It made him moan to feel Chanyeol squeezing around him again, beginning to twitch in his hand. There. Kyungsoo stopped touching Chanyeol in favor of thrusting, gripping Chanyeol’s hips, pulling him back along the length of his cock. Perfect, taking him deep, moaning with every thrust Kyungsoo took, and so hot and wet.

Kyungsoo let Chanyeol feel the swell of his knot against the rim of his ass, rocking, pressing, and sliding away. It was like Chanyeol’s whole body went on alert, his ass raising, knees sliding wider. He didn’t want it to hurt, but he knew it didn’t, not the way that Chanyeol jolted every time Kyungsoo stretched him with it, and the pressure eased. Grunts and “Ah!”s and moans, like Kyungsoo was driving him to his sexual limit.

Kyungsoo was reaching his. It was almost the point of no return when his knot was enveloped. Forward was the only option, bumping deeper, levering in lieu of thrusting, moaning as Chanyeol squeezed, and squeezed, and that last little friction did him in. The head of his cock throbbed, the knot holding him in place, and he groaned as he rocked with every pulse of come. The tension slowly rung out of him, satisfaction at filling Chanyeol full and the way that Chanyeol was still working around his knot. He grinned, rocking, enjoying the look and feel of Chanyeol’s body, and waiting for Chanyeol to pull Kyungsoo’s hand back to his cock for more.

***

 **Prompt:** hi! since yixing is back in korea can i get ot9 welcoming him home (with an extra cuddly chen please)  <3 

***

The problem was, they couldn’t just flood down to the airport. It’d been discussed, sending some in secret, but they opted for waiting. A surprise party, it definitely wasn’t, but the waiting was the worst. Well, for some. There were a few closed eyes (not sleeping! So they said), and playing on phones, and at the sound of footsteps in the hallway, there were raised eyes and elbows and people standing.

Yixing was tired. Everyone was tired, but it was eight sets of eyes seeing different facets of it, as Yixing smiled at them. There was some fight for a four-way hug, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun all vying for some part of the Yixing real estate. Yixing’s words were muffled in a shoulder, his laugh, too, and the tension of waiting was broken. Everyone got in a touch, a pat, a hug, but it was Jongdae who reached him last, helping, tugging him down into a seat. Except, Jongdae was there too, getting a shoulder behind Yixing, so that Yixing was partly leaning back against him.

It took just a few minutes more from that, before Jongdae’s chin rested on Yixing’s shoulder, like he was absorbing him. Moving with his laughs, grinning at the chatter around them. Warm, because Yixing’s hand curved around his arm and just held it.

Temporary, but for right that moment, all of theirs.

***

 **Prompt:** seboa sleeping beauty au if you want~ reversing the roles might be fun but it's all up to you

***

The sound of Boa’s boots on the dust-covered floors was muffled by the overgrowth. Vines snaked across walls, and weeds sprung up between warping walls, and the stones she walked on. No one had been there for a very long time, not human anyway. There were small prints, some sort of rodents, and maybe a raccoon. What it had been abandoned for, or because of, she didn’t know. She tossed a twig aside that she’d twisted out of her braid, and ducked as she navigated crumbling stairs to get to an upper level. It was some kind of keep, not rotted out like the village beyond, but a stately building that the forest was attempting to absorb. It was succeeding, the roof letting in patches of light and revealing crumbling rugs and sagging furniture.

It was possible something had been left behind, but she made note of it as she continued into a hallway. Maybe something to note why the people had left, or something even more than that. Treasure had at least crossed her mind, as unlikely as it was.

The first door she reached - half-shut - creaked when she touched it. It was carved, moss settled in the wells of it. A crest, maybe.

But she froze, leaning back and ready to turn. “Oh, I’m sor—“

There was a bed, but it wasn’t empty. There was a man on it, no statue like she had passed. A leaf fluttered down from the ceiling as she stared, falling to rest near the fabric of his breeches. He hadn’t moved, not at her words, or sounds. And her glance behind her confirmed that hers were the only steps. None to the bed, or from it. His chest moved, proof he lived, but his face was severe, like he dreamed of terrible things. Boa’s hand shifted to the short sword at her hip, before reaching out to push against the man’s shoulder.

“Sir—“

There was no response, though the fabric rippled like rotten paper under her fingertips. It tore like it too, when she caught a fold and tugged. And still, the man slept.

“Who are you?” she asked.

But, as she expected, there was no answer.

***

 **Prompt:** Since he is such an admirer of Sehun's junk, Baekhyun convinces Sehun to masturbate for him. 

***

It was just like porn, only live, was what Baekhyun’s theory was. He’d seen Sehun soft, and at least once mostly hard, and he had a need. He didn’t wheedle, like wanting to see if Sehun was doing it right, or that Sehun owed him due to him being unfairly bigger in almost all regards.

He’d just been honest. “I want to watch you jerk off that monster.”

Sehun had laughed, and hadn’t believed him. But he reiterated the porn thing, and that there weren’t cameras, and it was just them two, just hanging out.

Two days later, Baekhyun was sitting, rapt, as Sehun slipped lubricated fingers up and down his cock. A deft and practiced hand, and that was almost hotter than anything as Baekhyun fought not to shift. Just watching, he’d promised. He was holding true to that. Sehun had gotten steadily harder through the stroking, framed by the light material of his shirt. He wanted the fabric off, wanted to see everything, shoulders, chest, belly. But if it made Sehun keep going, he was game to stay quiet. Anyone who loved giving blow jobs would’ve been all over that glistening head, Baekhyun thought, swallowing hard. The struggle of taking the shaft worth it, at that point.

Sehun’s eyes were fluttering open and closed, and Baekhyun wondered what he was fantasizing about. If he thought of bending someone over and filling them up, or just of a hand replacing his. Watching Sehun’s hand tug and stroke gave him an idea of just what someone would feel. Thick and sturdy. A monster, like he’d said, one Sehun was working like he was ready to get to the end, even if Baekhyun could’ve sat there admiring for— Not forever. For longer, anyway.

A sound that was a little different from Sehun’s throat had Baekhyun sitting a little straighter, licking his lips. There was a trickle dripping over Sehun’s fingers that had been going on even while Baekhyun was lost imagining. The strokes were urgent, quick, like he was trying to pull the pleasure right out of himself.

Sehun moaned and Baekhyun gasped like he was the one orgasming, at the first burst of come that fell between them. The second pulse was less surprising but almost more forceful, and the third. Baekhyun watched for more, darting between the fall and the expulsion, and that was where his eyes stayed, until Sehun had finished ejaculating, and his hand slowed.

Sehun was panting, covering himself a little with his hand like he knew he was finished. 

Baekhyun all but wobbled onto his feet., and socked Sehun on the shoulder as he went by. “Keep up the good work.”

He could feel it rising with every step he took, and with the door closed, Baekhyun braced himself against the wall, gasping in startled ecstasy as just one squeeze send him over the edge.

***

 **Prompt:** Fem!baeksoo - kyungsoo fingering baek against a wall under her dress. This is very anonymous. You have no clue who i am. 

***

Getting Baekhee to lift her skirt was fairly easy even in the worst of times. When she’d been teasing Kyungsoon the whole morning, though, Kyungsoon sometimes teased back. Making her wait. Touching, admiring blatantly the way Baekhee was dressed, but not acting on it. It was her own way, push and pull, trying to see if Baekhee would break and beg for it, or if Kyungsoon’s want would get there first.

She was the one who lifted Baekhee’s skirt after watching Baekhee wiggle and bite her lip. A clear sign she was getting desperate, and Kyungsoon just…needed. Needed to feel, slipping into Baekhee’s panties and almost shocked by the warmth and the way Baekhee moaned as she took Kyungsoon’s fingers so easily.

“You’re so wet,” Kyungsoon whispered. “If you didn’t have panties on, you’d be making a puddle.”

The angle meant three fingers was as good as she could do, but she made the most of them. Pushing them in slow and deep, feeling Baekhee trying to ride her hand and grind against it. Watching Baekhee ride with abandon was among her favorites, among so many favorites. She could feel it, hear it, as she moved her fingers quicker, and Baekhee was gasping, her hands trembling at Kyungsoon’s shoulders and head rolling against the wall.

“Oh Kyungsoon, oh Kyungsssoon,” Baekhee moaned. She could repeat it dozens of times, depending on how long Kyungsoon kept her on edge. But Baekhee was too close then, her mouth open, rapture on her face as Kyungsoon fingered her. Her hand and fingers rubbed and rocked and Baekheemoaned. “There!”

The word got higher in pitch as Baekhee came, squeezing tight around Kyungsoon’s fingers and moaning in short little bursts. Baekhees sighs were almost coos as she still fluttered, tight, but there was satisfaction curling at her lips.

Definitely her favorite.

***

 **Prompt:** Fem!subaek - wolf verse with alpha!joonmyun and omega!baek. Claiming. 

***

Joonmyun took her mate under the light of the moon, bathed in it, blessed by it. It was all Baekhyun wore, moonlight, skin glistening from their run, and wet against Joonmyun’s mouth as Joonmyun tasted her. She’d come from Joonmyun’s mouth on her nipples, was quaking against Joonmyun’s tongue, and Joonmyun wanted. She wanted, as Baekhyun arched, and cried out, and orgasmed. She wanted as she crawled up Baekhyun’s body and met her frantic kisses as Baekhyun tried to taste all of her. It agony, delicious, as they began to rock together, wet, warm, sliding. 

“Oh, goddess,” Baekhyun cried out. It was Joonmyun who pleasured her, and the moon, Baekhyun’s nipples tight against her skin and her body hot with pleasure. It was as though every time Baekhyun shuddered and came, it charged Joonmyun’s body, tension growing like a dam too full. 

Baekhyun sobbed as Joonmyun’s pleasure released her, coming with her mate and rocking through the rush, wet against her skin and Baekhyun coming with her again with tiny gasps and jerks of her thighs.

“My mate,” Joonmyun said, and bit her. Baekhyun keened and shivered, rising to a great peak that trembled over both of them, and Baekhyun cried out as it gave, bucking, scratching at the earth until she was boneless and struggling for air as Joonmyun soothed her, kissed her, laughed with her. Beautiful. Pleasured. Hers.

***

 **Prompt:** its great to have you back! i feel like there's been a serious drought of fanfic lately so you're a blessing T_T for a somewhat paranormal prompt what about a chensoo hp au where all of the school is in love with half veela chen and half siren soo but they're both not sure if what they feel for each other is real or only a side effect of their genes 

***

It hadn’t started when they were sorted into the same house, not really. It was fifth year, really, before anything came up. The silent crush on Kyungsoo, on Jongdae’s part, had strung along long before that, somewhere around Christmas of first year, and then sort of carried along with him like some kind of self-filling lunch bag. Jongdae had been raised knowing that some people would jsut be drawn to him, and that was okay. He’d have to be careful, watch out for people acting strangely.

The problem was, people who had crushes for non-veela reasons seemed to act just as strange as some people acted toward him. Just as his observation, in seeing his classmates anyway. But Kyungsoo was an enigma. Banned from choir by reason of being part siren, Kyungsoo was left with a string of less-fulfilling hobbies that he tended to pull Jongdae into. That was part of the crush issue, since Jongdae couldn’t just pine in a corner somewhere. He had to be there, as Kyungsoo wrote on his parchment and hummed under his breath. The problem was, he couldn’t stand it, because most his feelings came when Kyungsoo wasn’t making any noise at all.

“What if you liked someone, but you weren’t sure why,” Jongdae asked one day, tense on the grass after classes.

“Why? Why what? Like if they weren’t—“ Kyungsoo stopped. “Like if they weren’t human?”

“All the way, yeah. My parents always warned me about people acting strange, but then I like someone, and so how do I know?”

“Can you get charmed by a veela being part yourself?”

Jongdae shook his head. “I don’t think so. Can you?”

“I… Maybe?” They stared at each other for a minute. “Sometimes I see how people act around you, and I feel like that, too, sometimes so…yeah.”

“Me too,” Jongdae said. “When you’re humming, or something. But then… When you’re not.”

“If it cancelled each other out, then we’d know for sure,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongdae had all but confessed, and he leaned forward, looking out to the lake. “I don’t think you act weird.”

“Yeah, but I still always want to be around you. Wait. Even when I’m not humming?” Kyungsoo asked.

It made Jongdae’s lips curl up a little as he looked back at Kyungsoo. “Yeah. Is that weird?”

Maybe. But Kyungsoo’s tentative little smile seemed to say no, it wasn’t.

***

 **Prompt:** Sehun accidentally gets turned pocket-sized and stays in Minseok's pocket/shoulder/hair/etc for a while. 

***

It had harder than one would think, hiding someone who turned very small. Sehun wasn’t exactly microscopic and he was delicate, and definitely not at all like some kind of action figure. Minseok had to start carrying a backpack for one, because he couldn’t sit down at times without fear of breaking Sehun in half. When he was upright and walking around the apartment, Sehun had it easier, gripping Minseok’s hair like he was riding some big furry dragon, or sprawled on his shoulder. Easier to talk to, too. Relatively.

“I’m hungry,” Sehun called, kicking his feet at Minseok’s neck.

“At least you don’t eat much,” Minseok said.

That got him a kick for real, which felt about as painful as tapping himself would’ve.

Sehun knew how to hide, though, when they were out. If he stayed up by Minseok’s neck, mostly hidden by his coat collar, he’d quickly tuck into Minseok’s hand and slip into his coat pocket, or shirt pocket if Minseok had one. If anyone wondered why he had what looked like a pen with a fuzzy top in his pocket, no one asked.

“I would just like to have normal sized Sehun back,” Minseok said. Because Sehun slept in a shoe box lid on the pillow next to him, so that Minseok wouldn’t roll over and smash him with his head.

“Me too,” Sehun yelled, so that Minseok could hear and understand him.

Waking up to Sehun curled on the pillow, his butt almost on Minseok’s face, and the shoe box lid smashed underneath of him was— Sehun whooped, and almost knocked Minseok on the floor.

They just had to figure out why it happened, Minseok thought, laughing, so that for Minseok’s peace of mind, it never happened again.

***

 **Prompt:** hello coley, can i request angsty baekxing with happy ending? thanks!!! 

***

Baekhyun waited. He waited as the injured showed up in wagons, and sitting double astride horses. He waited, as the names of those who were known to have died were posted. The bulk of the army returned, and he stood with people and families who wept and laughed and ran to each other, scanning faces. None were who he was looking for, and no one had answers for him. The list of dead grew longer, as men added to it. The tents of injured swelled, and dwindled. And Baekhyun waited.

The last of the army returned, the supply wagons, the stragglers, and Baekhyun watched the road, in case there were more. But there weren’t any more. All the men said so, that they had been the last, burying those they could find, bringing up the rear as their success rang. Those who knew Yixing were stricken, when they heard he hadn’t returned, but they had no idea what had happened to him. One day he’d woken with the others to fight, and then it was like he’d disappeared. He dreamed of Yixing, buried by those who didn’t know him, left alone even if he was with those who were fallen with him.

Watching the road became habit. Just in case. Maybe. Maybe he’d been missed, maybe. But he began to look without expectation of seeing, as hope dulled and denial had almost fought itself out.

A whistle had his lips turning up, a sound he’d heard so many times. And when he looked up, there was a man leading a horse out of the trees. A man with an arm curled against his chest like it was hurt. A man who walked like Yixing had. The hatchet in his hand fell as he got to his knees, and then to his feet. There were murmurs behind him as he began to run. His whole vision seemed to bounce with his steps, and he was afraid he was a fool, that he was seeing something he only wanted to be true.

Yixing, who had a wound along his cheekbone, and on his neck. Yixing who had leaves in his hair, and smiled, and reached out with his good hand. His Yixing, who cupped the back of his neck as he sobbed, and told him how sorry he was for worrying him.

“You’re home,” Baekhyun said.

The nightmares were going to fade, in time. When he woke with them, when they both did, they reached for each other.

***

 **Prompt:** Sehun and Minseok cuddling inside during a thunderstorm. 

***

The thunder started as a rumble that could’ve been anything. A heavy cart on the street, a truck on a bridge. But it began to repeat, and Minseok turned down the lights, bringing their drinks over and leaving a space for Sehun to settle in beside him.

The window was open for maximum experience, just cool enough that it felt good with a blanket over them with the occasional gusts of wind making the screen flutter. The slight wheeze as the air moved changed a little, with the beginning of the rain, light at first, and then pelting against the window, spreading down, and wetting the screen as well.

“I wonder if we’ll get—“

Minseok didn’t even have it out of his mouth, before light flashed through the room, thunder grumbling not long after it. Sehun giggled, snuggling further under Minseok’s arm, getting in closer so that they’re heads leaned together as they stared out into the storm.

“Ooh, that one was close,” Sehun said, and the storm was clearly moving, the rain settling just a little but still falling hard.

“It’ll be a mess outside in the morning.”

Not like Sehun was going to splash him with puddles. But everything would be fresh again, for a while, and the air lightened from the storm. It just meant, they had to enjoy it as much as they could while it lasted.

***

 **Prompt:** i literally requested this on every single one of your platforms bc i didnt know which you would check more often. i apologize for the bombardment!!! but here's my prompt! i think i would really enjoy reading dedciated husband and CEO extraordinaire Obelus heir!kim minseok lose his composure over Jungah going into labour :D 

***

After a false labor incident the week before, there was a new rule in the office: Minseok wasn’t allowed to drive. Namely, he had gotten himself all the way to his car in the parking garage, sans keys, phone, ID, or anything else, and had had to sprint back into the building with nothing but his face to get himself readmitted.

This meant that all incoming calls regarding Jungah were screened through Minseok’s assistant while he was at work, and his car keys were confiscated. She was calling with a question? It got put through, but she knew that there was a procedure in place. The plan, as it were, was to kept some poor unsuspecting taxi driver from having a very bad day by picking up Kim Minseok, Husband In Labor.

Jungah was mildly less concerned for when they were home together. Her being in the car with him, she assumed, would keep them sailing along. Bags were packed, and already in the car. All that Jungah needed when the time came was herself, her purse, and with any luck a conscious husband. Jungah stayed close to home, not that she had much choice, with the waddle she’d acquired. She was just having a nice relaxing lunch at home with two of her sisters, ignoring the twinges in her back that had been plaguing her for weeks.

Then, there was this sensation of pressure, of giving way, and her eyes got big as she tried to heave herself up out of the chair.

“Oh! Oh your water broke! Let’s get you cleaned up, and then we can call.“

Jungah made for the bathroom to get another dress. With help, it was quick and easy, but her sisters were old pros, it seemed. They timed the pains she was having, rubbing her shoulder. When Jungah explained how far apart the pains were, and that her water had broken, the doctor suggested that she go in. 

And that… That made it real. She hissed through what her back was now telling her was a contraction, and there was a scramble to dial the office.

“I am both excited and afraid to tell you that the baby is on its way and we’re heading to the hospital,” her sister told Minseok’s assistant with the phone on speaker, grinning at both of them.

“I’ll tell him right away!” There was the sound of rustling, and a door being thrown open. “Minseok, Jungah— We’re going!“

“The blob is coming??” she heard Minseok roar somewhere in the background.

“We’ll be at the hospital soon,” they were told, and the line disconnected to three hysterical women losing their minds on the other end.

They beat Minseok to the hospital by a generous five minutes, but the two men together had at least got Minseok there with limbs intact and belongings on board.

“Are you okay? Is she okay? Do we have a room?” Minseok asked, taking Jungah’s hand and holding onto her like she was going to float away.

“We’re taking her to the room now,” he was assured by one of the labor and delivery nurses they had met before.

“And the doctor?”

“Is on her way.”

Jungah squeezed Minseok’s hand, who seemed to remember she was also there again. He stayed close as they got her wheeled to her room, which was light and airy, and her bag was waiting there courtesy of a sister. He helped her into a gown, a nurse standing by, and didn’t seem like he wanted to move away from her.

“I left a mess. My water broke, and we put some towels on it,” Jungah told him as he leaned against the bed beside her.

“We’ll get someone in to clean it up,” Minseok assured her, leaning in to press his forehead to hers. “I’ll build you a new building.”

“Too much,” she protested, and he laughed with her.

Some of the pent up stress let go having him near her, knowing there was no more need to travel, that they were safe.

“I love you,” he whispered, and she leaned into him. For a moment, they had that relaxation, until another contraction and he clung to her hand with wide eyes. But he stayed.

***

 **Prompt:** That subway het!baekchen au from ages ago. Last time, baek got jongdae off in public. This time, jongdae returns the favor. 

***

It was easy to get Baekhyun worked up. All it too was a few coy looks and wiggling her butt against him way more intensely than the shuffle of passengers required. They were turned toward everyone else, mostly, and when Baekhyun was cursing her under his breath without meaning it, and hard despite himself, Jongdae knew it was her time to shine. She turned around, tipping her head up and kissing.

“Put your hands in your pockets and put your arms around me,” Jongdae whispered.

Baekhyun did as she suggested, his long coat settling around her, and still seemed surprised when she started pulling down his zipper.

“Jongdae—“

She smiled at him, keeping her eyes on his as she got her fingers around him. It took a little effort to keep him stiff, but he only got harder from there as she licked her lips and stroked him.

“You not…” Baekhyun said, staring at her mouth.

“Not here. Not today,” Jongdae said sweetly. Sweetly, with her hand full and just slick enough to rub him up and down without friction. A sigh was a frustrated moan, his hands gripping at her back as he steadied himself and tried not to show what he was feeling all over his face. Mostly, he was unsuccessful, but no one was looking - she thought, when her eyes were still focused on his face. He didn’t want to give himself away, but he couldn’t last too long, wanting to come, wanting to enjoy it longer.

He leaned in, pressing his mouth against her ear. “You look so pretty with a dick in your hand,” Baekhyun said, words and breath unsteady. It made her throb, how much he liked it.

“You want me to…?”

Baekhyun’s little grunt confirmed it, his eyes closing for a moment, composing himself, looking around behind her for a moment before meeting her eyes and nodding, an indecent thrill written there.

Jongdae knew how to jerk him off, knew how to get him to the edge. How to make him come when his eyes were glassy and sweat wetting his forehead. He hid his face in her hair and exhaled hard, the tiniest imperceptible moan as he came in her hand. The strokes were wetter then, wet with come, and louder, and she slowed as they approached a station, quieting and smiling as Baekhyun hissed. With a cloth she’d kept in her bag, she got most of the mess off him, and her hands as the train picked up speed again. He was all tucked in by the next station, and he laughed as he took her sticky hand to lead her to find a sink.

Her hands and her blouse under her coat were both in need of it, and Jongdae couldn’t have been prouder.

***

 **Prompt:** If you are so inclined: ~smutty~ sesoo (m/m) where kyungsoo is a male witch who uses magic to help sehun blossom/become sexually confident.  <3 <3 Thank you! 

***

There was a tingle of fulfilled magic racing hot over Kyungsoo’s skin as he gripped the arms of the chair he was in and tried desperately not to leap right out of it. No, he wanted to, but Sehun was right there with the tease of his fingers on Kyungsoo’s neck, his shoulder, and kneeling in front of him, but then his mouth, and he— He couldn’t help but kiss back, and moan as Sehun stroked along Kyungsoo’s thighs. He knew what Sehun wanted, and it was all he could think about.

Sehun had wanted it, even if Kyungsoo hadn’t known. He’d wanted a boost, a charm, and Kyungsoo had been willing to help. Magic wasn’t a fix. Magic couldn’t create what wasn’t already there. Enhance, yes. Encourage, absolutely. But it depended on the recipient what was done with that. Sehun had written what he wanted on a paper, and there it sat, dancing across Kyungsoo’s eyes as he moaned.

/I want to ask Do Kyungsoo out and show him how much I want him/

Kyungsoo hadn’t known for weeks. After the first date, or the second, or when they’d made out against a wall. He’d have started to think he’d been the one who’d been charmed, except for the twinge that had been the thought of Sehun dating someone, a regret and jealousy he couldn’t have put into words.

So he sat, kissing Sehun and wanting him, and knowing that soon he’d be coming, with the charm he’d made for Sehun around his own neck.

***

 **Prompt:** can i get a size kink chenyeol where they both appreciate their size differences in and out of the bedroom? fluff and smut please! 

***

Chanyeol was not small. He had legs that went on forever, long arms, wide shoulders, and even his— He was big all over, and Jongdae regretted none of it. It wasn’t like he went looking for a guy who made him feel dainty sometimes, but there were perks, like Chanyeol lifting him up against the wall, or all but covering him up on the bed, or begging Jongdae to ride him. He loved it, loved the heat and empowerment of it. He never had to strain for Chanyeol’s kisses, when Chanyeol was right there, kissing him, eager for him, helping Jongdae to move and moaning for him.

And he loved it when he could push Chanyeol back, smiling as he rode so he could show Chanyeol just how good he could come for him.

It could be hot and silly, and perfect, and Chanyeol never failed to come after watching Jongdae. Jongdae loved every moment, and best of all, he could make Chanyeol moan just as hard with Jongdae’s legs around his waist and Chanyeol begging him for more.

Things bled over into all of their life together, though. Chanyeol was a decent windbreak, and he said Jongdae was the perfect cuddle partner, so it all worked out. Not like he couldn’t hang on to straps in the subway, but was amusing sometimes to hold onto Chanyeol, like they saw other couples doing at times. Chanyeol got a kick out of it, and Jongdae did, too.

It wasn’t long before he felt little nuzzles, and presses against his hair like Chanyeol was enjoying communing with the top of his head or something.

“Are you kissing my hair?”

Chanyeol froze. “Maybe?”

Jongdae relaxed into him, angling his head a little more so Chanyeol could keep doing just that.

***

 **Prompt:** Ficlet request, alpha sehun courting omega joonmyun? Can be smutty or not, I love everything you write 

***

Joonmyun didn’t know why his palms were sweaty, when he sat the food down on the table. Well, he did know, and it wasn’t because of steam or anything like that. He’d hopped right up to get their food, getting up before Sehun could and carefully tugging down his suit jacket. Meeting Sehun in the middle of the work day maybe hadn’t been the best plan, but it was the fifth time Sehun had called specifically to ask to meet. Sehun’s voice got a little softer, when he got around to it, like he was hopeful Joonmyun was agree, and Joonmyun had. It wasn’t as though it was a given, meeting an alpha. Sometimes all they wanted was friendship, and sometimes that was all Joonmyun needed.

They’d had to reschedule a few times, work getting in the way, but Joonmyun appreciated that connection. Just being able to sit outside, relaxing, Sehun’s ankle pressed to his and laughing at Joonmyun’s lament of staplers. Sehun fiddled his hands together, his sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows, and when they stood to leave, Sehun was right there. He made a little sound, holding a hand out, and waiting, to see if Joonmyun would take it.

Their fingers squeezed together, and it sounded like Sehun exhaled heavily in relief. It made Joonmyun grin, swinging their arms together and pretending for a little bit longer that he wouldn’t have to go back to work.

“Would you like to get dinner tomorrow?” Sehun asked.

It was the first time that Sehun had asked in person, and Joonmyun looked up at him, tugging Sehun to a stop so that Joonmyun could nudge up and press his lips to Sehun’s cheek.

“What time?” Joonmyun asked, a little breathless.

It took a bit as they started walking again, Sehun’s mouth working silently, for Sehun to be able to answer.

***

 **Prompt:** this repackaged album is making me crave mama au exo fics. can i get a chenlay mama au where chen is terrified of hurting the other members since he's always surrounded by electricity and he has to control his powers at all times. even though the members try to convince him that its ok and he won't hurt them (maybe he did it before idk) its up to a certain healer to really convince him that its ok to let them in (smut is fine as well its up to you :D) 

***

The snap of electricity had left a red welt, a burn, a tingling and almost paralysis of the arm. And Jongdae hadn’t been even able to help, digging fingers into his pants pockets, trying to keep the around around him from electrifying, too. All he could do was watch as others helped Baekhyun to get up off his knees, where he’d fall in shock. He watched Baekhyun flex his fingers, carefully, and relived reaching out playfully to catch Baekhyun’s arm. He expected fear, but when Baekhyun looked up, it was with a tease in his eyes.

“Jongdae—“

He’d hidden, for a day and a half, until he hadn’t been able to any longer. There was a small bandage covering the burn, and Baekhyun had asked him if he was okay. If /he/ was okay.

There wasn’t any more playing, not with touch. But Jongdae was helpless to resist the lure of being with them, his friends, and sliding his eyes away from Yixing’s. The others gave him space, because he’d asked for it. He just needed more control. He meditated on it, sat with Kyungsoo late at night and strategized, even when Kyungsoo told him honestly there was nothing his power could do to absorb Jongdae’s extra energy. Kyungsoo sent him to Yixing.

“Can I hurt you with it?” Jongdae wanted to know, his palms hovering over Yixing’s hands.

“It could do more than tickle,” Yixing said. “But it won’t.”

Yixing’s lips were curved in an almost unreal amount of assurance and belief, and Jongdae closed his eyes, bumping his hands against Yixing’s for a moment before snatching them back. But when he looked, Yixing’s hands were fine, and Yixing lifted them a little.

“Again?”

Again, until he could trust himself, until his heart stopped beating frantically at the sight of Yixing. Again, until he could hold Yixing’s hands, and laugh, and talk, like it was normal, and natural.

Baekhyun didn’t flinch, when Jongdae touched his arm for the first time after the accident. He’d actually been proud? Which sent Jongdae off a little miffed, and pleased to boot.

But it was a different type of electricity, touching Yixing’s hand, his shoulder, his neck. It made Jongdae’s fingers tingle. He’d come so far, and he couldn’t wait to see how much further there was to go.

***

 **Prompt:** Can I please ask for girl!baekxing with a kink (or multiple kinks included haha)? Any kink is fine except the really extreme ones! 

***

Asking Baekhee to touch herself while Yixing watched was governed by a few things. A. Just how fast Baekhee could get her panties off (and the answer was usually very fast). B. How long Yixing could stay still watching as Baekhee writhed and sighed and moaned. And C. Getting Baekhee to stop.

Not that Baekhee stopping was the actual goal - depending on how close she was to orgasm, she was quite compliant, or, startled out of imminent pleasure at Yixing’s quiet “Stop”, Baekhee ended up staring up at Yixing with big, pleading eyes and her hand still.

Sometimes she tried for just a few more rubs, sitting there on the chair with her shirt and bra open. Yixing tsked, and Baekhee squealed as Yixing took her hands, and tugged her shirt down her arms to use it as a loose tie. Baekhee could’ve wrestled out of it, but it was the illusion, the tightness around her wrists. But it ended up with Yixing having the sexiest woman on the planet with her back arched and her legs spread, and Yixing inhaled, kneeling between her legs, leaning in and nipping against the bottom of one of Baekhee’s breasts. Baekhee jolted, her mouth opening just before Yixing pressed a finger against it. No talking, or begging, praising, or anything, unless she needed Yixing to stop for any reason.

Her tongue flicked at one of Baekhee’s stiffened nipples, dipping to bite at her other breast just to feel Baekhee gasp and wiggle. Yixing could smell how turned on she was, as she scattered bites and kisses across Baekhee’s belly. She doubted any would leave lasting marks, but the marks were visible then, like a trail of destroying Baekhee’s resolve not to beg. Baekhee whined, her thighs straining as Yixing’s nails tracked from her inner knee upwards along them.

But Yixing finally got Baekhee to break, a little, but breathing against her neatly trimmed hair. Just pressing her lips there and exhaling hard until Baekhee whispered what sounded like, “Fuck.” Because the game wasn’t about being quiet - it was about Baekhee forgetting herself. It made Yixing smile, slipping a little further as Baekhee angled her hips, until her tongue could play against the hood of Baekhee’s clit. Baekhee whined again, trembling like she was trying to keep herself from humping against Yixing’s mouth.

She still had it burned in her mind, Baekhee’s pretty fingers rubbing at her clit, wet from slipping inside her, glancing at Yixing and widening her thighs like she was inviting Yixing in. And Yixing considered herself invited, feeling Baekhee’s clit twitching against her lips. Baekhee’s breath caught at the roll of Yixing’s tongue, the insistent flicker, as Baekhee’s thighs wavered, and she moaned with her jaw clearly clenched. Still trying not to beg.

So good. And she begged without words, Yixing giving just how she knew Baekhee loved best. Nuzzling in, baring Baekhee even more, and washing her in heat and constant contact. Baekhee struggled against the shirt binding her, low repetitive sounds in her throat as Yixing left teasing far behind. As she began to suck, Baekhee’s whole body tensed, wheezing as Yixing only quickened.

“Oh. Yixing, fuck. Oh, keep doing th-ah—”

Yixing hummed, holding on to Baekhee’s thighs as Baekhee orgasmed, keeping her mouth right there, not letting her tongue slow as Baekhee sobbed and came again, and a third time, gasping, clutching around the new sensation of Yixing’s fingers rubbing inside her.

Yixing lifted her head and surveyed the damage, Baekhee with her eyes closed, flushed and sweaty and making the marks Yixing had left stand out even more against her skin. Baekhee’s arms were still caught in her shirt and she still squeezed around Yixing’s fingers.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun breathed, like she was on some other plane. And Yixing liked to think she was.

***

 **Prompt:** Hi Coley! Can I ask for Cat![any EXO member] soft and cuddly when their boyfriend/girlfriend comes home after a long day? Thank you T__T 

***

Minseok’s first clue that Baekhyun had woken up on his return from work were the toes that first peeked above the edge of the couch and then were joined by a foot and part of a leg stretching dramatically out over the arm. The leg abruptly collapsed, still, and the little sound clearly accompanying a yawn. The gently flicking tail was another clue to wakefulness, as Minseok rounded the couch, and the way Baekhyun pushed himself up just enough to make room for Minseok beside him.

“Have a good nap?” Minseok asked, arm curling around Baekhyun’s waist as Baekhyun got all up against him.

“Mmm. How was your day?”

Minseok kissed him, nuzzling against his face.

“Could’ve been worse. And shorter. Better now, though.”

“That’s good,” Baekhyun murmured.

Minseok tugged aside Baekhyun’s loose collar, placing a nearly chaste kiss against the top of his shoulder and cuddling him closer. Baekhyun smelled of home, and vaguely of shampoo, and it had Minseok’s eyes closing, just breathing against him.

“Did you eat?” Minseok asked.

“Yeah, I made something…” And Baekhyun paused for dramatic effect as Minseok paused with him. “From the freezer.”

Minseok snorted with him, laughing as Baekhyun nipped his neck in retaliation for his doubt of Baekhyun’s cooking prowess. He could do fine, but when it was just for him, he preferred something smaller than they’d bought or frozen.

Long days were hard, and stressful. Sometimes it felt like he needed Baekhyun more, needing that knowledge he had someone to go home to. And sometimes, on days when he was home before Baekhyun got home from work and he got Baekhyun’s grin as he walked in, he knew better.

Baekhyun sighed against him, his fingers curling with Minseok’s, and the long day began melting into the past.

***

 **Prompt:** Can i ask for some domestic xiuchen? Jongdae decides doing chores will be more fun while wearing animal onesies (cat for minseok and pikachu for jongdae) 

***

It was supposed to make things more fun! Not more chaotic. When facing down their list of chores, it never felt like it was a fun thing they were accomplishing in their free time. It made Minseok feel better, always, because the little things he couldn’t automatically accomplish during the week got done. And Jongdae liked things clean, too, though his primary concern was getting MInseok to relax.

Minseok looked cute in his little striped cat onesie, so Jongdae was happy with his choices. The ears waggled as Minseok bent over to dust, and Jongdae hummed pikachuuuuuu under his breath as he washed off the bathroom counters, like he could electrically blast away any lingering dust.

“Hey, just leave the trash, and I’ll take it down after,” Jongdae said, hopping his way out into the living area.

“Meow,” Minseok replied, passing by him as Jongdae paused with a rag still in his hand.

Minseok was just being cute, like he’d been being cute. He wobbled out with some more trash to add to the pile from one of the rooms, and Minseok looked up from where he was straightening the computer desk.

“Found more!”

“Meow.”

Jongdae very deliberately put down the garbage. Turning.

“Kim Minseok.”

Minseok grinned, resting his face on his hand. “Meow?”

And he took off when Jongdae lunged for him, not stopping with the meowing until the onesie hit the floor, and wrestling Jongdae onto the bed with him.

Or had he been doing the wrestling?

Jongdae just knew he was walking a little more gingerly than before, as he let himself out the apartment to deposit the trash. Minseok was putting the blanket in the washer - and neither of them complained about that.

***

 **Prompt:** (request) Coley we don't talk a lot anymore ( :( ) but if it's okay I'd love some sort of Yixing being a dad thing when you feel up to it. Life's pretty rough on Xingmis in the exo fandom lately. Some sort of pairing would be nice but I'm not picky as to who (exo-m would be nice though). Thanks a lot love  <3 

***

Yixing hummed, swaying as he filled up his water glass and pressing his cheek against the soft hair of the child sleeping in his arms. He hadn’t really intended that to be the method to get his son to sleep, and yet, a soft story and a song later, and he had an adorably lax, warm child clinging to his shirt and fast asleep. The crib had been an option, but there were so few quiet moments, that he couldn’t bear to let go, not quite yet. And he didn’t need both arms to get the apartment settled, so he was getting two things he needed at once.

More than two, when he looked up to see Jongdae standing there, smiling at them. Softer, in a way that Yixing understood. The same way he hadn’t been able to put the baby down.

“He’s really out,” Jongdae whispered, stepping closer to stroke against the soft sleeping onesie.

“One moment I was singing, and the next…”

“How do I compliment you without making it sound like you put people to sleep?” Jongdae wondered. “Just our son.”

“And occasionally a husband,” Yixing said, making Jongdae wrinkle his nose and laugh silently.

“I’ll get everything turned off out here, if you want to get him settled. Then there’s a bed that desperately needs us to hold it down.”

Yixing stood still, eyes closing at the lingering kiss Jongdae pressed against the corner of his mouth. It made Yixing wait a moment more, grinning when Jongdae sent a flirtatious look over his shoulder. When the baby was cozy in his crib, there would be a warm bed and a warm man waiting for him.

***

 **Prompt:** hi! can I request some fluffy childhood friends turned loves!baeksoo? :) 

***

The problem with having a lot of history together was that some of that history sort of tagged along with them. Like every so often when Kyungsoo did something, such as step on Baekhyun’s toe, or elbow him in the stomach in bed, Baekhyun had about ten stories to choose from to explain why he was put upon.

Only, way cuter and less weird. Or was it more weird?

“You kicked me in the face once when we were five,” Baekhyun sighed, nursing the hand Kyungsoo had almost flopped on top of as they got ready to watch a movie.

“I kicked a ball that hit a wall and then hit you in the face,” Kyungsoo clarified, like he’d done maybe a dozen times.

And just like each of those times, Baekhyun raised his eyebrows like he didn’t really see the distinction that Kyungsoo was trying to make. Kyungsoo waited a beat, picking up Baekhyun’s hand, kissing it, and looking at him.

“Am I forgiven then?”

He’d shown his very, ultra sincere apology with that kiss. And the one Baekhyun poked his lips out for. That one lasted a little longer, before Baekhyun found a place snuggled into Kyungsoo’s chest and Kyungsoo rested his hand on Baekhyun’s back, rubbing a little.

“You’re the best,” Baekhyun mumbled, scritching at his side just shy of tickling.

It wasn’t like Kyungsoo wanted to brag, but that was probably a reason they’d put up with each other for so long. Baekhyun probably had some additional other opinions, but he was going with that. That and the part where Baekhyun loved him.

***

 **Prompt:** chankai snuggling, jongin in chanyeol’s sweater

***

Jongin had fallen asleep in one of Chanyeol’s sweaters, very much alone, but when he woke up, slowly, almost feeling too warm, it was to breath stirring the hair at the back of his neck and an arm that had clearly been over his waist for a while. How Chanyeol managed to do that, sneak-cuddle him, he didn’t know.

Or sneak-grope, as his eyes shot open at sudden stroking of his bare thigh.

“I’m awake,” Jongin said.

“I know,” Chanyeol said, kissing his neck. “I heard your breathing change. Have a good nap?”

“Mmm.” It’d been one he needed, after stress had made his head feel like it was being forced into a new shape. And he turned his head as Chanyeol kept kissing against him, like a cat into a touch.

“You look cute in my sweaters,” Chanyeol murmured.

That had Jongin’s lips curving, because yes, he did know that. And while comfort had been his goal, he thought having more than one goal was foresight. He still felt heavy with sleep as he turned over, hooking a leg over Chanyeol’s and letting reel him in close, sweater and all. Warm and languid, Chanyeol stroking his thigh and meeting his kisses, Jongin was just where he wanted to be.

***

 **Prompt:** Fem!xiubaek. Baek w an exhibition kink, minseok(n) as her dom gf who is happy to give her what she wants. 

***

“Strip,” was all Minseon said, as the door of the noraebang room closed.

Baekhee paused for a moment, breathless, staring at the glass window in the door. Minseon smiled, waiting, and Baekhee tugged at the tie of her pink shirt. The shirt had no buttons, no other means to hold it closed, and with the tie loose, it was an illusion of modesty that Baekhee loved. She had on no bra, nipples stiff against the thin silk the whole, cool train ride. She’d had on panties, after a moment’s indecision at home from Minseon. Minseon took them from her, hanging them on the inner door knob, and Baekhee put her skirt aside, licking her lips as Minseon produced a thin blanket from her tote. She spread that on the couch facing the door, and a towel on top of that on the seat.

“Your throne, princess,” Minseon said, gesturing to it and waiting for Baekhee to move past her to sit, prim, with her knees together, still watching the door.

“Are you sure—“

“Do you trust me?” Minseon asked.

Baekhee nodded, rubbing her head against Minseon’s fingers. 

“Good, now spread your legs so I can see you, and show me what you want me to do to you.”

It was terrifying and exhilarating for Baekhee, and it was what Baekhee wanted. Minseon’s research had led her to the woman she’d slipped extra money to, and to the hall where during certain hours anyone who was granted access knew what they might see walking down it. Perfect. It gave Baekhee exactly what she wanted while traumatizing no one. And it made Minseon squirm where she she had walked away to stand, throbbing, watching Baekhee’s soft thighs tremble as she slipped pretty, delicate fingers into her pussy. Red-painted nails adorned the fingertips that slowly circled Baekhee’s clit, and Minseon knew there was a reason for it - so she wouldn’t come before Minseon told her she could. She was a sight Minseon would never get over, the luster of her skin, the gentle movement of her breasts, the dark, trimmed hair, how soft and wet she looked. Everything Minseon had ever wanted and so much more.

“Don’t stop or cover yourself, not for anything. Not for a shadow. Not for someone at the door. You want that, Baekhee? Tell me.”

“Yes, I want it,” Baekhee gasped.

“Good. So good. How does it feel, all exposed where anyone can see your gorgeous body?”

“Amazing,” Baekhee whimpered.

“Is it? I can see and hear how wet you are. I bet you want someone to look in and see how turned on you are for me. All flushed, and dripping and desperate. Rub that pretty clit faster for me. Like you do when you really want to get closer.”

“Oh.” Baekhee’s head rolled, the delicate little clips in her hair slipping out of place as she rubbed herself faster, fingers curling inside as she panted and strained.

And her eyes went wide for a moment, a sound leaving her before she could speak.

“There’s someone—“

“Are you going to come for them?” Minseon asked, and Baekhee was shaking with the effort of being on the edge of pleasure, of trying so hard to get there and to hold back. “Show me how beautiful you are when you come. You going to come so hard.”

Baekhee writhed and whimpered and moaned, arching with her feet pressed against the carpet, coming, soaking the towel underneath of her as Minseon watched, breathless. She didn’t know if there was anyone actually watching, and she didn’t actually care, striding up to kneel between between Baekhee’s legs, to push her fingers away, and suck against her clit.

Baekhee came again immediately, wailing, shaking, wetting Minseon’s chin, and Minseon’s fingers joined Baekhee’s, slipping into her soaking pussy, feeling her clutch through her orgasm.

“Minseon, please!”

Please definitely didn’t mean _no_ , and on a high there was no telling when Baekhee would land. It drove her tongue, flickering faster as Baekhee moaned and tried to press up against her mouth, pulling Minseon’s head against her, until Baekhee was gasping, jolting, coming. And again, squealing, her legs bumping Minseon’s shoulders as Baekhee laughed in delight, sobbed with it, twisting in a way that Minseon knew she was done. Too sensitive. Minseon kissed against her, nuzzled the soft hair and left her fingers still so Baekhee could slowly come down around them. 

Minseon wished she’d put a microphone by Baekhee’s head, to make her sounds reverberate. Though, she wanted to leave with her hearing intact, also. It made her smiles, almost able to feel the flutter of Baekhee’s pulse before she slipped her fingers free, and sucked them clean. Baekhee was flushed, boneless, like a woman lost in herself, and Minseon stroked her belly, pinching a nipple and making her jump a little.

“Time to go,” Minseon said.

Minseon helped Baekhee dress, just barely tugging the cloth of her shirt together before tying it loosely, nudging Baekhee’s shoes closer so she could step into them. But not before she helped Baekhee into her panties, slipping her fingers against them so the pressed to Baekhee and got as wet from her as possible. It made Baekhee gasp and lean into her, and Minseon pulled Baekhee to her, hugging her hard and kissing against her neck.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that,” Minseon said, and Baekhee nodded, snorting.

“Enjoyed is too tame. How—“

“I’ll tell you later,” Minseon promised, kissing Baekhee one more time before Baekhee finished dressing while Minseon packed, and taking her hand and leading her out.

But Minseon knew there was still another treat to be had. When they made it to the front, where the woman she’d arranged things with was, Minseon stopped Baekhee.

“Take off your panties and give them to her,” Minseok murmured.

With a furtive glance around and a confirming one at Minseok, Baekhee reached under her skirt and hooked them down, pulling them over her legs, and stepping out of them. The woman accepted them, sodden, with a smile, and nodded at Minseon, their transaction complete.

Baekhee tottered out with Minseon, holding her arm. All she wore then was her thin shirt and short skirt, and she was still dazed from pleasure.

“What else can we get up to before going home?” Minseon wondered, and kissed her cheek. 

***

 **Prompt:** i miss xingdae so much wow :( an you write a drabble about xing reacting to jongdae's blonde hair and dancing to the eve? 

***

They’d been sending Yixing little snapshots and choreo clips for weeks, knowing it made him feel closer rather than excluded. He liked waiting for a few performances to come out, enjoying the differences in the cameras, what they showed of the choreography that wasn’t caught in other ways. He knew the way they moved, but he kept getting got by flashes of light. Chanyeol’s hair, Jongdae’s.

Jongdae. The dance was subtle until it wasn’t, until Yixing looked for him to find him obscured, and then he was in full view. And taking a knee. Yixing was smiling, as he clicked the next performance, eyes keen to spot the danged, knowing where to find Jongdae in the group, admiring how it was the same, and how it changed, and Jongdae’s outfit. And then the next.

He was going to have to go back and watch for the others, and he mentally sent them an apology for not giving them equal time.

“What do you think?” Jongdae had sent Yixing with a little winking icon, when Yixing had said he was going to watch.

“You were too much!” he typed, hitting send. He knew Jongdae would understand, and he just waited for the little dots to show up to tell him that Jongdae was responding. He glanced at the screen where the video was paused with Jongdae’s arms lifted above his head.

The phone rang instead, and he answered it with a laugh.

“Hello~”

“Tell me exactly how too much it was!” Jongdae demanded, sounded delighted. “Hello!”

“It was— I love your hair.”

Jongdae preened, running his hand through his hair. “I like it more than I thought I would. You really like it?”

“It looks good. And makes you very easy to see! Was it fun to dance to?”

“It was! Hang on.” For a second, there was silence, and the an invitation to video chat, Jongdae’s face very close to the camera. “Was it fun to watch me dance to? Tell me all about it.”

He frustrated Jongdae’s questions, answering with a lot of technical terms as Jongdae sputtered and rolled his eyes, smile lighting his whole face.

“You must’ve really liked it, then.”

“I said it was too much,” Yixing teased.

Truth was, a lot of the things he had to say, he wanted to say in person. There were things he wanted Jongdae to show him, staring together into the broad mirror. For the moment, though, Jongdae was still too much, and too far away. But he didn’t think for too much longer.

***

 **Prompt:** chankai - chanyeol giving jongin a bj in a closet, kissing after

***

The rack at least didn’t rattle when Jongin braced his hand on it. He needed something to hold onto. He couldn’t grab the doorknob, and his other hand was already deep in Chanyeol’s hair. He didn’t know what to do with himself, knees shaking, breaths loud in the tiny space, and Chanyeol’s lips around him sending sparks over his skin.

They’d been kissing? No, they’d been kissing, before Chanyeol had gotten his pants open. His thought had been: get Chanyeol closer. Chanyeol’s had been to leave him with a wet mouth and labored breathing, to tug his shirt down and destroy his mind by worrying Jongin’s nipple with his tongue while jerking Jongin off.

He’d been hard in his pants, hard in Chanyeol’s hand, and when Chanyeol had settled onto his knees and kissed against him, hard in Chanyeol’s mouth. The drag of it, the pressure, the soft, wet, sometimes almost inaudible sounds. He half wondered if he felt some things or heard them, or both. Were his ears echoing at the drag of Chanyeol’s tongue? Or was that just his bottled moans, and desperate bracing of his arm as Chanyeol huffed out a laugh and hummed around him.

Jongin made the mistake of looking, taking his eyes from a dusty safety poster, and almost gulping as he met Chanyeol’s eyes. Jongin’s head fell back, belly quivering, and gasping as Chanyeol’s hands spanned his hips and gripped his ass. Chanyeol wasn’t playing, sucking, pulling Jongin in, warm and tight, still feeling Chanyeol’s mouth on his chest, against his lips. Trying to lock his knees as his hands shook, letting out a breath on a moan, his hips pinned, Chanyeol’s palm against his balls.

Jongin arched against the wall, breath caught, eyes widening, thighs flexing hard as he gripped Chanyeol’s hair. But when his eyes slammed closed he was coming, shaking, fingers tight on metal shelving, disoriented, like he was flat on his back and trying to push up into Chanyeol’s mouth. Coming, and— And Chanyeol urging him through it, swallowing around him. Gentling as Jongin started, realizing again he was standing up, though he had no idea where his legs had gone, or if they’d ever existed.

He watched with dazed eyes as Chanyeol licked him clean, tucked him away, and stood. Jongin had shrunk in the course of ten minutes, maybe, but Chanyeol was laughing, straightening Jongin up from where he’d sagged, and nuzzling against his face to that with every exhale, Jongin could smell exactly what he’d been doing. And feel against him, just exactly how Chanyeol had felt about it. It was Chanyeol who moaned, muffled by Jongin’s mouth, when Jongin kissed him, tasting Chanyeol and himself, and seeking more. Chanyeol’s lips, warm from Jongin’s skin and the insistent friction. And his touch to Chanyeol’s hair then was gentle, his body still throbbing, but not yet through with want.

***

 **Prompt:** hi coley!!! for halloween can i request another continuation of the seboa witch au? in whatever direction you like idk if that makes it easier or harder for you no worries if you don't want to do it! anyway, i love you!!! i hope you're having a wonderful day

***

Sehun knew he wasn’t awake, but he wasn’t truly asleep either, as his eyes opened. The space around him was wispy, like fog and cotton, and there was a warmth to it. In sitting up, he was unsurprised to find himself with company, a subtle scent.

“We’ve shared dreams, you and I,” Boa said, less wispy than the surroundings, but still no less full of form. She sat beside him, as light as a snowflake.

And they had shared dreams before, when deep in Boa’s work. A way of collaborating, that did not take their minds from rest. It meant she had fallen asleep wanting to speak to him, and that he, in thinking of her, had been able to join her. By accident, and without design.

“You must have been thinking deeply,” he said, studying her, the dark of her eyes still foggy even so close as she was.

“I was. How couldn’t I, now that I can’t… Now that I know for sure. There are no rules preventing us. The promises we made to each other don’t forbid it. I suppose I could turn you into a frog, if I wished, but I could do that to any man.”

“Altering my form without permission is forbidden,” Sehun chuckled. He knew she hadn’t said it as though she’d do it. As her familiar, he was protected.

“You’d look good with a little ribbit,” she teased.

His croak came out a little feeble, and it made them both laugh.

“I need to talk with my advisor. She may…tell me it is a bad idea, or that it is in our interest to explore it. This relationship we hold is sacred. Closer than any two blades of grass, and yet, not all rules or taboos can be accounted for in life.”

“That’s true,” Sehun said.

Even in dreams, Boa’s fingers against the collar on his neck made it feel warm, and Sehun leaned into the touch. Somehow watching her in dreams was so much easier than when awake, searching her eyes, her face, for answers that he could not find. And yet, he was not tempted to lean for anything more than a hug. If it was not meant in life, it was not meant in sleep, and he knew that as well as she did.

“If it would please you, to join me? I could use some of your warmth. Only if you wish.”

“I will,” Sehun said.

“Then rest,” Boa murmured.

He could feel the warmth of her touch, but not the pressure of it, urging him to relax, smoothing against his hair, and lying down beside him. His mind fought leaving that space, wanting to stay near her in the form he was in. But when he stirred, he slipped easily into his feline form, leaping out of his bed and making the tiny bell he wore chime as he approached Boa’s room. The door opened to a butt of his head, and the blanket was soft under his paws. It wasn’t set to taunt him, his visit. She would never invite him for that. But if they could not dream together, she found comfort in his closeness. And Boa didn’t stir, as Sehun curled up against her neck and shoulder, letting himself purr for a moment as he relaxed, and breathed in her presence. 

But he slipped deeper into dreams than he had even been before, so soothed from being near her, waking to daylight alone, and hearing the outer door close. Boa, leaving. To see her advisor. He knew she wouldn’t delay, and wouldn’t keep it from him. And he stayed curled on her pillow a little longer, thinking, wondering. Dreaming.

***

 **Prompt:** Hi coley!! since you're looking for more requests involving ladies can we get a continuation of the seboa witch au? Only if you want to though of course!!! I love you and thank you for sharing your writing with us!!!! 

***

Sehun readied himself for an outing when Boa told him about it, not out in public with regular humans, but with their own community. It meant he shined his collar, shivering down into familiar form as he stretched out his legs and flexed his claws. He waited in Boa’s bag for her to be ready, flopped on his side and peering up at her as she leaned over.

“Now, aren’t you being good?” Boa laughed, reaching down to stroke over his chest and belly. He purred at her, hugging her hand for a moment and steadying himself as she picked up her bag. Ready to go. He stayed out of sight until they were safe, resting his chin on the edge of the bag and enjoying the different scents and the movement of the wind. They hadn’t talked, much. The knowledge of his feelings for her was still something between them but it also wasn’t something to be rushed. He would wait, as long as it took, whether it was yes, or no.

But it did settle him, infinitely, when Boa lifted him out of her bag, carrying him in her arms as she browsed a shop that was as large as it was windowless. He purred, her fingers massaging behind his ears, her body warm against him. He wasn’t tempted to roam that day, the scent of the shop mingling with the scent she wore, and he nuzzled his head up under her chin.

Sehun didn’t imagine the shift in her heartbeat, any more than he imagined the shift in his own.

***

 **Prompt:** hi! can i get a wizard chen who isn't that great of a wizard but he secretly gets help from his cat familiar kyungsoo who he doesn't know is really a human? kyungsoo could stick around because he's in love with him or because he doesn't want chen to get himself killed its up to you! 

***

Jongdae was brilliant in a number of ways. He had a nice face, and wicked grin, and an overall pleasant personality. He could also be an utter mess, reading spells out loud to himself that ought not to have been said out loud until he was ready, and putting things out to add to his little green cauldron without reading all the label. Kyungsoo wound through the explosion of tools on the table and sat by a bottle Jongdae was intending to use. Only, it was on the wrong table and not by his hand, so who knew what he actually had.

So Kyungsoo meowed. Twice, when Jongdae’s mumbling didn’t stop the first time.

“What’s up, Kyungsoo? You see something?”

It was bad, wasn’t it, when Jongdae knew from experience that Kyungsoo was telling him something was up. He sniffed at the bottle, almost rearing back, and looked back to Jongdae and meowed again.

“What’s that? Ear of— Wait. Then what do I have?” Jongdae threw back his head and laughed. “Oh no, I could have turned us all into frogs.”

Then he almost put them back in the exact same way, before Kyungsoo’s twitching tail told him to look again.

Satisfied, Kyungsoo leaped over to his favorite padded chair, folding his legs and supervising as he tried not to fall asleep from the heat of the fire. It was a joy watching Jongdae worked, when he got going, his dramatic reading of the spell adding just a little flair of his own magic. Kyungsoo was a good familiar, was the long and short of it. Jongdae no longer singed off his own eyebrows, or ended up in a deep sleep for days by accident.

But Jongdae didn’t know what Kyungsoo was, either, why he’d shown up at Jongdae’s window after having watched him teach a class of small witches and wizards. He’d been very attentive that day, very aware, and he’d had help, too. Sweet smiles, soft guidance. It was a telling kind of thing, in a wizard, how he was with others. More wizards than Kyungsoo could count had shown themselves to be so wrapped up in the thought of their magic that people fell away. Familiars became second place, more servants than anything else. Kyungsoo had been looking for some time, weighing his options, watching people here and there.

That was why he’d followed Jongdae back.

He was still drowsy, as the cauldron bubbled, and Jongdae came to him, lifted Kyungsoo gently into his arms.

“What would I do without you?” Jongdae murmured, pressing several kisses against Kyungsoo’s head. He didn’t know that Kyungsoo wondered the same thing, sometimes, even as he shoved it back. He was just trying to make sure Jongdae survived the day, that was all.

That was all. When Jongdae curled in a chair to relax, humming a favorite song, Kyungsoo let himself be held against Jongdae’s chest, purring and listening to Jongdae’s heart and licking softly against Jongdae’s hand, until he slipped into soft, contented sleep.

***

 **Prompt:** domestic xiulay, where yx is trying to be a helpful boyfriend to v stressed grad student xm, and keeps making him pumpkin coffees/pumpkin chai/pumpkin EVERYTHING, which. xm appreciates the thought, he really does, but he just wants his perfectly roasted, perfectly brewed, plain black coffee back ToT

***

Minseok had lists of lists, it felt like. He had calendars, reminders, a fistful of alarms. He’d nearly scheduled his bathroom breaks, or he would have if he thought his body would cooperate. His classes seemed to know how to sync up, where everything sort of piled on all at once. It wasn’t enough to have a test, but no, a paper, research notes, a group project, and two exams all bunched up within what seemed like nanoseconds.

Caffeine kept him from spiraling into despair, but then also maybe kept him from getting more sleep. It was a slippery slope. Once, Yixing found him in the middle of the kitchen, holding a coffee cup upside down, staring down at it like he couldn’t understand why there wasn’t a void for liquid.

Somewhere in the middle of the paper writing - he figured he could edit as some kind of “break” between wrangling cats (group partners) and studying - Yixing arrived at his elbow with coffee that was a lurid shade of orange.

“Thanks?” Minseok said, looking up at Yixing and having to squint because Yixing was a different distance away than his computer screen was.

“I got this to try out. Let me know if you like it,” Yixing told him. And with a few deep squeezes to Minseok’s shoulders, Yixing left him to it. And maybe Minseok had said he liked it. At the moment, it had sugar and caffeine, which was all his body required. It wasn’t bad. He was sure he’d actually tasted it rather than inhaling it. The chai came after, the next morning before Yixing left for work, kissing the top of Minseok’s head after actually kissing him goodbye. And that was good too, the taste of tea, the sting of spices, the sweet under notes of the pumpkin.

That kept him going until he went to make himself more coffee, and found a cute bag pumpkin or spiced flavored coffee and a box of similarly flavored tea waiting for him near the coffeemaker. In the fridge, pumpkin creamer. Had he finished the last of the regular coffee? He didn’t remember. Maybe? Maybe he’d crouched at the edge of the counter and watched the coffee drip into the pot that last night like some kind of boiling water watcher.

“Yixing said he’d get more,” Minseok mumbled to himself, staring at the coffee grounds in the pumpkin scented bag.

He drank it anyway. Whatever flavoring, color, spice, whatever it was, it had the requirements. Paper in its infancy but with a beginning, middle, and end, Minseok managed to get one entire person in his group project to admit they were alive. Not to do anything! Or share opinions, or work, but to at least show they had a pulse. It was the smallest of victories.

And he fell asleep over his notes, drooling a very attractive orange stain onto his notebook.

Yixing returned that night with dinner, a large, hot coffee smelling suspiciously of pumpkin, and a slice of some kind of pumpkin pound cake. He was going to turn into a pumpkin. He was going to turn his group project members into pumpkins.

Somewhere around day four, having attained yet another orange stain his notebook, Minseok broke. He broke, standing with his cup, with his hope, and dreams, and his blood crying out for caffeine as he stared at the love of his life standing there in the kitchen and eyeing him with concern.

“I think I need some coffee. Some black coffee. No flavors or sugar, or just. Plain. Coffee.”

Yixing blinked at him, a smile tugging for a moment, before he opened a kitchen cupboard, and pulled out— A bag of roast coffee. His favorite brand. No flavors. No frills. Right from where they usually kept it.

“Oh,” Minseok said.

“Did you not know it was there? I got it as soon as we were out. You kept making more of the stuff on the counter I bought to try, so I thought you were really liking it.”

Minseok stepped forward, abandoning his mug and cupping Yixing’s face and kissing him. “I love you so much.”

“Wow,” Yixing said, kissing him again for a long moment. “Let’s make some now.”

He just stood there, head on Yixing’s shoulder as the coffeemaker did its duty, telling Yixing about how maybe the group project was going to get off the ground since two more people had pulses, and how he’d reviewed half of his notes. And Yixing’s smile was so fond, as Minseok squeezed his hand, and took the first, blissful sip of his favorite coffee.

He was ready to take on the world, pumpkins and all.

***

 **Prompt:** Hi colley! Can I ask for a Xiuhun taking their babies trick-or-treating? Thanks 

***

The twins had been in costumes before, but it was when they had been too small really to understand. Or talk, and complain, for that matter. It was a journey getting two small children ready, but they managed somehow between the two of them. Food, check. No emergency bathroom return trips, check. Warm clothes, and sturdy shoes, and then the cutest of costumes. One twin was the cutest little witch, beaming from underneath a little pointed hat, and the other was a werewolf, pleased to the point of dancing with the furry suit, pointy ears, and claws on his gloves.

With their little pumpkin-shaped bags, each dad got a hand. Sehun took the lead, with Minseok behind, with a lot of jerking and starting, pointing out bigger kids in their costumes, and then hanging back like maybe they were going to get eaten when it was their turn to approach a door for candy.

“You remember what you say?” Minseok asked, and got two in-tandem nods. “They’ll be nice people. And you’ll get a treat, too. You know them. They’re our friends.”

The little “okay” was almost too quiet to be heard, and Sehun laughed.

“Want us to go up with you this time? Just once?”

Another round of nods, and it was two kids against the world, holding hands and approaching the door like they were going to their deaths. Also looking back to make sure no tricks were happening, and their dads really were going with them. Sehun hauled out his phone, taking a video, and Minseok was leaning into his side, laughing into his shoulder as two tiny fists knocked. The door opened, and what must’ve seemed to be a huge adult was standing there.

“Oh! You two are scary!” Jongin said, dropping down so he was almost their height.

“Did you have something to say?” Minseok prompted.

“Trick,” said their little witch.

“Or treat?” asked the little werewolf.

“So cute,” Minseok breathed, and Sehun squeezed him.

“Definitely treat. Here you go.”

They gasped as they both got candy put in their bag, wheeling around with bright faces to show both Sehun and Minseok.

Sehun took an offered hand. “Now what else do you say?”

“Thank you!” the kids chorused.

“Have fun,” Jongin said, waving to all of them.

And it snapped into place, after a few doors, until they were scuttling up on their own, two wide-eyed solicitors with weighed down candy bags. But they were at the end of the houses they knew, and little legs were getting tired. Minseok carried the candy bags and one twin, and Sehun with a fuzzy werewolf himself. And they got to admire the night nice, passing by families and happy kids, with their fingers laced tight together.

***

 **Prompt:** jongdae woke up from the way baekhyun's boner pressed against his ass. after an hour or so jongdae decided to take matters into his own hand. (jongdae riding sleepy baekhyun) 

***

Jongdae wasn’t sure exactly what woke him up the first time. The morning light, or Baekhyun moving, or maybe the erection trying to drill between his asscheeks. Probably the last most insistently, even though Baekhyun was still mystifyingly asleep. There were two layers of cloth in the way, so Jongdae let himself relax thinking Baekhyun would also. His poll of his body said sleep, and they could work it out when they woke, he figured.

Well, he dozed a while longer, waking to even brighter light, and Baekhyun moving with his hips grinding an erection against Jongdae. The difference was, they were both awake in broad terms, and Jongdae’s body was as well. He reached behind himself, wrapping fingers around Baekhyun, warm and firm, and hearing Baekhyun hum in approval.

“Oh, is that for me?”

“Mm.”

Oh yeah, Jongdae was more than awake when he grabbed the lube and turned, urging Baekhyun onto his back and tugging at his underwear until Baekhyun’s cock rested against his belly. Baekhyun peered at him, lips curving as Jongdae admired him.

“Getting so hard even in sleep. I hope you were thinking of me.” He was then, Jongdae knew that, as Jongdae’s fingers stroked against him, wanting Baekhyun harder. And definitely not wanting Baekhyun to fall back asleep.

“I’m always thinking of you,” Baekhyun murmured.

That was a nice thought, Baekhyun carrying the thought of him around with him at all times. Accustomed to Baekhyun’s cock, Jongdae got them both slick, slinging a leg over Baekhyun and working over him.

“Is this something good to wake up to?”

Jongdae hummed, giving against Baekhyun’s cock as he pressed against it, filling himself up as Baekhyun groaned and arched.

“You’re not— Fuck. Not making me want to wake up to anything else,” Baekhyun got out.

He’d have fabulous thighs if he woke up to ride Baekhyun every morning, that was for sure. Jongdae worked himself full, taking a few experimental lifts to see what felt best that time. It was easy to find, Baekhyun’s cock perfect as Jongdae hummed and settled to enjoy feeling Baekhyun inside of him.

“Were you having a good dream?” Jongdae asked, rocking on Baekhyun’s cock. “Or is this still a dream?”

“Jongdae—“ Baekhyun stopped, groaning as Jongdae squeezed around him, his fingers settling on Jongdae’s knees. “It’d better not be. I want to come.”

“Something I’ll be glad to help with! Just lie back and relax.”

Baekhyun’s laugh was tight and breathy. “Relax. Right.”

Jongdae grinned at the moan that came after, the way Baekhyun, still sleepy, couldn’t hold in his reactions. Not that he usually did anyway, just that there was a particular softness to it, no flirtation, just Baekhyun wanting him, enjoying him. Sighing and enjoying Jongdae wanting him.

He could think of a lot of other ways he’d like to wake Baekhyun up as well, but he was content just where he was, drawing sounds out of Baekhyun’s throat. Watching Baekhyun, touching himself, feeling Baekhyun begin to gather under him, hips working with Jongdae’s.

“Oh yeah. Hey, I’m going to get to go back to sleep full of come.”

Baekhyun groaned through a laugh as Jongdae wiggled. “If you can get me off, you can—“

It wasn’t a challenge. It was an invitation, and Jongdae grasped it, letting Baekhyun set the pace, jerking himself quicker when he saw Baekhyun’s expression changing. Sleepy to ecstasy, Baekhyun rocking under him, gripping at Jongdae’s legs. 

“Oh fuck,” Jongdae groaned, and Jongdae came first, Baekhyun’s eyes flying open when he felt it, felt Jongdae coming onto his belly, tight as Baekhyun tried to move in him. He hadn’t meant to, but couldn’t regret it as he settled, still coming down and taking Baekhyun deeper, groaning at the same time Baekhyun did.

“Come on, come for me,” Jongdae urged. “Come on.”

All he had to do was hold on, really, letting Baekhyun fuck up into him, feeling his hips stutter, watching him lose control and come for him. Baekhyun couldn’t stay still as Jongdae rode him, groaning, arching, and almost wheezing when Jongdae slowed. He rubbed his hands against Baekhyun’s fingers, and Baekhyun scowled at him.

“Don’t look so smug,” Baekhyun grumbled.

Jongdae laughed as he swooped in for a kiss. Not being smug for giving Baekhyun just what he wanted? Never.

***

 **Prompt:** jongdae didn't expect to be stuck in the elevator with his boyfriend, baekhyun, and he definitely didn't expect to be pressed up against the wall as baekhyun kissed him. 

***

Jongdae was the one who called, feeling like he’d been transported to a movie set or something after the elevator just stopped. Stopped, and didn’t respond to any presses of the buttons that Baekhyun hit in running order. At least they’d been going down? Jongdae had that thought at least. Not like they were stuck dangling at the top of a skyscraper and waiting for help.

“They’re doing some diagnostics and ’sending someone to check’ now,” Jongdae said, staring at his phone, and then taking real stock of the space around him.

“So that should take a little while, then,” Baekhyun said.

“Y-Yeah,” Jongdae started, his hips hitting the handrail in response to Baekhyun appearing in front of him.

He had few occasions to turn down kisses, and he had no reasons to then as Baekhyun stepped up to him and held him there against the wall. The last thing he’d seen was Baekhyun’s grin before his eyes closed, his hands settling at Baekhyun’s waist and curling there as Baekhyun’s tongue teased his lip. The pang of interest was sharper, humming into the kiss. He was so aware of the space, the elevator being at once spacious and tiny, confined and exposed. It was unfamiliar in all the ways that Baekhyun wasn’t, the sound of delight as Jongdae forgot himself and moaned at the little bump and grind of Baekhyun’s hips.

“What if—” Jongdae wondered between kisses.

It made Baekhyun laugh. “They won’t pry us out without warning. I just wonder how far…”

How far? How far Jongdae might be broken down, or how close to the edge Baekhyun could get him, or if Baekhyun could talk him into getting his pants open. No. No, he drew the line. Maybe there were cameras, or— Jongdae moaned as Baekhyun nibbled along his throat, Baekhyun giggling as he slipped a thigh between Jongdae’s.

“Too bad we don’t have supplies,” Baekhyun whispered.

And Jongdae’s eyes nearly rolled back, as Baekhyun sucked against his ear lobe. Maybe they didn’t, but they had—

A thud had Jongdae grabbing at the rail, looking up for a long moment as first nothing happened, and then the elevator car shuddered and started moving. 

“We’ll continue this later,” Baekhyun said as Jongdae wheezed, setting Baekhyun back and ripping off his jacket to hold in front of him. Baekhyun was giggling, as he picked his bag and jacket up off the floor, and Jongdae swatted at him, wiping his mouth just before the elevator slid to an easy stop. Color was high in his cheeks as he sailed out onto the floor where someone from maintenance was waiting. With quick thanks for their rescue, they set off down the hall, Baekhyun beaming and pleased, his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders.

***

 **Prompt:** continuation of the baekchen stuck in an elevator? jongdae gets revenge on baekhyun [jongdae fingering himself + loud moaning] 

***

Waiting was not Baekhyun’s strong suit. He wanted to touch, and be involved, and be in on the causation of the moans and shivers, and definitely in on the pleasure. Having to sit practically on his hands while he watched Jongdae slowly stretch himself, sighing as he slipped one finger in and gently fucked himself with it.

He’d started facing Baekhyun, eyes dark and direct as he got himself all slick and teased his rim, moaning like he did when Baekhyun ate him out. And sure, Baekhyun was both in heaven and hell watching and listening to that when he wanted to offer every service Jongdae could want as long as Jongdae let him touch.

It just got worse, though, when Jongdae turned away. That was when he could see what Jongdae was doing, using one slim finger, transitioning to two. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what sound he’d made, only that Jongdae laughed briefly, before curling his fingers and letting out a long, loud moan. A whole series of them as he touched himself. It made the hair stand up on Baekhyun’s neck and arms, his breath held unnaturally.

“Jongdae, please,” Baekhyun said.

Maybe it hadn’t been nice to tease on the elevator, but he’d have made good on his promise. He’d have gladly done anything in his power to get Jongdae off, even if he’d had to walk out of there without any pants on. But there he was sitting there watching Jongdae squeeze around his own fingers, watching the slick slide of them, and wanting to whimper knowing how good Jongdae felt.

“I love you. You’re so gorgeous like this. I’m sorry I made you wait,” Baekhyun babbled.

That made Jongdae pause, his head swiveling.

“Are you?”

No. Sort of. Jongdae all needy was definitely a kink, and yet—

“I’d have helped you come any way you wanted. We won’t call so fast next time?”

Jongdae laughed for real, his fingers slipping free.

“Not that I want to get stuck on an elevator again. Well? You said you’d help.”

Baekhyun was off like a shot, and the moans reverberated, as it was his fingers Jongdae squeezed, and his fingers stroking Jongdae.

And definitely his fingers that a couple of minutes later gave Jongdae just what he’d been wanting.

***

 **Prompt:** Could I please request a little smutty Suho/Kai cuddling-for-warmth fic?  <3 They could be snowed in in a ski hut or the power's out for a night. Something really cliché like "we have to share body heat or we'll die!!!!" and inconvenient boners and one of them thinking they're in a one-sided pining crush situation, lol 

***

(“Jongin. Jongin, ah—”)

Joonmyun’s life had taken a distinct turn, in the dark of a power outage.

Kim Joonmyun, stuck in a dark cabin with a guy he had a crush on. Stuck in a bed with a guy he had a crush on. With his body betraying him. But he was ignoring that. He was. It would’ve been romantic, except they weren’t dating, and Jongin had invited him on the trip as a friend. Jongin was so polite about it, too, cuddling close since it’d be warmer sharing a bed, making sure Joonmyun was okay. It was fine. As long as it was Jongin holding onto him, then Joonmyun wasn’t taking advantage of the situation.

“This isn’t quite how I imagined we’d be cuddling,” Jongin said.

If they took a poll of his dick, clearly it wasn’t how any part of him had anticipated either. More like, he’d anticipated none, and didn’t want to be that guy. He’d been respectful. He’d known about his feelings, but he hadn’t pushed, or ogled, or been anything other than the friend he was.

“Definitely more action than I thought I’d be getting,” Joonmyun joked.

(In all the thoughts he he’d had of kissing Jongin, it hadn’t been enough, hadn’t been real enough. In the chill of the room, Jongin was warm, his mouth was warm, fingers against the skin of Joonmyun’s side. Kissing, and laughing as they struggled closer under the weight of the blankets, and the involuntary gasps as they wound together.)

Sex created heat, too. There wasn’t any shame in that. And cuddling made it a little more difficult to hide the various thoughts the body went through, or at least Joonmyun’s did. He couldn’t just jerk off with Jongin plastered against him, or tug Jongin’s hand down to help. And thinking about it really wasn’t helping, as he hissed out a slow breath and wanted to wiggle. Yes, he was comfortable. No, he wasn’t—

He didn’t let out an embarrassing moan as the completely innocent brush of Jongin’s lips against his neck. No, that would’ve meant that Jongin would’ve frozen, and asked if maybe, did Joonmyun…?

“I was thinking of asking you out at the end of this. Just having a fun weekend, and…

Jongin was mumbling too much at the end of his sentence to hear entirely, but Joonmyun’s ears might not’ve really cooperated anyway.

“So our first date is in bed?”

(Joonmyun rocked into Jongin’s hand, not a friend who touched him, not just an unrequited crush.

“Joonmyun.”

He wanted Joonmyun to come. Jongin wanted it. It shivered through him, caught in their own world, where all that mattered was closer, more. Everything. Warmth, pleasure. Falling asleep with Jongin’s lips against his cheek.)

Joonmyun thought it was the sun he was waking up to, squinting upwards, but it was the overhead light in the room. He squinted up at it, squinted over at the blinking clock, and decided it was to early to function still. Plus, Jongin was still asleep, his arm over Joonmyun’s chest and his head near Joonmyun’s.

It meant the heat was back on, and it made Joonmyun grin a little, as he relaxed. It was more than a friend that he’d be leaving with.

***

 **Prompt:** jongdae is great at gift giving (always giving him that shirt he mentioned once, tickets to musicals he's been waiting for, albums) but baekhyun sucks. christmas is nearby but baekhyun still hasn't bought anything yet. (baekhyun himself is jongdae's favourite present) 

***

Jongdae got the gift-giving genes. There always seemed to be someone who had them, who seemed to feel their way out perfectly through all gift-giving scenarios, picking up on hints, and clues, and taking utter delight in it. Baekhyun on the other hand used up the one idea he had in his life about three gift-giving occasions prior. Which made it sound a little like he thought Jongdae wasn’t helping him out, but no, it was on Baekhyun. He’d had to resort to gift cards before, and it seemed like— No, he had no idea. He’d found a number of small things, a sale on Jongdae’s favorite cologne, and a box of his favorite chocolates.

He just wanted to make Jongdae’s eyes light up, like he knew his own had. That feeling of wonder. He couldn’t just box up his heart and give himself.

Though? The more he thought about it, the more he thought maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He found a few other small things to give to Jongdae, like a shirt he really wanted to see Jongdae in. And then he put himself in a new shirt too, red and a little bit silky, and pants that he knew Jongdae liked.

And on the eve of Christmas, he slipped out of the room, and into Jongdae’s lap.

“You can open your eyes now,” Baekhyun said.

The gifts were wrapped, sitting “under” their small, USB-powered tree. More for aesthetics than anything else. But it was there, and Jongdae was laughing, reaching up to touch the red bow that Baekhyun had stuck onto to the top of his head.

“What’s all this?” Jongdae asked.

“Well, you’re the gift master. I didn’t want to come up totally short, so I...”

Baekhyun grinned, shrugging cheerily.

“You decided to give me my favorite gift of all, huh?”

It wasn’t often that Baekhyun was speechless, but Jongdae had managed that for a second at least.

“Yeah,” he said. Exactly that. “Am I really?”

He felt Jongdae’s snort against his face. “Are you really,” Jongdae said.

Maybe the bow kind of got in the way, while they were kissing, when Jongdae’s hand wanted to stroke through his hair. But it sparkled in the light from the tree from the top of Jongdae’s head instead - after all, Jongdae was his favorite gift as well.

***

 **Prompt:** Hi!! I haven’t been by in a while, but Would you be able to write another snippet of obelus verse? Perhaps minseok and jungah’s first month Home after birth? I really like reading about how minseok tries to balance his work responsibilities and his presence as a father at home, wouldn’t be surprised if he feels the stress. Also supportive wife Jungah would be amazing. And holiday themed!! Since it’s december. Thank you!!  <3 

***

“Hey, little girl,” Minseok cooed at his daughter. She cooed right back, little feet kicking in her booties, all dressed up in an adorable green and silver onesie. She looked like a festive little holiday tree, and he knew she’d be the hit of every holiday party they went to - carefully selected among their families with such a small infant. “How is she this cute? Your Mommy gave you some good genes.”

He could tell Jungah was rolling her eyes, even from where she was lounging. He’d taken the baby to burp, feeling like he was missing out on too many of those moments when he was away at work. He’d stayed home the first week after they’d come home from the hospital, and had done half-days the second week, but the bright-eyed little owl they’d somehow made between them seemed to grow and change between when he left with kisses for both of them, to when he made it home. After an impressive belch, he just kept right on holding her. They had a woman who came into help some during the day, partly cleaning, partly looking after the baby so that Jungah could shower, or rest, or have a little time alone. She was still tired, he could see that plainly, but he got up in the night at least to help with diapers, and to bring the baby so she could nurse.

Minseok hadn’t been prepared for what it would be like to see them together, from a little blob that was almost unreal on a printout, to a tiny creature with even tinier fingers and toes. He loved them too much sometimes to even process. Having someone to help Jungah made him feel a little better, but it didn’t make him feel less like he was missing out. Even the house changed while he was gone, leaving one morning and coming home to their home all done up in lights, a tree sparkling in a corner courtesy of his mother and Jungah’s cooperation. It’d been her “gift” to them, and Jungah had agreed, though she’d kept back hanging ornaments for them to do together. That’d ended in some really pleasant cuddles for both of them.

“I wonder if I can work from home some weeks more,” Minseok said, bobbing the baby in his arms and walking over so he could speak to Jungah directly. “Some weeks I couldn’t, and maybe it’d be only once for half a day some weeks. I just—”

He didn’t have words, really, and Jungah rose, standing close and stroking over the downy hair of their sleepy daughter.

“I think we’d both like that,” Jungah said, smiling at him.

“I’d still have to work, obviously. But I’d be able to keep an eye on her while she was napping instead of just peeking at the baby cam. I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you, though. I’d be able to rock her, or take a diaper break.”

Jungah laughed at that, softly, her face scrunching up for a moment, and her eyes sparkling. “A diaper break. I don’t think you’d overwhelm me. It’d be nice, having you around a little more. It’s just whatever you can do. She’ll love you just the same.”

And so would Jungah. He got that, the way she touched his face, and let him lean in to kiss her, with their daughter cradled between them.

***

 **Prompt:** with the revival of chenlay! can i get a chenlay fic where yixing sees jongdae's speech saying he misses him at the awards show so yixing responds on his own stage and then catches the soonest flight to surprise him? christmas miracles and warmth and cuddling please  <3 

***

In a bustle of noise, the airport was full of people traveling in groups or alone, and that was what Yixing left out of, waiting. His flight had been delayed, almost cancelled, and he didn’t want any more reasons keeping him away. The car that picked him up was warm, and he sank into it, watching familiar sights out of the window as they eased along congested roadways. It was going to snow soon, he knew it, and maybe he’d be there to see it with Jongdae, or maybe not, but the point was, he’d be there. That brief, brief meeting hadn’t been enough. Seeing Jongdae on stage saying he missed him, and being able to give that back hadn’t been enough.

The greetings were quiet, big hugs and soft laughs as he was let into the apartment. Jongdae was waiting alone in his room, since Yixing had told him he wanted to talk as soon as he’d finally gotten out of the car. Jongdae had thought that meant they would video chat like they did sometimes, trying to bridge the gap.

Without a knock, Yixing opened the door, slipping inside.

“Hey, I’m waiting for—” Jongdae said, looking up from his computer. And looking. His jaw falling open as he stood up. “You— How?”

Yixing was giggling as he stepped forward, dragging Jongdae, still shocked, into a hug.

“How?” Jongdae repeated.

“It wasn’t enough,” Yixing said.

But that was, Jongdae laughing into his neck and squeezing him tight. “I had a surprise for you, too! But now you get to experience it here!”

Yixing stripped off his jacket as Jongdae turned off the room lights, letting Jongdae lead him to the bed and slipping under the soft blanket. Jongdae joined him, and a moment later, small white lights turned on in an arc over the bed, making a soft glow in the room.

“I was going to have the video on my phone and turn these on, and have you turn your lights off,” Jongdae said.

“It’s beautiful,” Yixing said, but his eyes were on Jongdae, as Jongdae stroked Yixing’s face. It was a bit of magic, amidst the stress, and the separation.

With the little lights glowing over them, and Jongdae warm against him, Jongdae kissed him.

“Welcome home,” Jongdae whispered.

Home, for as long Jongdae was with him.

***

 **Prompt:** can i request baekchen going on a trip to australia during christmas! with lots of sweating and wondering why they brought so many long sleeved shirts? 

***

Christmas sweaters were definitely not a thing in Australia. Granted, they knew that. They didn’t bring heavy coats, or heavy sweaters. But apparently winter hadn’t gotten out of their heads, because as they ventured out in the morning of their first daytime excursion, they stopped just outside in a small huddle.

“I think I’ve made a mistake,” Baekhyun said, feeling like he was starting to sweat already in his long-sleeved shirt.

“They’ll protect us from the sun?” Jongdae suggested. “It wasn’t— It was cool last night! Don’t—”

Baekhyun laughed as Jongdae swatted at him because Jongdae knew that Baekhyun was about to make some crack about it usually being colder at night. Or even worse, that Jongdae made the night hotter.

Not that they’d done much of anything but sleep after arriving, trying to sync up their internal clocks so they didn’t go around the whole trip in some other time zone.

“I say, we go shopping,” Baekhyun said. “After we put on different shirts. Souvenir shirts!”

“Christmas bathing suits,” Jongdae teased, and got swatted himself for that.

“Right, that’s all you want, Santa on your—”

Jongdae clamped his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth as tourists started passing them by. Not that they could probably speak Korean, but he wasn’t taking any chances. And he got his palm licked for his trouble, wiping his hand on Baekhyun’s neck when they were enclosed in the elevator.

“Since we’re going back to strip anyway—”

“Later, when it’s cool,” Jongdae said.

They eyed each other. They’d gone to get away from the cold, but there weren’t any limits on just how much heat they could take.

***

 **Prompt:** it started snowing so hard today i had to take breaks while walking to school! can i get a chenyeol fic where one of them is having a horrible cold day and then they meet the other person and their warmth helps them defrost a little? 

***

It felt like everything in the world was a giant icicle, which was overly dramatic but true. Chanyeol had stomped through too many piles of snow, almost slipped on ice at least three times, and had to breathe carefully to keep from coughing out a lung every time he went from warm to cold or back again. He wasn’t sick any more, mostly. His lungs just really enjoyed the encores, or something. His boots were starting to get and stay wet, the fake fur ruff around his face was damp, and he just wanted to go somewhere, be somewhere that wasn’t cold, or in any way related to cold.

“You look like you’ve been dragged over a mountain,” Jongdae said. Which helped him, a lot.

“Over every iceberg. I guess I went over a mountain, too,” Chanyeol said, and blinked, as Jongdae - fully enrobed in a warm-looking coat, held up a to-go cup that was steaming slightly.

“They had a new kind of tea, so I had mine earlier. If you want it?”

He was going to cry. His tears were going to be little ice pellets, but he was actually— Jongdae had been waiting a while, so the tea wasn’t blazing hot, but it was hot enough that he could feel It flood down his esophagus and soothe his throat.

“This is the best tea in the entire world,” Chanyeol said, not entirely sure even what it tasted like. “You’re the best in the entire world.”

“Really?” Jongdae asked, laughing. “Well, good then.”

Bulky gloves kept them from holding hands too tightly, but he didn’t feel the cold quite as much any more with Jongdae walking beside him. He dreamed of cozy blankets and hot showers, and long naps, but more so wanting Jongdae to join him - and knowing he would.

***

 **Prompt:** hi coley!!!! thank you so much for always filling prompts so beautifully :(((( can i request seboa and warm blankets fresh out of the dryer, smutty if you like~ 

***

Boa gasped at the heated blanket against her back as Sehun tossed her down onto it, slipping between her thighs and tugging another blanket over them to trap in the heat. Perfect, just as she asked. He slipped into her with a groan, knowing how wet she was from him eating her out against the dryer as they’d waited. It hadn’t been just the vibration of the machine making her shudder against his mouth and he was feeling the proof of it as she arched and moaned and clutched around him, hearing, feeling how wet she was.

“Sehun, please!”

Her fingers dug into his sides, his hips driving, her sounds getting shorter, and lower. Just like that in a pile of lust and instant sweat, throbbing in her, desperate for her as she moaned. Sehun knew as Boa grabbed at his back, as she exhaled in little puffs. He knew even before she began to buck under him, orgasming with her hair splayed against the blanket. He’d made her feel like that. He’d brought her to that as she begged him, and it made him pulse, made him groan as she kept squeezing down onto him.

“Boa— Ngh, Boa—”

Holding back was like trying to stop a wave from breaking with her gasping for her and so tight around him. With her hips pulled against his he came, hips rocking deeper, little groans with every pulse, every shiver as he slowly, slowly relaxed. And for a moment, he thought Boa was trying to pet him, like she was telling him good job.

“Too hot,” Boa gasped.

Sehun hummed, nodding. “I know, right.”

“No, I mean—” With a giggle, Boa tossed off the top blanket, letting out a sigh as cooler air rushed in. “There. Perfect.”

Perfect enough for round two? Sehun grinned against her neck and could only hope.

***

 **Prompt:** Hiiiii!!! Can I ask for kaisoo abo au with omega Jongin and Alpha Kyungsoo??? Anything is alright (smut included always and if you are comfortable with mpreg can include preggo Nini? Of course only if you are comfortable!) !! Thank youuuuuu solo much! I hope I'm not disturbing you!! (　＾∇＾) 

***

Jongin’s head thrashed back and forth as he came, body shaking, throbbing, dazed and still on the edge of pleasure as Kyungsoo’s head lifted. He licked come from his lips, chuckling half to himself as Jongin panted.

“You might even be more sensitive than before, if that’s possible,” Kyungsoo said.

Kyungsoo’s fingers stroking inside of him, Kyungsoo’s mouth…? He didn’t know how he couldn’t be, with that much stimulation.

“Maybe,” Jongin agreed, his mind still half on Kyungsoo’s stretching fingers. “Are you gonna…”

Jongin groaned, empty for a long moment as Kyungsoo leaned over him, kissed him. Jongin could smell his come on Kyungsoo’s lips, and he moaned into the kiss.

“You feel like having me inside you?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes,” Jongin almost demanded, making them both laugh. He was still hard, and he needed so much.

With his eyes on Jongin’s, Kyungsoo’s hand was gentle, stroking over the nearly-flat slope of Jongin’s belly.

“I want to savor making love face to face like this while we still can,” Kyungsoo said. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Jongin nodded, kissing Kyungsoo again and letting his head relax back, inhaling slow as Kyungsoo’s cock pressed against him. And groaning in pure joy as Kyungsoo worked deeper. That first stretch and give, it was almost like the first time, on his knees, Kyungsoo moaning into his ear. Filling him.

The gentleness of it made him want to shout but not having the air for it, his knees drawing up, dragging in some endless inhale as Kyungsoo worked in and out, pressing a little further, a little harder. When Kyungsoo stopped and Jongin moaned, Kyungsoo chuckled.

“That’s my favorite sound.”

“Really, your favorite?”

“Top ten favorite,” Kyungsoo amended, and Jongin’s lips quirked, exhaling as Kyungsoo’s still-softened knot slipped into him. “I like that one, too. And that one.”

The sound was almost a whine as Kyungsoo ground against him, moving so subtly but the pressure changing, skin alive with tingles at the friction. He was sensitive, Kyungsoo was right, Kyungsoo’s cock making him feel like he was on some kind of precipice when he’d just come minutes earlier.

“Jongin.”

He yearned into Kyungsoo’s kiss, trying to grip him closer, gasping as Kyungsoo’s finger brushed against a nipple. The tug and push inside of him was so methodical, sweet moans against his lips as Kyungsoo pleasured himself, too. He always forgot how good it was, how much he enjoyed Kyungsoo sinking toward losing control.

“Please,” Jongin begged, the knot getting easier to squeeze around and harder to resist. He wanted it, wanted Kyungsoo to moan and rock faster just like he did, to give in to Jongin’s body. He muttered things, so good, gorgeous, like that, things that had Jongin flushing and trying to wind around Kyungsoo to pull him closer. Just like that, that was how they had— How Kyungsoo had—

Heat flashed over Jongin’s skin as Kyungsoo groaned, breathing Jongin’s name, his cock jolting. It wasn’t pain but the edge of pleasure as Kyungsoo came, rutting like he was trying to fill Jongin again even if he was already there and as deep as could be. Jongin gripped at his back, knowing Kyungsoo had knotted him, covered him, was breathing hard against the side of his face.

“I wish I could knock you up again every time,” Kyungsoo said.

And it wasn’t Jongin’s fault at all, that he lifted his hips and came.

***

 **Prompt:** Nini having mood swings and cravings, Kyungsoo gives him all his attention but sometimes he, being pressured from work and Nini's demands, ends up snapping at the pregnant Omega. But when he notices Nini crying and all, he apologizes and tend to him and goes to buy anything Nini is craving and anything thing he what's like plushies Teddy bears and all even at weird times.

***

Jongin just wanted comfort, at times, and at others to be left alone. Sometimes those two things happened quite close to each other, sometimes days apart. Sometimes Kyungsoo was good at reading Jongin, but other times it wasn’t until there was an edge in Jongin’s voice, or maybe the faintest whine that clued him in. There were times when he was tired from lack of sleep, tired from work and his projects.

“I just need a minute here on my own, okay?” Kyungsoo said, his tone more frustrated than he felt.

It felt like his brain was buzzing, like he could sleep for a decade maybe, and never emerge. There was indeed a quiet after the fact, Jongin slipping away, but after ten minutes of a quiet suspicious to him, he walked out to the couch and his heart stopped. Jongin was curled into the couch, trying to wipe his face so that his tears weren’t visible.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said, tucking himself at Jongin’s back like he knew Jongin liked, folding Jongin into him and wrapping an arm around him. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

Jongin shook his head. “No, you’re okay. I’m okay. I’m just being so silly, I don’t know—”

Kyungsoo kissed against Jongin’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of him. “You’re not silly. You’ve got a lot going on inside you right now. That I helped make in you, and really enjoyed making in you,” Kyungsoo said, making Jongin hitch a laugh. “I should be more understanding. I love you.”

Jongin nodded, making a little sound that sounded like the sounds he made when he was trying not to cry.

“Love you, too,” Jongin whispered, leaning back into him.

“What would you like to eat today? Anything sound good?”

He knew his moods influenced Jongin, even in subtle ways, and to be pushed away in rudeness, to be rejected—

He was human. He could express himself, and he knew that. But Jongin was his own and carrying his child, on top of that. He cajoled Jongin, cheering him, until Jongin told him what sounded good to eat. He went out and got it, bringing home a flower, and a stuffed bear he’d seen Jongin admiring once. It got him smiles, and kisses, and hugs, and Jongin napping against him as he worked. He went out again a few hours later, after midnight, to get a salted kind of snack Jongin mentioned. And in the morning, for a certain type of waffle.

Because Jongin was tired, they curled back up under the covers, Jongin snuggling to him, breathing against him.

“Maybe we can have a little fun later,” Jongin murmured as Kyungsoo stroked the bare skin of his back.

If Jongin felt up to it, Kyungsoo knew he’d always be ready.

***

 **Prompt:** hi! can i get a chenyeol fic with chanyeol being touched and surprised when he finds out jongdae is using his song as his solo? (based on jongdae singing heaven for the elyxion concerts this weekend) 

***

It was nearly impossible to keep a song selection secret until the concert itself, and that was true of Chanyeol knowing that Jongdae would sing not only a song but his song. 

“Really??” had been his first reaction, and that had hardly changed. And yet still, Chanyeol had been blocked out from rehearsals, babysat where he couldn’t hear. It was a special kind of frustration since he wanted to poke his head in, give his input. Bask, maybe. He was pretty sure everyone was getting sick of him talking about it, too, including Jongdae who got a little expression of glee on his face every time Chanyeol fell into step with him.

And it wasn’t as though Chanyeol could go sit in the crowd during the concert and enjoy. But Jongdae was on the main stage, and Chanyeol did what he could, all but getting shoved into place as Jongdae turned onto the stage to face the fans.

Of all the songs that Jongdae could have chosen, he’d chosen that one. So that had been a little warmth inside of him. He’d had so many thoughts in his head while he was writing, humming, imagining. To see it performed, to see Jongdae singing, his voice soaring. He wanted to take Jongdae’s hand and sing with him - or sort of, he guessed. Just to go out and sit on the stage and admire.

As it was, he leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes, and listened.

***

 **Prompt:** chanyeol is a tall boy who tries to act small and his boyfriend jongdae makes him feel tiny (he loves it) 

***

Jongdae was his… There weren’t really enough words to put to it. His boyfriend. Some sappier words. Some cuter ones. Chanyeol remembered the tingles on the first date, the little things they’d shared chatting online beforehand bubbling between them, and Jongdae turned on the stairs they were climbing, leaning down over him and—

He’d felt like the most delicate snowflake, tenderly cared for. Jongdae hadn’t laughed at him, for acting small - smaller than he was. Instead, he elevated it, made Chanyeol feel good about it. Sometimes it was subtle, guiding Chanyeol, leading him like he might be prone to getting lost or run over. Sometimes it was standing in the kitchen and and Jongdae saying, “Let me get that for you, babe.”

He let Chanyeol step back, getting something out of the cupboard for him on a higher shelf, turning around and giving it to him.

“Is that what you needed?” Jongdae asked.

“Yeah, thank you,” Chanyeol said, lips quirking

“Good.”

And Jongdae reached out, cupping Chanyeol’s neck and tugging him close, and kissing him. And standing up, just like that that, Jongdae made him feel the tiniest he had ever felt in his life.

He just loved Jongdae, was all. Jongdae would come in, bending down to him, giving him a cute little kiss and a nuzzle against his cheek. “How’s my baby tonight?”

“Doing great now,” Chanyeol said, and almost had his breath taken away as Jongdae sat beside him, arm over Chanyeol’s shoulders. He pressed a kiss against the top of Chanyeol’s head, and Chanyeol leaned into him, content.

***

 **Prompt:** Hi, Coley! More uncles xiuhun with babies jongin and jongdae where the babies stay with uncles during christmas, please... Thanks! 

***

It was a little hard to rock around a tree that happened to be two feet tall and on a table, but they tried. It was the spirit of Christmas, was what it was, Minseok with Jongin in his arms, Jongdae firmly in Sehun’s, wiggling and wobbling in an awkward little circle to the music blasting out of Minseok’s laptop. The babies were all for it, squealing, trying to grab ornaments, laughing as they were sung to and spun. It wasn’t even Christmas yet, but their parents were off on a relaxing, magical, fun-filled cruise, and Minseok had volunteered them on baby duty.

“We should get them little cruise ships to play with in the bath,” Sehun said, kissing the top of Jongdae’s head.

“They won’t know any better if it’s just a little boat.”

“We’ll know!”

The babies were getting so big, sitting up on their own, grabbing for stuff, still making stinky diapers. They were also precious, and tiring, and maybe the most adorable things when asleep.

“They’d probably object if we kept them,” Sehun said, letting Jongdae play with the corner of one of his gifts. One from both of them, one from Jongdae’s presents. Not that he or Jongin would remember, but Minseok was promising (threatening) to send a thousand pictures. And Sehun had no doubt it’d happen, too.

His sleep schedule would probably object if they kept them, too. And other things, maybe, as Minseok eyed him.

“You look good with a baby,” Minseok told him.

“This year’s cutest fashion accessory,” Sehun said, twirling them both around. And he stole a bow off a gift to put on Jongdae’s head.

Minseok took part of his thousand pictures right then, of Sehun and a content Jongdae exuding Christmas spirit.

***

 **Prompt:** playboy!sehun meets fem gang leader!miseok, please? 

***

Sehun had no idea who Minseok was at first, that first moment they met. She seemed demure, a skirt to her knees, a long sweater, her hair tugged back in a ponytail. Almost to the point where he might have overlooked her if he hadn’t been in the habit of checking out almost every woman he encountered.

But she met his stare, looking over him with as blatant of evaluation as he had. Not demure. Not at all. He didn’t know at that moment that she had tattoos on her arms, from elegant to bold. He didn’t know that demure was a shield that was intrinsically part of her, and that she was something else entirely. Their paths seemed determined for them to meet, and when Sehun learned what she was - what she did - she wasn’t dressed in some stereotypical outfit. Maybe not so demure, no, but there was an edge beneath the softness. Maybe she owned a leather jacket, but she did own a nice car, and nice shoes, and in some elusive way, intrigued him.

And maybe she was intrigued by him, too? Her eyebrow arched as he leaned up against the bar beside her.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Minseok said, considering him. She was dressed more for a club that night, a gem shining in the hollow of her collarbones, and dress skimming her curves. “Turns out I know a couple of girls you’ve taken out.”

“Only a couple?”

And he laughed, when Minseok raised her eyebrows.

“Maybe the stories weren’t exaggerated,” she said.

“Maybe not. Maybe you’ll let me take you out?”

Minseok hummed, picking up her drink, and considering him, the pressed pants, the jacket.

“I’ll think about it and let you know if I want to take you out,” Minseok said, and turned to go.

The bar didn’t fall away from him and splat him on the floor, but it almost felt like it. All he could do was watch after her, and feel almost somewhat gratified when she didn’t even look back.

***

 **Prompt:** ceo! zhang yixing manhandling his tiny boyfriend chen up against any and every surface please and thank you T_T 

***

They had plenty of sex on expected surfaces like the bed, or even the couch, or the floor. Jongdae wasn’t in any way deprived of normalcy. But he wasn’t deprived of pleasure, either. When Yixing came home from work and stripped off his long coat, and began to undo the belt of his work trousers before even taking off his shoes, Jongdae knew that Yixing would be pulling his own pants down soon. All Yixing had to do was say the word, come up behind him, or hook a finger in Jongdae’s waistband. He knew. He knew, getting hard as Yixing kissed against his neck, or rubbed against his thigh. He’d come lifted onto the kitchen cabinets and moaning. He’d come on the dining room table with their dinner steaming on either side of him. He’d come against the front door, against the shower door with their moans echoing, and while clinging to the TV.

Jongdae’s hands skidded on the slick wood of Yixing’s home office desk, aching as Yixing rocked into him. Yixing had motioned for Jongdae to follow him, and Jongdae had followed, watching Yixing undo the belt of his robe, seeing how hard he was. His heart had been fluttering before he’d even gotten bent over against the desk, and it was galloping them as Yixing moaned, hips jolting, jacking Jongdae off as Jongdae tried not to come on the first stroke.

“Yixing,” Jongdae warbled. So slick. So wet, so thick. Sliding into him so good. 

“Let go,” Yixing groaned. Jongdae gripped the desk, trying to fuck into Yixing’s hand, trying to hold onto that pleasure and finding no hope for it. Yixing wanted him to come. Yixing was giving it to him.

He heard Yixing moan as he tipped over the edge, feeling Yixing’s struggles to keep his pace, knowing that moan was because he’d turned Yixing on and made him feel good. He was pinned to the desk, coming on the floor for Yixing, and still coming down when Yixing moaned and gripped Jongdae’s hips, and came in him. Came in him, Jongdae realized, moaning against the desk. Jongdae shuddered, sweat dripping down his face. He could feel the softness of Yixing’s robe brushing against his sides, and the puff of Yixing’s breath against his neck, and the lingering fullness as Yixing softened inside of him.

“I’ll have to take you to the office to wring out some tension before meetings,” Yixing said.

They’d definitely…initiated the office, but after hours. The thought of Yixing walking out to face his board all confident after rending Jongdae boneless made Jongdae grin.

“Just tell me when.”

***

 **Prompt:** hi coley! could i ask for a girls!baeksoo where kyungsoo isn't so good at verbalizing her love for baek but she's better at showing it through touches and affection? c: thank you~~~ 

***

It wasn’t as though saying I love you was a hard prospect. Kyungsoo did it, and not always in response to Baekhee saying it first. Baekhee was just better at saying a lot of other things, not just compliments, but appreciation, thanks, things that came out to mean as much as a declaration of love in Kyungsoo’s mind. And sometimes that came easier than others, and sometimes it came out strange. She never gave up on it, but she did her best to also show Baekhee what she meant.

There were times when Baekhee went all tactile - maybe quite a few times, but Kyungsoo leaned into it when she could. Letting Baekhee rest her head on Kyungsoo’s chest, or letting Baekhee play with her fingers, or accepting her leans, pokes, nuzzles. Mostly in private. There was some sneaky handholding if they were places they didn’t feel comfortable, and some less sneaky holding other places. Baekhee’s face always lit up when Kyungsoo reached for her, tangling their fingers, swinging them. Maybe it was because it was a public kind of claiming, or maybe Baekhee just liked the contact.

There were nights on the couch with Kyungsoo holding out her arm for Baekhee to snuggle under, shoulder rubs, kisses. She did Baekhee’s most hated chore, and ordered her favorite food, and rolled over against her under the sheets when they woke up.

“You’re squishing me,” Baekhee gasped.

But Baekhee was wiggling in delight, and flushed with love. And Kyungsoo knew she’d done it just right.

***

 **Prompt:** Baekhyun have always known Jongdae strips as a side job. One night he got curious and decided to go watch his boyfriend. (jongdae is so hot baekhyun doesn’t know what to do) 

***

There was a certain threshold for getting hard in public that Baekhyun hadn’t quite determined. At the moment, his focus was on being grateful for the grip of his underwear and his accidental foresight in his choice of pants. He’d gone maybe expecting to be appreciative, wondering if he’d be jealous seeing Jongdae be admired, but also knowing he liked Jongdae’s body. Things to be prepared for. And with Jongdae’s approval, he still wasn’t sure how he would react.

But he was glad he had no drink, as Jongdae started moving, fingers tugging at buttons on his shirt, or he’d have choked. The sultry stares into the audience were just as hot as the intentional ignoring. And the coy look over Jongdae’s shoulder as he turned away and tugged his shirt down over his shoulders. Shoulders Baekhyun had kissed, and clung to, and bitten. Two straps were all that they had concealing them, and Baekhyun swallowed hard as it was revealed that what “covered” Jongdae’s back was mesh.

And it continued to be mesh as Jongdae ground against a pole, turning, showing off his muscles, wiggling the shirt down, and Baekhyun gripped the edge of his chair as he saw how the mesh clung to Jongdae’s nipples, to the plains of his abs.

“Oh, fuck me,” Baekhyun was afraid he maybe whispered, as Jongdae rubbed against his thighs on stage. He didn’t know where to look, what to do, as Jongdae seemed to look right at him and pull the tight pants free.

Jongdae was still covered, mostly, to everyone’s imagination but Baekhyun’s. He knew what was under that cupping cloth. He knew what Jongdae tasted like, how he sounded, what he liked. He knew what the little grin meant as Jongdae moved off stage to make way for the next guy.

Had Baekhyun thought he’d been jealous? He hadn’t realized any other human had been in the room but for him and Jongdae. He didn’t know how he’d walk, or how he kept his fingers from shaking as he typed out incoherent praise to send to Jongdae. Hot. Amazing.

His.

***

 **Prompt:** hey! i really liked the baekchen stripper au! can we get a continuation with baekhyun taking jongdae home? 

***

There were times when Jongdae got home that he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a cuddle. And there were times when he couldn’t take his hands or his mouth off of Baekhyun. Maybe it was being watched - and Baekhyun definitely understood that - but Baekhyun didn’t so much mind why as he enjoyed that it was. It was kissing the whole way up in the elevator, bracing each other as they took off their shoes, and groaning when he realized Jongdae wore no underwear.

“I knew what I was coming home for unless you had to take care of yourself in the bathroom,” Jongdae teased.

Baekhyun snorted, kicking away his pants and letting Jongdae muscle him down on the bed. “I came pretty close after you went on.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as two slick fingers pressed into him. “Gonna reward you for waiting.”

That was something no one got to see but Baekhyun, the slow, thick glide of Jongdae’s cock, the perfect, urgent rhythm of his hips. It was like he moved to music only he could hear, and he flattered himself that it came from his body.

“Like that, more,” Baekhyun gasped.

Or maybe just from him in general as Jongdae made a low sound and gave him just what he’d asked for. He gusted and panted, and moaned against Jongdae’s cheek and spilled over his fingers. It was the feel of that that had Jongdae gasping, hitching up Baekhyun’s hips. And coming, as the whole bed rocked with him. Coming until there were just tiny moans, and Jongdae’s face was hovering over his.

“Your best performance of the day,” Baekhyun panted. And he squeezed Jongdae, who was grinning as he laughed.

***

 **Prompt:** chanyeol and baekhyun are boyfriends but they’re both also in love with their best friend jongdae. she doesn’t want to admit it but she’s kinda madly in love with them too 

***

There wasn’t really any easy way in a relationship to admit feelings for another person. Things that Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew about each other were that neither was straight, and where they fell along the spectrum beyond that was a question. Baekhyun had leaned more toward men, and Chanyeol a little looser among the options of humanity, but they’d ended up together. Happily. Jongdae had been a casual friend of Chanyeol’s before they met, though she’d almost ever known them as a couple, integrating into their lives with such ease and laughter. 

“I could fall for her so easily,” Baekhyun said, his tone mostly joking. Internally he was anything but. Those little flutters, the tugs of emotion, he had done his best to sit on them, quash them. He reminded himself he was happy with Chanyeol, better than happy. He wasn’t going to risk that, not for a dozen crushes or whatever it was.

“Sometimes I think I already have,” Chanyeol chortled, making room for Baekhyun to swing his legs up to rest over Chanyeol’s.

“Really?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, she’s—” And Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Not like I would leave you for her!”

“Maybe like a side piece then?” Though when Chanyeol shook his head violently, Baekhyun ventured, “Maybe both of us together, then.”

Chanyeol was red, redder than normal, and Baekhyun was fascinated, sitting up a little straighter.

“I don’t— She just really fits well with us, and I wouldn’t do anything. I love you.”

Love was a peculiar thing. He’d heard it described a lot of ways, but it wasn’t just either/or. Love, or without. One person or another. Some people could embrace that, accepting that love could be given in a lot of ways, and to more than one person at once without a betrayal.

“Sounds like our feelings are pretty close to being the same, then. Like it’s not just want, but not something I’d ever act on. I try not to be alone with her, in case,” Baekhyun said.

“Me too!”

They stared at each other for a moment before Baekhyun broke down into snorting laughter into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Clearly we’re meant to be when we even fall for someone else the same. What do we do?”

That was the question. Take a break and let the feelings subside? Deal with them on their own? They didn’t want to make it awkward for her, or make her feel like she had done something wrong if they pulled away.

It was serious, way more serious than most meetings they had. It was coffee, something easily left from, in public. And Baekhyun couldn’t stop fidgeting, even with Chanyeol’s hand on his leg under the table. Jongdae’s face got more and more still, her hand raising to touch her throat as Baekhyun laid out their conversation, what they’d discussed.

“We don’t want to make it hard for you,” Baekhyun said.

“No,” Jongdae said faintly. Because she couldn’t believe what they were saying, when she’d been doing her best to tell herself it would pass: her feelings for them.

***

 **Prompt:** chankai anniversary pool party

***

The movement of the water was slowly lulling Jongin, face down on a float in the shadows of the private hotel pool. Even without the sun on him, it was hot enough to count, his toes dragging through the water. The wet sound of bare feet on concrete had him propping open an eyelid, and the float rocked at additional movement in the water - as well as a hiss sounding.

“I just got out, why does it feel cold again,” Chanyeol complained, wading up to Jongin’s side. “Are you sleeping?”

Jongin snorted at the obvious question, and the wet pat to his butt.

“Just relaxing.”

They’d walked around for hours sightseeing, had amazing food, took a million pictures. Taking a few laps in the admittedly smaller pool had been relaxing in comparison. Though, Chanyeol was still rubbing his butt.

“This is probably a little too flimsy,” Chanyeol said almost to himself, testing the pool float for stability. “Maybe that double deck chair?”

Jongin peered at the deck chair in question, looking out over their pool and the view beyond. It seemed nice. And his eyes widened a little when Chanyeol’s fingers started exploring a little further.

“Outside?” Jongin asked, turning on the float and dislodging Chanyeol’s hand.

“If you think you can be quiet,” Chanyeol said, waggling his eyebrows.

Jongin laughed. “If /I/ can be quiet. Well. It is our anniversary…”

“Exactly.”

Exactly. And no one could see them, not in the little hidden getaway they’d chosen. Jongin wiggled to the edge of the float, letting himself slip off of it, into the water, and into Chanyeol’s arms.

They’d make the most of it.

***

 **Prompt:** For the smut, sehun letting his older gf minseok dominate for the first time. 

***

Sehun had been on the bed and hard from the moment Minseok had told him to take his penis out of his pants and get himself hard. He had a safe word in his head, and she’d insisted, but even if he didn’t think he’d need it, he remembered. He stroked himself while she watched, blatantly, trying not to feel self-conscious, and failing. But that was exciting too, because he was doing what she said.

“Stop,” she told him, and rubbed pre-come onto her finger and held it to his mouth. “Have a taste.”

Sehun wrapped his lips around her fingertip, and throbbed.

“Good boy,” Minseok crooned. “Now lie back, keep your eyes on the ceiling, and put your hands by your head.”

He wanted to watch, his mind complained, but he did as he was told, shivering a little as he felt the mattress dip and blinking as he tried to keep looking up. But at the touch of a tongue, he looked, compelled, whimpering as he looked back up when Minseok pointed.

“You did a good job getting your penis hard,” MInseok praised him. “Now if you just listen to what I’ll tell you to do.”

He was swallowing so hard as she touched him, knowing how her fingers looked touching him, wanting to writhe as she played with his nipples through his shirt.

“We’ll get some clamps. I know you’ll like that. Tell me, do you want me to get you wet?”

Sehun’s whole body tensed at the skim of wet against him, struggling to keep his eyes up.

“Please, yes!”

“Please. We’ll have to see what you want to call me. Since you asked nicely.”

The feeling of sliding into her was so intense, different to Minseok’s mouth, or getting stroked by her hand. It was like she was sucking him in and he wanted to see, watched to watch himself disappear into her. He could see it in his mind as he inhaled and squinted at the ceiling. And he could feel it, his fists clenching as Minseok began to bounce slightly with his dick fully inside of her.

“You’re being so good,” Minseok moaned, lifting almost all the way off of him before sinking back down with a sexy whimper. He was whimpering too, his whole body tense and focused on how good she felt, how good she was making him feel. She was rocking, riding, pleasuring herself on him. “So hard for me. Do you love it?”

“Uhhh. Yes.”

He was aching. She was so tight around him and moving just like he liked, like she knew he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Good. So good. Give me your hand.”

He tried to give her both before she took his right hand and pushed the other down, and his hips stuttered up when she molded his hand to her bare breast. His eyes flickered, but he tried so hard to keep them up when he was aching, when his hand was tingling, and Minseok was moaning.

“You’re so good. I’m gonna— I’m gonna come, and when I do, you c-can—”

Minseok moaned as Sehun rolled her nipple, as she squeezed around him, as the sounds he heard told him she was touching herself. She jolted above him, so tight, babbling his name and Sehun’s eyes slammed closed, hips lifting, trying to get deeper as she rode him past reason. He came with her still coming around him, still pulsing with it and panting. And he moaned, lax, when she lifted away from him, opening his eyes and seeing her smiling for him.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he croaked right back.

And he leaned into her, basking as she stroked his hair and kissed him.

***

 **Prompt:** sukai where world famous model kai doesn't care about all the celebrities that throw themselves at him. not when he has his dorky literature professor boyfriend waiting at home for him 

***

Jongin had showered before going home, giving back the clothes he’d been loaned to his stylist, and almost napping in the car on the way back with his manager. It’d been a long evening of a brand campaign, not one he could’ve taken a date to even if he’d wanted to. As it was, he felt like he’d been drained, and completely peopled out. There was some kind of chill music playing through the bluetooth speakers when he let himself in, and he could hear Joonmyun humming under his breath.

“Don’t get up,” Jongin called, getting out of his shoes and dropping his beg. Joonmyun was just where Jongin expected, sitting on the couch in his plaid pajamas, with fuzzy slippers, and a little throw blanket over his lap. He had his laptop, probably grading, and his glasses on, and that was what Jongin had needed exactly, sinking into the couch, getting a kiss, and nuzzling into Joonmyun’s neck. He smelled of body wash, not fancy perfumes, didn’t own a single diamond, or care.

“The grading and I missed you,” Joonmyun teased, confirming Jongin’s suspicions and rubbing at JOngin’s back and relaxing him even further. “Did you have fun?”

Joonmyun never used missing him as a weapon. It was just a fact, and the laptop closed as Joonmyun listened to him and snuggled with him, and told Jongin about his day, too. That was home, and comfort, and as overstimulated as he was, Joonmyun was exactly who he needed to wind him down and make him laugh, and take all the superficial insecurity away - when he saw how Joonmyun loved him. And heard it, too, in awful jokes.

He wouldn’t have traded Joonmyun for a hundred gold watches.

And maybe, he’d said something like that out loud, because Joonmyun kissed against his face and murmured, “Me too.”

***

 **Prompt:** chanyeol works in a game store that's across a suit store. his boyfriend jongdae works at the suit store and everyday when their shifts ends the people in the mall sees a fancy man in a suit holding hands with someone in a baggy shirt and dirty jeans. 

***

Chanyeol’s jeans didn’t start out the day dirty. It was just that over the course of the day, he ate. He also had to rummage in the storage room, or had hugs from a child, or peer under cabinets, or get down on his knees to show a customer how something worked. He always somehow had little spots on his knees, or the partial remnants of a very good sandwich, or maybe soup if he’d been really ambitious that day. But Jongdae hadn’t turned his nose up at him, no matter how rough he sometimes looked coming out of the store. Jongdae on the other hand wore what Chanyeol assumed were perfectly fitting suits, since he was both on display as a living mannequin and selling to customers. So he had to show they looked good, sharply pressed, a tie pin, the whole nine yards.

Chanyeol definitely liked being able to muss up Jongdae’s hair after, definitely when they were out of the building. He’d teased once while on a break but that was cruel after he saw Jongdae’s momentary panic. He’d given cuddles instead and that was well received. 

Most times when Chanyeol trotted out, most often in time for a late dinner, Jongdae was waiting with his little leather bag slung over one shoulder.

“Hard day?” Jongdae laughed as Chanyeol mimed leaving behind a heavy burden.

“So many questions. I think I almost lost my voice before lunch,” Chanyeol said cheerfully, hooking his fingers between Jongdae’s and swinging them as they started walking. “Instead of the people who know exactly what they want, it was, ‘Tell me about the games of the last five years, annotated.’ Which is great. I love educating people.”

“Just not all of those people in a single day?”

“Exactly,” Chanyeol said, and almost yawned. “How was your day?”

“We’re getting in new ties,” Jongdae said.

Well, that perked him up, since Jongdae almost always came home with new ties, and— And they enjoyed them, and Jongdae looked good in them.

“That’s always exciting,” Chanyeol said, without even a hint of insincerity, and Jongdae’s glance was amused, as he led Chanyeol out of the outer doors toward the parking lot, and home.

***

 **Prompt:** helloooooo!! it's been /years/, but your au where sehun was dating twins jongin and kai honestly changed my life. You mentioned wishing there were more EXO fic continuation requests, so is there any more to that story? you are the BEST and your consistency with requests is the most amazing thing ^^ 

***

Sehun was woken from a half daydream by a little nasal inhale in front of him. He opened an eyelid to see Kai’s face, a little lax in sleep, and his face a little red from the fever he was sleeping off.

“Just nudge him a little and he’ll stop,” Jongin mumbled against Sehun’s neck. Jongin had been plastered against Sehun’s back the whole of the night it seemed, helping fetch for Kai, cooing at him until he was swatted. So cuddly in fact that Sehun was pretty sure that whatever illness had overtaken Kai was coming on in Jongin.

And unless his immune system was ironclad, considering what fun naked things they’d all been up to the night before Kai got sick, and the fact that they had been sleeping and living in close vicinity, he was probably not long to follow.

With any luck he’d hold out until Kai was mostly recovered. But indeed, Kai when gently nudged moved a little, and his breathing quieted. Though flushed, he didn’t feel too hot, and Sehun adjusted the cover back onto his shoulders. Jongin was already drifting back to sleep, and Sehun considered the light. It was early enough to warrant more rest, and then he’d make some kind of soup, and cuddle Kai until he couldn’t stand it any more. And enjoy at least a day of being able to spend time and take care of his boyfriends at home. That made it very, very easy to fall back asleep.

***

 **Prompt:** chanbaek getting easily jealous when their girlfriend jongdae hangs out with other guys. (they always end up showing her they're all she needs) 

***

There was a difference between the kind of jealousy that was wanting to put Jongdae in a protected place and just live there with her, and the kind of nagging ache that they could swat away as irrational. Jongdae was a nice person, and had a lot of friends. Obviously she’d been their friend, and she wasn’t just a girlfriend-related perk to any guys out there in the universe. It wasn’t like she hung out with men exclusively, or alone, so it really was a little bit excessive most of the time. And most of it was just Chanyeol or Baekhyun genially grumbling amongst themselves and not at Jongdae - even though Jongdae knew. She was completely trustworthy, so them being them mostly amused her, and they didn’t make her indulge in their grumbles.

Though, she very much did let them indulge in cuddles. It wasn’t like they were marking here (though, they did that for themselves and not others), or scenting her or something like that. But getting her alone and all to themselves made them just want to be close after her having nights off studying or things like that. Two of them and one of her meant she was between them, cuddled on one shoulder or another, wherever she was comfortable. Baekhyun usually had a hand under Jongdae’s shirt, on her side, or her belly, and Chanyeol clutching at her thigh. Or maybe even just holding hands with her snuggled between them, just because.

Or just missing her when she had to get up to take a call.

“I’ll get back to my man sandwich, then. Talk to you later.”

Baekhyun sent Chanyeol the most pleased expression. That was exactly what they were being.

***

 **Prompt:** Any/Jongin having sex in the dorm an getting caught by EXO members? And the members kept teasing Jongin because he's the cutest. Thank youuuu ❤️ 

***

They were careful. They were quiet (except when they didn’t have to be in which case, at least one of them wasn’t quiet). Jongin always remembered to lock the door, and Baekhyun reminded him if he didn’t, and it really wasn’t his fault. He swore he locked it. He’d have sworn it right up to the point that they were barged in on with Baekhyun in his lap. Naked. As naked as Jongin was. And giving a cool stare back as Jongin tried to fish for a blanket.

“Jongin!” praising him was the only thing he remembered as formless blob humans that were his friends and coworkers retreated and left him alone. He helped Baekhyun finished because he was too flustered, and expected that the rules of polite society would save him from further ribbing.

“Just let us know if you need some alone time,” he was told with a little wink. And then a coo when maybe he swatted and blushed.

“I hear Baekhyun is a lucky guy,” happened another time.

“Should we get a better lock?” another time beyond.

They might have teased Baekhyun about it, too, except that he was devoid of shame about it. What did he have to be embarrassed about, he wondered. Just doing something natural, getting lucky, being lucky.

Jongin wished he had that much lack of self-consciousness. Of course, that was around people they knew well. If Baekhyun was being heckled by people at large, maybe he’d feel a bit different. Maybe.

“They just envy me,” Baekhyun assured him, grinning as Jongin helped him off with his shirt. He could look people again in the eye afterward. “If it bothers you—”

“Maybe they envy me,” Jongin said.

“Tell me more about that,” Baekhyun said, and poured himself into Jongin’s lap.

With the door absolutely, completely locked.

***

 **Prompt:** can i request jongdae teasing his girlfriend (chanyeol) in public? ft vibrating panties 

***

Jongdae knew she wore red lace, because he’d watched her get into them, and watched her skirt get tugged down over them. They’d tested the connection before they’d left, Chanyeol’s eyes going wide as a subtle buzz sounded in the room.

“Are people going to be able to hear?” she wondered, as they rode the elevator down.

“They probably won’t be able to pinpoint it as long as it doesn’t go on for very long,” Jongdae said.

They rode opposite each other on the subway, Jongdae watching her pretty legs part and setting up the vibration in a staggered pattern. That drove her wild more than something steady, on and off, teasing, making her breath hitch as the train rattled and vibration tapped and buzzed higher. By the time they got to their station, her nipples were beginning to show against her shirt, even through a couple of layers of cloth, and he smiled, stopping the toy, and holding out his hand.

No one they walked past knew what she was wearing, or that she was wet for him. They bought food and ate it in the park, so no one would question why she occasionally gasped and wiggled. He used words and vibration both to tell her how much he liked some of the clothes she picked out. Who didn’t look good with a flush of arousal?

Jongdae made sure not to use it too much, and was pretty sure she wasn’t going to just pounce on him on the sidewalk. But after a couple of hours of teasing, and browsing…

“How about going to a nice long sit-down dinner?” Jongdae suggested, slipping his arm around her waist.

Chanyeol maybe growled a little, and he knew she was probably clenching her teeth not to tell him off and tell him to take her home.

Which of course, was his plan all along.

***

 **Prompt:** could you write seho? maybe about one of their trips together? (if you feel up to it, smut with top sehun? otherwise whatever you want! I just love your writing) 

***

The lights of the city were the only thing illuminating the room, the sounds of traffic drifting through the cracked-open window. But Joonmyun wasn’t cold, free of blankets, his legs wrapped around Sehun’s waist, and Sehun filling him. He moaned almost silently against Sehun’s neck, feeling almost like they were on a balcony overlooking the city, the curtains rustling almost in time with the wet sound of Sehun’s hips against him.

The long, hot shower had revived him after a long day out, but he hadn’t felt tired when Sehun had tugged off his shirt and kissed against his neck.

“I think we need to christen every city,” Joonmyun breathed, gripping at Sehun’s shoulder blades.

“In the world?”

Joonmyun laughed as best as he could, groaning as Sehun ground against him. “Just… Just ones we go to is fine.”

There was a likelihood they would go to a lot, and an even greater likelihood that there would be repeats requiring additional christenings. And it wasn’t something he was going to regret, comparing times of the year, how he felt for Sehun, and how they felt together.

The city couldn’t hear Joonmyun’s quiet moans, but Sehun could. It was Sehun kissing him, stroking him. It didn’t matter where they were. In any city, every city, as long as it was Sehun. Joonmyun’s body was giving for him, but also contracting, tightening so much it felt like his breath was going, moaning against Sehun’s cheek and reaching above his head for leverage he didn’t know how to find.

“Sehun—“

Pleasure flooded through him, orgasm rising like a flush as his body gave, moaning helplessly until he was gasping, gripping at Sehun with his legs, jolting with every grunt passing Sehun’s lips. All he could see was the kaleidoscope of color blurred outside as Sehun came in him, and held him.

Unfamiliar right then. But they’d be back together.

***

 **Prompt:** superpower au where unnamed person (could be an exo member or someone random) starts hitting on suho because their powers are compatible so obviously they were meant to be. chanyeol and his non-compatible powers would like to disagree 

***

There were a surprising number of situations where Joonmyun was useful. Could he turn around a drought? No. But he could clean water, fill pipes, help extinguish fires. It was a niche, and it was his, saving lives from disease or contamination, and the odd fire he could get to before a fire department could. It wasn’t like he could fly, so there weren’t a lot of instances he could beat someone on wheels. But Chanyeol admired him for that anyway. He tried, was the thing, keeping an ear on a scanner for fires near him, when Chanyeol was probably fast asleep.

There weren’t a lot of them, with powers. They didn’t write about them in comics, not while they lived anyway, though there was plenty of fiction that went around of people how the public wanted them to be. So the few that there were, they tended to flow together, easier than around those who considered themselves normal.

So it wasn’t an uncommon thing for Chanyeol to look up over the candle burning on his table to see others similar. Or to look for one, maybe, in particular. Joonmyun didn’t sit with the others that night, entertained by a man Chanyeol knew a little. As water dripped from Joonmyun’s fingertips, it froze into delicate snowflakes, setting into water again onto Minseok’s palm below. Minseok could heal, or help it, much as Joonmyun could. Cold slowing down injuries, allowing precious time. Ice, and water, were a natural mix. But one could destroy the other, was what Chanyeol thought. Melting. Changing structure.

Minseok had been making his case, trying to get Joonmyun to laugh just like that, to amuse him, endear him.

“I think we fit together,” Minseok had told him.

And Joonmyun had told Chanyeol, making him feel as though it had been Minseok freezing his ribs.

Fire and water didn’t mix. One extinguished the other, or one changed violently into steam.

Sometimes when he looked at Joonmyun, Chanyeol could feel it in his veins.

***

 **Prompt:** sukai pathcode au where suho is isolated and alone and hurt and kai would go anywhere in the world to find him 

***

In none of his dreams he drowned. Joonmyun was swept away by the water, carried past buildings, under boats, twisted and swirled. And he always woke with his hairline damp and tips of his hair dripping, and reaching. Reaching. He’d never drowned. But his ribs ached like he’d been slammed against something hard. He gripped his side, grimacing, using his other hand to try and pull himself up. Unlike when he woke in his bed, he wasn’t just damp in places. His clothes were sodden, dragging down, heavy and dripping. And his hand was shaking as he got himself to his knees, staring around the room he was in.

It was old, places just feet away showing through to the joists beneath. And how far below that he didn’t know. How solid was the floor right under him? It made him want to groan and close his eyes and not move. There was a huge old pipe curving out of the floor and down, and he wondered if that was what had bruised his ribs.

He wanted to stagger, but with the floor so unstable, he stepped carefully. Over the holes, sagging into the doorway. But it almost took him to his knees, seeing the warehouse sprawled in front of him. Twisted, rusting staircases, and the mark of still, deep water dark over the whole of the floor. It vibrated, ripples twisting it, from some heavy sounds outside that thudded through Joonmyun like a heartbeat. Water from his clothes dripped down through the holes in the floor and Joonmyun knelt again, struggling to breathe. How was he going to get out, find help. How had he gotten there, and who was outside waiting for him.

“Jongin,” he whispered, his eyes closing. “Jongin—”

He could smell the city. The scent of cars. Footsteps on stone.

Fingertips against his face.

***

 **Prompt:** jongdae eating out his girlfriend chanyeol after her photoshoot (they're really loud) 

****

“You can’t look at me like that! Every time I’d catch your eye it was like you were wanting to—”

“To eat you up? Because I did. And do,” Jongdae said.

The panties that fell wet to the floor were Chanyeol’s own. The skirt that Jongdae got his head under was not. But the tongue that Jongdae curled into her was like Jongdae had a beacon, one moment stroking her thighs, and then next moaning against her. She gripped at the wall he’d leaned her on in the dressing room, shuddering out a little cry as he nudged his face in to be closer and drew her thigh up up his arm to open her further for him. 

The whole shoot she’d struggled to keep her mind focused, hoping the camera didn’t see what Jongdae was doing to her, was making her want. Even if she knew he was going to give he what she needed, it was the waiting that killed her, the urge to touch herself as she swapped clothes, and poses, and needing relief. 

Chanyeol’s nails scraped at the paint, head rolling against the wall, moaning in a daze of lust.

“Jongdae please, oh fuck,” Chanyeol keened.

The thump of bass from the shoot still going, but she had no trouble hearing voices outside, or Jongdae’s moans in response, or in delight. There were words mixed in, so good, Chanyeol, mm, baby, and Chanyeol felt it, and heard it echo in the room like he needed to project how hungry he was for her. His tongue was everywhere, inside her, licking against her, tasting her, and doing everything but teasing. No, he wanted her to get off for him, and hidden by her skirt, all she could do was feel him, and hear him, and shudder on the edge as his lips sealed around her clit.

Chanyeol didn’t know if she begged him, begged every deity, all she knew was that she strained against Jongdae’s face, and thought the universe heard the reverb as the orgasm rocked her, as he worked her through it and a second, smaller one. It was Jongdae who kept her steady, kept her upright, holding her as he let down her leg, and standing to press against her.

And with his hands filled with her breasts, and kissing her, Chanyeol knew she was far from done with want.

***

 **Prompt:** jongdae really really likes kyungsoo's boobs. kyungsoo really likes jongdae appreciating her boobs. 

***

Jongdae could, had, spent hours admiring Kyungsoo’s body. Every single curve of her, he knew intimately, enthusiastically. He could cup his hands from memory, how wide he had to spread his fingers to be able to take one whole breast in hand, how wide his mouth had to open to fit over each perfect areola. Still or in motion as he moved inside of her, firm and soft, how her nipples stiffened between his lips, against his tongue. He’d come on them, between them, while holding them, and watching them move as she had her fill of him.

Kyungsoo gripped at his hair, body twisting underneath of him, moaning as he scraped his teeth along soft curves, left her skin wet and cool only to double back and soothe with his mouth, fingers sliding slick against her skin. It fell to light touches until she fluttered inside, breaths shallow as the tip of his teasing tongue drew her as near to orgasm from Jongdae enjoying her breasts as she had ever gotten. 

“Jongdae, I need—”

She needed to touch herself, for him to touch her, wanting a toy, penetration, anything. Everything throbbed, and he soothed her.

And then the pleasure that bordered on pain started all over again. And Kyungsoo, still on the edge, basked in it.

***

 **Prompt:** Minseok is deaf and mute and Sehun learns sign because of him. 

***

The world wasn’t easily set up for those who were “other,” Sehun had come to realize. Minseok had little cards he showed to people who got startled or agitated when he wouldn’t respond back to them. He sometimes sat and seemed disconnected to everything going on around him since in some ways he was. Sehun helped out in the cafe sometimes, and sometimes Minseok was there working, too. He was pretty good at reading lips and a wave hello or goodbye or little gestures got them through a lot of things, and they texted a lot. Signs in ways he didn’t really know he knew, until he realized later. Minseok didn’t need to hear to see the order and make it, or to do most of the other tasks around. Some of the customers came in with their orders written down already, ready for Minseok’s smile to greet them.

But Sehun wasn’t really satisfied with it, the note passing on the tablets, the pensive look on Minseok’s face as he tried reading Sehun’s lips. Sehun wanted to surprise him, and it got to a point where the secret - even if he hadn’t learned that much - was too much. He wanted to be able to tell Minseok face to face, to talk with him, and share it with him.

It was on a free day that he walked into the cafe, and almost doubted himself. But Minseok was there at the counter, waving and greeting him.

And Sehun inhaled, talking as he signed the equivalent. “Hello, nice to meet you. Can I have a medium coffee?”

Minseok’s eyes widened as Sehun signed, and they were both smiling when Minseok signed back, “Yes.”

***

 **Prompt:** alpha!jongdae and his boyfriend alpha!baekhyun fights for dominance in bed 

***

Pinned and panting, all he could do was moan as the pump of Jongdae’s cock inside of him. No, that wasn’t true, he could’ve pushed Jongdae off, asserted his place, and yet, no, all he wanted to do right then was just what he was doing. They’d tumbled before, both covered in lube, neither willing to give in and that had been exhilarating. But so was arching against Jongdae’s body and enjoying what he was given.

They could’ve done something logical like flip a coin, or draw straws. But when the challenge lit in Jongdae’s eyes, there wasn’t any logic to it, just moans as he tried to swallow Baekhyun’s cock. That was only a precursor, bubbling in want to have Jongdae turn so Baekhyun could taste him, too. He’d been aching by the time Jongdae released him, rolling onto Jongdae’s body, rutting against his hip and kissing the taste of himself out of Jongdae’s mouth.

And when he sank onto Jongdae’s cock, perfection. And when Jongdae pushed him back, held him down, panting filthy things into Baekhyun’s neck, and palming his knot as though to taunt him, Baekhyun whined - not to stop, but for more. Jongdae had won, that time, making Baekhyun need it. But his shot was equal of making Jongdae wail next time as Baekhyun’s knot ground into him.

“Faster, fuck you,” Baekhyun gasped, trying to wrap his legs tighter around Jongdae, and Jongdae’s laugh was breathless, grinding deeper and moaning as his knot caught. All Baekhyun could do was squeeze, knowing it was going to bring Jongdae to his end faster. And everything Baekhyun tried, Jongdae copied, stroking Baekhyun’s cock, fondling his knot. 

Jongdae nipped against Baekhyun’s skin, groaning, “Come on, come for me.”

The tightening was involuntary then, all air feeling like it was pulled from his lungs, trying to pull Jongdae into him. He was coming for an alpha’s hand, an alpha’s knot. And he didn’t know who was moaning louder, with Jongdae orgasming inside of him, knotting him fully as Baekhyun writhed.

“You’re pretty good at that,” Baekhyun puffed, making Jongdae whine and puff into his shoulder.

Though he should know - Baekhyun had fucked Jongdae three times over the weekend. He was just getting back what he deserved.

***

 **Prompt:** xiuhun ; closet make-outs kekeke 

***

The latch snicked closed as quietly as Sehun could manage, even with Minseok hissing at him to hurry. They didn’t walked to be walked in on, but there was only so much time before everyone returned from lunch. It was only slightly less conspicuous than the bathroom, or maybe—

Sehun moaned when Minseok grabbed him by the ass and hauled him right up against him, Minseok’s mouth seeking his. No, they had to be quiet, too, and Minseok didn’t need to hush him even if holding sounds back with Minseok sucking on his tongue was almost more than he could do. Taking those moments to be together, trying to get more of Minseok’s lips, cupping his shoulder, his neck - feeling the almost imperceptible hum against his palm.

He could feel Minseok start to smile, kissed the corner of his mouth and just melted into the feeling of Minseok against him, breathing with him, Minseok kissing him, Minseok hands stroking his hips and waist.

“Wish we had an hour,” Sehun muttered.

Minseok exhaled, nipping his lip. “Wouldn’t be any clothes if we had an hour.”

The kiss at least masked his whimper, touches turning lazy out of necessity instead of want. Trying to back each other down instead of ramping up.

The thing he couldn’t forget, when he shut the door from the outside that time, was Minseok murmuring, “Maybe next time.”

***


End file.
